Roses and Regrets
by Time on my hands
Summary: The nightmares started when her father died. His death may not have been an accident. It will take a group of unusual detectives to sort it all out. And one in particular to heal her broken heart. KuramaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 1

Elizabeth Carter pushed her glasses up on her nose. She leaned against the wall trying to look a little less conspicuous. Not for the first time since getting off the plane did she feel like Gulliver in the land of the Lilliputians. At five ten, she towered over most of the people who were too polite to comment on it. She had forgotten how short Japanese people tended to be. Even though her mother was only five three, Beth didn't really relate it to her people as a whole.

She had gotten her height from her father. He had been an American businessman who fell in love and asked his 'lotus blossom' to marry him and move to Texas. She had agreed and now Beth was staring at the other side of her heritage with apprehension.

The airport looked a lot like the one at home. Beth shook her head. It wasn't home now. After her father's death, her mother couldn't stand to be in the States anymore. Her mother had broken the news just days ago that they would be returning to her mother's land of birth. So now she stood in the middle of Narita International Airport on the outskirts of Tokyo waiting for her bags.

Her mother had sent her ahead while she took care of the sale of the house and shipping their belongings. The sign lit up that the bags from her flight were arriving in the claim area. She pulled her small overnight bag off the conveyor and watched for her larger bag.

A hand appeared on her shoulder and she turned to see her uncle. She launched into his arms. "Yukimura san!" He hugged her tightly. "It is good to see you, Beth. I wish it were under better circumstances." She managed a small smile. He had not changed much over the years, but then she had observed that the Japanese people aged more gracefully than many others.

It had been two months since the funeral. Her mother's sister and her family had not been able to attend. "Where are my aunt and cousin?" "They are running the shop today. I wanted to be the one to pick you up." She hugged him again and then made a lunge for her other bag as it went by. He reached past her to grab it and wordlessly picked up her other one as well.

He put her bags in the trunk and unlocked the door for her. She had not been here in several years, but she remembered it was a long drive. She had kept up correspondence with her cousin, but the letters and emails had been infrequent. "Mom says that Keiko and that idiot she used to hang around with are engaged." Her uncle laughed. "You'll learn to like Yusuke. He grows on you."

Beth crossed her arms and looked at the passing scenery. She doubted anything would 'grow on her'. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be at home, with her friends, her job, her mom, her …father.

Tears she thought she had conquered threatened to spill from her hazel eyes. She raked a hand carelessly through her long light brown hair. It refused to do anything but hang. It's weight was such that it wouldn't curl, and it slipped free of any restraint she tried to tame it with. She had thought many times about cutting it, but her father had always loved it, so she let it grow. He would always pet her hair whenever she needed comfort. There was no one to pet her hair now, when she needed the comfort the most.

So many things reminded her of her father. She rolled down the window to get some air. The car was suddenly too cramped. Her uncle squeezed her hand. "It will be alright, Beth. You'll get through this." She nodded, still too close to tears to trust herself to speak.

It was dark by the time they reached the shop. The Yukimuras lived above it. Her uncle pulled up in front and got out to get her bags. The shop was closed but the lights were on. Her aunt and Keiko came running out to greet her. They had been waiting for them. She was folded into her aunt's arms and Keiko joined her mother in the hug.

She looked at Keiko as her aunt put food on the table in front of her. The girl was pretty, but a good eight inches shorter than Beth. She remembered being closer in height to her the last time she'd been here. But then they had only been ten years old. It was amazing what changes could occur in ten years.

Keiko had long brown hair, a little darker than Beth's and big brown eyes unobstructed by glasses. She had the kind of eyes that a man could drown in. The kind that could plead and beg without a word being said. And some love struck idiot would give her anything she asked for. Beth pushed her glasses up on her nose.

Beth sat down on the bed and took in her surroundings. This would be her room until her mother settled the estate and joined her here. It wasn't too big, it wasn't too small. She giggled. The sound echoed in the room. She forced back the image of Goldilocks that had taken root in her mind. She chalked it up to the time difference. She yawned and curled up on the bed. She didn't bother with her clothes. She just wanted to close her eyes for a minute.

Strange thoughts seemed to come from nowhere these days. There were days she thought she had lost her mind. And then there were the nightmares…

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 02

Beth barely managed to stifle the scream as she sat up, sweat drenching her body. The nightmares she had been having since her father died were getting more frequent. She swung her legs off the bed and grabbed her glasses off the nightstand. She needed air.

She threw open the window and took a deep breath. Her hands were still shaking as she pushed one through her tangled hair. She looked up at the moon. It was still dark outside. A glance at the clock on the nightstand told her it was a little after four. There would not be any more sleep tonight. She gathered her things for a quick shower.

The Shop would open at eight and Beth figured she could help out to take her mind off things. Five o'clock saw Beth dressed and downstairs in the kitchen. Her aunt looked up as she walked in. "Beth, You should still be sleeping. You can't have gotten used to the time difference yet." She gave her aunt a small smile. "I'm fine. Couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd come help you."

"Your mother called last night to make sure you arrived safely. I told her you were sleeping." Beth tensed. Damn! She forgot to call her. She had insisted on hearing from her the moment her plane landed. "She said she understood. Please call her later. Be mindful of the time change." "Yes, ma'am" Now she felt guilty.

Between the grief and the nightmares, it was a wonder she remembered her name. She would need to get over that if she expected to get a job. She thought about her last job. She had taken a leave of absence after the accident. Then when she had begun to think of returning to work, her mother had sprung the move on her. She didn't make enough money to live on her own, and with her mother leaving the country for good, she had little choice but to move with her.

Beth washed and prepared vegetables for her aunt. Her uncle had left earlier to get the days fresh fish from the market. The smells unsettled her stomach. While her mother had made traditional dishes occasionally, her father preferred Texas cooking and that is what Beth was used to.

Keiko came downstairs a little after seven. "Mother, can you spare Beth and I today?" Her mother dried her hands and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Of course. Do you have plans?" Keiko smiled. "I thought I would take Beth to the temple and introduce her to some of my friends. Give her a chance to see some sights and make some friends." "That sounds like a good idea. Go on. I hear your father coming. We can manage today."

Beth had listened to this exchange without comment. She had not been asked if she would like to go. She had not been asked if she felt like mixing with strangers. She had not been asked if she wanted other people to control her life. But that is what was happening. Her mother was controlling where she would live. Now her aunt and cousin were controlling how she spent her days.

She brooded for most of the train trip required to get to the temple. Keiko's incessant chatter had managed to pull her out of her dark mood by the time the train pulled into the station. The walk to the temple from the station was pleasant and it helped to lighten her mood. She liked to walk.

It was early spring and the plants were coming to life. The colors were spectacular. She had to admit the scenery was nice. Someone had once joked that the trees in Texas only had two colors: green and dead. They halted before stone steps that seemed to go on forever. She knew before Keiko told her that this was the temple entrance. She took a deep breath and began the climb. This better be worth the effort.

When they got to the top, they were met by a young woman with green hair wearing a traditional kimono. Beth didn't know anyone still wore those. Green hair? She didn't look punk. Keiko gave the girl a hug. "This is my cousin Beth. She's from America. She's going to be living here now." "Hello, Beth san." "Beth this is Yukina. She lives here with Genkai" "Hello, Yukina san"

She had almost forgotten the polite suffix. While her mother made sure she was fluent in the language, she sometimes forgot the little differences in their social customs. She rubbed the spot just above her glasses. She had spoken Japanese exclusively since her arrival. It was giving her a headache.

Keiko frowned at her. "Are you alright, Beth?" "Just a headache. Probably time difference," she lied. The grounds were lush and green. It was a peaceful place. Perhaps the time spent here would not be a waste after all. They approached a large one story building that resembled the dojos in all those really bad martial arts flicks her father had loved. There was an elderly woman on the porch smoking a pipe.

She was really short. The girl, Yukina was really short. Good God! Paint me green and I can start doing frozen vegetable commercials. HO! HO! HO! Could this day get any worse?

Keiko introduced the short woman as 'Master' Genkai. The woman snorted. "Genkai will do. You are Keiko's cousin?" "Yes ma'am." She couldn't forget her manners, even though the woman was staring at her as if she'd grown two heads. She nodded. "You have suffered a traumatic loss. Your mind suffers still. It is just below the surface, but I sense it."

Beth backed up slowly. This woman was a little whacko. Maybe more than a little. Keiko put out a hand to steady her. "Beth. Master Genkai is a psychic. She can sense your feelings." "Ok. It's official. I'm spooked. Are you saying she's for real?" Keiko nodded. Genkai snorted. Considering what she had said, Beth had to believe. While Keiko could have told them about her father's death, there was no way she could have known the other. Beth had told no one. Not even her mother.

Her thoughts were interrupted by shouts from behind her. "Hey! Keiko! Grandma!" "Yukina, my love!" Beth turned around to see a group of young men climbing the last of the steps. Her eyes sought out the only tall person she had seen since leaving Texas. He was about six one she guessed. He had hair that was almost orange and a big goofy grin on his face. It would be nice to have to look up at someone for a change.

The other loud one, she vaguely remembered from years ago. He looked to be a good three inches shorter than Beth and had black hair slicked back. This one had to be Keiko's fiancé. Beside him was a man who looked almost pretty. He had long, thick red hair that most women would kill for.

As the group drew closer, she noticed that he possessed the clearest, most beautiful emerald eyes she had ever seen. He wasn't tall by her standards, but at least he wasn't short. She thought he was at least as tall as she. If not, then he was only shorter by an inch or so. She dismissed him almost immediately. Pretty boys never looked twice at her. They were too vain to be seen with someone like her. They wanted someone equally pretty as a trophy for their arm.

Beth thought she saw something black flit through the trees. A bird? She looked back to the group of men and now saw a fourth. He hadn't been there before, had he? He had spiked black hair with a starburst pattern of white in the front. He had a sour expression on his face as if he didn't want to be here. Man, could she relate. And he was short. Really short.

He was probably hidden by one of the others when they walked up. Wouldn't be hard. She smothered a giggle. Her mind, off on one of it's warped tangents again. She had a vivid image of a really rude cartoon about an overly large woman hanging lost dog posters and said dog's tail was wagging from behind the woman in a crease of her dress. He glared at her as if he knew her thoughts.

She struggled to breathe. Can't laugh. Can't laugh. Wouldn't be right. Can't help being short. Like I can't help being tall. She drew a long breath through her nose and let it out slowly through her mouth. In. Out. In. Out. Deep breaths. In. Out.

She regained control of her warped mind and banished the warped image. Then she pasted on her best false smile and stepped up to Keiko's side for the introductions.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 03

Keiko introduced her to the group of men standing before her. "This is my cousin Beth from America. She is going to be living here from now on. She's staying with me until her mom gets here." She introduced each man to Beth. "This is Kuwabara Kazuma." "Hey, Beth san. Where in America are you from?" She was polite. "Hello Kuwabara san. I am from Texas." "Whoa, Texas? Like Dallas? Like J. R.? Coool."

She bristled. "Ok, ya'll. Let's get this straight. I'm not obscenely rich. I've never been on a horse. I don't own an oil well. Most people in Texas don't, by the way. And I don't change bed partners like yesterday's socks. Ok? Dallas is a stupid soap opera! Got it?" She took a breath. Ok. She'd lost it. Everyone was staring at her. When had she switched to English?

The redheaded pretty boy began to laugh. Keiko began to giggle. Kuwabara looked sheepish. "I didn't catch all that. I guess Texas English is a little different than what we study, but I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." She sighed. "It's ok. I'm sorry I blew up at you. It just seems like everyone who sees that show thinks that's the way people in Texas live. We're just normal people like everybody else."

Keiko's fiancé said, "Well I didn't understand any of it." Keiko rolled her eyes. "That's because you always skipped English class. Beth this is Urameshi Yusuke, my fiancé." "Hello again Yusuke kun. Do you remember me?" He looked at her. She knew the moment he remembered her visits from years ago. His eyes lit up and he looked her up and down. "When did you turn into a freakin' amazon, Lizard?"

Keiko sucked in a breath and grabbed Kuwabara's arm to pull him away from them. Beth swung her right fist. It was aimed right at Yusuke's jaw. She connected and he fell backward onto his ass on the ground. He rubbed it and looked up at her. The others registered various degrees of shock or amusement. "You hit harder than you used to, Lizard." Beth clenched and unclenched her fists at her side.

She smiled and offered Yusuke a hand up. "No thanks. I remember that trick, too. I'm fine down here." She dropped the outstretched hand and began to grin. Keiko began to laugh. "I had forgotten that nickname. God I hated it."

"Yeah and I hated getting thrown every time I let you help me up. You were a ten year old terror. You still taking those Jiu Jitsu classes?" She shook her head. "No. I teach them now." She grinned. "No way. You got your black belt?" "Yeah. Five years ago." He jumped up and wrapped his arms around her. "Congratulations, Lizard."

Her moves were fast. She wrapped an arm about his waist and grabbed his shoulder. Her hip slid in front of him for leverage. She spun and dropped to her knee in one fluid motion as Yusuke's feet left the ground. He bounced off of same said ground with an "Ooof." He lay flat on his back looking up at her. She slapped his chest with her open palm and stood up. "I still hate that nickname." The entire group erupted in laughter, even the short man with the sour expression.

Kuwabara was still laughing as he helped Yusuke to his feet. "Man what I wouldn't give to have seen a girl put those moves on you back when we were at Sarayashiki." Yusuke brushed himself off. "If you're going to be living here now, do you think you might teach me some of that?" She arched a brow. "Perhaps. If you stop calling me Lizard." "Deal."

Keiko cleared her throat. "Beth, this is Minamino Shuichi." She indicated the red haired pretty boy. "It is nice to meet you Beth san." His voice was a smooth as his looks. This was the kind of guy that every girl in school wanted. "Hello Minamino san. Nice to meet you, too."

She turned back to Keiko for the introduction to the short man. She didn't notice the strange looks she got from Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke. "Whoa. She didn't even give him a second look. All the girls drool over him. Is she? I mean… Does she…. You know. Like guys?" Yusuke shrugged. "Dunno. I haven't seen her in ten years."

"Beth this is Hiei." Beth arched her brow at the single name. "Hello Hiei san." His eyes met hers. They were the oddest shade of crimson. Almost the color of fire, but cold, like ice. "Hn." He nodded at her. She had the feeling that the small man was uncomfortable meeting new people. She also got the feeling that the man could be very dangerous. She had no desire to find out.

They ended up at the beach while Genkai and Yukina made lunch. Yusuke and Kuwabara had their pants legs rolled up and they were playing in the water. Beth laughed to watch them. She knew they were her age, but they acted like a couple of ten year olds. Yusuke had not changed much in ten years other than his looks.

He had gotten taller and his frame had filled out. He was muscled. She could tell he worked out. He was still the same goofy idiot she had known back then. Keiko spent just as much time mothering him as she had then. She frowned. Surely their relationship had to have changed if they were getting married.

She looked back to the water. The one called Shuichi was the first to notice when she turned ghost white. "Beth san? Are you alright?" He had the attention of the others now. "Beth?" Keiko took her hand. It was cold and trembling. "I've seen that boat before." Beth whispered. They looked out to the small pleasure craft on the lake. There was nothing unusual about it. Many such craft could be seen on the lake. While the temple grounds were private, the lake was not.

Shuichi supported her weight. She was shaking uncontrollably now. She closed her eyes. "Help them." "Help who?" Shuichi asked. "The two men. The two horribly burned men." Her knees buckled and Shuichi lowered her limp body to the sand. "What does she mean?" Keiko asked. Emerald eyes looked up. "I don't…"

He never got to finish the sentence. There was an explosion that shattered the peaceful afternoon. The boat in question was in flames and small pieces of it rained down on the water. Screams could be heard coming from what was left of the boat. Shoes and shirts were stripped off in a hurry as Yusuke and Kuwabara hit the water, swimming out to the boat. Shuichi shouted. "Hiei! Get Yukina and Genkai. Hurry!" The small man disappeared. Keiko pulled out her phone to call an ambulance.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 04

After Shuichi made sure that Beth had only fainted, he pulled some seeds out of his pocket and dropped them in the sand. He placed his hand on the ground and a bright light glowed. In seconds, there was a large plant with purple stalks where none had been before.

Keiko hung up her phone. "The ambulance is on the way. Is that for the injured men?" "Yes. It helps to dull the pain. You didn't tell us that Beth is psychic." Keiko looked up at him. "She's not. At least I never knew anything if she is."

Yusuke and Kuwabara were panting when they deposited their burdens at Shuichi's side. The two men had extensive burns. They were both mercifully unconscious. Shuichi pulled several leaves from his newly grown plant and crushed them. He placed a small amount under each of the men's tongues. Yukina came running onto the beach followed closely by Genkai.

The old woman knelt by one of the men and Yukina the other. Both held out glowing hands. The old woman spoke. "Hiei stayed behind to guide the EMTs. What happened?" When the short story was told, she glanced over at Beth. "I didn't sense any psychic powers when I read her earlier."

Kuwabara pulled on his shirt. "She's not." He had a very strong sense of the spiritual. He could read people's spiritual energy even better than Genkai. "She's not psychic. She's completely normal. No spirit energy at all." Yusuke asked the question on everyone's minds. "Then how the fuck did she know that was going to happen?"

"Kurama?" Yusuke questioned. Keiko shushed him. "Don't call him that. Beth could wake up any time and we would have to explain." Kurama looked over to Yusuke, who was using his shirt to dry off. "I have no answers for you Yusuke. I won't until we can talk to Beth."

They heard the sounds of approaching feet. Genkai and Yukina pulled back. Kurama asked them, "Did you have enough time? Were you able to heal the worst of it?" Genkai nodded. "They will both live. It will take some time and a lot of skin grafts, but they will be fine." "Thank Gods." Keiko breathed.

The EMTs arrived with stretchers and there were police officers to survey the scene and get statements. One of them radioed for a boat to get a closer look at the accident scene. The EMTs had the two men stabilized and ready to transport quickly. "Does your friend need attention?" Kurama shook his head answering the question. "She only fainted when she saw the victims' condition. She's squeamish," he lied. "We'll take care of her." The man nodded and followed the small parade carrying out his patients.

One of the police officers remembered Yusuke from school. He shook his hand. "I always thought if I saw you again, it would be to throw your punk ass in jail. Never thought I'd be shaking your hand for saving another life." "People change. Never thought I'd be shaking a cop's hand."

The officer finished writing everyone's statements and scribbled a few notes. He nodded toward the still unconscious Beth. "I'll need her statement, too. I have enough for now. Just have her call me when she feels better." He handed Yusuke his card.

The requested police boat had arrived and the accident scene was now a hive of activity. When they were alone on the beach, Yusuke tried to pick Beth up. "We should get her back to the temple. We can ask questions there. Damn, it's hard trying to carry someone taller than you." Kuwabara took over. "Let me have her Urameshi." He lifted her up easily. She was limp in his arms, but it was not a problem for the taller man.

Kurama put out a hand, and his plant shrank. He scooped up the seeds and returned them to his pocket. He followed the others back to the temple. Kuwabara laid Beth on the bed as Genkai directed. Yukina brought in a bowl of water and a soft cloth. She dipped the cloth in the cool water and squeezed out the excess. Kurama had settled on one side of the bed. He took the cloth from Yukina and gently bathed the still pale face in front of him.

Beth felt as if she had fought back from some dark place. She felt something cool and damp stroking her face. Her eyes snapped open and she bolted upright. Strong hands gentled her. She heard pretty boy's smooth voice telling her to relax. She had only fainted. "Give yourself time to get your bearings." He gently pushed her back to the bed. She looked up at him and saw concern and curiosity shining in the intense depths of his eyes. She closed hers again. Those eyes were dangerous. You could lose yourself for all eternity in them.

"Beth, are you ok?" Keiko asked. She raised a hand to her forehead. "Yeah. Just a little dizzy." She braced her hand on the mattress and pushed herself up. "You should lie still." His voice was beginning to irritate her. 'I'm fine. I need to sit up. Flat on your back is fine if you're sleeping or dead. I'm neither."

Yusuke made a rude noise. "I can think of other things that flat on your back is good for." He snickered and Keiko slapped his arm. Beth snorted. "I never pegged you for the submissive bitch. Guess you never know, huh?" Yusuke's mouth snapped shut and Kuwabara howled.

Shuichi put a gentle hand behind her back and another on her shoulder to help her sit up. When she was finally upright, she looked at those eyes again. They were now filled with silent laughter. He was smiling. He handed her the tea that Yukina had made.

She took a few sips of the bitter liquid. She made a face and held the cup out. Shuichi covered her hand and guided it back to her lips. "It's an herbal tea. I know it tastes really bad, but it will help calm your nerves." She was staring into those deep pools of green, his concern for her swirling in them once again. At that moment she would have agreed to anything he told her.

He nodded at her when he took the empty cup and placed it on the table beside the bed. "Do you remember what happened?" She put a hand to her head. "Yes," she whispered. "Those men?" "They will be fine. They were taken to the hospital." She nodded, relieved. The others had not been so lucky.

Shuichi drew in a breath. He couldn't afford to be subtle. "Are you a psychic?" She was shaking her head. "Then how did you know what would happen out there?" She raised her head. Shuichi could see a soul deep pain mirrored in her eyes. Eyes that were a mixture of green and gold. Her voice was low. Even with his exceptional hearing, he had to strain to hear her softly spoken words. "I saw it in a dream."

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 05

"A dream?" Shuichi asked. "You knew details. You knew those two men would be hurt and how." Genkai spoke from the doorway. "I've never heard of such accurate precognitive skills in a non-psychic." Shuichi turned back to her. "You went white as a sheet when you saw the boat. You would not have had that reaction if you were uncertain your dream would become reality."

Yusuke caught his meaning. "Are you trying to say she was sure it would happen just like she dreamed it?" Shuichi nodded. "This is not the first such dream, is it?" She shook her head. Words wouldn't come. "We need to know." She didn't understand why they needed to know. But it was time she told somebody.

She pulled her knees up to tuck them under her chin. "I have had the dream four times now. Each time, the events in my dream come true." She closed her eyes and her voice was flat as she said, "Today is the first time anyone has lived." Shuichi prodded further. "There is something you still aren't telling us, isn't there?"

She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. He winced at the raw pain he saw reflected in her eyes. "The first time was my father's accident." Shock and sympathy radiated from those around him in waves. All directed at this girl who now cried uncontrollably in his arms.

He held her until her tears were spent. She lifted her head and scrubbed at her face with the back of her hand. "Here." He held out the cloth he'd used to bathe her face. She took it nodding gratefully. "I'm sorry about your shirt." He took the cloth from her and deposited it in the bowl on the table. "Shirts wash. Are you feeling better?" She nodded.

The others had left quietly some time ago. They were now discussing what they had learned. Genkai was contemplative. "I don't understand how she is doing this. She gives off no psychic aura at all. Kuwabara confirmed this. Something like this could have been triggered by the trauma of her father's death. Shock induced psychic abilities would not have manifested until after her father's death. She said she saw the accident that killed him."

Yusuke was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. "Yeah, that sucks. To dream of your father dying, only to wake up and find out you really saw him die." Kuwabara had a solemn expression on his face. "We have to help her. Hey, where's the shrimp?" He looked around. Yusuke snorted. "You know he never hangs around when a woman cries. He's probably outside."

Hiei was sitting in his favorite tree. He recovered his jagan. So, even Genkai thought this odd. He couldn't deal with the tears, but there was something nagging at the back of his mind. Something he couldn't quite pull from his memories. Something he should know. The woman had stopped crying now and he needed to hear the rest of the discussion. He jumped down to rejoin the others.

Hiei perched on the windowsill just as Kurama joined them. "How is she?" Yusuke asked. "Is she going to be alright?" Keiko whispered. "She is sleeping at the moment. Quite exhausted. Only time will tell. I want to let her rest before I ask her any more questions. Keiko, can you tell us more about her father's accident?"

She nodded and sat up a little. Her eyes shifted to the floor in sadness. Yusuke left his place by the wall and sat down next to Keiko. He put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. She took a deep breath and related what she knew.

"Uncle Paul was a good man. He ran an import/export business. That's how he met my aunt. They used to visit a lot until Uncle Paul's business took off. Then he was too busy and my aunt wouldn't come without him. Beth came alone a couple of times, but then she got into a good school and didn't have time either."

"I don't know much about the accident itself, only what mother told me. He was driving home after working late. Texas can have some really bad storms, and he was driving in it. He lost control of the car and it went off the road, flipping several times. It stopped upside down. One of the gas lines must have ruptured because it exploded before anybody could get him out. The funeral was closed casket." Tears slid down her cheeks and Yusuke pulled her closer into his embrace.

"How sad." Yukina's tears bounced off the floor as round perfect gems. Kuwabara put his arms around her to comfort her. His voice was low as he looked at Kurama. "And she saw all this before it happened? I can't imagine how I would feel. I think I would go crazy." Hiei made his presence known. "Hn. You're already crazy, fool." Kuwabara stiffened. "Bite me, shrimp." "You'd only beg for more." Kuwabara took a swing, but Hiei was already across the room. "You gotta stop sometime, shrimp."

There were several snickers and Yukina giggled. Hiei smirked. Mission accomplished. No more tears. He hated to see any woman cry, but especially his sister. Kurama exchanged a knowing look with Hiei. He'd been adamant about never telling Yukina who he was. Kurama only hoped someday his friend would change his mind. She deserved a family, and so did he. Even if he refused to believe it.

Genkai looked up from her tea. "Botan is here." A woman with blue hair came into sight sitting on an oar. She was dressed in jeans and a pink t-shirt. She had given up her kimono long ago. Only the ferry girls wore those. She was now Koenma's personal assistant. She halted it just a few feet from Yusuke. "What's up Botan? Take off your oar and stay awhile." "No time. Koenma wants you guys in his office, like yesterday." Yusuke shook his head. "Sorry. Got plans. He fired me remember?"

"Yusuke, don't be an ass. This is serious. Three worlds serious." He was unaffected. "When is it not?" She sighed. "Please come. He needs you." "Let him get his new spirit detective to handle it. Oh, wait! He never hired a new one did he? He just expects me to work for free."

Kurama put a hand on Yusuke's shoulder. "Perhaps we should go." Yusuke turned to his friend. "You just got out from under his thumb and you want to go back?" Kurama nodded toward the bedroom. "Perhaps we could exchange some information?" He sighed and headed to the door. "Hiei, Kuwabara! You guys in?" They were already walking his way. Keiko called after him. "Be careful." "Yes, mother," he muttered under his breath. Only the men with him heard the words and the frustration behind them.

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 06

Botan ushered them directly into Koenma's office. He was pacing the room. Not a good sign. He was rarely seen in his toddler form anymore. It was his teenaged form that met them with an anxious, "It's about time." "You're welcome, Binky Breath. What have you got that you can't handle this time?" Koenma narrowed his eyes at his ex spirit detective, but said nothing. He really did need their help.

Kurama nudged Yusuke in a silent reminder that they wanted something too. "Yeah, yeah." Koenma returned to his desk and retrieved a file from it. He handed it to Kurama while he spoke to Yusuke. "It has come to my attention that a large number of higher class demons are being smuggled into the human world."

Hiei snorted. "Nothing has gotten by the border patrol. I should know." He was part of the border patrol thanks to his loss in the tournament. He was looking forward to the next tournament. He had no desire to rule the Makai, but he was tired of patrolling the border for that idiot Enki. Let someone else coddle the foolish humans who crossed over.

Koenma shook his head. "They aren't being smuggled through the border. Someone is able to portal into human world. Once they get there, they disappear from the radar. That means a human connection. At this time, we don't know where they are going or what their purpose is. I want you to find the demons who have already been sent through and return them to the Makai. I want the one responsible arrested. If possible, find a way for the human authorities to punish the humans responsible."

Kurama looked up from the file he had quickly scanned. "You don't give us much to go on. There's nothing here but the point of entry in the human world and the number and class of the demons you have detected going through."

Koenma sighed. "If we had more, I wouldn't have had to call on you. You did notice the class levels involved didn't you? I don't have to tell you a large scale invasion wouldn't require such powerful demons. You four are the only ones in the human world powerful enough to deal with these demons."

"If you agree, you will have full authority on this mission, and any aid I can give. I have spoken to Mukuro, and if you join the others, Hiei, you will be on a sanctioned leave of absence from the border patrol until further notice." Hiei crossed his arms over his chest. It would be worth it just to be off border patrol, but he waited for Yusuke's answer.

Yusuke scratched his chin. "Your old man wanted me dead. Hell, for all I know he still does. Why should I help you?" Koenma narrowed his eyes at the blatant disrespect for the king of the Reikai, but he really couldn't blame him. He himself had defied his father when the order had been issued for Yusuke's death.

"Father doesn't want you dead anymore. He was afraid your demon blood would take over after the transformation. Since you have managed to keep it in check, and retain your humanity, he has admitted his actions may have been too hasty. He is aware of my request for your aid and has approved it."

Yusuke grinned. "Well, since I don't work for you anymore, and Kurama and Hiei have served their sentences, I guess that means you owe us all a favor." Koenma had known this was coming. "What do you want Yusuke?" "We're working on a little problem for Keiko's cousin. I want all the information you have on human psychic ability manifested by non-psychics. I also want everything you can tell us about a human death that occurred about two months ago. I can get you an exact date if you need it. His name was Paul Carter. He lived in America at the time of his death."

Koenma couldn't believe his luck. Some meaningless information was all it was going to cost him? "Done. I will have what you want tomorrow. You will all accept the assignment?" Kuwabara put his hands in his pockets. "If Urameshi's in, then I'm in." Kurama nodded. "Count me in." Hiei uncrossed his arms and headed for the door. "Anything is better than border patrol." Yusuke nodded at his friends. "Give the information to Kurama when you get it."

He turned to the door and smacked his fist into his palm. "Let's go kick some demon ass."

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 07

It was late afternoon when Yusuke and the others got back to the temple. Keiko was on her cell phone. "Yes mother. We are fine. I'm sorry I didn't call to tell you. No it wasn't as bad as the tv news made it sound. Yes, I guess Yusuke was a hero. Kuwabara too. Beth fainted. I guess it brought back bad memories of Uncle Paul's death. Yes, that's a good idea. No, Genkai won't mind. She already suggested it. I was about to call and tell you when you called me. I will. Goodbye mother." She snapped her phone shut with a sigh.

Yusuke gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Your mother?" "Yes. It's all over the news. She was worried." "We've got Koenma getting us some information on Beth's nightmares. Hopefully we can find some answers. How is she?" "Still sleeping. We're staying here tonight. Genkai suggested it and Mother thought it would be a good idea."

"Yeah. I think so too." He looked up to see Yukina putting plates on the table. Keiko followed the direction of his interest. "We thought you guys might be hungry when you got back." Kuwabara grinned. "I'm starved. We never got lunch." He went to help Yukina set the table.

Kurama slipped unnoticed down the hall. He pushed open the door to Beth's room. She was lying on her side. Her even breathing told him she was sleeping deeply. As the sun was beginning to set, the air had gotten a little chilly. He pulled the blanket up to cover her.

She stirred slightly and rolled to her back, her hair covering most of her face. Kurama brushed it back gently with his fingers. She nestled into his hand and made a soft noise. Almost a purr. She mumbled something he couldn't quite make out. A small smile came to her lips and he heard, "Daddy." He pulled his hand back. At least these dreams appeared to be good ones.

He closed the door softly behind him. He was not surprised to find Hiei leaning against the wall beside the door. "How is the woman?" "She is apparently having a pleasant dream about her father." "I could verify that if you like." Kurama shook his head. "We may need you to use the jagan during one of her nightmares, but there is no reason to invade her normal dreams." Hiei nodded and they walked back to the others.

When dinner was finished, Keiko and Yukina gathered up the dishes. Genkai lit her pipe. "So what did Koenma want?" Yusuke snorted. "The usual doom and gloom about demons invading the human world and we gotta stop 'em." She blew a smoke cloud at him. "Sometimes you take your missions too lightly, dimwit." "Watch it, Grandma."

Kurama chuckled. "Someone has apparently found a way to slip high powered demons past the safeguards. Purpose unknown. The Reikai has no other information except the entry point. Hiei and I will be keeping up surveillance on it for the foreseeable future. We hope to get lucky and follow one of the demons as he passes through."

Genkai blew another cloud of smoke at Yusuke. Yusuke coughed and fanned at the cloud before moving away from her. Had he been that annoying before he quit? "Well if it had been easy, Koenma wouldn't have called you." "Yeah. We're just too damn good." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't get cocky, dimwit. Someday it will get you killed." "Yeah. Like that's a new experience."

Later that evening, Kurama was sitting on the steps with his hands folded under his chin. Yusuke wandered out to join him. "Hiei gone?" "Yes." "I thought you were going with him." "Not tonight. He can handle the watch alone. I wanted to be here when Beth woke up. I still have questions about her dreams. "Hopefully Koenma can give us something helpful."

Koenma had just finished with the last of his paperwork. He sat back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sleep sounded good. He had to be up early tomorrow. His father wanted a progress report on the demon smuggling. He'd only just put Yusuke and the team on the problem. How could his father expect a progress report when there hadn't been any progress yet?

Botan came in with a folder in her hand. "Whatever it is Botan, can wait until morning. I'm calling it a night." She fidgeted. "You might want to look at this now, sir." He sighed. If it made his assistant nervous with all she had seen, then... "Very well. Give it here." He took the folder from her and began to read. "Damn it! I should have known that nothing to do with Yusuke is ever simple. Are you sure this is correct?" She nodded. "Yes sir. I double checked it myself."

He tossed the folder onto his desk. "I'm going to get some sleep before I spring this on them. And then figure out how the hell I'm going to keep them on their assignment when I know they will want to make this a priority." "Shouldn't we tell them now? This could be important." "WE will tell them nothing. I will tell them tomorrow as promised." She opened her mouth to say more. "No. Now go home." He softened the order by saying, "You need to get some sleep too. Yusuke will want your help in this matter."

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 08

Beth opened her eyes. Sun was shining in them. She wondered how long she had slept. She tossed back the blanket and swung her feet to the floor. She felt a wave of dizziness, but it passed quickly. She smelled bacon cooking. Had she slept all night? She grabbed her glasses.

She padded into the kitchen expecting to see Yukina or Keiko. The girls were nowhere in sight. Shuichi straightened after finding the eggs in the refrigerator. "Good morning, Beth san. Did you sleep well?" "Yes, thank you. I can't believe I slept all night." She raked a hand through her disheveled hair.

"Did Keiko go home?" "No. She is still sleeping. Your aunt called last night after she saw the news. She agreed you should stay here." Beth frowned. She had not wanted to think about yesterday. It was still too fresh in her mind.

"Are we the only ones up?" "Yusuke and Kuwabara will sleep until someone rolls them out of bed. Keiko will see to that when she wakes up. Genkai and Yukina are outside meditating." "And Hiei?" "He left last night." Shuichi didn't elaborate. "Can I help?" He nodded toward the cabinet to the left of the sink as he turned the bacon in the skillet. "The plates are in there. The glasses are in the next cabinet over."

Beth was thoughtful as she laid out each place setting. Perhaps she had misjudged Shuichi. She had written him off as your typical pretty boy. God knew most of them were a waste of space. He appeared to be highly intelligent. She knew that he genuinely cared for his friends. He had been more than kind to her. Now he was cooking breakfast. He had surprised her at every turn. She was going to have to be nicer to him.

She was jolted from her thoughts by a loud thud coming from the back of the temple followed by yelling. "What was that?" Shuichi just chuckled, showing no concern. "Yusuke's alarm clock in the form of his fiancé. That would have been him hitting the floor, by the way. Yusuke's never been a morning person."

"Does she still act like his mother? I would have thought by now…." She turned back to her task. She wouldn't speculate about her cousin's love life in front of someone else. But she was beginning to suspect that her cousin and her childhood playmate had never really formed a lover like relationship. That did not bode well for her cousin's future happiness.

Shuichi looked over his shoulder at Beth. So he wasn't the only one that thought their relationship was strange. He wondered not for the first time if Yusuke and Keiko were having trouble advancing from friend stage to lover stage. Perhaps that's why the engagement had stretched into two years with no wedding date set. It did not bode well for Yusuke's future happiness.

Yusuke came into the kitchen raking a hand through disheveled hair. He yawned. "Hey, Kurama. Smells good." Kurama blanched. Unfortunately, Yusuke's brain didn't work well in the mornings either. It was too much to hope that Beth had missed the slip. She'd shown too much intelligence.

"Kurama? I thought your name was Shuichi." Yusuke now realized his mistake. "It's just a nickname that his close friends call him." "I see." She took the plate of eggs from Shuichi's hand. "Nicknames are common in America. Beth is a shortened form of Elizabeth. I never thought about them here. Which name would you prefer me to use?"

"Kurama would be fine, Beth san." She was shaking her head. "Just Beth. None of you are formal with each other, so why should you be so formal with me?" Yusuke put an arm around her and moved her over. "Great. Now that that's settled. I'm starved." He straddled a chair and started filling his plate. Kurama and Beth stared at Yusuke and began to laugh.

It felt good to laugh again. And even more to laugh with someone else. Maybe moving had been a good idea. She owed her mother an apology for the argument. It had been a bad one. Probably worse than any they'd ever had. She had accused her mother of wanting to forget the man she claimed to love. Her mother had slapped her then. She'd never struck her that she could remember. There had been tears and slammed doors.

That had been a month after the funeral. When her mother had told her they were moving. Things had been strained between them ever since. Needing space was one of the reasons she had come alone. She shook off her melancholy. She intended to enjoy the day with her new friends. And she did consider them friends even though she'd only met them yesterday.

Beth wandered outside in search of Genkai and Yukina. They had just finished their meditation when she found them. Yukina smiled at her. "Beth san, are you feeling better?" She smiled back at the girl. "I'm much better, thank you. And please just call me Beth. Kurama and I have already agreed. Breakfast is ready." Genkai frowned. "Kurama?" "Yusuke called him by his nickname, and when I asked he said he preferred it." Genkai snorted.

Keiko and Kuwabara were already at the table when they arrived. Yusuke was eating like he hadn't had food in days. Genkai smacked the back of his head. "Ouch, Grandma. What the hell was that for?" "One of these days your luck is going to run out, dimwit." It was curious, but Beth let it slide. She suddenly discovered she was hungry.

Thinking about it, she hadn't had lunch and she had slept through dinner. No wonder her stomach was growling. She would have to be careful, or they'd think she was related to Yusuke instead of Keiko.

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 9

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 09

Kurama and Yusuke walked Beth and Keiko to the train station after breakfast. Yusuke had given Beth the officer's card and told her she had to give a statement about the accident. Kurama put a hand out to steady her when she paled at the memory. She looked up at him. "What am I going to tell them?"

"That you don't remember a lot." Kurama told her. "We told them you saw the accident. And this will be a small lie. You fainted when you saw how badly the men were burned. There is no need to mention your dream. They wouldn't believe you anyway." She gave a rueful smile. "I'm surprised you guys haven't had me locked up in the loony bin yet."

He brushed a stray tendril of hair from her face. "Never doubt your sanity, Beth. There is a reason for your precognitive dreams and we will find it." She stared into his intense gaze and felt reassured. He dropped his hand to his side when Yusuke and Keiko returned from the ticket counter. "I would like to come by tomorrow to see how you are doing, if that's alright with you. I could perhaps show you around town if you feel up to it."

She felt her face grow warm. "I would like that." Keiko gave Yusuke a kiss on the cheek and grabbed Beth's arm. "Hurry. We'll miss the train. Bye guys." The doors closed behind them and Beth glanced back at the platform as the train began to move. Kurama gave her a small wave that set butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She returned the wave as she followed Keiko to a seat, a small, bemused smile curling her lips.

Yusuke started walking back to the temple his hands in his pockets. "So what's up with up with you and the amazon?" Kurama tensed. "Don't call her that, Yusuke." "What? Amazon? Well she is. She's even taller than you. Maybe only and inch or so…" Kurama grabbed his collar. He snarled. Yusuke noticed his eyes flicker with a hint of gold.

"Hey man. No need to let Youko out. I didn't mean anything by it. I've always teased her." "You will cease teasing her about her height. Use your senses for something besides fighting. You will see that she is sensitive about it." He let go of Yusuke's collar with a push.

"Well I guess that answers my question anyway." Yusuke was grinning. "I guess I need to keep Keiko busy tomorrow so she won't insist on going with you." Kurama looked over at Yusuke, his eyes now returned to normal. "She wouldn't?" Yusuke's grin got bigger. Kurama sighed. "She would." Yusuke was still grinning. "Just be glad Keiko doesn't have demon hearing and hope that Beth doesn't tell her about your plans."

Kurama's communicator went off. He fished it out of his pocket. It had taken him the better part of a month, but he had managed to redesign it. Instead of an overgrown compact, it now resembled a cell phone. He flipped it open. Koenma's image stared back at him. "I have your information." He frowned. "You should bring Yusuke with you." "He's here with me. Can you send us a portal?" "Done." The image faded.

Yusuke was puzzled. "What's he need me for?" "We won't know until we get there." The portal opened and they stepped through. They exited the portal directly into Koenma's office. Koenma was pacing. That was never a good sign. Yusuke now had a very bad feeling about this.

Koenma stopped pacing to face them. "Before I give you this." He held up a folder. "I want your word that you will continue the mission you accepted. And that it will be your first priority." Yusuke reached for the folder. Koenma pulled it back. "Your word, Yusuke." "Just give me the damn folder." Koenma stood firm. He repeated. "Your word. Or you don't get it."

Yusuke knew he wasn't going to like what the folder contained. "Ok, Binky Breath! You've got it. Now hand it here." Koenma reluctantly parted with the folder. He knew his ex spirit detective was not going to like it, but he could be trusted to keep his word now that he'd given it.

Yusuke opened the folder. He looked to his side. Kurama was peering over his shoulder. Now that was unusual for the fox. He normally was patient enough to wait until he was directly handed something. Yusuke read a few lines and his head snapped up. He fixed Koenma with a narrow eyed stare.

"What the fuck do you mean he's in limbo? He's been in limbo for two months?" Kurama snatched the folder. Yusuke let him have it. "I'm waiting for an answer." Koenma began to pace again. "Remember the first time you died?" "Get to the point." "Your death was unexpected and we had no room for you. His was the same. His death was not an accident."

"What?!" "He was murdered." "Ok. I'll think about that in a minute. Murder happens all the time. You should have been prepared for it. Wasn't it foretold or whatever you call it?" "If his murder had been the result of a human action then, yes. This however was not. He was murdered by a demon. We were unprepared."

"Demon? Then you should be able to send the spirit back shouldn't you?" Koenma sighed. "Normally, yes. Since the action was at the hands of a demon, we would have sent the spirit back immediately and he would have been another human who barely survived a car accident. Since the body was destroyed, we couldn't send him back. He was not scheduled to die for another thirty six point four years, and then in his sleep. He is not scheduled for reincarnation for another fifty years after that. It will take time to sort it out."

"So in the meantime he just floats around in limbo?" "We're working on it." "Ok, back to the murder. Was it random?" "We don't know." "There's a hell of a lot you don't know lately isn't there?" Kurama had finished the file. "Calm down, Yusuke. We need to ask questions, not go off half-cocked."

"Fine, you ask him your questions." Yusuke folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall. His pose said, 'And then I'll get my answers'. "Beth is under the impression her father lost control of the car on a rain slick road. The report doesn't give those details. Was the demon directly responsible, or was the car sabotaged in some way?" "Sabotage, I believe."

Kurama nodded. "That would rule out random. It had to be deliberate. Since the car belonged to him, and he had it at work, then logic would indicate that he was the target. There would be no reasonable expectation that another would be driving."

Kurama's keen mind was picking apart the smallest details. "Since none of the family has experienced any attacks, then his death could be linked to his business. We will need to get Beth to tell us what she can about his business and any associates he may have had. She will not understand why we are asking her about something so painful for her. We may not be able to keep our secret from her."

Koenma nodded. "The possibility was there before this came to light. She is now associated with your team. As Keiko's cousin, it was a given that sooner or later she would be dragged into it. Your enemies will see her as fair game." Kurama did not like that bit of news, but he should have seen it himself. "She is not to be told unless it becomes necessary." Kurama nodded again.

Kurama shuffled the papers in the folder. "There is nothing in here about the precognitive dreams she is having." Koenma raked a hand through his hair. "There is little I can help you with. That one stumped our experts. She isn't a natural psychic. She has had no implants. Psychic powers have been known to manifest as the result of some traumatic experience, but rarely. The only other possibility is projection."

Kurama looked up from the folder in surprise. "Projection?" "Yes. There have been instances where psychic visions are planted in the mind of a subject. It takes a very powerful psychic to accomplish this, and no apparent reason why anyone would want to." "You said there have been instances. The reason in those cases?" "To drive the subject to insanity."

To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 10

Kurama's mind had been spinning since they had left the Reikai. He wanted to… needed to…. solve this for Beth. A demon had taken her father away from her long before she should have had to face life without him. It wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair. It was one of those unpleasant facts he had learned firsthand centuries ago. She was far too young for that lesson to be so brutally forced upon her.

Yusuke had walked silently beside him. He spoke up for the first time since they had returned from the Reikai. "How are we gonna tell her?" He kicked at a pebble on the path. "It was hard enough to know she saw his accident. How's she gonna feel knowing she saw his murder?"

Kurama shook his head, sadness in his eyes. "She's going to be hurt. We can't tell her until we have some answers for her." Yusuke put his hands in his pockets. "I wish I hadn't promised Binky Breath we'd stay on the mission. I'd rather work on this full time." "I think Koenma got the message."

Yusuke smiled at the image of the prince of the Reikai. His feet were several inches off the floor. His eyes wide as Yusuke snarled at the man in a very good imitation of Hiei. "You will find a place for her father by tomorrow at the latest. If I find out he is still in limbo after that, you will be joining him." They had left a very pale Koenma on his knees gasping for air.

When they reached the temple, only Genkai and Yukina were there. They had been saddened by the news that Beth's father had not died in an accident as Beth believed. Genkai was very interested in the news about Beth's visions. "Projection?" She drew on her pipe.

"It is a technique that I would have been able to perform before I passed my power to Yusuke. It makes no sense. Precognitive powers can be used for preventing the events predicted or profiting from them. If prevention is the goal, you act on it. If profit is the goal, you act on it. In neither case would there be benefit from passing it on to another. Certainly not multiple times."

Kurama agreed. "Koenma stated that the few cases they had on record had been for the purpose of driving the victim insane." Genkai blew a small cloud of smoke. "If that is the intent here, then it is a wasted effort. That would only work on someone weak willed and insecure. She is hardly weak willed, and with the exception of some misplaced issues having to do with her height, about as insecure as the dimwit." Yusuke whined, "Did everybody but me know she's sensitive about her height?" Genkai and Kurama rolled their eyes.

Kurama dropped Yusuke off at his apartment. "I will check with Hiei to see if there has been any activity around the coordinates we were given. I will also give him the latest information we have on Beth's situation." Kurama told him. "Yeah. I'll update Kuwabara. Call if you need us. I'll find some way to keep Keiko occupied tomorrow." He set off down the walkway with a wave. "Enjoy your date."

Kurama tossed his keys on the table by the door. He called his voice mail. There was only one message. He listened to his mother's soft voice giving him the details of his brother's graduation. She wanted him to come by tomorrow and discuss the party plans with her. She needed him to take care of some arrangements.

He called her back, but she didn't answer. He left a message saying he would see her tomorrow and that he would be bringing a friend with him. He did not give any details. She would expect one of his friends she had already met. He smiled, knowing the grilling he would receive once his mother met Beth.

She had been pushing him for years to get into a serious relationship. She would see this as another opportunity for grandchildren. He would have to warn Beth. He frowned. He would also have to explain that his mother didn't know he was called Kurama. And so the dance around the truth begins again.

Kurama made some sandwiches and stuffed them along with some sodas into his backpack for Hiei. He knew that Hiei would not leave his post for food and he didn't require a great deal of sleep. He turned on his porch light, as he did not expect to return tonight. He then locked the door and headed out to the park where Hiei was keeping a silent vigil.

The park was desrted. It was primarily a kids park, with a few rides suited to very young children, and a small petting zoo. The large picnic area was heavily wooded. It was closed after dark with no security. A perfect place for clandestine activities.

Kurama lowered his energy signature as he approached the park. If there were any activity, he didn't want to scare them off. He knew that Hiei had done the same because he couldn't sense his energy. His only advantage was his personal knowledge of the fire apparition. He knew that Hiei would be in the trees close to the coordinates that Koenma had given them. Somewhere high enough to afford an unobstructed view.

Kurama spotted him the same time he heard a voice in his head. "Come up and join me. There has been some movement in the area, but I am unsure yet if it is what we seek." Kurama made a leap and landed softly beside the fire apparition. He handed over the backpack. Hiei took it with a grunt of thanks.

"How is the woman today?" Hiei asked. "She is better." "Was Koenma any help?" Kurama closed his eyes. "Yes and no. We now have to find a way to tell her that her father was murdered by a demon." Hiei's eyes widened in surprise as he took a bite of the sandwich he'd dug out of the backpack.

"Hn. That's unexpected. She will not take it well." "Not only that. Since his death was not planned for many years, his spirit is in limbo while they find a place for him." Hiei nodded. "That is expected. The Reikai has never been very organized. Her visions?" "He wasn't a great deal of help there. We suspect her visions are the result of projection. Genkai agrees."

Hiei sat forward abruptly. "That's it!" "What? Do you know something?" "Something about her visions kept bothering me. Something from long ago, but I couldn't clearly recall it. Back in my youth, my time with the band of thieves that raised me, there was a demon with strong psychic powers. He was physically weak. All of his powers were centered on mind control. He could plant anything in your mind. Make you believe you were seeing anything he wished you to see."

"He stayed with us for a time while he healed. He'd had a run in with a demon who was trained in psychic shielding. He had projected a scene to cover his theft of the man's purse. The man, who thanks to his shielding was not seeing what he was supposed to, took exception to being robbed. He beat him almost to death."

"What happened to him?" Kurama asked. Hiei smirked. "He accepted the band's hospitality and repaid it by stealing a large amount of food and the chief's concubine. We still don't know how long he had been gone before we discovered the injured body sleeping in the back of the cave was an illusion." Hiei shook his head. "The answer to your next question is no. I never saw him again. I don't remember his name, if I ever knew it."

Kurama nodded. His attention was drawn to a truck pulling into the park. That was odd. Hiei took notice as well. It was a small box van. Nothing unusual about it. They were commonly used commercially for small businesses and delivery services. There was a company logo on the side of the truck but they were too far away to make it out.

A portal opened with a soft pop and two demons appeared. Their energy signature labeled them as B class demons. They were ushered into the truck and it drove off as the portal closed. Once the doors to the truck were closed, it was as if their energy signature vanished. The truck was psychically shielded preventing detection of the demons inside. That explained how Koenma's people lost them after arrival. Hiei was already in motion as he said, "I'll follow it. When I know something I'll contact you." He dropped gracefully to the ground and disappeared.

Kurama grabbed his backpack and waited until the truck passed by. As he dropped to the ground, he could now read the company logo. Carter International. "Oh shit. No." It had to be a coincidence. Please God let it be a coincidence.

To be continued….


	11. Chapter 11

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 11

Kurama threw his keys on the table and his backpack on the couch. He sat down heavily with his face in his hands. It appeared that Yusuke would get his wish and keep his promise to Koenma. While he had prayed to any Gods listening for it to be a coincidence, he just didn't believe in coincidences of this magnitude. Priorities were irrelevant now. Their cases had just become one and the same, and where they had not had a motive for Paul Carter's murder before, they now had several.

His mind was a maelstrom of questions that had no answers. He ran a hand down his face and sighed. What would they tell Beth? How would they protect her if the truth was something she would be better off not knowing? If that was the case, could he lie to her? Did he want to?

It would do no good to ponder answers to his questions. At this point, it was all just conjecture anyway. He stripped off his shirt as he headed for the bedroom. A hot shower and some sleep was what he needed now. Tomorrow would be soon enough to confront these new developments.

Kurama was up early. He had spent a sleepless night and still he had no answers. He quickly dressed in jeans and a beige button up shirt, grabbed his keys, and headed over to the Yukimura's shop to pick up Beth. It wasn't far from his apartment so he left his car. It was a nice day for a walk. He smiled. He had been so busy lately, that he had not taken any time for himself. It would be nice to spend the day with Beth. Perhaps they could both forget their difficulties for a while.

Keiko's mother greeted him when he entered the shop. "Hello Shuichi. How are you today?" She was cleaning a table recently vacated. "I am fine, thank you, Yukimura san." She smiled. "Always so polite. I am afraid that Keiko is not here. Yusuke has already taken her out for breakfast." "I am not here to see Keiko today. I have come to take Beth sightseeing."

Her smile got bigger. "She will enjoy that. I will call her for you." She called loudly up the stairs. "Beth, you have a visitor." She turned back to him. "Is this why Yusuke was so early this morning? It isn't like him." Kurama grinned and nodded. She nodded back. "You know Keiko well. I know you will take good care of my niece. I will not worry."

Beth came downstairs dressed in black jeans and a turquoise t-shirt. The shirt was left untucked. It disguised her height somewhat. She was wearing flat black sandals. She bent over to kiss her aunt's cheek. "I don't know what time I will be back." "It's alright. Shuichi is a nice boy. You have a good time. Tell your mother hello when you see her, Shuichi." "I will Yukimura san."

He opened the door and Beth stepped out into the early morning sunshine. He closed the door behind him. The train station was a short walk and he offered Beth his arm. She took it. The sky was partly cloudy, but it was warm. "How are you feeling today?" he asked her. "Pretty good actually. It's a beautiful day." He smiled at her. "Good. Do you feel up to some walking?" "Sure."

He led her to the train platform and found her a seat. "I'll be right back." She watched him get in line at the ticket counter. It wasn't too long. She crossed her legs and took in her surroundings, her thoughts on Kurama. It had been a while since Beth had been out on a date. She was glad she hadn't mentioned it to Keiko. She suspected that Yusuke had come over this morning to run interference for them. She would have to remember to thank him.

She glanced back at the ticket counter. Kurama was next in line. Since there was no one who could tease her about it, she took the opportunity to really look at Kurama. He was a good looking man. He had a nice body too. His shirt stretched across his shoulders in a way that told her Yusuke wasn't the only one who worked out. His jeans weren't as tight as some men wore them, but they told a nice story as well.

She turned around before he could catch her checking out his attributes. Yes, he was a very good looking man. More importantly, he had a good personality, and brains too. That was a rare combination. She had so completely misjudged him. She was glad she had never said anything to anyone about her first impression. She would be eating her words now.

He made his way back to her dodging the people who hurried to their next destination. "We're in luck. The next train will be here in minutes." He took her hand and pulled her to the platform behind him. His hand was soft and warm, but she could feel the strength in it. He definitely works out.

The train was crowded, but he managed to find her a seat. He grabbed the handstrap on the bar above her as the train moved out of the station. She felt sorry for the woman next to her. The man standing in front of her kept getting pushed into her. She whimpered each time he stepped on her toes. She looked up at Kurama. He was smiling down at her seemingly unaffected by the pushing and shoving. Her bare toes peeking out of her sandals were very happy this was the case.

They passed through several business areas and the train emptied a little more at each stop until Kurama was able to sit beside her. They pulled into a station and he stood up and took her hand. The sign said, Kichijoji Station. As they left the station, he wrapped her hand around his arm and led her down a narrow street. The traffic wasn't as bad here. It was almost peaceful.

Once the station was behind them, she could see a huge park in front of them. As they got closer to the entrance, she could see the cherry trees. They were in bloom. It was the most magnificent sight she had ever seen. Everywhere she turned, the trees were covered in pink and white blooms. Kurama glanced over and was happy to see the pleasure on her face. She turned to him. "Where are we?"

He chuckled. She was almost childlike. The excitement was shining in her eyes. "This is Inokashira Park." She looked around wide eyed. "It's beautiful." "There are over ten thousand trees in the park." They walked along in silence. She let go of his arm when they reached the pond and went to the rail. He missed the contact. He strolled up to lean on the rail beside her. The fountains spewed crystal clear water high into the air.

"Would you like to hear the park's history?" She turned those childlike eyes on him. "I would, please." He was happy to comply. "The park first opened to the public in 1918. It had been a gift to the people of Tokyo in 1913 by then Emperor Taisho. The pond and water source were established in the Edo era. It is the source of the Kanda River." He took her hand and they began to walk.

Before long they came to a temple built in the traditional pagoda style. It was painted a vivid red and white. There was a statue of a woman in front of it. He continued. "This is the shrine dedicated to the goddess Benzaiten. She is the goddess of everything that flows. Speech, music, eloquence. People of Japan began to worship her sometime between the 6th and 8th centuries. She is called Saraswati in India. The ancients learned about her from Chinese translations of the 'Sutra of Golden Light'. An entire section is devoted to her. She is also mentioned in the 'Lotus Sutra'."

"Legend has it that a particularly nasty dragon was feeding on the children of the village of Koshigoe. Being the daughter of a dragon herself, she descended from the heavens and married the dragon to prevent his eating any more children. Thus she became known as a protector deity." He looked over at her. She seemed genuinely interested. Still holding his arm, she noticed the vendors set up along the paths.

They walked in that direction. It was like a huge street fair. There were food vendors, artists, and merchants with almost anything you could want for sale. There were street performers, and Beth stopped to watch a mime as he chased children, one minute scary, and then sad that he had chased them away. He whirled around and around, then fell down comically holding his head as if dizzy. He had a female partner who pushed him over with her foot. He got up and chased her.

Beth was laughing so hard at his antics that she didn't notice him take a rose from his partner's basket. He stopped in front of Beth and held it out to her with a flourish. Beth gave him an exaggerated curtsy and took the flower nodding her thanks and blowing a kiss. He caught it and smacked himself on the cheek with his hand as his partner grabbed his ear and pulled him off down the path to another crowd of onlookers. He waved at her and rubbed his eye with his fist as if sad.

She was still laughing as she brought the rose up to smell it. She glanced over at Kurama. He smiled down at her and took the rose from her hand. He stripped it of it's thorns and tilted her face up. Then he slipped it behind her ear using the earpiece of her glasses to securely anchor it. She reached up to touch her new hair ornament and smiled. "Thank you." In the spirit of the moment, he gave his best courtly bow and placed her hand around his arm once more.

They began to walk again. "Was that the whole story of Benzaiten, or is there more?" He paused to recall where he had stopped. "She became one of the seven gods of fortune. The only woman among them, by the way. She often appears in the form of a serpent. It is said that if you put a piece of snakeskin in your wallet, it will bring you good luck and wealth." She danced around to face him, walking backward. "Really? Do people actually believe that?"

"Let's just say that a lot of people don't take chances." She was grinning. "No way. You're not going to tell me you have one?" He looked a little sheepish and reached into his back pocket for his wallet. He opened it and she saw it before he pulled it out. It was small and scaly. Definitely snakeskin. She giggled. "You're superstitious." She scanned the merchant's tables. "Do they sell them here? I want one."

They walked further and found what they were searching for. She was picky. After looking the offerings over, she settled on a piece that had a familiar pattern. She picked it up. "This one. It looks like the rattlesnakes we have in Texas." She pulled her purse off her shoulder, but he put his hand on hers. He paid for the snakeskin and gave it to her. She tucked it away in a small zippered compartment in her wallet. "Thank you, Kurama."

She took his arm again and they resumed walking. "Now, is there more to this goddess?" "Only that she is also known as the vengeful goddess of love. She supposedly cast a spell on courting couples." He indicated the paddle boats out on the pond. "It is said that if a courting couple goes out on the pond in a boat, their relationship will come to an untimely end." She sighed. "That's sad. I guess legends can't all be good can they?"

They walked away from the pond and back to the entrance. "Thank you for telling me the legend. This is such an amazing place. Do you come here often?" He nodded. "Whenever I'm stressed, or need to think." She peeked over at him. "Then thank you too, for sharing your special place."

They walked back to the train station in companionable silence. He looked at his watch. "Do you mind if we stop at my mother's on the way back?" "Not at all. I'd like to meet your mother." "We're planning a graduation party for my little brother. He's graduating from high school. Mother needs me to take care of some things. I told her I'd stop by sometime today."

On the train, Kurama asked Beth not to mention his 'nickname', as his mother wasn't aware he used one. Once they arrived, it was clear there should have been a much stronger warning about his mother. He opened the door and called out to her, as they removed their shoes. "Mother! We're here."

His mother folded him in a warm embrace. "Shuichi! It's good to see you. You don't visit enough. I miss you since you moved out." "I miss you too, Mother." She stepped back. "Who did you bring with you?" He reached for Beth's hand and pulled her forward. "This is my friend Beth. She is Keiko's cousin." He could see the instant his mother's mind settled on the possibilities.

She pulled Beth into a hug. "Beth chan. You will call me Shiori." His mother let her go long enough to wrap an arm around her shoulders and guide her into the kitchen. "I just made some lunch. You have to stay. It's been too long since I made lunch for Shuichi." She cast a look over her shoulder at him. Her wide smile telling him that Beth had her seal of approval.

He rolled his eyes as he followed them. At this point, all that his mother required was that the subject was breathing and capable of producing grandchildren. He shook his head, an amused smile curling his lips. He wasn't really sure that breathing was on her list.

To be continued….


	12. Chapter 12

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 12

Lunch finished, Shiori got up to clear the table. Beth collected the plates and carried them to the sink. "I'll do them, Shiori san." "Oh no. You are a guest. I wouldn't think of it." Beth smiled gently at her. "You have important things to ask Shuichi about the party. I'm Keiko's cousin. If she were here, would you treat her so formally?" Shiori shook her head and smiled. "No. She is like family." "Then let me do these while you take care of business." Shiori gave in.

"It's a surprise party, Little Shuichi doesn't know anything about it." Kurama smiled indulgently at his mother. "Of course he does." She gave his hand a playful slap. "Your brother is easier to fool than you are." He shook his head. "Sorry mother. He's just better at hiding things from you." "I doubt that."

She gave him a knowing look. Sometimes he wondered how much she really knew. There were many things over the years that should have raised her suspicions. He had always been thankful she was oblivious. He had never looked at the situation too closely, wanting her ignorance too much to question it's convenience. Seeing the look in her eyes now, he began to seriously doubt she had ever been that ignorant. He wondered not for the first time, if she would still love him if she knew the truth.

Shiori looked at her son sitting oh so innocently across the table. She had turned a blind eye to a great many things over the years. She allowed him to think that she was ignorant of the secret life he kept hidden. She had known of his clandestine comings and goings in the middle of the night. His flimsy excuses for his disappearances and sometimes long absences. The sounds coming from his room late at night when he was supposed to be alone. His strange group of friends and the name they called him instead of the one she'd given him at birth.

And the blood… Sometimes it was someone else's. Sometimes it was his. That was when she worried. He was very, very good at hiding things from her. But she had still known. She trusted him enough to be sure it was nothing illegal or morally wrong. Perhaps one day he would trust in her love enough to tell her the truth.

He had his list of things to do for the party by the time Beth had finished the dishes. Shiori gave Beth a hug. "You are welcome to come visit anytime. You don't have to wait for Shuichi either. I would enjoy your company." "Thank you. I would like that. It was a pleasure to meet you, Shiori san."

Shiori gave her son a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Visit more often. Make sure you take care of yourself. I worry." "I will, Mother. Tell Father and Shuichi hello for me." Beth went for her shoes as Shiori whispered in her son's ear. "I like her. Bring her back, ok?" He smiled at her. He would bet money that she would call him later with the questions she wouldn't ask him in front of Beth.

Shiori waved at them from the door. "Shuichi, bring all your friends to the party. I love you." He waved back. "I love you too, Mother." She was still watching after them when they turned the corner out of sight. "I like your mother. She's sweet." He gave her a rueful smile. "Even if a little too obvious with her attempt at matchmaking?" She giggled. "Didn't you know? It's an unwritten law that children exist for the sole purpose of providing their mothers with grandchildren?" "Really?" She nodded. "Mine is probably worse than yours." "Is that possible?" She snorted. "You have no idea."

It was a short walk back to the Yukimura's shop from his mother's home. The shop wasn't busy, the lunch crowd having long since come and gone. "Can I get you some tea? Or a soda?" Beth asked him, once they were inside. "I'm sorry. No. I have to go. Thank you for spending your day with me."

She grinned. That's the first time a man had ever thanked her for a date. "I loved the park, especially the legend. Thank you for sharing it with me." "You're welcome. Can I call you later in the week?" "Sure. I'd like that." She opened her purse and pulled out her organizer. She took out the pen and wrote on the notepad. She tore the page out and handed it to him. "My cell number."

He folded it and put it in his wallet. He closed his eyes and let out a slow breath. Before she'd put away her organizer, he had seen the business card displayed in the front of it. The card had read: Carter International Ltd. Imports and Exports. Offices in the USA, Japan, and the UK. He was reminded of why he never believed in coincidences.

He cleared his face of expression before she turned back to him. "You're back!" Keiko had been in the kitchen when they arrived. She hurried over. "Mother said you went sightseeing. You should've told me. We could have gone together. Where'd you go?" Beth smiled at her cousin. "We went to Inokashira Park. It was so…" "The park? With all the arcades and shopping malls to see, and you took her to the park? You definitely should have waited for me. I swear, sometimes you are too much of a bookworm, Kurama. Next time…"

Beth rolled her eyes. "Keiko, your mother is calling you back to the kitchen for something." "I didn't hear her." Beth gave her a little push. "I did." She went, glancing back over her shoulder. When the door closed behind her, Beth put her hand on Kurama's arm. "Don't mind her. She can be an idiot sometimes. I really did enjoy the park. Shopping malls give me a headache. If that makes me a bookworm too, well I've been called worse things."

He smiled at her. "Nothing wrong with bookworms." He leaned over, his warm breath tickling her ear while he whispered as if imparting some great, dark secret, "Shopping malls give me a headache too." He pulled back. "I believe we both owe Yusuke a thank you." She nodded, unable at this moment to utter a coherent sentence. Her heart was beating like a drum. It had been a long time since a man had been this close to her. At least he wouldn't know how much he had affected her. It's not like he could hear her heartbeat.

They could hear Keiko coming back. "Go," She told him. "I have no problem telling her she's an idiot. You, on the other hand, are too polite." He chuckled. "I'll call you." "Ok." He was out the door by the time Keiko appeared by Beth's elbow. "Mother did not call me."

Beth was innocence personified. "Really? I could have sworn I heard her call you." She suppressed the giggle. "I'm sorry that Kurama had to go before you got back. I'm sure he was looking forward to hearing all about your plans for my next sightseeing trip." Keiko scowled at her and Beth's composure cracked. She laughed. Keiko's scowl deepened. "That wasn't nice." "And telling the man I just spent a wonderful day with, that he took me to the wrong place was?" Keiko's face turned red. "Touche."

Kurama was still smiling as he let himself into his apartment. It had been nice to spend time with a woman who could just be herself, instead of trying to be what she thought he wanted her to be. He had to admit that it had been a little mean to whisper in her ear just to get a reaction out of her. He had begun to wonder if she was aware of him as a man. Thanks to his demon senses, he had his answer.

He had sensed Hiei's energy signature as soon as he opened the door. He often stayed in the guest bedroom when he was here for more than a day or two. The fire apparition was stretched out on the couch. He opened one eye as Kurama entered. "You smell of the woman. Is something wrong?" "We had a date, Hiei. But something is wrong. Since you are here, I need to call Yusuke and Kuwabara."

He picked up the phone and dialed Yusuke's number. Yusuke answered on the second ring. "Yusuke, can you come over? We need to meet. Bring Kuwabara. No, I will wait until you arrive. You will not like what I have found out. Hiei is already here. I will see you soon."

Yusuke hung up and dialed Kuwabara. He hated it when Kurama said he wasn't going to like something. He was always right.

To be continued….


	13. Chapter 13

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 13

"Oh man, this sucks!" Yusuke fought the urge to hit something. "You're sure? No, never mind. Of course you are. You wouldn't have said it if you weren't." Kurama had told them his news as soon as Yusuke and Kuwabara arrived. He now stared out the window at the growing darkness as he struggled for the words to convey his thoughts. The words that had to be said.

"We have to consider the possibility that Beth's father could have been a part of this." Yusuke turned on him. Anger clear in the way he held himself, fists clenched at his sides. "I won't believe that. And you shouldn't either." Kurama faced him. "I don't want to, but we can't lose our objectivity because it involves someone we know." "Yeah, well unless we get some facts to support that theory, it's off the table."

Kuwabara was straddling his chair, his long arms draped over the back. He'd been staring at the floor since Kurama dropped his bombshell. He looked up. "You know, maybe he found out by accident, and that's why he was killed." "That is also a possibility." Kurama agreed. "I'm just saying that we can't rule anything out yet." "Your logic is a pain in the ass." Yusuke informed him.

"Did you know that his business partner is a demon?" Three heads snapped in Hiei's direction. He had remained quiet while Kurama had explained their mission's connection to Carter International. "Explain." Kurama said tersely. Hiei casually walked to the table and snatched an apple out of the fruit basket.

"I followed the truck last night. It's destination was the offices and warehouse facilities of Carter International." He took a bite. "One of the two demons we saw decided a little human snack was in order." Another bite. "He slipped away from the warehouse and I followed him." Another bite. He smirked. "I believe that the prostitute will be contemplating a new career, or a new corner on which to ply her trade at the very least." Another bite.

"Damn it, Hiei. Get to the point." Yusuke was not known for his patience. Crimson eyes narrowed before continuing. "His answers to my inquiries left a great deal to be desired." Another bite. "Hiei, you are trying even my patience now." Kurama's emerald orbs held more than a hint of annoyance. Hiei smirked. The fox never lost his patience that easily. Must be the subject matter.

Hiei tossed the rest of the apple into the trash. "He was hired as an enforcer for a human company. It wasn't in the report that Koenma gave us. Useful information rarely is. Almost all of the demons who have crossed over are human in appearance. The few who aren't get the particularly nasty jobs."

Yusuke's desire to hit something had increased as he listened. "So Carter International is now in the business of importing muscle of the demon variety." Kurama was thoughtful. "You said that Carter's business partner is a demon." "Hn. I was getting to that. He said he was recruited by one of the owners of the company. Humans don't freely come and go in the Makai. Since the woman's father has been dead for two months, that leaves the surviving partner as the only suspect."

"I was unable to retrieve any more information. He took offense to having me probe his mind and made a run for it." Kurama sighed. "So now they know they are being investigated?" Hiei chuckled. "You know better than that, fox. They will need to replace him. And before you ask, they will think that he ran off to indulge his taste for humans. I left no body to be found." Kuwabara shuddered. Hiei really could be one evil son of a bitch when he wanted to be.

"Ok, so you had a fun night. Where do we go from here? It's not like we can get any information in the Makai. Everybody knows us. I might be able to get Hokushin to dig something up, but that'll take a while." Yusuke crossed his arms over his chest.

"See what he can learn." Kurama directed. "We can't put it off any longer. We need answers from Beth. I'll have to think of a cover story for the questions. Hiei, see if you can get close enough to the warehouse to learn anything else. Particularly, what companies are taking delivery of the 'merchandise'."

"Kuwabara? Can you poke around the offices? Use your spirit energy to determine if any of the other employees are demons." "Sure. I can tell 'em I'm lookin' for a summer job. That'll get me in the door." "Good. I'll call Koenma and give him a report. I doubt he can help us much here, other than notify us if there is any portal activity."

Kurama pulled out his communicator. Koenma answered immediately. "Tell me some good news. My father's already on my ass." "Not good news I'm afraid." Koenma sighed. "At least tell me you know something." Koenma listened to what they had discovered so far.

After Kurama had finished, Koenma was nodding, processing everything he'd been told. His mind worked almost as fast as Kurama's. "Has anyone considered the girl may have a connection to this?" "NO!" Three voices yelled at once. Koenma blanched, suddenly very glad they were not presently in his office. "I knew it would not be a popular question, but I have to ask. How much do any of you actually know about the girl?"

Hiei sat perched on the windowsill. "It crossed my mind as well." Yusuke glared at him. "Hn. I was told we had to keep an open mind. Can you say with absolute certainty that it is not possible?" Yusuke looked at his feet. "I thought not. Fox?" Kurama also found something of interest on the floor. "No. I can not." Hiei didn't even spare Kuwabara a glance. His opinion was hardly important.

Kurama returned his attention to Koenma. "What about her father? Can he tell us anything? Will you let us talk to him?" "The answer would have been no anyway, but I'm afraid he has been placed and is no longer available." "If he has been placed, then you should know something about his life since you passed judgement on him." "The details of a soul who has passed are classified. I can tell you there was nothing of this magnitude." "That puts us back at square one." Kuwabara dropped his head to rest on his arms.

Kurama closed the communicator. No one wanted to consider the possibility that Beth could have any knowledge of the demon smuggling operation. But it would be premature to rule it out completely. They now knew her father had not been directly involved, which left his accidental discovery of the smuggling operation the most likely of motives for his murder. His demon business partner was now their main focus in this investigation.

Kurama sat down on the couch. "I'll go out to the company website and see what information it contains on it's officers. That will give me a starting point on the partner." Yusuke nodded. "We can meet back here tomorrow night and compare notes." His phone rang.

He looked at the caller ID. "It's Keiko." He flipped it open. "Keiko, what's up?" His face fell. "What?! Wait. Slow down." He thumbed the speaker phone button. "Ok. Start over." She was upset. They could hear the tears in her voice. "Beth's mom called. Beth dropped the phone and ran off. We don't know where she went. Mother picked up the phone. It's horrible, Yusuke. Uncle Paul was murdered. The police have proof. You have to find her, Yusuke. She's all alone." "Don't worry, we'll find her. Everybody's here. We'll split up and search."

Kurama grabbed his keys, an idea forming in his head. "We'll find her Keiko. I promise," he said, and was out the door before Yusuke hung up. "Where are you going?" he called after him. The engine noise drowned any answer that might have been given as Kurama's black Nissan Z pulled out of the parking lot.

To be continued….


	14. Chapter 14

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 14

Kurama reached for the switch that put the top down. He needed an unobstructed view in case he spotted something. He might be wrong, but he had an idea where she might have gone. He turned onto the highway headed west. As near as he could tell from Keiko's distressed ramblings, Beth had about half an hour's start on him.

He parked fairly close to the entrance. It was getting late, so there weren't a lot of cars in the parking lot. Still the park was open around the clock, so it would be difficult to spot one person in the darkness in so large an area. He hoped luck was with him.

He scanned both sides of the path. Everywhere he looked he could see pairs of lovers hand in hand or embracing in the shadows of the trees. The scent of cherry blossoms was heavy in the air. He walked on. Perhaps he was mistaken and she wasn't here. Something caught his attention, a bright turquoise color. The color she had been wearing this morning.

His relief was palpable as he recognized the lone figure leaning on the rail by the pond. He approached slowly so he wouldn't startle her. He rested his arms on the rail beside her. She was staring out across the pond. He spoke softly to her. "Everyone is worried about you." He covered her hand with his own. "I was worried."

She turned to look at him. "I'm sorry." Her eyes were dry, but he could see the tracks of her earlier tears. "I needed to think. I needed to be alone." "I can wait for you on the bench over there if you like. It isn't safe to be out alone this late." "No. It's ok. I'm glad you came." "Keiko told us what happened." He didn't tell her he already knew.

She turned back to the pond. He could smell salt. Her tears were flowing again. He pulled her into his arms. She didn't resist. He stroked her hair and murmured soft words of comfort. It seemed to make her cry harder. He pulled back and tilted her face up. "Did I do something wrong?" She sniffed and laid her head on his shoulder. "No. You just brought back memories is all. My father would always pet me when I cried."

She was quiet for a time. He continued to stroke her hair. He liked the feel of it. It wasn't as thick as his. It felt more like spun silk cascading down her back. She looked up at him. "You always seem to be the one on the receiving end of my waterworks. You must think I'm so weak."

He framed her face with his hands, his thumbs brushing away her remaining tears. "Sometimes tears are a strength in themselves. They give us an outlet for the emotions that would surely drive us insane." She looked into his eyes and saw the truth of his words. "Has anyone ever told you that you have the wisdom of someone much older?" He chuckled. "I think I might have heard that before."

He didn't know how long they stood there like that. Just staring into each other's eyes. His hands brushed back the hair on both sides of her face. His right hand slid behind her neck and his left encircled her waist as he pulled her closer. Her hands fisted in his shirt as he brought his lips to hers.

His lips teased at first, a gentle exploring. Hers were soft, pliant, receptive. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She gasped in surprise and he took advantage. His tongue swept in to taste her more fully. Her arms crept up around his neck as he deepened the kiss. He was not ready to end it, but he knew this was not the time. He pulled back. He had only intended to offer her comfort, but the kiss had taken on a deeper meaning.

She stirred something in him. Desire surely, but something else, a feeling of protectiveness. All the years of girls fawning over him, competing for his attention. He'd felt like a trophy to be won. He had shunned that kind of relationship. Beth needed him. She needed his strength, his comfort. He liked being needed.

He sighed as reality intruded. "I need to call and tell them I found you. Everyone is out looking for you." She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for everyone to worry. I didn't think. I'm sorry." "It's alright. The important thing is I found you and you're ok."

He pulled out his phone and dialed Yusuke. He picked up on the first ring. "Yes I found her. She's fine. Tell everyone not to worry. I'll bring her back in a while." He hung up and put his phone back in it's case on his belt. "Would you like to talk about it? I know it's painful." "There isn't much to say. My father was murdered and I'm going to find the bastard that did it if it's the last thing I ever do."

It was the opening he needed. "I want to help. Do you feel like talking?" She shrugged. "Doesn't matter if I feel like it or not. It won't get any better until I see the one responsible pay. I'm not thinking straight right now. Maybe you can help me sort through what I know and what I remember." "Do you want to sit down or walk?" "Walk I think."

He took her hand and they moved toward the path. To the casual observer they were just another pair of lovers enjoying a night in the park. "Where should I start?" she asked. "Tell me how the authorities determined it wasn't an accident." "Mother said the fuel line was cut, and so were the brake lines." "That explains both loss of control and the explosion."

"Do you know who would have a reason to want your father dead?" She shook her head. "He was a good man. He treated his employees well. He was on the board of two philanthropic organizations. The company even sponsored a kid's soccer team." "What about business dealings? Anyone that could have borne a grudge about a deal gone sour?" "I don't know a great deal about that side of his life. He and Uncle Russ handled everything."

"Who is Uncle Russ?" She shrugged. "Uncle Russ is Uncle Russ. Russell Moore, my Dad's business partner. They became partners ten years ago. It seems like he's always been part of our lives." "What type of business is it?" "Import/Export. A little of this, a little of that. Whatever is in demand in the market at the time. Dad always said that to make money, you couldn't sell what was popular today. You had to sell what was going to be popular tomorrow. And if you were really good, you sold what would be popular next week."

"Your father sounds like a wise businessman." She nodded. "Yes, he was." Her gaze fell to the ground, her eyes misty. He squeezed her hand. "We don't have to do this now if you don't want to." "No. I need to remember what I can. I've been avoiding it, but I need to recall my first dream." He knew which dream she meant. "I think you should put that off until tomorrow."

She smothered a yawn with her hand. He smiled at her. "Come on. I'll drive you home." He led her to his car and opened the door for her. She was asleep before he turned onto the highway. She'd had a very emotionally draining day. She leaned into him and for the first time, he wished he had bought a car with an automatic transmission. He had to move her back to her side of the car so he had access to the gear shift.

When he parked in front of the Yukimura's shop, he gently shook her awake. She was wiping sleep from her eyes as he opened her door. He knew he only had moments before everyone surrounded her. They had all heard his car pull up.

"I have to work tomorrow, but I'll come by afterward. We'll go over everything and organize all the facts and whatever you can remember. Ok?" She nodded. "Thank you for being a friend. I really needed one tonight." He gently touched his lips to hers in a brief kiss. "You're welcome. I'm glad I could be there for you."

Yusuke and Keiko were the first out the door. "You're in good hands. I'll see you tomorrow." She gave a small wave as he got back in his car. He adjusted his rear view mirror until he could see her as he drove off. Yusuke and Keiko engulfed her in a hug as the Yukimuras joined them.

Kurama pondered the facts on the short drive home. He was convinced she had not known her father was murdered. She couldn't fake that kind of reaction. She was determined to find his killer. If she was a part of the demon smuggling operation, then she would have to know who killed him. The facts he had pointed to her innocence. Unfortunately, he still did not have all the facts.

To be continued….


	15. Chapter 15

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 15

Kurama sat back in his chair and stretched his aching muscles. He was not used to sitting for long periods of time anymore. Not since he'd graduated high school. His parents had been somewhat disappointed that he chosen not to go to college, but they supported his decision. He had used his college savings and the loan he obtained to start a landscaping company.

That had been two years ago. He cast a satisfied smile at the desk in front of him. He had spent the better part of the morning processing new work orders and payments for three jobs recently completed. His business was growing steadily. He now employed eleven people. Two five man crews for the actual landscaping work, and one for the front office to handle the small, walk in orders they got. With the time he'd spent on paperwork this morning, it wouldn't be long before he had to hire someone to handle it too.

There was a knock on his door and Hikaru stuck his head in. "Shuichi san, you have a call. It is Gianelli san from the Stephenson Corporation." He nodded and reached for the phone on his desk. "Good morning, Gianelli san. How can I help you?" Hikaru closed the door. "I understand. It isn't a problem to postpone our meeting. Yes. The designs are ready. I can have them sent to your office by messenger. Call me when you are ready to reschedule. Have a pleasant day."

He hung up. The Stephenson Corporation was a large American company that was opening an office in Tokyo to be closer to it's Asian business customers. They were in the process of constructing a new building to house their offices, and if Brian Gianelli approved his designs, he would land his largest contract to date.

He grabbed the designs from his drawing table and rolled them carefully to put them in the mailing tube. He added his bid calculations to the package and sealed it. He glanced at his watch. It was almost lunchtime and he now had his afternoon free. "Hikaru san." Kurama called out as he straightened his desk and turned off his computer.

He met him at the door. "Yes, Shuichi san?" "My meeting was cancelled so I am leaving for the day. If you should need me, call." "Yes, sir." Kurama got into his car tossing the plans into the seat beside him. He knew that Hikaru wouldn't call. The man was too efficient.

The messenger service had assured him his package would be delivered within the hour. His business for the day finished, he drove to the Yukimura's shop. It was almost lunchtime so he had to park down the street and walk the rest of the way.

He opened the door and was greeted by the strange sight of Beth and Keiko playing tug of war with an apron. "Give me the apron Keiko. I will be helping with lunch." She tugged. Keiko tugged back. "No. You're not." She tugged. Beth tugged back. "Give it over Keiko. You aren't winning this fight." She tugged. Keiko tugged back. "I wasn't aware we were fighting. But if we are, then there is no way I'm losing." She tugged. Beth tugged harder, just as Keiko noticed Kurama's presence.

Keiko's face was red with embarrassment at being caught doing something so childish. Something she would have scolded Yusuke for. She let go of the apron suddenly and Beth fell backwards. She hit the floor, the apron in her hands. She looked up to see Kurama. She groaned, her face in flames. She pulled the apron over her head and began to shake.

Kurama couldn't believe what had just happened. He was on his knees in front of Beth in an instant. "Are you hurt?" She was still shaking as he reached out for the apron covering her head. He pulled it away slowly. He didn't want to hurt her further. As the apron slid down, her face was revealed. Still blushing furiously, her hands were tightly covering her mouth. Her eyes were squeezed shut. A tear escaped one corner.

His lips curled into a smile as she looked up at him. She dropped her hands and the laughter escaped. Once it started, she couldn't stop. She knew what a ridiculous picture she presented. Sitting on her ass in the middle of the floor laughing like a loon. He shook his head, still smiling as he stood and offered his hand. Beth grabbed the hand and stood up.

The laughter had subsided, but her eyes were still shining as she turned at the waist and brushed off her jeans. His eyes followed the motion. She did have a nice ass. As much as he wanted to help, she appeared quite capable of accomplishing the task by herself. Now, where had that thought come from?

She turned around to face him once again, a telltale blush still blooming in her cheeks. "I wasn't expecting you until later." "My meeting was cancelled, so I'm free this afternoon. I thought you might like to have lunch with me." "Ok. Let me grab my purse." She looked down to the apron she still held in her hand.

She thrust it at Keiko. "You win cousin." She dashed up the stairs. Kurama watched her go. "What was that all about?" he asked. Keiko giggled. "Mother wanted her to rest today. She's stubborn." "I see. A family trait." Keiko swatted him with the apron. Then she turned serious.

"Kurama, you know I love you dearly. But Beth is my cousin, and she is going through some very tough times right now. If anything happens between the two of you, I'll be happy for the both of you. But if you hurt her, I'll…." She realized there wasn't really a great deal she could threaten him with. He was a very powerful demon after all. "I'll… I'll sic Yusuke on you." She stomped off leaving him laughing after her.

He thought about Keiko's words. He had no intention of hurting Beth. But her emotions were on a roller coaster right now. Perhaps he should slow things down. At least until he decided what it was he wanted from her. She had thanked him last night for being a friend. Is that all he wanted, or did he want more. And if so, how much more?

He liked her. She was natural, not pretentious. She made him laugh. He enjoyed her company. She could talk about almost anything. She was intelligent and inquisitive. She saw beyond his face, unlike all the girls from school. Beth saw him for what he was, well at least the human part of him. He wondered what she would think of Youko. He grinned. At least she'd have to look up at him.

He was drawn back from his thoughts by Beth's return. She took his arm and waved to her aunt who smiled approvingly. They walked to his car. Once he started the engine he asked, "Where would you like to eat?" "Anywhere is fine. At least anywhere that doesn't serve noodles. I swear if someone puts a noodle in front of me anytime soon, I'm going to wrap it around their neck and choke them with it." He laughed as he put the car in gear and pulled out. "Ok. No noodles. Let's see what we can find."

To be continued….


	16. Chapter 16

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 16

"I think we'll do something new." Kurama said. "I've heard good things about this restaurant and I don't think they even serve noodles." "You're taking me somewhere you've never been?" "One should always keep oneself open to new experiences. Besides, my limited knowledge of Texas tells me you might be familiar with the food."

He pulled into the parking lot minutes later. She looked at the sign: Fonda de la Madrugada. "You're serious?" He nodded, not quite so sure now. "If you like we can go somewhere else." She was beginning to giggle. "Oh yeah. This will do. Have you ever had this kind of food?" "Well, no." "Can you handle hot and spicy?" "Yes." He was thinking how bad could it be? "Just remember. You were warned."

He opened the door. A Tall Mexican man greeted them. "Buenas Tardes, Senor, Senorita." He led them to a table and after Kurama pulled her chair out for her, handed them menus. Menus that Kurama couldn't read. He covered by asking Beth, "What looks good to you?" "I think the Carne Asada a la Tampiquena. Maybe nachos as an appetizer. You?" He had to laugh now. "I'm afraid I have to confess. I have no clue what you just said, and I can't read the menu."

She smirked. "Don't speak Spanish, huh? I thought as much." Her eyes twinkled with humor. "The menu does proudly proclaim that all of the staff are Mexican and that they have been in business since 1933. Also says the furniture and even the floor tiles were brought over from Mexico. Lends authenticity, don't you think?"

She whispered to him. "I'm sure they probably have a menu in Japanese." "I think I'll just trust in whatever you're having." "I really hope you have an adventurous side I haven't seen yet, because I like my food hot." "I think I can handle it." He heard her barely muttered, "Famous last words." He was puzzled by the evil grin that passed quickly across her lips.

The waiter arrived to take their order. "Carne Asada a la Tampiquena, por favor. Dos platos. Nachos con carne, con jalapenos." She handed the waiter the menus. "Gracias." Kurama was smiling at her. "What exactly are you feeding me?" "Broiled beef steak in a Tampiquena sauce. It comes with fried rice and refried beans. Nachos with beef and jalapenos for our appetizer."

"So you speak three languages?" "Yeah. Almost everybody in Texas speaks some Spanish. I'm by no means fluent, but I get by. The restaurant name by the way, means Inn of the Dawn. Madrugada is actually more Portuguese than Spanish." "Ok. I'm officially impressed." He spoke three languages as well, but one of them was the language of the Makai. Maybe one day he would teach it to her.

The waiter brought their nachos and Beth reminded him of her warning just before she took a healthy bite. "They're hot." He didn't hesitate. He took a bite. He really wasn't expecting the fire that was burning his lips and tongue. He reached for his water glass. She caught his hand and shook her head. "Just makes it worse." The waiter had also brought their 'bread' in the form of warm corn tortillas. She removed the lid and held the container out to him. "Chew this slowly. Takes the heat out."

After he'd finished the tortilla, his mouth was almost back to normal. He watched her as she ate her nachos without even flinching. "I warned you." "How do you eat these? You don't seem to be affected at all." She picked up a jalapeno slice that had fallen onto her plate and popped it into her mouth. "Raised on them. I can make you a bowl of chili that will make these seem like ice cubes."

"Rake the jalapenos over onto my half, then you should be ok." He did so. His next bite was much smaller than the first to test her theory. He could still taste some of the heat where there had been one of those green things he'd gotten rid of, but it was now edible.

When their main dish arrived, Kurama looked at it dubiously. Beth laughed. "Don't worry. This isn't hot." He tried a small bite. It was good. "I like this." The waiter returned sometime later. She spoke to him. "Muy bien. Gracias." "What did he say?" Kurama inquired. "He asked if we enjoyed our lunch. I told him it was very good and thanked him.

"I think next time I will swallow my pride and ask for a menu I can read." She laughed at him. "Thank you. It was really nice of you to bring me here. One of the things I miss is good Mexican food." His head snapped up as he felt a flash of unfamiliar demon energy. He scanned the area, but it was gone as quickly as he'd felt it. Someone was watching them.

None of the customers appeared to be paying any attention to them. None of the restaurant staff either. It had not been his imagination. Were they following him? Or Beth? It was time to leave. Beth didn't seem to pick up on his haste to get back to the car and on the road.

"I'd like to take you to the temple. Genkai has offered to help you remember all the details of your dream." "She really is a psychic, huh?" "Yes." He covered her hand with his. "It's not too late to change your mind." "I have to do this. I have to find out who killed him." He nodded and put the car in gear.

Kurama didn't notice the white Mercedes pull away from the curb. The driver was careful to keep his distance as he followed discreetly. It took about an hour to get to the temple from the city. Kurama parked in the small parking lot at the base of the temple steps, and helped Beth out of the car.

Kurama placed his hand in the small of Beth's back as he guided her up the steps of the temple. The white Mercedes continued down the road after slowing only briefly to get a look at the temple grounds. The driver pushed his sunglasses further up his nose. The car's passenger, his voice raspy, commented on their target. "This guy picks some real boring places for dates. I don't think she'd miss him at all." The driver was quiet for a time. "I'll take care of him if I need to. You just make sure you get the time right for the next show. I want her to really suffer this time."

To be continued….


	17. Chapter 17

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 17

Kurama leaned against the tree with his arms crossed. Genkai had banished him from the temple when Beth had started screaming. He hated to see her in such pain, but Genkai had assured him her screams were the normal result of probing such a painful memory and that she would not remember the pain when Genkai brought her out of the trance. Then she'd told him to take his interruptions outside so she could continue the probe in peace.

He recognized the energy signature seconds before Hiei appeared before him. Hiei leaned against the other side of the tree. "Find anything?" Kurama asked. "Possibly." Hiei answered. There was a flash of annoyance in Kurama's eyes. "I'm really not in the mood to play twenty questions. If you found something, tell me."

Hiei smirked. Since the fox had taken this case personally, he was almost as much fun to annoy as the detective and the oaf. "The two men that were the subjects of the woman's last vision were officers of The Sakawa Company." "And?" "Their boss has a new bodyguard."

Kurama came away from the tree with a start. "They have ties to this case?" "Apparently." "I have the names of two other companies that have hired recent arrivals from the Makai." Kurama was already walking back to the temple. Hiei followed him.

Beth had quieted some, but her face still reflected great pain. Genkai looked up when Kurama entered the room. "I told you, if you can't stay calm and be quiet, to wait outside. It will not take much longer. Her memories are clear and easily readable." He knelt beside them. He wanted to reach out to her, but Genkai had slapped his hand the last time. That's when he had been banished outside.

"We have new information. I need you to probe all four of her visions." "That will take some time. Why all four?" "The last one is tied to our case. We need to know if the other two are as well." She nodded. "If you can control yourself and not try to touch her, you can stay." He nodded and sat down on the floor. He was still within arms reach, so he backed up. He wasn't sure he could restrain the urge to hold her if she screamed again.

Two hours later, Genkai had given them their information and retired to her room. The use of her psychic abilities was a draining experience now that she had passed on the bulk of her powers to her successor. Beth was still unconscious, but Genkai had said she would wake soon and be fine.

Hiei had confirmed that the victims of the other two visions were also connected to companies that were customers of Carter International. The visions were clearly all acts of sabotage and murder. Why were they being projected into Beth's mind? If the object was to drive her insane, who was doing it? And why? What did they have to gain?

Had Beth witnessed something and she wasn't aware of the significance? It seemed that for every answer they found, they acquired two more questions. This dance was giving him a headache. Kurama's phone rang. He checked the ID. It was Kuwabara. He flipped it open. "Hey, Kurama. Just got back. They got that place shielded against major psychic energy, man. I couldn't sense anything at all outside. When I went into the office, the energy was intense. None of the office staff are demons, just ordinary humans. I did sense one I never got to see though. Don't know if it's an employee or one of the escapees. Upper B, maybe even lower A class."

"Good job. Hiei's already checked in. Call Yusuke and have him meet you at my apartment in two hours. I have to take Beth home. I'll see you there." He hung up. Beth was beginning to stir. She slowly opened her eyes. She sat up with Kurama's help.

"Did I remember anything significant? Anything at all to tell me who killed my father?" "I'm sorry. Nothing conclusive. You had already told me almost everything you remembered." Her face fell. "Then how will I ever find his killer?" He pulled her into his embrace. "We will find the one responsible. I promise you." She looked up at him. His promise was there in his eyes. She believed him.

It was a quiet ride back to town. Beth was lost in her thoughts of her father, and Kurama's mind was working overtime. He wanted this ended. And ended now. For Beth's sake, and the sake of whatever he was starting to feel for her. He wanted time to explore that and all it's possibilities.

He was even contemplating a Yusuke solution: just go in and kick some ass. But, if they did that, the demons who had escaped would likely go to ground and they would never retrieve them all. Koenma would not be happy, nor would his father. If any of the architects of this little operation slipped through their fingers, then everyone he and the others cared about would be on the short list of victims through which they'd seek revenge. Not an option.

He would have to be patient. Someone once said that patience was a virtue. He was not feeling very virtuous at the moment. Kurama's senses went on alert as soon as they pulled up in front of the shop. He recognized the demon energy signature as the one from the restaurant earlier. He suppressed his energy as low as he could so that he wouldn't be detected. He scanned the surrounding area as he helped Beth out of the car.

She cocked her head as the white Mercedes parked in front of them caught her attention. A wide smile split her face as she ran for the door to the shop. He followed on her heels. For once she didn't wait for him to open the door for her. She stopped just inside the door. She looked from right to left until she found him.

"Uncle Russ!" The tall brown haired man looked up from his coffee and rose from his seat with a wide grin. "Beth." He held out his arms and she ran to him. He enfolded her in a tight hug as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kurama stopped dead in his tracks. The energy coming off this man in waves identified him as an A class demon. No question that this was the demon business partner and most probably the one responsible for Paul Carter's death. He would also be the one who was tormenting Beth with the visions of murder.

And she had just walked, no, run directly into his arms. Kurama's fists clenched at his sides. He was fighting to keep his anger in check as well as his demon energy. He didn't want to tip their hand too soon. He vowed that this would be the last time the bastard would touch Beth. Fortunately, no one was close enough to him to notice the flash of gold in his eyes.

To be continued….


	18. Chapter 18

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 18

The demon pulled back from the hug and held Beth at arm's length. "You look good, honey. How do you feel?" "I'm ok. How are you?" "Been busy. I heard you were coming, but I didn't know when. I took a chance and stopped by." "I'm glad you did. I've missed you, Uncle Russ."

Kurama watched the interaction with barely suppressed rage. How could the man pretend concern when he was the cause of her distress to begin with? And Beth was oblivious. The worst part was that he couldn't say a word. If he did, their case would fall apart and he would have to make explanations he didn't think Beth was ready to hear. Their relationship was too new.

Beth pulled the man in Kurama's direction. "Uncle Russ, I want you to meet someone." Kurama tried to relax and pasted a patently false smile on his face. "Uncle Russ, this is…" Kurama quickly put out a hand. "Minamino Shuichi. Nice to meet you." Yes, he decided, it was nice to finally meet the man he was going to kill. "Russ Moore. Likewise."

He took the hand Kurama had offered. It was a bit of a contest to see who could grip the hardest. Both men broke off before any demon strength could be brought into play. Kurama had kept in the bounds of normal human strength for the same reason he had interrupted Beth's introduction to make his own. It was likely this demon would recognize the name Kurama.

The demon smiled at the strength in the other man's grip. Perhaps this man wasn't the ineffectual pansy he'd first thought. Still, humans posed no threat other than minor inconveniences and were easily dealt with. This Minamino Shuichi was just as subject to tragic accidents as all the others.

"Can you stay a while. Uncle Russ?" He led her back to his table and Kurama followed. "You really should drop the 'uncle' and just call me Russ. We are going to be working together after all." Kurama digested this information. He had not heard anything about Beth taking an active role in the company.

She shook her head. "I've told you before. I'm not sure what I want to do." She dropped her head. Russ reached out to cover the hand she had left on the table. Kurama was faster. He cast an obvious glare at the red headed human, but pulled back his hand. Kurama pulled Beth's hand off the table and held it tight.

"You can take your time, honey. I can handle everything for a while, but sooner or later, you need to take an active part in your inheritance." Kurama had to suppress his reaction. NOW, they had motive for the visions. Her father had left his part of the company to Beth. And the demon wanted her out of the picture. An accident timed so closely to her father's, while not unheard of, would raise suspicions.

If she could be declared incompetent, then a guardian for her affairs would have to be appointed. Beth had already told him that her mother wanted nothing to do with anything that would arouse painful memories. She would probably sign the company over to him without hesitation.

"I'll think about it, Uncle Russ. I know you offered to buy me out, and I don't want to sell the company my father started. I'm just not sure I'm ready to spend so much time in the place I probably have the most memories of him." Kurama squeezed the hand he still held. "It's alright. Nothing says you have to make decisions now."

She looked up at him gratefully. "There is a company to run, Beth. If you take too long, our investors may lose confidence and everything your father worked for could suffer." Russ told her, a hint of frustration in his voice. "Didn't you just tell her you had everything under control for a while?" Kurama's green eyes narrowed. Beth watched as both men stared at each other in a silent battle of wills.

Russ stood up. "I have to go, honey. Early meeting tomorrow. I'll come back again. We can talk then." The look he cast Kurama said loud and clear that 'without interference' was tacked onto the end of that sentence. Kurama stood and held out his hand. "Good evening Moore san. It was a pleasure to meet you." He could always be gracious in victory. The other man eyed the hand, and glancing Beth's way, took it. He nodded and left the shop. Clearly he wasn't as gracious in defeat.

Beth waited until she was sure that Russ was gone. When the door closed behind him, she rounded on Kurama. "What the hell was that? If you were Yusuke, I would swear I just had a ringside seat to a pissing contest." He had no answer for her so he settled for a half-truth. "I don't like the man." She sat back stunned.

Of all the things he could have said, that was the last thing she expected him to say. "You don't like him? But why?" "I really can't explain it to you." Not now anyway. Soon. He shrugged. "It's just a feeling. Perhaps it will pass as I get to know him better." He already knew more than enough to want the man dead.

Russ climbed into his Mercedes and slammed his palm against the steering wheel. That interfering bastard was going to have to be taken care of after all. He knew just who to assign that little task to. His lips curled into a sadistic smile. Perhaps that would be the vision that would send his darling little 'niece' over the edge.

To be continued….


	19. Chapter 19

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 19

Beth lay staring at the ceiling long after everyone had gone to bed. She had never seen Kurama anything but polite and amiable. She had never even seen him angry. It's almost as if he'd been prepared to dislike Uncle Russ before he met him. It didn't make sense. She rolled to her side and punched the pillow. So much in her life right now made no sense.

The lights were on in Kurama's apartment when he got there. He knew that Hiei would have let Yusuke and Kuwabara in. He walked in and tossed his keys on the table. The door closed a little more forcefully than he intended and everyone looked up. Two in surprise, one in amusement. Yusuke took a drink of his soda while watching Kurama carefully. "You're late, man." Kuwabara said. "You're never late. What's up?"

Kurama put his hands in his pockets and sat down heavily next to Yusuke on the couch. "I met 'Uncle Russ'." Yusuke sat forward. "You're shittin us. For real?" Kurama nodded. "He was at the shop waiting for her when we got back." He leaned back and pinched the bridge of his nose. "A class. And leaking energy like he didn't care who knows it."

Kuwabara folded his hands over his knees. "Whoa! How'd he get through the barrier?" Three pairs of eyes turned toward him and blinked. Hiei snorted. "The barrier's down, fool." Kuwabara glared at him. "Is now, shrimp. But it wasn't ten years ago." Kurama now sat forward. "You're right. Beth said he's been her father's partner for ten years." He fished his communicator out of his pocket.

_Beth finally managed to sleep. Her dreams were peaceful at first. There was a rather nice one about the day she'd spent at the park with Kurama. She even relived that one intense kiss that had ended too soon. Kurama's image faded and she was standing in front of a building. She seemed to know the place. The walls were white and it was three stories tall. _

_The windows all had flower boxes below them. A few of them were open and colorful curtains fluttered in the breeze. She heard a screeching noise and looked up. She saw the truck just before it jumped the curb and crashed into the building. There were some kind of canisters in the back. The symbol on them indicated the contents were flammable._

She woke up with a scream. Cold sweat was running down her face. Her fingers flew to her face. There was no blood, no cut. She closed her eyes. Another dream. She had to try to stop this one from happening. The building looked familiar. She had to find it. The sun had not been shining in her dream. She had limited time.

Kurama closed the communicator. Koenma had no records of a demon named Russell Moore. Not surprising since that was a human name. The search had yielded no information about an A class demon that had been in the human world for over ten years either. Koenma had promised to continue the search.

Yusuke's phone rang. He took it out and groaned when he saw the ID. He and Keiko had fought earlier and he didn't want to talk to her. He stuffed it back in his pocket after turning off the ringer. "Avoiding your woman, detective?" Hiei inquired with a smirk. "At least I have one." Yusuke shot back. "Hn. Not for long the way you treat her."

Yusuke blinked. Even Hiei thought he treated her badly? Hiei? Now he felt guilty. He fished his phone back out and dialed Keiko. "Sorry. I didn't get to it in time." Yusuke lied. "Son of a bitch! Keep her there. We're on our way." He hung up. "Beth had another dream. She got dressed and insists on finding the place so she can stop it from happening."

Kurama was already out the door, Kuwabara right behind him. He knew that Hiei would get there before they did. Yusuke jumped into the passenger seat as Kuwabara backed out, Kurama's tail lights already a pinpoint in the distance.

Keiko was sitting on the curb outside the shop when Kurama got there. "Where is she?" Keiko looked up at him. "I couldn't stop her. I told her to wait, but she said she didn't have time. She walked off. That way." Keiko indicated the direction. Yusuke and Kuwabara had just pulled up. "Come on. We have to find her."

They ran the direction Keiko had pointed. "We'll split up. If you find her, call. She can't be far." Kurama was worried. Now that he knew for certain that the dreams were planted in her mind, and that the 'accidents' in those dreams were not accidents at all, he knew she was in danger if she got close to the location in her dreams.

With the exception of Kuwabara, all of them had the advantage of demon senses. It would make it easier to find her in the darkness. Hiei, he knew, had already started the search. He could cover more ground, and more quickly, than any of them. His worry eased somewhat when he heard Hiei in his head.

"Turn south and then another 2 blocks, turn east. You will find your woman." He relaxed a little more. He knew that Hiei would keep her safe until he got there. His woman? When had Hiei begun to think of Beth that way? Kurama himself had not yet decided that she was his woman.

Beth had stopped before a three story apartment building. It was the one from her dream. She saw no traffic on the street. It was late. But the truck had struck in darkness. How long would she have to wait, and how in the hell was she going to stop it? Keiko had called Yusuke. Maybe she should have waited, or at least grabbed her phone so she could tell them where she was.

She heard the screeching and looked up at the truck she knew was almost on her. She should have warned the people, started screaming, something. Even if they thought she was crazy, at least some of them would have come out to see what the trouble was.

She closed her eyes, knowing what was to come. The explosion, the flying debris. She would be thrown to the ground, a shard from one of the windows slicing a deep gash in her face. That's when she realized that she was not meant to stop it, she was meant to be part of it.

Kurama was still a block and a half away when he saw Beth and the truck that was swerving, out of control in her direction. His power flowed through him and he didn't give a damn who saw it. He was at her side instantly. He couldn't prevent the truck from crashing into the building. He tackled Beth to the ground just as the truck exploded, sending flames shooting into the air. There were screams from the building as the sleeping inhabitants were roused from their beds.

Beth was sore all over. Something had hit her. Something that was still pinning her to the ground. She opened her eyes to stare into intense green orbs. "Kurama?" "Be still. I need to check for broken bones." He felt her arms and his hands skimmed down both legs. "There's nothing but the cut on my…" Her hand brushed her cheek. There was no blood, no sting of an open wound.

He cupped her chin and turned her face first to one side, then the other. "I don't see a cut." "But there was. I saw it." She noticed the blood then on the back of his arm. It was on the same side her cut should have been on. The glass had cut him instead of her.

She started to speak, but Hiei was beside them. She hadn't noticed him before. "We have to go." They heard the sirens in the distance and people were beginning to emerge from the surrounding buildings. "Now." Kurama nodded and scooped Beth up into his arms. "Your arm…" "Is fine." "Those people, I saw them." Kurama turned inquiring eyes to Hiei. He nodded. "They all got out." He carried her away from the scene.

He carried her back to the shop. Keiko was frantic. Yusuke and Kuwabara had joined them a couple of blocks from the shop. Keiko's parents had been roused from sleep by the explosion. They were puzzled why Keiko was outside and dressed at this time of night. Then they had heard the sirens.

Moments before she had caught sight of the group returning, her parents had inexplicably told her to have a pleasant night they would see her in the morning. Keiko observed Hiei, covering his jagan, trailing behind the group. Keiko knew then that her parents would not remember anything about this night. She wondered, not for the first time, if he had ever tampered with her memory.

Keiko opened the door as Kurama carried Beth in and took her straight to her room. "Would you make some tea, please Keiko?" "Sure. Do you want anything in it?" "I will come down shortly." He laid Beth carefully on her bed.

Beth jumped up. "I want to look at your arm." Stubborn hazel eyes clashed with green ones. He almost won, until she saw the amount of blood. She unbuttoned his shirt against his protests. She pushed it off his shoulders. She had to gently pry off the fabric around the wound. Blood was already causing it to stick. She sucked in a breath. The glass was still there.

She leaped off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. She came back with bandages and antiseptic. She swabbed the area with the antiseptic. "The glass is still in it. This might hurt a bit." She gently pulled the glass from the wound. The shard was larger than she anticipated and the wound began to ooze fresh blood. "Oh God. I think you need stitches." He calmed her. "I'll be fine. I heal fast." That was an understatement.

She bandaged his arm while he watched her. "Tell me about the dream." Her hands stilled. "All those people and I couldn't help them." "Everyone is fine. They all got out." She shook her head. "They couldn't have. They all died in my dream." "You said you were cut. That didn't happen."

She felt her cheek and then touched tender fingers to his arm. "You weren't in my dream. You weren't there. The piece of glass I took out of your arm is the one that cut me." She looked up at him. "They can be changed. You changed my dream." She wrapped her arms around his naked torso and pressed her forehead to his. "They can be changed."

To be continued….


	20. Chapter 20

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 20

Kurama held her tightly. She had come close to being injured tonight. Was supposed to have been injured tonight. If he hadn't been there. If Yusuke hadn't called Keiko back. He stroked her still perfect cheek, the one that would have been scarred. One more thing he owed that bastard for.

"Come on." He held out a hand. "Let's go get you some tea to help you sleep." She took the hand. He didn't bother with the shirt. Downstairs Yusuke and the others were gathered around the tv. The news had extensive coverage of the explosion and fire.

Beth stopped to watch the news coverage as Kurama went to the kitchen. Keiko followed him. She was used to him spontaneously growing whatever he required. The plant that sprang to life was one Keiko recognized. She didn't remember the name, but she knew it induced sleep. He added a few leaves to the already steeping tea.

"How long will she sleep?" Keiko asked. "Through the night. I am not going anywhere." Keiko nodded. "My parents are usually up by five." "Then I will greet them at five." Keiko's eyes widened. "I saw Hiei use his jagan. They won't remember tonight. You know what they will think." He nodded. "I will tell them she has been having nightmares. They will either believe it is innocent, or they won't." He carried the tea out of the kitchen, his silence telling her he didn't really care which.

Beth was staring at the tv screen as the station replayed the chaos in the aftermath of the explosion. The reporter's earlier words still echoing in her mind. "Miraculously everyone escaped with only minor injuries. The building however, is a total loss. The driver of the truck is being investigated for driving under the influence."

She sat down. How had everyone escaped? Other than the out of control truck and the explosion, nothing had matched her dream. The cut she understood. Kurama had been there. He had taken the cut she was meant to have. He hadn't been in her dream. His presence had changed that portion of her dream. What, or who, had changed the rest?

Kurama sat down across from her and poured her a cup of the tea he'd made. She remembered the last time he had given her tea. She made a face. He chuckled. "No it doesn't taste that bad. It will help you rest. You need it. We can talk tomorrow." She took the cup and sipped the tea. It wasn't great, but it wasn't bad.

Kurama looked at his watch. He pulled out his phone and dialed his office. He left Hikaru a message that he would not be coming into the office today. If he was needed, he could be reached on his cell phone. Beth put her cup down and waited until he had ended his call. "Aren't you feeling well? I really think we should take you to the emergency room."

He took her hand, his thumb stroking the back of it. "I told you. It's just a scratch." Her brow lifted in disbelief. "Then why aren't you going to work in the morning?" "Because I'm staying with you." "You don't need to do that." Maybe not, but I want to." "You're not going to take no for an answer are you?" He shook his head, amusement twinkling in his eyes. She sighed. "Give me fifteen minutes before you come up."

When she was upstairs, Kurama joined the others. "She almost got hurt tonight. I want this bastard's head." Yusuke nodded. "Hiei is the reason none of those people died tonight. His speed let him get the people in the front of the building to safety. Then he used his fire to set up a back burn that gave us time to get the others. If he hadn't been there, most if not all of those people would have died."

Kurama nodded. He knew that Hiei had saved the day, he just wasn't sure of the details. "Her dream did not have us in it," he told them. "She saw what was meant to happen. She was supposed to be cut. But I got in the way. All of those people were supposed to die. But Hiei changed that."

Kuwabara had focused on them not being in her dream. "If we weren't in her dream, then they aren't really precognitive dreams are they?" Once again eyes turned to him. "I mean, if they were, wouldn't she see everything that happened? Instead she saw what would have happened if we hadn't been there. It's like whoever is planting this stuff in her head doesn't have the whole script. You know?"

Yusuke whistled. "I don't know which is scarier. Her dreams, or you spoutin sense." "Stick it, Urameshi." "Something tells me this vision didn't have anything to do with the company. This attack was solely aimed at playing games with Beth's mind. This may have been my fault." Kurama said.

"How the hell is it your fault, fox?" Hiei demanded. "I found the motive for the visions. 'Uncle Russ' wants Beth declared incompetent so he can gain control of her half of the company." "What?" Yusuke sat forward. "It seems that Beth inherited her father's half of the company and refused his generous offer to buy her out. He tried to pressure her into taking her father's place in the company. I blocked him tonight, supported Beth's claim that she wasn't ready. He was not happy with my interference."

Yusuke put his chin in his hand. "You don't suppose he will come after you directly, do you?" Kurama's smile was positively evil. "One can only hope."

To be continued….


	21. Chapter 21

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 21

Kurama knocked softly on Beth's door. He had left Yusuke and Keiko discussing their earlier argument. Hiei and Kuwabara had gone. He opened the door when she told him he could come in. The only light was from the lamp on her bedside table.

She was sitting up in bed, wearing a loose fitting t-shirt. It wasn't loose enough to hide the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. He groaned. He couldn't let his mind travel that path or it was going to be a long night. She would be sleeping soon thanks to the tea he had given her.

"How is your arm feeling?" she asked. "Don't worry. It's fine." She bit her lip. "But you got hurt saving me." He sat beside her on the bed, and tilted her chin up. "I'd do it again." She leaned into him and brushed her lips lightly across his. His arms went around her and pulled her closer, taking control of the kiss.

Her lips parted when he nipped playfully at her bottom lip. Her mouth was filled with the warmth of his tongue as it coaxed and teased, exploring, leaving no space untouched. After an intimate dance, his tongue retreated and hers followed as if led. When her tongue entered his mouth, the dance resumed. He nibbled at it and suckled it, stroking it with his own.

She had been kissed before. At her age she was hardly a complete innocent. But she had never been kissed like this. Her senses were on fire. Her flesh warm and tingling. Her mind reduced to incoherent thoughts, all of them centered on what he was doing to her. She was keenly aware that she was stroking bare skin as her fingers played on his back.

It had been a very long time since he had kissed anyone like this. His human form had never felt the need to call forth Youko's powers of seduction. The fox's legend as a lover was almost as well known as his legend as a thief. And he had countless numbers of women and men over his thousand plus years who could attest to that fact. He had not met anyone during his human lifetime he wanted to take as a lover.

His lips continued to tease. His tongue coaxed low moans from deep in her throat. Almost a purr. Her soft breasts pressed against his bare chest with nothing between them but the thin fabric of her shirt. Her hands stroking his back with increasing pressure. It all combined to add two words to his previous thought: until now.

Whatever else he was beginning to feel, he was certain he wanted this woman as his lover. He was hard and throbbing. He had not been affected like this since he had lived his life solely as Youko. He could smell her arousal, knew she wanted him too. Her movements slowed and he could tell sleep was very close. If only he hadn't given her the damn tea.

He pulled back from the kiss. Her lips were red and swollen, curled in a smile. She looked like a well satisfied lover. Her eyelids were fluttering. He pushed her backward to her pillow. "Don't go," she whispered. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Stay."

He stretched out beside her and pulled her into his arms. Her head found it's way to his chest and she nuzzled it with her cheek. In moments her soft, even breathing told him she was sleeping. He recalled Keiko's warning about her parents. A vine snaked out and turned the lock on the door. He turned off the lamp and closed his eyes as an amused smile curled his lips. It was going to be a very long night after all.

Russ thumbed the remote and threw it across the room. How had it gone wrong? She was supposed to be there to watch all those people die, helpless to stop it. There had been no mention on the news of her even being there. How the hell had everyone lived through that? He'd planned it carefully.

He didn't know how, but that damn bastard she was seeing had to have something to do with it. Had he kept her from going? Now she was going to think she could change things. He knew he was going to have to deal with that red haired bastard. This just moved the task to the top of the list.

He picked up the phone. "Jerry? I've got a job for Droga. No, it's ok. It's an out of the way place. Not many people. I'll give you the details when you get here." He hung up. He walked into the next room. The man sitting in the chair playing solitaire was rail thin. His eyes were sunken, hollow, lifeless. His hair hung about his shoulders, stringy, limp, streaked with a dull gray. He looked like a corpse, one several days old.

He turned those lifeless eyes on Russ. "Did the vision not go as planned?" "No," he growled out. "No, it didn't. I want a new one. I want you to give her this one while she is awake. I want it bloody. I want her to hear him scream. I want her to see him torn apart. I want it to be slow and painful. Then I want her to realize she gets to see it twice because she can't stop it. When it's over, I expect her to be broken and babbling. And I want his head as a trophy."

To be continued….


	22. Chapter 22

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 22

Kurama awoke to a knock on the door. The sun was shining. He looked at his watch. Seven. He hadn't intended to sleep so late. He carefully disentangled himself from Beth so he wouldn't wake her unnecessarily and opened the door a fraction.

Keiko pushed past him and closed the door. "Here. Put this on." She held out a white button front shirt. "It's Dad's. He's got tons of them so he won't miss it. Mother sent me to wake Beth so she could come down and help. They opened the shop up as a makeshift aid station for the victims of last night's fire. They don't remember anything from last night thanks to Hiei. They think they slept through it."

She headed for the door. "They have also been too busy to notice your car out front. When she wakes, tell her I woke her up. Then you should be able to sneak downstairs unnoticed." She looked over at her cousin, relieved to find her still clothed. There were some things she preferred not to know. She closed the door as Kurama was putting on the shirt.

Beth opened her eyes. Soft hands were caressing her face. She smiled at Kurama. He had stayed with her. "Good morning, Beth. How do you feel?" She sat up. "Ok. I think." She stroked his arm. "I want to look at your arm. I need to change the bandage at the very least." "We don't have time." If he let her look at it, he would have to explain how it was already healed.

"Keiko just left. Your aunt wants you to come help. They are taking care of the victims from last night. They haven't realized that I am here. We should keep it that way." She hadn't thought about what it would mean if her aunt and uncle found him here. They would never believe it was innocent. She blushed as she had not so innocent thoughts about that kiss they had shared.

"I am going downstairs. You should get dressed." He closed the door and padded softly down the hall to avoid detection. Beth jumped out of bed and grabbed some clean clothes after a quick wash. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail and went downstairs.

The scene that greeted her was utter chaos. The shop was full of people. Keiko and her mother were serving food and drinks to people wrapped in blankets. It saddened her to know that these people had lost everything in the fire. Red Cross workers were taking information and coordinating emergency accommodations for them as quickly as possible.

Beth grabbed an apron and went to work. She thought that Kurama had gone, but she saw him in the corner. He was surrounded by children. She carried juice and sandwiches over. He was telling them a story. They all sat wide eyed with interest. She passed out the sandwiches and he winked when he took his.

By the time the last group had boarded the bus taking them to temporary shelters, she was exhausted. She sat down with a cup of tea. She hadn't been able to get the picture of Kurama and the children out of her mind. He had looked so natural, so at ease with them. He had managed to surprise her again.

The subject of her thoughts sat down across from her. "Tired?" he asked. She nodded as she took a sip of her tea. "You?" He shook his head. "All I did was keep the children occupied." "No small feat. I didn't know you were so good with kids." He shrugged. "I like kids. I was glad I could help."

Keiko joined them a few minutes later. "Who's up for a road trip?" Beth raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Mother and Father are closing the shop for the rest of the day and tomorrow too. They have to restock and that will take the better part of tomorrow. I called Yusuke and he suggested we spend our time off at the temple. What do you say?" Beth considered it. "Why not? It's relaxing out there. Will Genkai mind?" "Of course not. We're always dropping in on her and Yukina. It's like a second home."

Beth turned back to Kurama. "What about you?" "Sure. I'll wait while you two pack a bag, then we can stop by my apartment and I'll grab a few things. Does Yusuke need a ride?" Keiko shook her head. "Kuwabara is picking him up."

Half an hour later, Beth stood in Kurama's living room. His apartment did not look like the home of a single man. It was neat and organized. Not even a dirty dish in the sink. Somehow it did not surprise her that he was a neat freak. It seemed to fit his personality.

It didn't take long to be on their way again, and they arrived at the temple by lunchtime. Genkai and Yukina seemed genuinely happy to see them. Beth excitedly told Genkai that they had managed to change the outcome of one of her dreams. Genkai nodded knowingly at Kurama.

Beth and Keiko joined Yukina in the kitchen. Together they had lunch ready by the time Yusuke and Kuwabara arrived. Afterward, Beth gathered plates from the table. Keiko took them from her. "You've had a rough couple of days. Yukina and I have the dishes covered. Go take a walk or something and relax. Ok?" Beth nodded her thanks and headed for the door.

Kurama followed. "Mind if I join you?" She smiled as he took her hand. "Please do. I didn't get to see a lot of the grounds the other times I've been here. It's a beautiful, peaceful place." "It is. I think that's why we spend so much time out here." They walked through the trees to a clearing.

There were a number of flowering plants in a rainbow of colors. She stopped to softly touch the petals of a flower. It was a vivid hot pink. "Those are azaleas," he told her. She knew he ran a landscaping business that he had started from scratch. She hadn't known he was so knowledgeable until he named several more of the beautiful plants around them.

She had moved on to another of the plants when a stabbing pain seared her brain. Her hands flew to her head as she sank to her knees. A blackness engulfed her and then she was back in the clearing, only something was different.

_She looked up when she heard an unholy howling. In front of her was a…. she didn't know what it was, but it was huge. It had horns. It's back and arms were spiked, like an overgrown horned toad. It was a yellowish green in color. And it had Kurama. She stared in silent horror as the thing's claws tore into his flesh, leaving bloody gashes. He was helpless to fight it, and she was helpless to stop it._

_Tears flowed down her cheeks as she watched it slashing and clawing. It was over quickly. The thing held up his trophy and threw back it's head and howled in triumph. She screamed._

Kurama knelt in front of her. "Beth? What's wrong?" She was unresponsive. Her eyes stared straight through him. Her breathing was a series of shallow pants. Her skin was clammy and cold. He shook her gently. Nothing was reaching her. He was about to take her back to the temple when she let out a blood curdling scream.

She slumped against him sobbing uncontrollably. Yusuke and Kuwabara came crashing through the trees. "We heard the scream. What happened?" "I don't know. She collapsed." Her hands fisted in his shirt as she fought against the tears and the panic. "You have to go. You have to run away. As far away from me as you can get."

He brushed the tears from her face. "It's alright. I'm here. I won't leave you." She shook him. "You have to." She looked up at Yusuke. "Make him leave. Take him away. Hurry." "Beth, calm down and tell me what's wrong." The tears wouldn't stop. She pulled him into a fierce embrace.

"It killed you. That… thing. It cut you to pieces. It took off your head and hoisted it as a prize."

To be continued….


	23. Chapter 23

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 23

Kurama nodded at Yusuke and Kuwabara. They left in separate directions searching the area. He held Beth close as he tried to calm her. She was shaking uncontrollably, her tears still flowing. Kurama's eyes narrowed. That cowardly bastard would pay dearly for this.

Yusuke and Kuwabara circled back to them. "Didn't see anything." Yusuke said. There was streak of black and Hiei dropped down beside them. "I heard the scream." He went to his knee beside Kurama. He removed the ward from his jagan and the bluish purple eye opened wide. The vision hit him with such force, he blinked and sat down hard. He then used the jagan to soothe the woman. She calmed and seemed to doze in a light state of sleep.

Hiei covered the jagan and began to laugh. "These fools have no idea who you are, or even what you are. It was actually quite funny to see your bloody head dangling by the hair." Kurama failed to see the humor. "They are terrorizing her." Hiei snorted. "Not for long. We can expect an attack momentarily if this dream follows the pattern of the others. There is no reason to believe it won't.

Russ had made his way to the clearing with time to spare. He did not want to miss this. He was going to enjoy it way too much. And then he would lend a sympathetic ear as his unbalanced 'niece' babbled about demons. He would take her straight to a hospital and have her committed. For her own good of course.

He took up a position that afforded the best view of the soon to be battleground. He looked at his watch. Almost showtime. Jerry would join him as soon as Droga and the others began the assault. He couldn't resist a peek. She should be in hysterics by now. Who the hell were these other men? Oh, well. Four could die as easily as one.

Beth was beginning to stir. She was calmer, but the vision was still fresh. Kurama smiled at her. She stroked his cheek. "You're still here." His hand covered hers. "I will be fine. Don't worry." He felt the energy from a short distance away. So, he came to watch. Good. He wouldn't have to search for him afterward.

He helped her to sit up and placed her back against a tree. "You are to stay here. Don't move. No matter what you see. Ok?" She looked up at him. "What are you planning to do?" "I can't tell you now. Explanations would take more time than we have. I will explain everything afterward. Just promise me you will not move from this spot until I come for you."

Hiei sniffed the air. "They are coming. Four powerful energy signatures and the one behind us that you already know of." Kurama took her chin in his hand. "Promise me, Beth. It's important." She nodded, fear gripping her. He kissed her. "It will be alright. You will see." He grinned. "I was the only one in your dream. I am not alone. Your dream has already changed." She gave him a small smile and threw her arms around him. "Come back to me."

They heard the bellow of a huge beast and the crashing of something large headed their way. Four men stood and moved away from her. Moved toward the sounds. She watched in awe as the light of a living energy manifested itself from each of them.

The energy glowing around Hiei was black. He had unsheathed a katana she wasn't even aware that he possessed. As a martial artist herself, she recognized the stance of a master swordsman. His cloak drifted to the ground behind him. His face reflected the stoic calm of a warrior born.

Kuwabara stood next to Hiei. His glowing energy concentrated into his hands as an orange sword of that same energy appeared in each hand. Where had that come from? How was he able to channel light in that manner? His face reflected grim determination.

Yusuke's energy was a pure white. It was almost blinding. It was channeled into his fists. He stood in a street fighter's stance. It was almost as if he prepared for a tournament of some kind. His face reflected an unholy joy, anticipation even.

The golden energy around Kurama flared briefly and he raised his hand to his hair. It came away with a perfect red rose. She watched as the rose became a long thorned whip. Green eyes narrowed. His face reflected a quiet confidence.

She pulled her knees to her and hugged them tight. Who were these men really? What were they? They weren't normal by any means. She had almost believed her dream to be something from her wild imagination rather than a vision. That monstrous thing in her dream couldn't be real could it?

She stared at the four men in front of her. They hadn't thought her crazy. They hadn't even questioned it. They now stood ready to confront it. And suddenly she was sure that the thing did indeed exist, and that she was about to witness a battle like none she'd ever seen or could have imagined.

Russ was waiting for the show to start. He was disappointed that that bastard had somehow managed to calm Beth. No matter, she would be raving mad soon enough. Jerry skidded to a halt beside him indicating by his presence that the fun was about to begin. The thin man with blonde hair gave him a thumbs up sign and they heard Droga's bellow.

They leaped to a branch high in the tree for a better view. Russ watched the four men move toward the sounds. He grinned. Rushing to a fool's fate. Then the energy signatures hit him at once with such intensity he was almost knocked from his perch.

Why had he not known of this? He had felt nothing from that bastard when he'd met him. The strength of the energy was overwhelming. There were at least two S class demons down there. And an A class. But his energy was unstable, as if it were shifting, growing stronger. One he could sense was human, but hardly a normal human with the amount of spirit energy he was giving off.

He turned to Jerry, who was as pale as a ghost. Jerry turned fear filled eyes his way. "Have you lost your fucking mind?" Russ growled. "So it's just a little harder. We'll have to join in." Jerry was shaking his head. "I'm not that stupid. Do you have any idea who you're fucking with?" Russ frowned. Clearly Jerry knew something he didn't. "Why don't you tell me?"

He pointed to the four men who were getting their first glimpse of what they would be fighting. "Those men are the Reikai Tantei. Gods help you. If that woman belongs to any one of them, you're a dead man. And if she belongs to the jaganshi or to Youko, you will beg for death long before you receive it."

To be continued….


	24. Chapter 24

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 24

"Reikai Tantei?" Russ questioned. "And how the hell would my human niece be involved with them?" "One of them is human. One of them used to be." Russ growled. "You aren't making sense. What do you mean used to be?" "The dark haired one is Raizen's descendant and heir." "Raizen?"

Russ remembered that name. He shuddered. "Didn't I hear he died?" "Yes. Left his kingdom to that boy. His intended mate is said to be human. If that woman is…" "No. She just came to live here. She can't have known him that long." "The short man is Hiei. A jagan master, and heir to Mukuro's kingdom. There are rumors that they are lovers."

"Tell me about the redhead. He is the one she introduced me to." If possible, Jerry paled further. "That is the human form adopted by Youko Kurama." Now Russ paled. That was a name he knew. The most feared fox demon in the Makai. Here in the human world, living as a human. And dating his niece.

Russ's eyes narrowed. He had been playing with him. How he must have laughed when Beth told him of her vision. The battle had begun, and Droga and his minions were not faring well at all. He would have little time to retreat. He knew without a doubt that Kurama would come for him. He did not intend to be easily found.

Kurama and the others were ready when the 'thing' Beth had seen appeared in the clearing. He was very large. Sort of a yellowish green in color. Horned. Kurama smirked. This is what they had sent to take his life? There were much better demons who had tried and failed over the years.

Yusuke was obviously enjoying himself. "Aw look, Kurama. He brought friends." There were three other demons with the big one. Not nearly as big, but two of them were more powerful. Perhaps this would be a workout after all. Kurama's mind focused on the battle as he charged the big demon. His rose whip lashed out and the demon was now short one arm.

Beth couldn't believe the battle she was seeing. It was bloody. It was unreal. She couldn't turn away. She watched as Hiei made short work of the demon he chose as his opponent. His movements so fast she only saw his initial move and the remains of the demon hitting the ground in bloody fragments as Hiei landed gracefully on his feet once more.

He shook the blood from his katana in a casual manner. Something she now sensed was not at all unusual for the man. She recalled her original assessment that the man could be dangerous. She had been more right than she knew.

Yusuke had just fired a blast of energy from his finger. His finger? The demon vaporized as did a good number of the trees behind him. He had this kind of power? Did Keiko know? If she did, how could she have kept quiet about it?

Kuwabara, that sweet, goofy, nutball. The one who made her laugh every time he made puppy eyes at Yukina. He wasn't as fast as Hiei, but was doing just as much damage. His whole demeanor had changed. He was as serious as the others.

She drew in a deep breath. Kurama, the polite, gentle man she had come to care for. The man who had held her in his arms. The man who had kissed her with such passion. He wielded that thorned whip with a speed and expertise that told her he was no stranger to this kind of battle.

How could she have had a vision of this thing killing someone so fierce and skilled? It now lay with the other attacking demons; fractured, lifeless. That would mean that they had never been visions to begin with. Something tickled at the back of her mind. She had so many questions. Questions, that if the answers given were truthful, she wasn't sure she was going to like.

She stared at four men she considered friends, one of them much more than a friend. They were bloody. None of it theirs that she could tell. She watched Yusuke and Kuwabara high five, laughing as if they had just won some sort of game. Hiei had sheathed his katana and retrieved his cloak. Kurama stood with his head down the whip no longer in evidence. He appeared to be struggling with a mental dilemma.

Keiko and Yukina came running into the clearing. "Genkai wouldn't let us leave the temple until it was over." Keiko launched herself into Yusuke's arms. "Are you ok?" "Course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" So Keiko did know. Not just about Yusuke, but about all of them.

Yukina politely asked if her healing powers were needed. Healing powers? Kuwabara complained of a bump on his head that needed her attention. Hiei scowled and disappeared. He was fast. No human was that fast.

Kurama looked up. The bloodlust slowly faded from his eyes, but not before Beth had seen it. He had been disappointed that his real objective had run like a rabbit the moment they'd stopped suppressing their energy. He spoke quietly. "Can you guys give us some privacy? I have a lot of explaining to do." Yusuke nodded. He wrapped his arm around Keiko and led her back to the temple. Kuwabara and Yukina followed.

Kurama walked slowly over to Beth. She still sat with her arms wrapped around her knees, hugging them tightly. She watched him warily. "Stop right there. Don't come any closer." He sat down making sure his movements were slow and relaxed. He didn't want to scare her. The fact that she hadn't run screaming when she saw what they were all capable of was a good sign. He smiled his easy smile. "I guess it's time for those explanations I promised you."

She raised her head to rest her chin on her knees. "What are you?"

To be continued….


	25. Chapter 25

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 25

"What are you?" Beth waited for his answer. His gaze never wavered as he said, "I'm a demon in human form." He waited for her reaction. "Yusuke and the others?" "Yusuke is half demon, Hiei is a full demon, and Kuwabara is a spiritually aware human." She digested that bit of news.

"I think my perspective on good and evil is a little skewed at the moment, so you'll have to help me out here. The thing from my dream, I assume it was a demon." She paused and he nodded. "Keiko doesn't seem distressed by any of this, so I am also guessing that you and the others are the good guys."

"It could also be a matter of perspective. We do work frequently for the Reikai." "And that is?" He gave her a short, but detailed description of the differences between the Reikai, the Makai, and the Ningenkai. "Ok. I think I've got that part. Why is it you and the others don't look like those?" She waved a hand at the bodies of the attackers. "Demons come in all forms. There are a great many who closely resemble humans in physical appearance."

"And are there a great many of those who live among us?" "A few. Mostly those like us with some sort of tie to the human world." "And what is it that ties you guys to the human world?" "Yusuke was born human. His mother is here and Keiko of course. Hiei is our friend and part of the team. He divides his time between here and the Makai."

"And you?" He drew in a breath. This was going to be the hard one. "I am a spirit fox. My name is Youko Kurama. In the Makai, I am known as a notorious thief. A very skilled hunter came close to capturing me. I was severely wounded. I managed to separate my soul from my body and I escaped to the Ningenkai. I needed a physical body so that I would have time to recover my powers. I had limited time. I got lucky and found a woman who was carrying a dying fetus. I merged with it and was born into a human body."

"I planned to regain my powers and return to the Makai. Fate intervened. You saw the scars on my mothers hands and arms?" She nodded. "I was young in human years, my body still awkward. The independence of my demon side got me into trouble from time to time. I needed something that was out of reach. I thought nothing of climbing up to get it. I lost my balance and fell, glass shattering on the floor underneath me. My mother saved me. She was cut up instead."

His voice was wistful as he recounted the incident. "It was the first time in my life I was loved unconditionally. No one had ever made that kind of sacrifice for me. I couldn't leave her." "Does your mother know the truth?" "No. It is better that she doesn't know." "Better for who?" He had no answer for her. He wasn't really sure himself anymore.

"That's why you always seemed older and wiser than your years. Exactly how old are you?" He had known she'd get around to that. "I lost track of the exact age a long time ago." "Nice try. Estimate?" "Something just over a thousand." Her eyes grew wide. "Ok. We'll leave that one alone for a while."

It was time now for the really hard questions. "I'm not having visions, or precognitive dreams, or whatever. Am I?" "No, you are not." "You want to elaborate?" "It is complicated." "So give me the cliff note version." "I'm not sure you're ready to deal with it."

"I just watched a battle that was like something out of the Twilight Zone. And now I'm sitting here having a polite conversation with a thousand year old demon. I doubt there is much that's going to shock me at this point." He chuckled. "When you put it that way, probably not."

"Ok. The visions were planted into your mind with the express purpose of causing insanity." "That doesn't make sense. What would be gained by that?" "Access to your inheritance through your guardianship." "But the only one that could possibly profit from that would be…. Uncle Russ?" She shook her head. "No. I won't believe it. He couldn't."

Kurama knew he would have to give her the details. He also knew she was going to be very hurt. "Our current mission for the Reikai involves the smuggling of very powerful demons into the human world. We traced the operation to Carter International. Your father probably stumbled onto the truth and was killed for it." Tears were flowing down her cheeks now. "Your Uncle Russ is a demon."

Her head snapped up. "How long have you known this? You knew the night I introduced you, didn't you?" He nodded. "He doesn't bother to suppress his energy. It's obvious to anyone with an awareness. He was here earlier." "How do you know that?" "Every energy signature is unique. Like human fingerprints. Every demon and spiritually aware human can sense the energy signature and identify it's owner by it."

"Then he didn't know about you. You were suppressing your energy weren't you?" "Yes. He found out when I released it for the battle. That's when he ran." "I suppose it would have been a shock to him. With the vision I had, he expected you to be human didn't he?" He nodded. "It was a well thought out plan. My sanity would have definitely been in question if I claimed you were killed by a demon."

She settled her head on her knees once again. "You are a powerful demon, aren't you?" Again he nodded. There was no reason to lie to her. She had seen the battle. "A class in this form. S class in my Youko form." He then gave her a description of the various classes of demons.

It was hard to reconcile the man sitting here calmly explaining about all things demon, to the ruthless demon she had watched in battle earlier. He was once again the polite, gentle man she had come to know. Which of the two sides was the real one? Or was he a little of both? Could the human side be as ruthless as the demon? Could the demon side be as gentle as the human?

She was silent for so long that he was becoming concerned. "Do you have any more questions? I know you have to find this hard to believe." She looked up. "Believing it is the easy part. I watched the battle, and everything you've told me is just too damn bizarre to be anything but the truth. I couldn't make this stuff up on my best day."

She sighed. "Believing is easy. Deciding where to go from here is the hard part."

To be continued….


	26. Chapter 26

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 26

"I need to take a walk. I need time to think." Beth said. Kurama stood and offered her a hand up. She ignored it and stood on her own. He let his hand fall to his side. "I understand. I'll go back to the temple. Don't go far. I don't sense any energy signatures, but we can't be too careful."

He headed back to the temple, his hands in his pockets. "Kurama?" she called softly. He turned back to her. Their eyes locked and held. "There is one more thing that I need… no, have to know." He thought he had answered all the hard questions already. Her tone, the look in her eyes, told him that the coming question and his answer were probably the most important to her.

"Were you playing with me as something to relieve a thousand years of boredom?" "No!" he almost shouted. He took a step in her direction and she held up her hand. "I will be satisfied with your answer for now." She turned her back on him and walked down the path away from the temple.

He stared after her for a long time. The he turned on his heel and headed back to the temple. The closer he got the more his thoughts were in chaos. He needed to burn off some frustration. He skirted around the temple and made his way into Genkai's demonic forest. He doubted he'd find much of a challenge, but it would focus his mind and energy on something other than Beth.

Yusuke was sitting on the steps of the temple when Kuwabara came out to sit beside him. "You feel that, Urameshi?" "Yeah. I guess even someone as even tempered as Kurama has to blow off some steam once in a while." "I'd say she didn't take it too well." "Dunno. Didn't hear any screaming." "Maybe not, but in all the years we've known him, has Kurama ever had to go beat up the inhabitants of the demonic forest to blow off steam?" Yusuke opened his mouth to reply and then closed it. Kuwabara had a point.

Kurama was sweating when the last demon hit the ground at his feet. He'd lost count at a hundred and thirty. "You can come down now, Hiei." "Hn." He landed at Kurama's feet. "Hardly your style, fox. Feeling a little out of sorts today? If I'd known I would have gladly served as your sparring partner." "Make your point, Hiei."

"The woman will come around." "If she doesn't?" "Then she's not for you." "Don't you think I've told myself that?" "I'd say you are still a long way from believing it." "I want her, Hiei. More than I've ever wanted anyone. And for reasons that I never thought of as Youko." He raked a hand through his sweat drenched hair.

"As Youko I never needed anyone. I had whatever I wanted; power, wealth, sex. If I wanted it, I took it. Maybe I had to live as a human before I could find what was really important. And know that it could never be taken, only given. I need her, Hiei. I love her. But I need her to be able to accept me as I am, everything that I am." He'd finally said the words out loud. But not to the person who needed to hear them. "Hn. Then I suggest you tell her." "And if she doesn't wish to hear it?" "Then it wasn't meant to be, fox."

Beth walked along the path, not really seeing anything. Her mind was reeling. In a matter of hours, her life had turned upside down. Hell, her whole perception of reality had turned upside down. This morning, all she had to worry about were a few visions. Now she had to contend with three worlds, demons taking over her father's company, demons as friends.

Even the man she loved was a demon. She stopped. She fell to her knees with her face in her hands. She loved him. He was a thousand years old. She couldn't begin to understand what that meant. She was less than an infant compared to him.

He had told her he was a notorious thief. He was a powerful demon. She had gotten what she was sure was only a glimpse of that side of him today. He had been ruthless and efficient. A killer. She had seen the demon side while he protected her. When the danger had passed, he was once again the man she knew.

If they had any chance at a future together, she would have to accept him for himself. Everything that he was. Could she do that? Did any of it matter anyway? He was a thousand years old. Despite what he said, how could she hope to hold the interest of someone who had seen and done things she couldn't begin to imagine?

She came to her feet. Her decision made, she walked back to the temple. She loved him, and she would accept him as he was. It would be up to him if he wanted any kind of a relationship with her. As she approached the temple, she wondered if Keiko had these doubts when she found out about Yusuke. She would have to have a long talk with her cousin.

Beth walked the rest of the way to the temple just as Kurama and Hiei were coming around the corner. She stopped when she saw him. He was sweaty. His thick mane of red hair was plastered to his head, wet with perspiration. His face streaked with dirt. He still had on his bloody clothes from the battle. Yusuke and the others had changed and cleaned up. She had never seen him like this. This was a day for firsts it seemed.

Kurama was a little embarrassed that he hadn't gotten cleaned up before seeing Beth again. She'd been gone a while, but she didn't seem upset. He was almost afraid to hear the answer, but he had to ask. "Are you ok with everything?"

"No, I'm not." He lowered his head, looking at the ground. She walked over to him. She poked her finger at his chest. He looked up at her, surprise in his eyes. "We need to talk about Uncle Russ. I want that bastard's head on a platter." Apparently she had some bloodthirsty tendencies of her own.

To be continued….


	27. Chapter 27

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 27

Kurama stared at her. "Then you're fine with everything else?" She leaned forward to brush a soft kiss against his lips. He reached for her, not caring that the rest of his team was staring at them. She put a hand on his chest and pushed. Her nose wrinkled. "We'll discuss that after you clean up."

She bounded up the stairs and into the temple, sidestepping Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Hn." Hiei's lips curled into a smile as he passed Kurama on his way into the temple. "Is there something you wanted to say, Hiei?" Kurama asked. He turned amused crimson eyes back to his friend. "Not particularly. It would be undignified to say I told you so." Kurama's chuckle had turned into a full throated laugh by the time Hiei disappeared into the temple.

Beth sat down at the table with Keiko and Yukina. She poured herself a cup of tea, quite proud that she managed to do it without her hands shaking. She took a sip and Keiko offered a comforting smile. "You'll get used to it after a while." "How long did it take you?" "Not long. But then I had to watch them fight daily in the dark tournament. They all got pretty beat up before they finally won. They're all way more powerful now. " "Dark tournament?" "Years in the past. I'll tell you about it sometime."

Beth took another sip of tea. "I heard you say you had healing powers, Yukina. Does that mean that you are a demon too?" She smiled and nodded. "And are you a thousand years old too?" Yukina laughed. "Oh goodness no. Nowhere near that old." "And Hiei?" "He's my age… or so." A secretive smile came and went, but not before Keiko had seen it. She had wondered if the girl had figured it out on her own. They had all wondered. Well, all but Hiei anyway.

Beth looked at the ruby eyes. They weren't as dark, but certainly very similar. They were both short. Could she and Hiei be related? No, the others would have told her, wouldn't they? Besides their temperaments were polar opposites. Beth took her teacup to the sink. Keiko and Yukina went out to join Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Beth stood in the kitchen gazing out the window. She had begun preparations for dinner. Water was running over the vegetables in the colander. Her thoughts were a million miles away when strong arms wrapped around her waist and she was pulled back against a hard muscled chest. "Would you like some help with dinner?" Kurama's smooth voice sounded from behind her.

She gripped the counter and closed her eyes. "As long as you promise not to touch me." His arms loosened. "I can't think when you touch me," she breathed. The arms tightened again. She felt his warm breath tickle her ear. "You mean like this?" He lips traced a path up her neck and his tongue traced the shell of her ear. She shivered and tilted her head to the side to give him better access.

He placed a gentle kiss against her neck and let her go. "I can't promise I won't touch you, but I will try. At least until dinner is finished." She relaxed. His hand caressed her hip and she felt his breath again. "I give you fair warning though, if we have to do the dishes afterward, all bets are off." He rummaged around until he found a paring knife and went to work on the vegetables while she tried and failed to control her reaction to his words.

He smiled to himself. Tonight. No more waiting. They would deal with everything else tomorrow. Tonight she would be his. He would employ every technique Youko had ever learned if he had to. Youko had always taken whatever he wanted, but Shuichi had learned the art of persuasion. He was confident that if he used Youko's skills he could obtain what he wanted. He was also confident that she would enjoy every minute of it.

Dinner conversation turned into a mission meeting. Kurama had called Koenma earlier to give him a report on the events of the day. He had also passed along Hiei's list of the demons employed by various human companies. Koenma had dispatched the Spirit Defense Force to arrest them. He also had members of the SDF watching the offices and warehouse of Carter International as well as Russ's house.

"Russ has nowhere to go. The border patrol has been alerted. He can't just slip back into the Makai. He's been cut off from everything here in the human world. He has no access to money or his credit cards." Kurama told them. Beth was impressed. "You guys are good." "It's just a matter of running him to ground now."

"Won't that force him into a confrontation?" Keiko asked. "I thought you were supposed to arrest him." Hiei smirked. Genkai snorted. Kuwabara found something very interesting on his plate. Yusuke didn't look her in the eyes when he said, "That's what we're supposed to do, alright." Kurama's smile was one of contemplation. "We will make sure gets exactly what he deserves." Beth thought for a moment she saw a hint of gold in his eyes. When she looked again, it was gone. Must have been the light.

Yusuke and Kuwabara got stuck with the dishes, much to the displeasure of both. Hiei retired to his favorite tree since the temple was so crowded tonight. Kurama held out his hand to Beth. "You should get some sleep. It's been a long day." And he planned a longer night.

She took his hand and he walked her to her room. He didn't stop when she entered, but followed her in and closed the door. She sat down on the bed. "So you'll be going after Russ in the morning?" "Yes." He didn't want to talk about that bastard tonight. He didn't even want to think about him. "I want to go with you." "No."

She looked up at him. "I want to be there." "No." "You're being stubborn." Yes," he agreed. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door. "It's too dangerous and I don't want you there." "I've already seen you fight. What's one more?" "He is much more powerful than what we fought today. Not to mention that he'll be like a cornered animal. There is no telling what he could do. I don't want you there." "There's no changing your mind, is there?" "No."

"You know, for someone as eloquent as you are, your one word answers are beginning to sound like Hiei." She got up and went to the window. That's strange, she didn't remember a shrub covering the window. She turned around only to discover that he was no longer leaning on the door. He was standing next to her. His hand reached out to stroke her cheek. "I don't want to talk about him right now." She closed her eyes and made a futile attempt to suppress the shiver of awareness that raced up her spine.

Genkai walked down the hall. As she passed Beth's room, she made note of the perimeter plant that covered the door. Hardly surprising. She snorted as she moved on to her room trying to remember where she had put her earplugs. She was certain she would need them.

To be continued….


	28. Chapter 28

Roses and Regrets

Lemon Alert! Those who are offended by sexual content, please skip this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 28

"I don't want to talk about him right now." Kurama said as he stroked her cheek. His other hand came up and he pulled her glasses off. "You know I can't see very well without those, right?" Beth asked him. He set them on the table by the bed. "You don't need to see anything other than me tonight." He threaded his fingers through her hair and brought her lips to his. "All you need to do is feel."

Her lips parted without conscious thought. She was filled with the warmth of his questing tongue. He pulled her closer into his embrace. She felt the heat of his body down the length of hers. She was pressed so tightly to him that she could feel his erection straining to be free. If all she was required to do was feel, then she was an overachiever.

Feeling was consuming her conscious thoughts. Her entire being was focused on the things he was making her feel. It would not be long before she had no conscious thoughts. It seemed to be his plan. He was pushing her further into this delicious madness.

Kurama broke the kiss and tried to slow his breathing. He could swear he had learned patience during his human lifetime, but he was having a hard time summoning any. He could feel the rapid beat of Beth's heart and knew she was as affected as he was.

"This is your only chance to change your mind. Say no, and I will go back to my room." He cursed the side of him that gave her the choice. There were times when Youko's methods were more in line with his desires. She skimmed her hands across his shoulders and down his chest until she found what she sought. She slipped the first button free and moved to the second. When the shirt was gaping open, she slid her hands underneath and pushed it off his shoulders. As it slithered to the floor she kissed the pulse at the base of his throat and whispered, "The word 'no' isn't in my vocabulary tonight."

She might be well in over her head, but she was determined to have this. He was a thousand years old. A very well preserved thousand years old she decided as she continued to stroke the broad shoulders and chest she had uncovered. If she could only hold his interest for one night, then she intended to enjoy it to the fullest. She would take advantage of every second of his vast experience. She imagined him to be very skilled in the art of pleasing a lover. She could only hope he wouldn't be too disappointed in her lack of experience.

He pulled her shirt over her head and it joined his on the floor. He stroked the exposed flesh leaving a trail of fire with every touch. She giggled as his arms circled her back fumbling with her bra before he figured out the clasp was in the front. Once he came to that profound realization, the thumb and forefinger of one hand made short work of it.

He peeled back the lace and she shivered as the cool air touched her heated skin. The coolness was replaced with the warmth of his hands as he cupped her breasts, his thumbs skimming over the sensitive peaks drawing a low moan from her throat. Her breasts weren't overly large. They fit nicely in his hands. His fingers lightly stroked the underside of her breasts and he felt the goose bumps as she shivered again.

The heavy scent of her arousal now filled the room. He took one of the pebbled buds into his mouth as his hands slid down to the fastening of her jeans. Her hands threaded into his hair as she held his head and cried out at the contact. Electric shockwaves were pulsing through her veins. His skilled tongue was working magic as he slid her jeans down her slim legs.

In moments she was completely naked and laid out on the bed for his appraisal. She was more beautiful than he had imagined. Nothing exotic. Nor even erotic. A quiet beauty made more intoxicating by her simplicity. A beauty of the soul.

He'd had more than his share of lovers as Youko. Those who wanted him for what they could gain. For his reputation. He could have had lovers as Shuichi, too. Those who wanted to boast of the conquest, to flaunt him as a trophy. Somewhere along the twisted path of his life, he'd discovered a desire to be wanted for himself. The man that he was. The man that incorporated all he had been before, into one being.

Her skin was tinged a slight pink, but she didn't try to hide anything from his gaze. The image of her long legs wrapped around his waist had been in his mind for some time now. His fantasy was about to become reality and he found his patience deserting him again.

He let his pants slide off his hips and his boxers followed. His member sprang free, fully erect and throbbing, She was boldly appraising him. She was thrilled that she could affect him this much. He joined her on the bed and resumed his explorations.

He gave her an open mouthed kiss that singed her toes as his hand stroked down her flat stomach to delve into curls already damp with her arousal. His fingers played a symphony and her body took up the melody. She arched into his hand as the sensation built to a crescendo. She shattered, calling out his name as she rode the crest to shore, wave after wave of pulsing aftershocks tensing her body.

He smiled, knowing she was as ready as she would ever be. He rose over her still quivering body, poised at her entrance. He closed his eyes to savor the feel as he pushed in slowly, the warmth of her passage welcoming him. She was so tight. She squirmed beneath him as he pushed further.

His eyes flew open as he felt the barrier. Her eyes were closed tightly, her teeth clenched. This was wholly unexpected, but not unwelcome. In fact, exactly the opposite. She hadn't volunteered the information and it never occurred to him to ask. He held himself still and stroked her face. Her eyes opened and he smiled into them. "You should have told me."

She colored in embarrassment. "I was afraid you would change your mind," she admitted. "It just means I need to take extra care." He began to move, taking short strokes, allowing her time to become accustomed to his presence. She relaxed and the discomfort eased somewhat. "I'm afraid this is going to hurt. I'm sorry. If you want me to, I will stop." She pulled him closer. "No. Don't stop. I know what to expect. It's ok."

Thank Gods. Even though he had offered, he wasn't sure he could stop now. He covered her lips with his as he pushed forward sheathing himself to the hilt. He smothered her cry of pain and a part of him reveled in it. She was his. He had been her first, and he vowed he would be her only.

Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, tears trickling down her cheeks. He brushed the tears from her face, and kissed her tenderly. He felt her relax and moved slightly. When she didn't protest, he increased the movements. Her arms went around him and she arched into him. He set a slow pace and she matched his rhythm.

He increased the speed of his movements eliciting low moans from her. He was close to release. It had been a long time since his last sexual encounter. He had never had one in his human body. Discounting self gratification of course. She gasped when his fingers found their way to her core and massaged the sensitive nub.

He was rewarded with a cry heralding her second release. He felt the walls of her passage spasm around his shaft and it sent him over the edge. He thrust one final time and called her name as he poured his seed deep into her body.

Resting his weight on his elbows, he looked down at her. She was smiling up at him. Her fingers brushed hair from his face tucking it behind an ear. "Thank you, Kurama. That was absolutely amazing." He pulled out slowly and rolled to his side, taking her with him.

Once he had her nestled in his arms, he pulled the sheet over them. "I'm glad I was your first." She snuggled closer draping her arm over his waist. Her even breathing moments later told him she had drifted off to sleep. He had not planned on letting her have a great deal of sleep tonight, but now he had to make allowances for her discomfort. There were plants that he could use to lessen her pain, but since he had not been prepared for her innocence, he had nothing with him.

He lay there with her wrapped possessively in his arms. She had fallen asleep before he could tell her what was in his heart. He would have to leave early in the morning. He would find that bastard as quickly as he could and make him pay a hundred fold for every tear that Beth had shed. And when he returned, he would tell Beth how he felt.

To be continued….


	29. Chapter 29

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 29

Kurama was awakened by Hiei's voice in his head. "Wake up, fox. Your damn plant won't let me in." "That was the general idea, Hiei." "Hn. Whatever. Get dressed and meet me outside. I will wake the others."

Kurama smiled at the warm body still cradled in his arms. He would like to remain where he was, but he had business to take care of. He was careful not to wake Beth as he got out of bed. He dressed quickly. When he was finished, he shook her gently. Sleepy eyes opened and she smiled at him. "Good morning," he said. She noticed he was dressed and sat up, pulling the sheet with her.

"You're leaving?" she asked. He nodded and sat down next to her. "I will be back soon." "I don't suppose you've changed your mind about me going with you?" He shook his head as he reached out a hand to stroke her cheek. "No. I have not." She pouted and he laughed. "That woman's trick ceased to work on me centuries ago."

"So I am just supposed to sit here and wait? What if you get hurt? You're still…" She pushed his sleeve up and sat back with her mouth open. "It's completely healed. I didn't notice it last night." She colored as her mind supplied the reason she hadn't noticed last night. "You said you heal fast."

She looked down at her hands in her lap. "I will still worry." "Don't. I will be fine." She looked up into his eyes. "Dead doesn't heal, you know." He brought his hand to his chest in an overly exaggerated look of hurt. "Such faith in me. I'm crushed." "This is all still new to me. I've only seen you fight once. You said that Russ is more dangerous than the one you fought, and that he is the same class as you."

He pulled her into his arms. He did not intend to meet Russ on equal ground, but there were some things she was better off not knowing. "I know your aunt and uncle gave you and Keiko the day off, but why don't you go back to the shop and help. It will keep you occupied. I will see you there when we are done." He stood up. "Can you drive?" "Yes." He pulled his keys out of his pocket and handed them to her. "Take my car. You and Keiko can be back to town in an hour. She knows the way."

He leaned forward and kissed her. "I have to go. Hiei is already impatient. Yusuke and Kuwabara will be dressed by now." She wrapped her arms around him almost pulling him off balance. "You better come back in one piece or I'll hunt you down and kill you myself." He kissed her again before going to the door. He reached for the doorknob. "He'll pay for all of his transgressions, Beth. I promise." She managed to hold the tears back until he was gone.

As he expected, the others were waiting for him when he walked out of the temple. Kuwabara was kicking at the pebbles on the ground, his hands in his pockets. "Can't believe me and Urameshi are waiting for you for a change. You decide to sleep in, or what?" Hiei smirked. Yusuke snorted. "Man, you can be so clueless, you know that?" "Stick it, Urameshi. What?" His face turned scarlet as understanding hit him. "I, ah, did wonder about the plant…."

"The details of the fox's night are not why we're here." Hiei snapped. "Our quarry has been busy since yesterday. I would say that by now he knows his options are limited. He is now masking his energy signature. The last place the jagan was able to track him to was the warehouse. I suggest we start there." He disappeared. The others followed.

Beth dressed slowly. Working would keep her occupied, but she would still worry until she saw him again. She appeared to be the only one up, so she decided that breakfast was the first order of business. She was putting the first of the plates on the table when Keiko and Yukina came in.

Keiko looked at the four place settings on the table. Four others conspicuously missing. "They're already gone aren't they?" Beth nodded. "Over an hour ago." Keiko frowned. "Yusuke didn't even wake me to say goodbye." Beth turned to hide her frown. "He probably didn't want you to worry." "Kurama woke you to say goodbye, didn't he?" Beth was glad her cousin couldn't see her blush. "Yes, but he is completely different from Yusuke."

Keiko sighed. "I know. You're right. It's not like it's the first time he's been an insensitive jerk." Beth laughed at her cousin. "But you love him anyway." Keiko laughed too. "I love him anyway." They carried the last of the food to the table. They were almost finished when Keiko asked Beth, "So what do we do while we sit and wait?"

Beth put her hand in her pocket and waved the shiny objects at Keiko. Keiko sucked in her breath. "Those are…" Her eyes grew wide as Beth smirked. "Yup. I scored the car. Where you wanna go?" "He never lets anybody…." Beth shrugged. "He didn't want me to worry. He suggested we go help at the shop." Keiko nodded. "That would probably be a good idea. Maybe if we stay busy." "Ok. Let's get these dishes done and we can go."

Kurama closed the communicator. "Koenma says the SDF have arrested all of the demons on the list except two. One B class that they are sure is working directly with Russ, and an A class they don't know much about. Preliminary research Botan has completed says that Russ probably was not an A class when he crossed over the barrier ten years ago. She hopes to have some more information soon. Koenma also says we owe him. Botan has been very grouchy since she's been cooped up in the file room."

"Yeah, right." Yusuke snorted. "I'd say it's Botan we owe. We'll take her out on the town when this is over. She loves to dance. It's been a while since I took Keiko out too. I've been thinking I should have woken her up this morning." "You mean you left without saying goodbye?" Kurama asked him.

Yusuke put a hand on the back of his neck. "I didn't think about it at the time." Kuwabara smacked the back of Yusuke's head. "You're a thoughtless idiot, Urameshi." Yusuke tackled Kuwabara to the ground and they rolled in the dirt. Hiei pulled his katana and stabbed the ground just inches from the faces of the scuffling men. Both men blinked to see the blade resting between their faces.

Hiei pulled the katana back and sheathed it. Yusuke and Kuwabara sat up, wide eyed with sweat dripping down their faces. Kurama was chuckling as Hiei said quietly. "Can we get back to business, children?" Kuwabara shouted, "You could have killed us, shrimp." Hiei smirked. "Trust me, if I thought I could get away with killing a human, they would already be looking for your body."

To be continued….


	30. Chapter 30

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 30

Kurama was getting frustrated. The warehouse had been a dead end. If Russ had been there, he was long since gone. They would have to backtrack and see if they could find any clues. He wanted this over. He wanted to get back to Beth.

He had been thinking about her nonstop. She seemed now to be a permanent part of his thoughts. He smiled. His mother would be thrilled. She had called to give him the third degree as he had predicted, but he had not told her anything.

He shook the thoughts from his head. He had to get this mission finished. And he needed a clear head to accomplish that. He needed to get his mind back on the business at hand. Not to mention that his wayward thoughts were wreaking havoc on his body. Hiei had sniffed the air around him and smirked. He made sure no one but Kurama heard him say, "Already making plans for tonight, fox?"

Beth and Keiko had headed back to town shortly after breakfast. When Beth had gathered her things from her room, she had worried that Genkai had not put in an appearance for breakfast. Beth had not known the old woman to be a late sleeper. Her room was next to Beth's, so she decided to check on her before she left. She knocked lightly and there was no answer. She knocked a little harder and still did not receive an answer.

Perhaps she had risen earlier to meditate and no one noticed her leave. Beth turned the doorknob and peeked in to be sure. The old woman was stretched out, snoring peacefully. Beth closed the door softly, so as not to disturb her, although she doubted that she could have heard anyway. She wondered if the old woman always used earplugs when she slept.

Russ had seen the car pull up. He did not wish to confront him here. His lips curled with a sadistic smile when his little 'niece' got out of the car on the driver's side. So the red headed bastard had left her alone to search for him after all. His faith in those chivalrous types restored, he drained his coffee cup and set it down. He walked to the door.

Beth was giggling over something Keiko had said when she noticed Russ. The smile fell from her face. Keiko had just looked up when her mother called out. "I'm glad you are back. Beth, you're Uncle Russ wants to take you to lunch. Have a good time."

He grabbed Beth's arm in a deceptively light grip and led her to the door. He paused to whisper. "If either of you alert them to the truth, they will be dead." Beth and Keiko were silent. There were times when keeping their secret had a significant downside. He nodded at their cooperation and tipped Keiko's chin up with a finger. "Call your friends and tell them to meet us at the warehouse. When you tell them I have a hostage, remind them that I have nothing to lose."

When they were out of sight, Beth went limp and dropped down. She swept his legs out from underneath him. She got up to run, but was dragged back. He had regained his feet too quickly. He snarled as he twisted the hand in her hair. "That might have worked on a human, but you now know that I'm not human." He punched her and she lost conciousness. He threw her over his shoulder and sped off.

Keiko ran up to her room. She couldn't risk her parents overhearing the conversation. She dialed Yusuke's number with shaking fingers and waited for him to pick up. No answer. She dialed again. "Come on Yusuke. Answer." Voice mail again. Before she could try a third time, her phone rang. She looked at the ID and answered. He was going to be pissed. She took a deep breath. He was probably the most dangerous of all of them when he was pissed.

Hiei had just confirmed there were no energy signatures in the house. They had been everywhere that Russ had frequented while masquerading as a human. They had been assured there had been no demons crossing the border into the Makai. No portals had been detected. He had to be here. Somewhere. Kurama's patience was wearing thin.

Yusuke wanted to punch something, or someone. "He's got to fucking turn up somewhere. He can't just disappear. Too many people are looking for him." His phone rang. He pulled it out. "Damn it. She knows I'm busy." He thumbed off the ringer and put it back in his pocket. Kurama had his phone in his hand before Yusuke had his back in his pocket. He remembered too clearly the last time that Yusuke had blown off Keiko's call.

He dialed Keiko's number and it went to voice mail. He tried again. Keiko picked up immediately. "Kurama. I don't even want to know why Yusuke didn't answer. Beth's uncle was here. He took her with him." Kurama took several deep breaths. "Where did he take her?" "He said to meet them at the warehouse." She hesitated. "Kurama?" "Yes?" "He said to tell you that he has nothing to lose."

The phone disintegrated in his fist. Emerald green eyes turned to pools of rich gold, and his once red hair was now a shimmering silver. Where Kurama's human form had been, there now stood a seven foot tall fox demon in all his glory. Four thickly furred tails waved majestically behind him. He paused only to utter the word, "Warehouse." Then he was gone, leaving the others to follow in his wake.

To be continued….


	31. Chapter 31

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 31

Russ opened the shielded room at the back of the warehouse. The thin corpse like figure looked up from his solitaire game. He dumped his unconscious burden at the demon's feet. "We will have company soon. Can you entertain this one until then?" Hollow, sunken eyes scanned the figure at his feet. Humans were easy. "Hardly a challenge. I've been manipulating this one's mind for weeks."

Beth came to with a start. She was not tied. Did he think she would just sit and do nothing? She didn't recognize the room, but she did recognize the warehouse beyond the door. She moved to a sitting position slowly to give her head time to stop spinning. She reached a hand up to her face. Her jaw was tender, but not broken. Thank God.

She didn't notice the demon behind her. She tried to stand. A fog covered everything in sight. Where had that come from? She saw Kurama run into her line of sight. He was cut down by a blade of some type. She began to laugh. "That won't work anymore. Come out and show yourself, you bastard!"

The fog faded. The warehouse was once again empty. Russ dropped to one knee before her and grabbed her chin in a painful squeeze. "You have a lot of faith in your new lover. He will die by my hand." "Not on your best day, asshole." He backhanded her and she fell to her side.

He nodded at the demon behind her and the fog returned. When it cleared, she was on a rain slick road in Texas. Her father's car was out of control. She heard the squeal of tires and the car flipped. She screamed. Russ watched her curl into a fetal position. His lips twisted into a cruel smile. "Summer tv's a bitch, isn't it?" The demon behind him turned gaunt eyes to him in question. "Summer tv? Reruns, my friend. Reruns." He walked away laughing at his little joke.

Kurama stopped outside the warehouse. He could now sense Russ's energy signature as well as another equally as powerful. The energy was spiking. An invitation. Hiei appeared at his side, the only one fast enough to keep up with Youko. "You know it is a trap, right?" "Yes. I know. He thinks he has the advantage."

Kurama touched the ground and a wave of energy shot forth. A thick, thorny hedge grew up around the warehouse covering all windows and doors. Kurama straightened to his full height. "Only five will be allowed to leave the building." Yusuke and Kuwabara skidded to a halt beside them. "Whoa. Looks like the castle in Sleeping Beauty." Kuwabara commented.

Hiei smirked. "But much more deadly fool. Be glad the fox considers you a friend." They walked to the door. The vines parted to let them pass and then closed behind them leaving no evidence of their passing. Inside there were boxes stacked as high and as far as you could see. Yusuke looked around. "These weren't here earlier." Kurama answered. "An illusion." "Created by a master." Hiei agreed.

"One that even I can't penetrate without the jagan." It was glowing brightly in the middle of his forehead. "I can render it ineffective if you wish." "Just do it, Hiei." Yusuke snapped. He didn't really like the fire apparition in his head, but he knew that with a single thought projected, he would not be fooled by the illusion again.

Hiei projected the jagan's power into their minds and the boxes were gone. The empty warehouse was back to normal. With the dissipation of the illusion's effects, Kurama could now see the shielded room and Beth on the floor within. She was writhing on the floor and sobbing. Russ walked out of the room and into the main warehouse.

"Well, well. I didn't believe it when Jerry told me that the little human that Beth was seeing could possibly be THE Youko Kurama. It seems he was right. I congratulate the jaganshi on dispelling the illusion. If only he could do the same for poor Beth."

Kurama growled. "What have you done to her?" Russ cast a pitying look over his shoulder. "I've granted a wish of hers." He smirked. "She's seeing her father again. Over and over and over again." He laughed and Kurama pulled his rose whip. Russ waggled a finger at him.

"Not a good idea. You see, if anything happens to me, my friend back there will make the vision permanent. Even if I am not able to enjoy the benefits, she will be hopelessly, eternally mad. I doubt even the jaganshi could reach her mind." He laughed.

Kurama clenched his jaw and put the rose whip away. "What do you want?" "Freedom of course. From you, the Reikai, and anyone that might be employed to come after me. I want the means to disappear and never be found. Oh, and Beth comes with me for insurance." "Never!"

Russ noticed the way that Kurama was looking from Beth to him and back again. He could almost see the thoughts churning. "You might as well give up whatever you are thinking. You aren't fast enough to get to him before he turns her mind to mush."

"Perhaps not. Perhaps I don't need to be." Kurama inclined his head. There was a blur of black. In what seemed less than seconds, Hiei stood beside Beth, his katana bloodied. The corpse like demon was now a corpse in fact, his disembodied head rolling to a stop on the floor.

Hiei knelt beside Beth and opened the jagan. He reached deep into her mind. Nothing was held back from him. He dispelled the vision of her father's death. He pulled more pleasant thoughts to the surface. Some of her thoughts were private. He would respect those. She was human, but so far she wasn't an annoying human. And she was the fox's woman. He was able to calm her as she regained consciousness.

At Hiei's sign that Beth was all right, Yusuke powered up and Kuwabara's spirit swords materialized. Kurama turned narrowed golden eyes on them. "This bastard is mine. Do not interfere." He dismissed them and focused on the now sweating demon in front of him. His rose whip returned to his hand.

Yusuke and Kuwabara backed away. Beth was now fully conscious. Hiei was covering his jagan. She had felt him in her mind. He had brought her back from the edge of madness. "Thank you," she whispered. "Hn. We should go now." He gripped her arm to help her up.

She noticed Russ's opponent. He was a very tall, slender man, with pale skin. His silver hair hung past his waist. There were fuzzy ears on top of his head and four tails twitching behind him. His lithe form was the most graceful thing she had ever seen. She was mesmerized by the sight of him. "Is that….?" Hiei nodded. "He's beautiful." Beth whispered in awe.

To be continued….


	32. Chapter 32

Roses and Regrets

Warning! This chapter contains graphic torture. Not for the squeamish. You have been warned.

* * *

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 32

"You have earned the death you are about to receive." Kurama's voice was cold. Beth recognized the smooth voice as that of the man she loved, although it was just a little deeper. She could see the sweat pouring off the other man, her once beloved 'Uncle Russ'. Her whole family had been fooled. He was evil incarnate. And he was about to answer for his sins.

Hiei was still at her side. "We need to leave. The fox would not want you to watch this." He pulled her to her feet. She stumbled and Hiei's arm snaked around her waist to steady her. She couldn't take her eyes off the scene before her. She could almost smell Russ's fear. She was sure the demons could smell it.

He was not, however, backing down. "One of us will not be leaving here. My money's on you." Kurama chuckled. "You don't seem to understand. Your death is not in question. The only thing in question is how long I wish to play with you before I decide to grant you that death." The rose whip lashed out and took off Russ's left ear. He howled in pain as the blood ran down his neck.

Hiei pulled Beth toward the warehouse door. Kuwabara joined them. The wall of thorny vines parted to let them pass. Yusuke stayed to watch the battle and provide backup if needed. Once outside in the cool air, Beth tried to go back inside. Kuwabara grabbed her arm and shook his head. "You don't want to see him like that. He wouldn't want you to see him like that. I've seen him that pissed once. It's not a pretty sight."

Inside Kurama was stalking his victim as Russ tried to put space between them. The rose whip lashed out again and tore a gash down his right arm. Kurama smiled. "I would have been satisfied with your arrest as our mission required." The whip sailed through the air and wrapped around Russ's thigh taking a deep bite.

"Even after I discovered what you were doing to Beth, I would have given you a quick death." The whip snapped forward to rip a line down the other demon's chest from his collarbone to his navel. "Then, you made the supreme mistake of taking what is mine." Blood now pouring from the wounds inflicted, Russ turned to run. The whip took a layer of flesh from his back.

Russ hit the floor on his knees in blinding agony. He reached into what was left of his shirt for the metal darts he carried. He charged them with energy preparing to launch them. His movements were not as stealthy as he had hoped. Kurama tossed a seed at him and the quickly growing vines wrapped themselves around Russ's limbs and held him immobile. Kurama kicked the darts from Russ's hand.

Kurama's clawed fingers caressed the other demons face. "You have been more entertaining than I gave you credit for. I didn't expect a coward like you to last this long. If your begging pleases me, I might grant your death." Russ spit at him. Kurama wrapped his rose whip around Russ's throat and the thorns bit into the flesh.

Yusuke watched the fight, if you could call it a fight. He knew Kurama could be really sadistic in his Youko form, but this was nothing short of torture. If anyone deserved this, it was the demon receiving it. He was glad that Hiei had forced Beth outside. He acknowledged that she had a right to witness this bastard's death, but not this way. Not by seeing what her lover was capable of.

Yusuke knew that Kurama kept a tight leash on this side of his personality. He rarely let it control him. But it was there. Just under the surface. It took a lot to bring it out. And only someone with a major league death wish would deliberately try.

Kurama twisted the whip tighter. "Are you begging? I can't seem to hear you." There was a gurgling noise followed by a choked, "Fuck you." Kurama grinned. "Sorry. Not in the mood." He kicked the demon's knee and there was a loud crack. Yusuke winced knowing it was the sound of bone breaking. Kurama tossed his silver hair over his shoulder."And for the record. I'm never the bitch."

"I still don't hear any begging." Kurama told him. "Are you hoping I'll get bored enough to end your suffering?" He squatted down to put himself on eye level with the demon. "I won't you know. I'm enjoying your pain too much." He tapped a clawed finger against his lips. "Hm. What to do next? Another bone?" He ran clawed fingers down the demon's left arm to his hand.

There was a loud snap and the demon whimpered, closing his eyes. His thumb now hung at an odd angle. Kurama frowned. "Not even a proper scream." He cocked his head to the side. "You aren't going to faint, are you? That wouldn't be any fun at all." He backhanded the demon and his head snapped to the side, causing the rose whip to dig into the flesh of his neck.

Russ's eyes flew open and he mouthed a word. Kurama relaxed his grip on the whip to release some of the tension. "I'm sorry. Did you say something?" He pulled the whip closer so he was eye to eye with the demon. "I didn't quite hear that." There was a gurgling noise and Kurama backed up just in time to miss the blood as the demon tried to speak.

Russ was choking on the blood collecting in his throat and the lack of air. His hands tore at the whip trying to loosen it's grip. "Why?" he choked out, a spray of blood coming with the word. "Why what?" Kurama leaned forward to hear the question. "Why do you care? She's just a fucking human. Nothing special. Just demon food."

Kurama's eyes flashed and he growled. Before he had made the conscious thought, his hand had pierced the demon's chest. He drew back and the still pulsing heart was impaled on his claws. Russ stared at it as he felt his life drain away. Kurama tossed the heart aside and snarled into Russ's dying face. "And now you're nothing but fucking worm food." Russ went limp as his eyes rolled back in his head.

Kurama withdrew his rose whip and the plant receded dropping the now lifeless demon to the floor. He turned away from the bloody remains. He scanned the warehouse and found Yusuke pushing away from the wall and walking toward him.

The rage in his blood had cooled somewhat and he asked, "Where is Beth? Is she ok?" Yusuke nodded. "Yeah. Hiei and Kuwabara are with her outside. Before you ask, no. She didn't watch the fight." Kurama breathed a sigh of relief. She had accepted his being a demon, but this was something he never wanted her to see.

He found the restroom in the back of the warehouse and turned on the water. He scrubbed the blood from his hands and splashed cold water on his face. He stared into golden eyes reflected back at him in the mirror. He had tried many times since the first Makai tournament to banish his Youko form. He had finally had to accept that it was a part of him. It was what he had been born as, and what he would return to when his human life was over. He wondered what human traits he would take with him when that time came.

He emerged from the warehouse, once again in his human form. Beth didn't wait for him to reach her. She met him halfway and threw her arms around him. He pulled her close and placed a gentle kiss against her temple. "It's over. He'll never hurt you again."

Hiei put a hand on Kurama's shoulder as he passed by. "Take her home, fox. I'll handle the cleanup. You can decide what to tell the authorities later." Kurama nodded. "Thanks, Hiei, for everything. Thank you all." "Don't mention it, man." Kuwabara said. Yusuke waved as he followed Hiei back into the warehouse. "Don't forget to call Koenma and make our report for the mission."

Kurama chuckled as he led Beth away from the warehouse. Yusuke always finds a way out of the paperwork.

To be continued….


	33. Chapter 33

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 33

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked. Beth had not said much since they left the warehouse. He was worried she might go into shock. She nodded. "How will I tell mother? What… will I tell mother?" "We will have to come up with something believable for everyone."

They walked in silence for a while. He stopped and pulled her around to face him. "Why don't you go spend some time at Genkai's? At least until you decide what you want to do." She sighed. "That sounds nice, but I can't. Once it gets out that Russ is dead, whatever story we come up with, the company will suffer. There is no one to step in and take over."

"The company was important to my father. He started it from nothing and built it into what it is today. I can't let him down." She bowed her head. "I already let him down." Tears filled her eyes. "He wanted me to join the company when I graduated from high school. I wasn't ready. He could have taught me so much. But he was still a young man and I had a lot of time."

He pulled her into his arms. She wrapped hers around him. "I'm out of time. I have to grow up now. My responsibilities won't wait for me." He stroked her hair. "You know I will be here to help in any way I can." She smiled through her tears. "I'm counting on it." He returned her smile and brushed the tears from her face.

Kurama's communicator went off and he pulled it from his pocket. "What is it, Koenma?" Beth stared at the cell phone looking device and at the young man talking to Kurama. Was that a pacifier in his mouth? "I need to see you. I'm sending a portal." "It will have to wait. I need to get Beth home." "Bring her." The connection was cut.

"Who was that?" she asked. There was a soft pop and she jumped as a glowing doorway appeared in front of her. Kurama took her hand. "It seems you are about to meet the prince of the spirit world." She followed him into the portal.

Beth blinked as her mind wrapped around the fact that she had been on the street and now she was in an office. There was a large desk with stacks of papers covering every inch of it. "Not too organized is it?" She observed. "Father doesn't believe in modernization." The man she had seen on the phone came in through the door. She got a glimpse bustling activity on the other side of it before it closed again.

"The mission is concluded." Kurama said. "You would have gotten you're report once I had Beth safely home." The spirit prince waved his hand. "Yes, yes. I know. I watched Youko's fight by the way." He frowned. "The tape was erased. He wasn't human, so we won't discuss it."

He walked around to his desk and sat down. He glanced at Beth. "Hello, Beth. I am Koenma." What do you say to the prince of the spirit world? "Nice to meet you." He nodded and thumbed a switch on his desk. "Bring him in."

Beth turned to the door. It opened and two blue skinned creatures entered dragging a small man between them. The creatures were huge, with long fangs. Her eyes were wide. "Ogres." Kurama whispered in her ear. "They do most of the work here in the Reikai."

The man was released in front of the desk. Jerry went to his knees. "Please don't kill me. It was his doing. All of it. I swear." Koenma addressed Kurama and Beth. "He has made a full confession. At least as much as puts the blame on his boss." Kurama nodded. "The one we missed. No wonder we couldn't find him. He must have come straight here when he found out we were involved."

The man noticed Kurama and Beth for the first time. If possible, he paled further and began to babble. "I never touched her. I never did anything to hurt her. Please kill me quick. Not like…." Koenma cut him off. "No one is going to kill you. I promised your release if you keep your end of the bargain."

The man collapsed on the floor. "You are releasing him? Why?" Kurama asked. Koenma stood up to pace the room. "I have come up with a cover story for you. He will be returned to the Ningenkai long enough to give his story to the authorities. He will tell them how one Russell Moore murdered his partner and conspired to take over his company. He will give them proof and tell them he fears for his life before he disappears. Then he will be released in the Makai."

"Russell Moore will be a fugitive who will never be found. Beth will file the necessary legal papers to make Carter International a sole proprietorship. End of story." "You've tied it up nice and neat. How do you know that he will not disappear for real?" Kurama asked. "He will be escorted by a member of the SDF. He won't be going anywhere. Satisfied?" "Yes." He put his arm around Beth. "I will take her home now. She will need to prepare to be properly shocked when the human authorities give her the news."

"Of course." Koenma waved a hand and a portal appeared. "Kurama?" He turned back to the prince. "Yes?" "When you write Yusuke's report. Make sure you give all the details of your fight. How he attacked you and you had no choice but to deliver a single killing blow. My father will want to know." "Understood. Thank you." He led Beth through the portal.

Jerry was led away by the SDF officer assigned to him. He had stopped sweating and started thinking. He asked his escort. "So what would the king do if he knew the truth? Kill him? Imprison him?" He was thinking about how he could escape his fate. The officer just shrugged. "Nah. It was only a demon he killed. And he had cause. King Enma would probably just permanently remove him from the Ningenkai." He looked down at the demon. "Of course that would mean Youko would find the one responsible." He smirked at the demon. "And I wouldn't want to be him when he did." Jerry was sweating again, his half formed plans forgotten.

To be continued...


	34. Chapter 34

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 34

Keiko was frantic by the time Kurama and Beth returned to the shop. Yusuke never thinks about leaving her behind. Worried. Not knowing what is happening. She hugged her cousin. "I'm so glad you're ok." Beth smiled. "I'm just a little tired." She squeezed Kurama's hand. "I could really use some of your herbal tea." "Your wish is my command."

Keiko led Beth to a table and they both sat down. "So what happened?" Beth looked around her. Keiko waved away her concern. "We're alone. We finished earlier than we expected and my parents went out on a date." Beth raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Can you believe it? They went to the movies." Beth giggled at the thought of her middle aged aunt and uncle on a date. It was so cute.

"I don't really know a lot. I kept seeing my father's death in my head. It kept repeating. When I came to, I knew that Hiei had somehow brought me back to reality. I saw Kurama in his demon form fighting Russ, but Hiei took me outside before it really got started. I know he's dead, but that's about it." Keiko's eyes widened. "You saw Youko?"

"Yes. Just long enough to see what a beautiful creature he is." Keiko sat back. She really couldn't have seen much then. She shuddered to think of how Russ had died. She knew how vicious Youko could be. Beth went on to tell her about meeting Koenma and the story that would be given to explain matters to the humans involved.

Kurama came from the kitchen with a steaming cup of tea. Beth took it from him gratefully. "Thank you." "It will help you relax and sleep. You need to rest for tomorrow. You'll need all your strength to deal with this for the next few days." He pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "I have to write that report for Koenma. Then I need to check in with the others. I will see you tomorrow."

Beth climbed the stairs to her room. She was weary, but relaxed, as he had promised. She took a hot shower and then snuggled beneath the blanket, wishing it were strong arms wrapped around her instead.

_Her dreams were jumbled, nonsensical. One minute she was a child with her parents, the next she was a woman in the arms of the man she loved. She relived moments from her school days. She wandered in places she didn't recognize. _

_She saw her father smiling, holding out his arms to her. The way he had when he returned from a business trip. She always ran to him. She did that now, but he disappeared before she could reach him. She stopped, confused. _

_Then Kurama was there, where her father had been. She smiled and ran to him. Then he too was gone. She frowned. In his place was a tall silver fox demon. Kurama's other form. He held out his arms to her. She didn't hesitate but ran to him as she had the others. It was him who folded her into his arms. Him who she hugged tightly._

She sat up. The clock said six. Her dreams made no sense. She had only seen Kurama's demon form for a moment or two. Why would she dream of him so vividly? She would have to ask him more about his other form.

She got out of bed to start her day, dressing simply in jeans and t-shirt. Her phone rang and she answered it. It was Kurama. "I knew you would be up early." She could hear the amusement in his voice "Have dinner with me tonight. I want to see you." She smiled. "Ok. What time?" "Seven. I'll call you after work." "Have a good day at work." "You too. Until tonight." "Bye." Her day had just gotten brighter.

Kurama hung up. He finished dressing for work and grabbed a cup of coffee. He made sure the champagne would be properly chilled for tonight. He had strawberries and cream. He had all the ingredients he needed for dinner. His apartment was spotless. The roses were in the vase by the bed. He would scatter the petals when he got home. All he needed now for the romantic evening he had planned was the woman he intended to enjoy it with. He grinned and set his coffee cup in the sink. It was a happy man who grabbed his keys on the way out the door.

Beth was the first one into the kitchen. She pulled out the vegetables that needed chopped for the day's menu. Keiko joined her not long after. "Your parents are sleeping late this morning. That's unusual isn't it?" Keiko grimaced. "Be glad your room isn't next to their's. They were up late." She shuddered. "Kids should not have to listen to their parents. It's just too gross to even think about." Beth giggled. "Your parents aren't that old, Keiko. It's not like they ceased to have any feelings for each other after you were born."

"Ew. Can you just shut up already?" Beth giggled again. They heard a knock on the shop door. Keiko wiped her hands and went to see who it was. She was pale when she came back. Beth frowned. "What's wrong?" Two men in uniforms followed Keiko. "Beth Carter?" Beth wiped her hands. This was earlier than she had expected, but she was prepared. She glanced as Keiko. Her acting was a lot better than she had expected.

"That's me. Can I help you?" One of the uniformed men grabbed her by the arms and spun her around snapping handcuffs on her wrists. His grip was painful. "You are under arrest for the murder of Paul Carter and the disappearance of Russell Moore."

To be continued….


	35. Chapter 35

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 35

"You're under arrest….." Those words echoed in Beth's mind. She was still in shock. How could everything have gone so wrong? She sat in a holding cell wondering if she would ever be free again. Her thoughts were in turmoil. How could they believe she had killed her father? She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

Keiko had woken her parents when Beth had been arrested. Her parents had started making calls trying to get a lawyer for her. Keiko had dialed Kurama's cell phone, but it was out of service. She tried his home number and left a message. She called his office. She was told he was in a meeting and could not be disturbed. She left a message for him to call immediately after his meeting.

Keiko sat staring at her phone. Even if Yusuke actually answered his phone, she didn't think he would be able to do anything. She had never felt so helpless. She knew the truth, knew that Beth was innocent. How could they prove it? Nobody was going to believe in demons, even if they were free to discuss it.

She paced her bedroom. It had been hours since they had taken Beth. There had to be something she could do. She picked up the phone again, suddenly thinking of someone who might be able to help. She dialed the number praying that someone would answer.

Kurama leaned back in his chair smiling. Brian Gianelli and his committee had just left. They had approved his designs with only minor changes and accepted his bid for the landscaping of the Stephenson Corporation Tower. He had just landed his biggest contract ever. He couldn't wait to tell Beth. They would celebrate tonight.

He looked at his watch. He'd been closed up in his office all day. It was almost five. He had to get going. He still had a lot to do before he picked Beth up at seven. He grabbed his jacket on the way out. "Hikaru, I'll leave you to lock up. I have a date." Hikaru smiled at his boss. It was good to see him happy. "You have several messages. Do you want to return any of them?" "No. Just put them on my desk. I'll take care of them tomorrow. Have a pleasant evening."

As he drove home, thoughts of Beth filled his mind. He had missed her today. He had been thinking of her when Brian had called asking if he could meet the building committee today. He unlocked his door and headed straight for the shower. Twenty minutes later he felt refreshed. He towel dryed his hair until it was only damp. The hair dryer quickly finished the job.

He hummed a song from the radio that had gotten stuck in his head on the way home. Wandering around, gathering his clothes, he checked his voice mail. He saw Keiko's number on the missed call list. It was with a growing sense of alarm that he hit the playback. "Kurama, when you get this, call me immediately. I'm gonna try you at work." He noted the time was quite early this morning. He probably had a message on his desk at work.

He dialed Keiko's number. She answered instantly. "Thank Gods. I've tried to get in touch with you all day. Everywhere I could think of. Beth's in trouble. Big trouble." "Slow down, Keiko. What happened?" "It was awful. She has to be so scared and so hurt." "Tell me!" he almost roared at the girl. "They arrested her for killing her father."

He stared at the receiver. As her words began to sink in, his mind began to turn. Why the hell would they think that she killed her father? How had they come up with any evidence to arrest her? "Where is she? Has anyone posted her bail yet?" "She may not get bail. Father tried to get her a lawyer, but he couldn't afford it. The prosecutor is requesting no bail." Keiko broke down in tears. "They want to extradite her back to Texas for the trial."

He hung up, stunned. He went to his desk and pulled out his business phone book. He dialed the number of a lawyer he had used several times to handle business matters, contracts and such. He had spoken with him this morning about the Stephenson contract. The man was competent and owed him a favor or two for new business sent his way.

Kurama hung up the phone. Itzuki san would meet him at the jail and attempt to get bail set for Beth. He had warned him that if they managed to get her bail at all, it would be high because of what she was charged with and the fact that she was not a Japanese citizen. Kurama didn't care. He just wanted her out of there. They would deal with everything else later.

Kurama paced the corridor outside the courtroom. Now that she had an attorney of record, a bail hearing had been set. They were waiting for the magistrate to arrive. He just wanted to see Beth. He knew she had to be scared. She needed to know she wasn't alone.

They had not let him see her when he arrived. He was not family and she was isolated from the general population because of the charges against her. She was considered a danger to others. The Yukimuras had spent the day trying to find a way to help her, so Beth had been alone since her arrest.

"They're ready, Shuichi san. I have to warn you. You will not be allowed to speak to her." Itzuki san told him. "I understand." He followed the lawyer into the courtroom and took a seat at the back. Beth was escorted into the courtroom by a matron. They didn't even bother to take off the handcuffs. She looked back at him after speaking with Itzuki. She looked lost and alone. It broke his heart.

She gave a small smile and turned back as the magistrate spoke to Itzuki. "You may state your case." Itzuki cleared his throat and bowed to the man behind the bench. "Most honorable magistrate," he began. "This woman is innocent of the charges brought against her, and anxious to prove that to the court's satisfaction. My esteemed colleague has claimed she is a flight risk, as she has no ties to this country. That is not true."

"She arrived here with the intent of making Japan her permanent residence. She has blood family who are upstanding citizens of Tokyo. She has friends who are also esteemed members of the community. She has inherited her father's half of a company registered under Japanese laws. She has much more to lose by making herself a fugitive, than by remaining to prove her innocence of this horrible crime. We humbly request that a reasonable bail be set in her case." Itzuki bowed again.

The magistrate had been attentive to the arguments presented on her behalf. He now looked at her with appraising eyes. He nodded to Itzuki. "Very well. I will grant your request if you can provide someone of unimpeachable character to take responsibility for her continued court appearances in this jurisdiction. I will set bail at 100,000,000 yen."

Beth closed her eyes. She gripped the edge of the table to keep herself on her feet. He might just as well have denied bail altogether. 100,000,000 yen. By her quick calculations, that was almost one million dollars in US currency. There was no way anybody could come up with that amount.

Kurama bit his tongue to keep from saying what was on his mind. He had planned to make her bail, but he couldn't come up with that much money. Most of his company assets were still tied up in the loan he'd gotten to start it. He tried to think of other ways to raise the money, but drew a blank.

The door to the courtroom opened and a voice addressed the magistrate. "Most honorable magistrate Sato. May I address the court on behalf of the defendant?" The magistrate looked up. His surprise was written clearly on his face. "Genkai san. You know the defendant?" "I do. I also know that the charges brought against her are false. With the court's permission, I will take full responsibility for her. She will reside at my home until this has been settled. I will also guarantee her bond with the title to my property." "I know your property to be of sufficient value to satisfy the amount set. The defendant is remanded to your custody."

Tears flowed down Beth's face as the matron unlocked the handcuffs.

To be continued….


	36. Chapter 36

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 36

As soon as the handcuffs were off, Beth found herself crushed in Kurama's arms. "I will find out what happened. You will be cleared." She held him tightly. Still holding onto Beth, Kurama shook Itzuki's hand. "Thank you, Itzuki san." "Don't thank me yet. We still have a lot of work to do. I already have my people getting whatever evidence the American authorities think they have. The first thing I need to do is prepare a brief to block the extradition. That won't be easy. She is still an American citizen."

Itzuki gathered his materials and his briefcase. "Take her home for tonight. Get some rest. I want you in my office first thing in the morning. We will need to go over what we know and what we don't. Genkai san, there is paperwork for you to sign. If you will meet me in the clerk's office, we can get it out of the way." He walked out of the courtroom.

"Genkai. I don't know how I can thank you for what you've done." Beth said. Genkai smirked. "Had to do something. Otherwise the dimwits would have gotten together and done something stupid." She walked off muttering. "There are times when they all excel at that." "Genkai." Kurama called. She turned back to him. "Yes?" "The magistrate knew you." "Former student," was all she said. He told her where his car was parked. She nodded.

Kurama led Beth out of the courtroom. "I'll take you to the shop so you can pack your things in the morning. Your family will want to know what's happening. You can call when we get to the temple." She was still clinging to him. "I'm glad you're here. I don't know what I would do if I had to face this alone." "You have too many people who care about you to ever be alone."

The long steps up to the temple were a welcome sight. Once at the top Beth was wrapped in a huge bear hug. "We were worried." Kuwabara told her. "Everybody's here. Even Koenma. We'll find answers, don't worry." He led the way into the temple. Keiko jumped up and hugged her cousin. "I brought some things for you. Genkai said you'd be staying here."

Yusuke was next in line for a hug. "It'll be ok, Lizard. We won't let anything happen to you." She sniffled at the old nickname. "Hell, if we have to, we can take you to the Makai to live." Genkai snorted from the door. "I told you. Dimwits and stupidity. Group stupidity is a dangerous thing." "Watch it, Grandma."

Koenma was seated at the table with a mug of tea. Kurama sat down across from him. "So what went wrong?" Koenma raked a hand through already tousled brown hair. "We're not sure." "What happened after your witness gave his deposition?" "It was never made."

"I thought that was why you assigned one of your boys to him." Yusuke had not heard the story. Koenma had refused to relay the information twice. He insisted on waiting until everyone was gathered together. "They were ambushed as soon as the portal opened into the Ningenkai."

"What do you mean ambushed? Did he get away?" Kurama asked, his voice low and angry. "You could say that. They're both dead." Koenma informed him. "My officer fell before he cleared the portal. That's how we found out so quickly. The portal wouldn't close. He collapsed in the portal, half in the Reikai, half in the Ningenkai."

"Do we know who attacked them?" Kurama asked the prince. "We have a short list of suspects based on the way they were killed." Kurama arched a brow in question. "Their throats were torn out." "That means wolf demon or panther demon. Those are the only assassins who kill that way. There are relatively few of those powerful enough to take out a member of the SDF." Kurama said. "Botan is checking the whereabouts of all those on the list at the time the deaths occurred. She should have an even shorter list for you by morning."

Koenma walked over to Beth. "I have made your case an official mission for the team." He gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze as a portal opened for him. "They have never failed a mission." He stepped through the portal and it closed behind him.

Beth was beginning to succumb to the tensions of the day. Her legs felt like jelly and she must have slumped a little, because Kurama came to his feet quickly and Yusuke's arm went around her waist. "Whoa. Let's get you off your feet before you collapse." He helped her to the table. Kurama pulled out the chair next to his. "Have you eaten anything today?" She shook her head. "I couldn't. My stomach has been in knots all day."

Yukina brought her a cup of tea. "I will make you a sandwich." Kurama nodded. "Thank you, Yukina." He turned to Beth as he sat down again. "You will eat it. Understood?" Beth gave a small smile. "You know you can be incredibly dictatorial at times." He brushed a stray tendril of hair from her face. "You will go to bed after you eat. I will allow a shower if you want it, but nothing else. I want you to get some rest. Tomorrow could be a long day."

Beth snapped off a mocking salute. "Aye, aye, Cap'n." He allowed himself to smile. Her sense of humor was returning.

To be continued….


	37. Chapter 37

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 37

Beth's sense of humor had fled by the time she felt the hot water cascading over her body. "I really am a big girl, Kurama. I promise I can take a shower all by myself. You don't have to stand there and wait for me." She reached around the curtain to the sink, and felt for the shampoo she had forgotten. He put it in her hand. "You know, if you insist on babysitting, you could climb in with me. You could wash my…. back."

He chuckled. "Tempting though it may be, I think I can control my urges until you are feeling better." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I wouldn't even be in here if you hadn't stumbled twice getting from the kitchen to your room." "I just tripped. No big deal." "Um hm. Nice try. You're tired. You're stressed. You will rest. If I have to tie you to the bed." "Ooooo. Kinky. Sounds fun."

He rolled his eyes. "I'll remind you of that sometime in the future. For now, be satisfied with a good night's sleep." "Spoilsport." She turned off the water and drew back the curtain. She twisted the excess water from her hair and took the towel he offered. She wrapped it around her hair and reached for another. After it was wrapped around her body, he offered a hand to help her out of the shower.

She took the hand and stepped out only to be brought up against his hard chest. He kissed her soundly and turned her toward the bedroom swatting her backside as she went. "That's for tempting me in the first place." She giggled. He followed her to make sure she got there without incident. She pulled on the oversized t-shirt that Keiko had been thoughtful enough to bring. It hung to her knees.

She turned back to Kurama. "Ok. Everything covered. No more temptation. Although, the way you resisted could be considered a severe blow to my ego." "Years and years of self control, I assure you." He patted the bed. "Sit. I'll dry your hair." She climbed onto the bed and sat cross legged with her back to him.

He carefully unwound the towel patting and rubbing the remaining water from the long tresses. He threw the towel over the back of a chair and plugged in her hairdryer. Taking the comb from the dresser, he gently worked through the tangles. His deft hands had the tangles out in no time. He unplugged the dryer and returned it to the dresser with the comb.

She yawned. "I think I can sleep now. Thank you." She pulled the cover back and got into the bed. "Will you stay with me?" He stretched out on the bed and drew her into his arms. "At least until you fall asleep." She snuggled into his warmth, and in a very short time she was sound asleep.

Beth woke the next morning still snuggled to Kurama's warm body. His even breathing told her he was still asleep. One arm held her possessively, the other carelessly tucked behind his head. He opened his eyes as she drew lazy circles on his chest. "You should have at least taken off your shirt. That couldn't have been confortable." "I hadn't planned to stay all night. I suppose I was more tired than I thought."

Kurama kissed her lightly. "Get dressed and we'll have some breakfast before we go." "Ok. What are we going to tell Itzuki san? I'm guessing he's out of the loop on the whole demon thing, right?" He stopped at the door. "Tell him the truth about your father's death. At least the truth as you knew it before you came to Japan. Leave out the dreams. And your Uncle Russ was taking you to lunch. You ran into me and Russ got called away on business. He was fine the last time you saw him."

"Well, I guess that is mostly the truth anyway. At least from one perspective. Ok. I can do this." She got up and padded to the dresser as he closed the door behind him. Half an hour and a quick breakfast later, they were headed into town. Itzuki had been waiting for them. He introduced them to the secretary who would be taking down Beth's statement. When Kurama told him that he had been with Beth when she had last seen Russ, he insisted on taking a formal statement from him as well.

"This is good," he said. "She has a credible alibi for the last time he was seen. That should take care of that charge. We are still waiting for the information on the charges the American authorities have brought. This should be everything I need from you today." He handed her his card. "Shuichi san knows how to contact me. But if you remember anything later that might be relevant, call me directly. Don't worry. I know this is a difficult time for you, but the wheels of justice are nothing if not slow."

The statements had taken a while. Questions had been asked and answered. She had a slight headache when Kurama led her out to the car. "I need to stop by the phone store in the mall to replace my phone. Why don't we get some lunch while we are there?" "Ok. What happened to your phone?" "It had an accident." He didn't go into details. "If I had had it yesterday, Keiko could have gotten through to me sooner."

It was early afternoon when they finally arrived at the Yukimura's shop. "It shouldn't take long to pack what I'll need. Keiko said she was coming back, so she can help me." Beth said as Kurama opened the door for her. The shop was empty of customers. The family was sitting at a table.

Conversation stopped when they looked up to see Beth and Kurama. Beth was pulled into a tight hug by a small woman that Kurama had never seen before. She had short black hair and dark eyes. She was middle aged, but still an attractive woman.

"Elizabeth! I was so worried. I caught the first plane out as soon as I heard what happened." Beth's arms closed around the woman. "Mother. I didn't know you were here. I missed you." When they finally parted, Beth reached for Kurama's hand and pulled him forward. She smiled. "Mother, this is…." "Hello Beth. No greeting for me?" The smile faded from Beth's face, and she pushed her glasses up. Kurama had noted this was a habit she had when nervous or annoyed.

Kurama assessed the man who had spoken. He was tall, maybe even taller than Kuwabara. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Kurama supposed that most women would find him handsome. Beth did not seem pleased to see him. For some reason, he took an instant dislike to the man. He had just been rude in the extreme by interrupting Beth's introductions.

Beth continued her introduction as if the man had not spoken. "Mother, this is Minamino Shuichi." He bowed politely. "It is a pleasure to meet you." She smiled and murmured something polite. His attention was on the man. Beth spared him a slight glance. "Shuichi, this is Carl Logan. He's ….." The man stuck out a hand swiftly and smiled a smile that did not reach his eyes. "Beth's fiancé."

To be continued….


	38. Chapter 38

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 38

Kurama felt like he had been punched in the gut. She had asked him if he were just playing with her. What was he? A last fling before marriage? That hurt. She hadn't told him. That hurt worse. She'd been a virgin, damn it. How could she have given him what rightfully belonged to someone else? He reached for the man's hand as Beth got between them.

She was screaming at the man in English. "Can you not take no for an answer? I've tried to be nice about it, but apparently that's not working. Let me make it clear. Once and for all. NO! I will not marry a man I don't love. I don't love you. I will never love you. Leave me alone. Go home. Stop stalking me. Did I leave anything out?" She turned on her heel and climbed the stairs leaving mouths hanging open behind her.

Kurama took a step to follow her when a restraining hand was placed on his arm. His eyes narrowed in warning. "Please remove your hand." "I'm going to talk to her and I don't need you tagging along." Kurama's voice was calmness itself. "I believe she made her wishes in the matter quite clear." Carl's hand tightened on Kurama's arm. "And I believe I just told you to butt out." He looked down his nose at Kurama's shorter, and he snorted, more feminine form.

"I'll ask you again to remove your hand." "Well why don't you make me, pipsqueak?" Carl never saw the punch that sent him into the wall. Kurama had done his best to pull the punch so he didn't do the obnoxious human any permanent damage. Satisfied that the man would not be getting up any time soon, Kurama bowed politely to the others. "I am sorry. Forgive my bad manners." He went up the stairs leaving Beth's mother and aunt to attend to the unconscious man.

Keiko's mother was wide eyed as she helped her sister check the man for injuries. "I have never seen Shuichi get angry before. What could have brought it on?" There was a strangled snort from where Keiko's father had just discovered something very interesting outside. Keiko got out half a giggle before she clapped both hands over her mouth and fled to the kitchen. He unrestrained laughter could be faintly heard through the closed door.

When Kurama reached Beth's room, her door was open. He leaned against the doorframe as he watched her angrily throwing things into her suitcase. She heard a noise behind her and turned ready to lay into that moron again. She relaxed with a sigh. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I thought I had made it clear to him. I can't believe Mother let him come."

He pushed away from the door and walked over to put his arms around her. "If you finish packing quickly, you shouldn't have to talk to him again before we go." "Did he leave?" He raked a hand through his hair and looked a little sheepish. "Not exactly." She eyed him suspiciously. "What did I miss?" "Oh, nothing really. Can I help with anything?"

She poked his chest. "Don't give me that innocent act. I'm not buying it, mister. What did you do?" He looked at the floor. "Well, he made it clear he was coming up here. I made it clear he wasn't." Her lips twitched. "You won." "I won," he confirmed with a grin. She covered her mouth to suppress her laughter. When she had it somewhat under control, she kissed him on the cheek. "Help me get this stuff in the car before he wakes up."

Kurama carried her suitcases to the car and put them in the trunk. He went back for the box of things she had acquired after she got here. Beth was talking with her mother. "Carl is still unconscious. I can't say I approve of the behavior, but he was provoked. Your young man is strong." She closed her eyes and smiled. "He reminds me a little of your father. Is it serious?" Beth nodded. "On my part anyway." Her mother smiled and put an arm around her. "I don't know him well yet, but after what I saw, I'd say on his part too."

"That nitwit of a sister of mine said he was soooo polite, soooo intelligent. She made him sound boring as hell. I'm glad to see there's more to him." She hugged Beth tight. "We'll get through this. There's no way in hell I'm going to let them put you in prison for Paul's murder. We will find the real killer. I just wish I could get in touch with Russ." Beth choked. Her mother misunderstood. "I know. They think you had something to do with his disappearance. When we find him, he'll clear this up."

Beth looked away from her mother. She hated lying to her. "Go on. Your young man is waiting. I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. "I like him." They heard a groan from the direction where Carl still lay on the floor. Beth quickly kissed her mother's cheek. "Bye."

She almost ran over Kurama at the door. "Is everything in the car?" she asked. "Yes." She steered him back out the door. "Good. The moron is coming to, and I want to be somewhere else when he does." She barely gave him time to open her door. She sat back with a sigh when he put the car in gear.

She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "That idiot gives me such a headache." "You want to talk about it?" "Nothing to talk about, really. I met him in college. We dated a couple of times. He thought we hit it off and I didn't. He was in a rush to settle down and at that time I wasn't. He seemed nice enough, just not for me. He asked, I said no. I think his brain has a problem wrapping itself around that word. He's asked eight times. I've told him no eight times. I think maybe I tried too hard not to hurt his feelings."

Kurama's earlier feelings of jealousy had vanished when he found out that she wasn't engaged to be married. Now he almost felt sorry for the man. Not. Beth was his. He would not wait around for someone else to claim her. He just had to be subtle so he didn't scare her off.

She had not been spooked by her first look at Youko. He would need to give her some quality time with his alter ego. She would have to learn to be comfortable with him in both forms. Now where could he take her that a seven foot fox demon wouldn't attract too much attention?

To be continued….


	39. Chapter 39

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 39

The drive to the temple was a quiet one. Beth had closed her eyes trying to banish her headache. Kurama glanced at her and smiled to himself. She was dozing. He carefully reached over for her glasses, still in her lap. He managed to grasp them without waking her and put them in the console so they wouldn't get broken.

He took advantage of the time to plan his campaign to win her. She had said she hadn't been ready to settle down when she first dated that idiot. Was she now? If not, what would it take to change her mind? Should he declare his intentions at the outset and wear down her resistance? Should he wait and take things slowly?

He had to plan very carefully, but then he always did. Only Yusuke could count on dumb luck to get him through. He could not recall where he had heard it, but he had embraced the motto: 'He who fails to plan, plans to fail'. Failure was not an option.

By the time he parked in front of the temple steps, he had a plan. He leaned over and touched his hand to her cheek. "Beth? Wake up. We're here." She was startled. Her face flushed red. "Oh God! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. Why didn't you wake me up?" He smiled at her and held out her glasses.

"You needed it. Besides you're so cute when you are asleep." She took her glasses and put them on while mumbling something unintelligible. He laughed and got out to open her door. "I'll come back for your things later." "You don't have to do that. I am…" He put a finger to her lips. "Yes, I know. You are perfectly capable. Not going to happen."

She opened her mouth to protest and he took advantage, pulling her to him and covering her mouth with his own. His tongue swept inside and all thoughts of arguing with him disappeared from her mind. He leaned back against the car and settled her between his legs, molding her body to his.

Kurama groaned when he heard the yells from midway up the stairs. He raised his head to see Yusuke and Kuwabara coming toward them. Beth blinked to clear her head and took a step back from him. He shook his head and smirked. "While their timing could have been better, problem solved. They can carry your things." He opened the trunk and removed her suitcases and the box.

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara were out of breath when they reached them. "Man, you guys gotta get a room." Kuwabara told them. Yusuke snorted. "Never seen you go for it in public before. Didn't know you were into exhibitionism." Beth's face went up in flames and she ran for the stairs. Kurama glared at them. "You can carry her things up as an apology." He ran after her. "Sheesh. Touchy." Yusuke grumbled.

Kurama caught up to her before she was halfway up. He took her hand and pulled gently to slow her down. "Pay no attention to them. They never grew up." She had calmed somewhat, but her embarrassment was still evident in the blush staining her cheeks. "I was looking forward to our dinner date last night. Could we reschedule it for tonight?" he asked. She nodded. "I'd like that."

Genkai was waiting for them when they walked into the temple, her arms folded behind her back. "Welcome, child. Make yourself at home. You are welcome to make it your home for as long as you like." The old woman's eyes widened in surprise as Beth leaned down and wrapped the woman in a fierce hug. "Thank you. You'll never know how much this means to me." Genkai smiled a rare smile and returned the hug.

Kurama walked with her to her room. She sat down on the bed. "I guess this is home for a while. I'll miss my family being around all the time, but I'll be surrounded by friends." She looked up as one of those friends waved a hand inside the door. "Is it safe?" Yusuke asked. "Yeah, we don't want to interrupt anything." Kuwabara added.

Beth silently handed Kurama a pillow. He took it with a questioning look. She grabbed the other pillow and the purpose was made clear. "Come on in," she called. When both men stepped into the room they were hit square in the face with the pillows. "Hey!" they both screeched in unison. Beth shook Kurama's hand. "Nice shot." "Your aim was impeccable."

Yusuke set his burden down and tossed the pillow back at them. "If you two are through congratulating yourselves, you wanna tell me where you want this stuff?" Beth indicated the bed. She watched as they set her things down and Kuwabara returned the other pillow. She held her breath until they were out the door. A small giggle escaped.

She heard Kuwabara mutter, "Gee, you think they'd be too grown up for pillow fights." She couldn't hold it any longer, and Kurama joined her laughter. He left her unpacking her belongings and putting them away. He walked into the kitchen to find Genkai sipping tea at the table. "Would you like to join me?" she asked.

They were alone. Yusuke and Kuwabara had gone off to spar. Yukina had gone to watch in case they got carried away and her healing powers were needed. Genkai watched him closely as he poured his tea. "Normally I would consider this none of my business, but since I have taken the girl under my protection, I will ask anyway." He looked up and saw the seriousness in her eyes. "What are your intentions toward the girl?"

He took a breath. "I intend to marry her and make her my mate." Genkai nodded. "Does she know this?" "Not yet. I am not sure she is ready." Again she nodded. "And how do you plan to deal with her short human life span?" There is a rare Makai plant that can turn her into a demon, but it will be her choice to make."

"You have planned this from all angles I see. Always the strategist." "Always an eye to getting what I want." "And you want her." It was not a question. "I want her," he confirmed. Genkai got up and carried her cup to the sink. "I won't interfere." She smirked. "Unless I am asked." He smiled, satisfied. His plan required help from his friends. He was sure he could count on the rest of the group for help when he needed it.

To be continued….


	40. Chapter 40

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 40

Kurama had left soon after his conversation with Genkai. He had told Beth he would be back to pick her up at six. Beth glanced at the clock. It was almost that now. She had to hurry. She knew without a doubt that he would be on time, if not a little early. She was in front of the mirror checking her appearance one last time when she heard him arrive.

Kurama was greeted by a common sight. Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing video games, while Genkai and Yukina were drinking tea and laughing at them. "Take that, Urameshi!" Kuwabara jumped up to give a victory dance. "Yeah, yeah. Even you get lucky sometimes." Yusuke taunted. "You want a rematch? I'll pound you again!" "As if."

They finally noticed Kurama's presence. "Hey! Lookit you. All dressed up." Yusuke snickered. "Yeah. Flowers too. How sweet." Kuwabara teased. Genkai's, "Zip it, dimwits," only sent them into gales of laughter. Yukina smiled at him. "I think you look very nice, Kurama san. I will tell Beth you are here."

Kurama stood waiting for Beth. For some unknown reason, he was slightly nervous. He was wearing black pants, a light gray shirt, and a charcoal and gray patterned jacket. In his hands was a bouquet of red roses he had grown himself. Beth had once expressed distaste for the roses sold in florist shops because they had no scent. She shared his opinion that roses were meant to be enjoyed for their fragrance, as well as their beauty. He had chosen these for their strong fragrance.

Yukina came back from her errand. "Beth san is almost ready. She will be out shortly." In moments they heard Beth open and close her bedroom door. Eyes grew wide as she stepped into the light. "Whoa." Kuwabara said in awe. Yusuke blinked. "Lookin good, Lizard." Beth ignored them.

Kurama could only stare. She was wearing a black dress that was low cut, held up only by thin rhinestone straps. It clung to her curves all the way to mid thigh where it stopped. Her hair was piled on top of her head with small curls escaping to frame her face. Her throat was bare, her only jewelry a pair of antique diamond drop earrings that had been a gift from her father, and a gold rope anklet with a floating heart on her right ankle. Black sandals with spiked heels and a black satin clutch with a rhinestone clasp completed her ensemble.

Kurama shook himself from his daze and handed her the bouquet. She buried her nose in them and gasped in pleasure. "They smell fantastic. Thank you." Yukina volunteered to put them in water and put them in her room. He wrapped her arm around his and whispered, "You take my breath away." She stared into his eyes, filled with unnamed emotions. He always managed to make her feel beautiful, even though she knew she was ordinary at best.

They said their goodbyes and walked out into the night. As they passed underneath the large tree by the door, Kurama paused. "Good evening, Hiei." "Hn." Hiei dropped down from the tree to land beside them. Beth did not jump. She was getting used to his sudden appearances and disappearances. "Good evening, fox. Beth." He nodded to them and headed for the temple.

They continued on their way. Beth had not noticed. Not knowing Hiei well, it had been insignificant to her. Hiei had called her by name and not 'woman'. Kurama smiled. Though it was not yet a fait accompli, Hiei had just acknowledged his friend's permanent claim on her.

He opened the car door and she gave a brief tug on her dress before swinging her legs gracefully into the car. He closed his eyes as a vision of those long legs wrapped around his waist invaded his mind. He felt his pants grow tight. He shook his head to clear the image and buttoned his jacket in an attempt to hide what it had done to him.

Kurama parked in front of his apartment. He had told her that he was cooking for her tonight. She had laughed when he told her he would not be serving her noodles. He unlocked the door and turned on the lights. He put her purse and his keys on the table by the door, then took off his jacket and hung it in the closet.

He led her to the couch and kissed her lightly. "What kind of music do you like?" She tugged at her dress and sat down. "Anything is fine." She detested rap, but somehow she doubted that rap would be among his preferences. If she had to guess… She smiled as she heard the opening strains of Chopin's 'Waltz number 7' coming from the stereo. She had definitely pegged him as a classical music lover.

He brought her a glass of chardonnay. She sat up to take the glass from him as she recognized the artist as well as the music. "That's Hiroko Nakamura, isn't it?" He was surprised. Not many people their age even enjoyed classical music, much less could recognize a particular artist just from listening. "Yes it is. She is one of my favorite classical pianists." "Mine too. My music appreciation professor introduced me to her music in college. She has such a unique style."

He made a mental note to procure tickets to an upcoming concert. She would be performing with the Tokyo Metropolitan Symphony Orchestra. He had wanted to go, but decided against it since he had no desire to go alone. Now he could take someone who would enjoy it as much as he did.

He kept up a running conversation about music while he prepared the salad. He had the steaks on the grill and the oil in the skillet was heating for the vegetables. Her knowledge of classical music was not as extensive as his, but he was pleased to find they had something else in common. The only other person in their group who enjoyed his favorite music was Hiei. He had an intense dislike of the loud, harsh sounds of what was considered popular and found the classical music soothing. It probably had something to do with his enhanced demon hearing.

The wine and the music had her pleasantly relaxed by the time dinner was ready. He poured her a glass of red wine to go with dinner. She took a sip. Beaujolais. He seemed to have an affinity for French wines. She preferred the Spanish or Portuguese wines herself, but he did have good taste. He was also a very good cook.

After dinner, she insisted on helping him clean up and would not take no for an answer. He gave up, knowing he had lost this round. He decided somewhere between clearing the table and putting the last of the dishes in the dishwasher, that her working beside him was not a bad thing. It did get the job done much quicker than if he had done it alone. It also kept her in close proximity. Her subtle perfume had just enough of a floral undertone that it was driving him crazy.

When they were finished, he directed her back to the couch. She heard a popping noise and he joined her with two glasses of champagne. She took one from him. "Yesterday I signed the biggest contract my company has ever had. I wanted to celebrate with you." He told her about the contract and what it meant for his company. She was touched that he wanted to share it with her.

As they sipped their champagne, he told her more about his company. She could tell he was proud of his achievements and had every right to be. To have become such a successful businessman at his age was rare. Her mother had been right. He reminded her of her father. They were both incredible men. If only her father had been able to meet him.

It amazed her that she could be so comfortable with him. He seemed to enjoy talking to her. He actually cared what she had to say. Even if their opinions differed on a subject, he respected her opinion and didn't treat her like an airhead. She reflected that most of her dates didn't even try to hold a conversation. They were all hands. Then they turned insulting when they didn't get their way.

He took her empty glass and set it on the table with his. He settled back against the couch and pulled her into his arms. She snuggled into his warmth and curled her feet under her. She didn't know how long they sat there just enjoying the music.

She felt him move and then his lips were trailing soft kisses down her neck to her shoulder. His fingers traced the shells of her ears. She watched him set her earrings on the table. How had he gotten them off without her knowing? Oh, right. He was a skilled thief.

His teeth captured an earlobe and pulled it into his mouth as he suckled it. Electric shockwaves were pulsing through her veins. She shivered as she felt his warm breath just before his lips lightly grazed the back of her neck. His hands then speared through her hair removing pins and shaking out the tumbling mass cascading down her back. The pins joined her earrings on the table.

He turned her to face him and brought his lips down on hers.

To be continued….


	41. Chapter 41

Roses and Regrets

Lemon Alert! If you find sexual content offensive, please skip this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 41

Kurama deepened the kiss until Beth had no thoughts other than what he was making her feel. His hands stroked her back. She felt a cool breeze as the zipper of her dress was lowered ever so slowly. His lips left hers as he put space between them. Her glasses were added to the collection on the table. His hands slid the straps of her dress off her shoulders.

It dropped to her waist exposing the rose tipped globes to his gaze. She wore no bra. The dress would not allow for one. He also knew that all she wore below was a thong, but he would get to that later. First things first. He stroked the sides of her breasts with his fingers causing her to shiver. He palmed one with a soft squeeze and leaned forward to capture her lips again.

His questing fingers found the hardened peaks and gave each a light pinch. She moaned low in her throat, a sound that he craved. He left her lips to trail feather soft kisses down her throat to the pulse at the base. His tongue licked the point, feeling it's staccato beat. His hands were warm and she wanted more of his heat.

She moved her fingers to his shirt slipping each button through it's buttonhole until she could feel his muscled chest beneath her hands. He shook the shirt off and dropped it on the floor behind him. He pushed her back on the couch, his mouth covering one of the rosy peaks. She cried out as his tongue drew circles before drawing it into his mouth to suckle.

Her hands tangled in his hair holding him close. He drew back long enough to pull her dress past her hips and down her long legs. Next was the small scrap of lace that barely covered her mound. He pressed a soft kiss to that which he had uncovered and scooped her up in his arms. He carried her to his bed where he laid her down among the scattered rose petals.

He picked up one of the petals in his fingers. He stroked it down her torso, swirling the soft velvet of the petal across her nipples. It tickled. Goose bumps were left in it's wake, as her body shivered at the soft touch. He unbuckled his belt, and his pants and boxers were left on the floor. He joined her on the bed, naked and fully aroused.

As his fingers explored and his tongue tasted, he was aware of every sound she made. Every moan, every whimper, every ragged breath she took. She arched off the bed when he kissed her nether lips. Her cries became louder and her breathing more ragged as his tongue stroked her to ecstasy.

Her hands were fisted in the sheet and her head was thrown back as she bucked beneath him. Her moans had turned to a low growl. She was like a wild animal. She grabbed his head and pulled until his eyes met hers. "I need you now. Please!" she begged. "I want to feel you inside of me." He gave her one last intimate kiss and sat back on his heels.

He rolled her to her side and put one of her legs over his shoulder. He guided himself to her entrance and thrust forward impaling her. She was warm and welcoming. Her movements matched his after the first stroke. Speed for speed. Rhythm for rhythm. She could feel him buried deep with each forward stroke.

She could feel her release building. There was a light sheen of sweat on his body telling her he was close too. She cried out his name as wave after wave crashed over her. He followed her soon after, pouring his seed deep into her.

He collapsed next to her his breaths coming in short pants. He pulled her into his embrace. She lay in his arms until their breathing returned to normal. She planted a quick kiss on his lips and got out of bed. "Where are you going?" he asked. "I need a glass of water. Would you like me to bring you anything?" He shook his head. "No. Thank you. I am fine."

He smiled as she padded out of the bedroom naked. She was getting more and more comfortable with him. When she didn't come back, he got up. He found her staring out the window. She had grabbed his shirt and put it on. She heard him come up behind her, but she was not prepared for what happened next.

His arms wrapped around her from behind. He whispered in her ear. "What's wrong?" His voice was a little deeper than she remembered and the arms were longer and claws punctuated the long slender fingers. She shrieked and jumped away from him. He quickly changed back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

She was breathing hard. "Oh God! Don't do that." She got her breathing under control. "Give me some warning next time." She walked over to him and put her arms around him. "Ok. I'm paying attention now. Let's see that again." "You're sure? I don't want to frighten you." "You just startled me. I wasn't expecting it. I mean, it's still you. Isn't it?" He nodded.

She let him go and backed up so she could see it all. He hadn't bothered to dress, so she would literally be seeing it all. She watched as red hair turned silver, green eyes turned gold. She now had to look up at him. His body was paler, almost ghostly. She reached up to touch the fur covered ears on top of his head. They twitched when she rubbed them.

She walked around behind him and was greeted by four tails waving majestically. She captured one in her grasp. The fur was soft. She stroked it. When she did, she heard a sound almost like purring. It was purring, and it was coming from him. He was just as muscled in this form. She walked back to face him. After a quick look down, that is. She tried not to think about how it was larger too.

He stood still as she examined him. He felt like a lab rat, no, more like a zoo animal. If she kept rubbing him like that, he was going to pounce. She didn't seem afraid. She seemed curious. She stood facing him again. She cocked her head to the side studying his face. "There are almost no similarities. It's like a completely different person. Are you sure you're still you?" His lips twitched. "I'm still me," he assured her.

"I'd like to test that if you don't mind." He cocked an eyebrow at her. She reached up to pull his head down to hers. She kissed his lips. He growled and took control of the kiss. His arms wrapped around her and her feet came off the ground as he brought her up level with him. He plundered her mouth with the same expertise that always left her breathless.

He set her on her feet some time later. He did not release her. "If you persist in your present method of exploration, we will be going back to bed." She looked up at him. "And you've accused me of tempting you. What do you call that?" "Your only warning." She giggled at his stern look.

"You never answered my question." Kurama tilted her chin up to look into her hazel eyes. "What question?" "I asked you what was wrong." "Oh. Nothing really. I was just trying to figure out how to tell you that I love you."

To be continued….


	42. Chapter 42

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 42

Youko growled and picked her up carrying her back to the bedroom. A long while later Beth lay content. Both arms and all four tails were wrapped around her. She had her head on his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart. She stroked one of the tails absently. She heard the purring again and smiled.

He stilled her hand. "You do realize that I have almost infinite stamina in this form?" She looked up to meet gold eyes filled with amusement and something else. The something else sent her pulse racing. "I don't think I'm ready for round two. Sorry, round three. Your… It's a little bit… I'm a little… Some of your differences in this form will require getting used to." She was embarrassed. He chuckled and pulled her close again.

She giggled. "What's so funny?" he asked. She rolled over to face him crossing her arms on top of his chest. "I was just thinking. Some women fantasize about having two lovers. I get to live that fantasy, and I get to have both in the man I love." He framed her face with his hands and brought his lips to hers. He would never get tired of hearing her say it.

When he drew back, she was looking into green eyes. She blinked. "It's going to take a while before I get used to you doing that." "It's getting late. I have to take you back. I don't think my neighbors would be as accepting of Youko as you are." He grabbed his pants and boxers from the floor. She got up to retrieve her clothes from the living room.

She was fastening her earrings when he came out of the bedroom fully dressed. "Can you zip me up?" she asked. He pulled the zipper slowly up and nuzzled her neck. "I had more fun unzipping it." She shivered. He turned her around to place a tender kiss on her lips. She plucked a rose petal from his hair. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "Just in case you were wondering. I love you too."

She spent most of the drive back to the temple in a haze of euphoric happiness. The man she loved, loved her too. She had made love to him in both forms tonight and it had been an incredible experience. In truth, she couldn't say which form she preferred, or if she even had a preference. They were both Kurama.

She reflected on their differences. His human form was a tender and considerate lover. His demon form was primal, more demanding. Both made sure she found her pleasure, but on different levels. She thought, not for the first time, how very lucky she was.

He walked her all the way to the temple door. "I don't want to go, but I have to work tomorrow." He looked at his watch. "Later today," he corrected. "I know. I will have to be very quiet, so I don't wake everyone." Beth whispered. He kissed her lightly. Anything else and he wouldn't be leaving. He was also aware that they had an audience. "Goodnight, Beth." "Goodnight." One more kiss and he forced himself to walk away.

He heard the door open and close behind her. He stopped at the tree. Hiei dropped down beside him and they walked toward the steps. "I won't ask if you enjoyed your evening, fox. That much is obvious. I am surprised that you didn't mate her." He had wanted to. When he had made love to her as Youko, the urge had been strong.

"I won't do that until she understands the full implications." He would not trap her that way. He wanted her to want him not just for the rest of her life, but for the rest of his. "Hn. Whatever. You do realize that with Youko's scent clinging to her, and unmated, she will be a target for every lowlife demon in this realm?" "I have thought of that. I will protect her. With a little help from my friends, I hope." "Hn. Relax, fox. I will not be going anywhere."

Hiei flitted away. Kurama watched him disappear around the side of the temple. He knew that his friend would be sleeping in the tree outside of Beth's window tonight. He could always count on Hiei to have his back. He could also count on him to protect what was important to him and to his friends. That included Yukina, Kurama's own family, Yusuke's mother, Keiko and her family, Kuwabara's family, and now Beth had been added to the list.

He paused at the top of the steps and looked back to the temple. He really didn't want to leave. He wanted to wake up with her in his arms. He sighed and descended the steps. Tonight had gone better than he could possibly have hoped. She had not feared his demon form. Well other than that first scream. He believed her when she said she was only startled. He had sprung it on her suddenly.

It certainly had not been fear that caused her to scream the second time. Had that been her third or fourth release? He smiled at the memory. She loved him. That was a major obstacle out of the way. Now he could move forward with his plan to make her a permanent part of his life.

He made a mental list of the stores he would visit. He needed to speak with his mother. He would also visit the Yukimuras. They knew him well, but he should get better acquainted with Beth's mother. Perhaps he would take her mother to lunch and introduce her to his mother. His thoughts occupied him all the way back to his apartment.

Beth was tired, but she just couldn't sleep. She was too happy. She wanted to shout to the world. She would have settled for Keiko, but she wasn't here. She hugged herself and spun in a circle. The most amazing man in the world loved her. She thought of her mother, but it was far too late to call her. Beth set the alarm and climbed into bed. She would call her first thing in the morning.

To be continued….


	43. Chapter 43

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 43

Beth rolled over and turned off the alarm. A smile curved her lips as she stretched. The sun was shining in her window. It was going to be a beautiful day. She dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Yukina was making breakfast when she got to the kitchen. Kuwabara was sitting at the table with his chin in his hand staring at the girl.

Beth walked up behind him quietly. She whispered in his ear. "You shouldn't stare at her like that. Someone might get the impression that you'd rather eat her." He blushed and mumbled something. "You shouldn't sneak up on people." "I was hardly sneaking. You weren't paying attention." She glanced at Yukina. "Well, not to me anyway." She giggled.

"Are you gonna tease me all day?" he asked. "After yesterday? Probably." "Oh, yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I got it comin, huh?" "In spades, my friend. In spades." She laughed as he muttered something about how evil women seemed to run in Keiko's family.

She snagged a piece of bacon as she greeted Yukina. "Good morning, Yukina. Can I help?" The girl smiled up at her. "Good morning, Beth. Thank you for offering, but I am almost finished." "Ok. I got the table." She opened the cabinet and got plates. "Is Genkai joining us this morning?" "No. She had a meeting with Koenma sama this morning. She is already gone." Beth put one of the plates back. "Ok, Breakfast for three."

She set the plates out and got silverware while Yukina brought the first of the food to the table. The next half hour went by pleasantly. Beth spent most of it observing her friends. Kuwabara stared at Yukina with calf eyes. Yukina blushed and tried not to meet his eyes. Beth came to the conclusion that someone needed to kick him in the butt and get him to act on his feelings. It was long overdue in her opinion.

Beth carried dishes to the kitchen. Yukina took Kuwabara's plate and said something to him that Beth didn't hear. He nodded. Yukina brought the rest of the dishes to the kitchen. "Beth would you like to spend the day with us? Kazuma is taking me shopping. We'd really like you to come."

Beth weighed the desire not to tag along on their alone time against spending the day by herself at the temple thinking about her problems. One hour later, the three of them got off the train at one of Tokyo's trendiest shopping districts. Yukina had changed her usual kimono for a dark skirt and white button front blouse.

Beth talked Yukina into trying on some more fashionable clothes. In the dressing room, Yukina expressed her doubts. "This really doesn't suit me," she said of the jeans and scoop neck knit top that Beth had picked out. The colors were a dark blue that went well with her hair color. "It's not what I normally wear." Beth sighed. "That's the point. It looks great on you." "It does?"

Beth grabbed her hand. "Time for another opinion. One of the male variety." Yukina looked down. "He'll only say what he thinks I want to hear." Beth stopped. "Ok. Understanding men 101. Time for your first lesson." Yukina looked up. "Of course he's going to tell you whatever he thinks will score points." Yukina looked confused.

"Never mind. Watch his eyes. They don't lie. If he likes it, you'll know. Now, we're going out. Don't look down. If you want to know, you have to be looking for his first reaction. Don't give him time to hide it. Ok?" Yukina nodded timidly.

Kuwabara was sitting in the chair outside the dressing room trying not to look as uncomfortable as he felt. He looked up when Beth called his name. "We need another opinion." She pulled Yukina out of the dressing room. He hadn't paid much attention to what they took into the dressing room. Yukina always picked the same type of clothes. Other than her kimono, she always wore skirts and blouses like a little girl.

Kuwabara sat up when he saw her. Yukina was wearing a pair of tight jeans. The top clung to her breasts, even showing a little cleavage. His eyes grew wide and his mouth formed an O. His sweet little hunny bunny had a body. And damn! What a body. By the time he recovered enough to say anything, Yukina had fled back to the dressing room. He looked up at Beth. She winked and gave him a thumbs up, before following her.

When Beth found Yukina, she was folding the outfit neatly. She had her own clothes back on. Beth looked from the neat pile to Yukina. "Couldn't you tell how much he liked it?" Yukina looked up with a small smile. "I think I will buy these." She blushed. "I also think I want some more lessons in 'understanding men 101'." Beth grinned.

They left the shop a few minutes later with Kuwabara carrying Yukina's bag. Walking down the street, Beth hung back a little to observe the couple. Kuwabara kept glancing at Yukina strangely, almost as if he were seeing her for the first time. Beth smiled to herself. It hadn't taken a lot to kick him in the butt. Just a little makeover.

They passed an alleyway and Kuwabara paused. "Uh, girls? Stay close to me and do what I tell you." Beth caught up. "What's wrong?" He handed the bag to Yukina. "Some low power demons. Two came out of the alley we just passed. Two more heading toward us. Start walking slowly. When we get to the next alley, turn into it. If I have to fight them, we don't want it public."

To be continued….


	44. Chapter 44

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 44

Koenma stood outside the holding cell with his arms crossed over his chest. "As you can see, he's been less than cooperative." Hiei snorted. "You've had your people working on him how long?" He glared at the demon in front of him. "We almost didn't intercept his soul in time. Judgement had already been passed and he was on his way to serve his sentence when I found out he was needed. A particularly gruesome sentence, I'm sure you'll be happy with, by the way."

Russ stared defiantly back at them. "Him, I know. Who's the old bitch?" "Not your concern." Koenma told him. "This would be a lot easier on you if you just tell us what we want to know." Genkai said. "Hn. Let's get this over with. I have better things to do. I left the oaf on guard and he doesn't even know he is on guard." Hiei said as he unwrapped the jagan.

Kuwabara steered Beth and Yukina into the alley. It was a dead end, the only way in or out, the way they had come. He put himself between that entrance and the girls. "Stay behind me." He watched as four ordinary looking men appeared at the alley entrance. They only appeared normal. His senses told him otherwise.

They couldn't be sensing his energy or they wouldn't be here. These four weren't even C class. "We don't want any trouble." Kuwabara told them, edging over to block the one who tried to pass him. "Too bad," one said. Another spoke up. "If you don't want any trouble, then hand over the women and there won't be any." Kuwabara took a stance. "I don't think so."

One of the demons snickered. "The human doesn't want to share." "That's not fair. He has two." More snickering. Kuwabara kept them all in sight. "You guys take off and nobody gets hurt." He was answered with laughter. "The only one getting hurt is you if you don't hand over the little demon and the demon's whore."

Kuwabara didn't know where that statement had come from, but he didn't like it. "Ok. So we do this the hard way." He held out his hand and let his energy flow into it. The demons attacked. Two went for Kuwabara and the other two tried to get around him to the women. His spirit sword cut down the two who attacked and he spun to intercept the two that got by him.

It had happened fast. Beth pushed Yukina back and took her own stance. She highly doubted there was much she could do against demons, but she wasn't going down without a fight. Besides, Kuwabara had said they were low power demons. She kicked one of the demons in the knee and heard a satisfying crunch as the bone shattered. She punched him and he went down howling. The other one was on her before she could recover her stance.

Clawed fingers raked her arm just as Kuwabara got between them. The demon backed off dragging his friend with him. "We should have known he wouldn't leave his whore unprotected. Just never expected him to use a spiritually aware human." When they were gone, Kuwabara turned back to Beth. "How bad is it?" She shook her head. "Not bad." Yukina came forward and took her arm. There were three long gashes that were bleeding profusely.

Kuwabara grasped her arm. "Wouldn't lie to me, would you?" Yukina spread her hands over the wound and let her power flow. Beth's arm was enveloped in a blue glow as the gashes began to seal. "I'm sorry. I didn't get to him in time." Kuwabara apologized. Beth laid her hand on his cheek. "I shouldn't have tried to take them on. It's not your fault. You were our hero." Yukina nodded shyly. "Kazuma is always my hero."

A short time later they were on their way to the Yukimura's shop for lunch. Beth's arm was healed. The only sign of the injury were some red marks. Yukina had told her they would be gone in a couple of days. Beth had been thinking about what the demons had said. She had questions, but didn't want to worry Yukina.

Beth's mother was glad to see her. She wrapped her in a hug. "Where's your young man?" "Working." She looked around the shop. "Carl?" she asked. "Took my advice and went home." Her mother leaned in and said in a low voice. "He said that he never would have believed such a pansy looking man could punch so hard." Beth gasped. "I don't think he looks like a pansy at all." "Neither do I, honey."

Beth grinned at her mother. "You have something to tell me," her mother said knowingly. "Let's have it." Beth grabbed her smaller mother in a hug. "He told me he loves me." Her mother tightened her arms around her. "Did you tell him the same?" Beth nodded. "I did." Her mother smiled. "So when's the wedding?" Beth blushed. "Mother! I didn't say he asked me. Just that he loves me." Her mother nodded. "Ok, so we have a little time."

"I got a call a few minutes ago from the private investigator I hired before I left. He's got a line on the man who tampered with Paul's car. If they can get their hands on him and get him to tell them who hired him, then you are in the clear." Beth sighed. "Then this nightmare can be over and I can get on with my life."

Beth's phone rang. She pulled it from her purse. It was Kurama. She answered it. "Hi." "Hi, yourself. I just wanted to hear your voice. This day has turned insane. I was going to call earlier and get you to come into town so I could have lunch with you. Then I ended up in a meeting with a client." "I am in town." She could hear the frown in his voice when he said, "You shouldn't go out by yourself." "I'm not. Yukina and Kuwabara talked me into going shopping. I'm at Keiko's now."

"Ok." He sounded relieved. "Can you get away and meet me here? We could still have lunch." "I wish I could. I'm just on a short break while my client calls his office. I won't even be able to get lunch. Hikaru can't leave the office unattended to go get anything and nothing around here delivers. I'll have to grab something on the way home." "So you'll be busy all day?" "I'm afraid so. Looks like my client's call is finished. I have to go back to work." "Ok. I'll talk to you later."

"Beth? I don't have time to explain now, but I want you to promise me you won't go anywhere alone. And by alone, I mean that you are to always have me, Hiei, Yusuke, or Kuwabara with you if you leave the temple." "I don't understand." She wondered if it had anything to do with the attack earlier. "Just promise me. I'll explain later." "Ok." Goodbyes were said and she frowned as she put her phone away, puzzled by his odd request. Actually, demand was probably closer to the truth.

Kurama put the phone down and leaned back in his chair. He had decided some time last night that he had really screwed up. He never should have made love to her in his Youko form. He had told himself he had to find out if she found Youko repulsive. He knew better. He had let his demon urges run wild, and it had felt beyond good. He would be paying for his lack of restraint, he was sure of it.

Now he had to face the reality of the possible consequences. He would have to accelerate his plans. The longer she remained unmated, the more danger she would be in. He could only hope that she loved him enough to want him forever. He wouldn't settle for one minute less.

Kurama saw his client out. He headed back to his office to start on the drawings for his new project. This client was going to be very demanding. He had never worked on a residential project this big. The man was one of Tokyo's top businessmen, and he wanted a traditional Japanese garden created to surprise his wife for her birthday. Ideas for the project began to form in Kurama's head. He had three months to turn ten acres into a paradise. Oh well. He did love a challenge.

"Hikaru san, do I have any messages?" "Just a couple of call backs. You did have a messenger, though." Kurama raised a brow. "She was a lot prettier than the messengers we normally get. I thought maybe she wanted to see you, but she said she didn't come to interrupt you. She just asked that I give you this when you got out of your meeting." He handed a bag over.

Kurama settled into his chair and opened the bag. Inside he found a box lunch and a sheet of paper. The note said only 'I love you'. He smiled and opened the box to see what he was having for lunch.

To be continued….


	45. Chapter 45

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 45

Genkai and Hiei stepped through the portal. Russ's mind had yielded the information they needed. He had tried to block the jagan, but Hiei broke through the blocks with ease. He didn't particularly care that ripping through the blocks had been painful in the extreme. He smiled as the demon screamed.

The fool had hired a human to do the job. It would make him easy to find, and more likely to turn on his boss with little coercion. Koenma had contacted his agent with the information as soon as Hiei had retrieved it. The spirit prince had told them he had one of his agents posing as a private investigator working for Beth's mother.

Genkai headed for the temple. "We left too early for breakfast. Would you like some lunch, Hiei?" "Hn." She snorted. "I don't cook as well as Yukina, but you could show a little more enthusiasm for an old woman." "No one's here. Where the hell have they gone? That oaf better be taking care of them. If he lets anything happen to them, I'll gut him."

Genkai looked at him strangely. "That's the second time you've mentioned Kuwabara protecting them. What is it that you know and aren't telling me?" He glanced back at her as he walked to the temple. "You should ask the fox. I believe you mentioned lunch." Genkai snorted and followed him. After all these years, the antisocial demon had learned to talk more, but it seemed like he said a lot less when he did.

She reflected on the conversation she'd had with Koenma while Hiei was getting what they needed from Russ. It never failed to surprise her how informed Koenma was. "How long before Kurama mates her?" "I don't know. He wants to take it slow and let her get used to everything. I'm not sure she's even met Youko yet." He nodded. "I need to make sure my father is occupied until the deed is done. He won't like it at all."

Genkai asked, "What will he do?" "If he finds out before, he will insist I interfere. He will banish Kurama from the Ningenkai permanently regardless of his promise to let him live out his human life there." "And if he finds out after?" "He can still banish him, but it is less likely that he will separate the mates. Especially with the influence Kurama still has with Yomi. And of course he will not wish to piss Yusuke off. He has a healthy respect for what could happen if my former spirit detective and his allies decided to oppose him."

"So we just have to keep a lid on it until after it's done. How hard will that be?" "I am already working on it. I have to say I'm surprised that Kurama would choose a human to mate. Her lifespan is an insignificant tick of the clock compared to his." Genkai wondered if he knew about the plant Kurama had mentioned, or if he didn't think Kurama had access to it. She knew that Koenma would never offer it. Turning a human into a demon was a major taboo. Even Koenma would not go against his father to that extent.

She had learned long ago not to underestimate any of the boys. When they wanted something, they were very good at getting it. She had seen the determination in Kurama's eyes. He would be getting what he wanted. The only variable in the equation was Beth. There was the possibility that she would turn him down. Of course it was also possible for it to snow in July, and probably much more likely to happen.

Kurama leaned back from his drawing table. His muscles were stiff, but he had a good start on the garden layout. Lunch had helped. It got him motivated. He smiled again at her thoughtfulness. He called his mother to ask if he could come over for dinner. Of course she said yes. He cleared off his table and put everything away. He had something to do before going to his mother's.

He stood outside the store. He hated pushy salesmen, but this was one time he would have to deal with it. If he was going to speed things up, then he needed to be prepared. He opened the door for a gushing couple coming out. He went in. They were busy, so he managed to look over the selection without a great deal of interference.

He didn't think much of the choices. He wanted something different. Beth wasn't ordinary, so nothing ordinary would do. It had to be unique. He had almost decided this store had nothing to offer, when he found it. It was sitting apart from the others. It was wide. It would look very good on her hand.

Yellow gold, with channel set baguette diamonds, it was a two piece ring. The engagement ring came out of the setting. It had channel set baguette diamonds down the shank and a single stone setting that was empty, waiting for the customer to choose the stone. When the engagement ring was nestled into the rest of the setting, it was seamless, as if one ring.

One of the salesmen finally managed to notice his interest and make himself available. "Can I show you something?" "I want to see that one." The salesman smiled. "Very good choice. It's a custom piece. One of a kind." Kurama held the ring. It looked even better up close. It pleased him that it was as unique as the woman he would give it to.

"Did you have a stone in mind? The setting is made for a one carat stone. We have a large selection of diamonds in a variety of grades." "I want a ruby. The best grade you have available." The salesman nodded. "You have excellent taste. Let me show you what we have." He took the ring and went to the back.

He came out with a stone temporarily set in the ring. It was blood red with very small inclusions, almost clear. "This is the best natural stone available. If you prefer it to be completely flawless, we have some nice lab created stones." "No. I want natural. This is perfect. When can you have it ready?" "It can be ready in an hour, if you'd like to wait."

A little over an hour later, Kurama was on his way with the ring in his pocket. Now he had to plan the perfect setting to coax her into accepting it, and him.

To be continued….


	46. Chapter 46

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 46

When Kurama had called his mother from the office to ask if he could have dinner with her tonight, she had told him that his father was working late and Little Shuichi had a date, so it would be just the two of them. He got out of his car and walked to the door. He communicated with the plants he had left to protect his family after he moved out. They were doing well. His mother was taking good care of them.

Shiori had heard her son's car and opened the door for him. "Hello, Mother." He kissed her cheek. "You look well, Shuichi. Come in and tell me why you have to ask to have dinner in your home." He smiled. "I just wanted to see if it was convenient. I have something I want to talk with you about." Shiori had a very good feeling as she led the way to the kitchen.

"I made your favorites." He closed his eyes and inhaled. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble." "It's no trouble to cook for my son. I don't get to do it often enough." Kurama pulled out his mother's chair and she sat down. He filled his plate and they ate while he brought her up to date on the happenings in his life and business. She gathered their plates when they were done.

"You haven't mentioned Beth." Shiori was wondering why he hadn't. She had been in hopes that his visit meant good news on that front. "I was waiting until after dinner. Come, sit down." He led her to the couch and sat down beside her. "There are some things you need to know." He told her about Beth's legal problems. Shiori was horrified. "The poor girl. Of course she didn't do it. Is there anything I can do to help?" He shook his head. "Everything that can be done is being done."

Shiori put her hand on her son's shoulder. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?" He smiled. "You know me so well." He took her hands in his. "I'm going to ask Beth to marry me." Shiori squealed her delight and drew him into a tight hug. "I'm so happy. I knew she was right for you." "Does that mean I can count on you for lunch one day? I want you to meet Beth's mother." "Tell me when and I'll make sure I'm free. Your father will be so happy. So will Little Shuichi."

Shiori walked him all the way to his car, extracting a promise to bring Beth to visit as soon as he could. She waved him off as he backed out of the driveway. When he got to his apartment, Kuwabara was sitting out front waiting for him. Kurama opened the door and Kuwabara followed him in.

"We need to talk, Kurama." "Did something happen today?" "Yeah. How'd you know?" Kurama closed his eyes and sighed. "I didn't. But I was afraid there was a possibility." "You're not making sense, man." "Get something to drink and sit down. Yusuke needs to be here for this. I'll call him." Kuwabara got a soda out of the refrigerator and sat down on the couch while Kurama called Yusuke.

"He's at Keiko's. I'm going to get him. I'll be back shortly." Kurama told him. Kuwabara grabbed the tv remote. "Yeah. Ok." He heard the door close and thumbed the remote. Twenty minutes later Kurama walked in followed by Yusuke. "Yo. Kuwabara." Yusuke said in greeting. Kuwabara returned the greeting and turned off the tv. Yusuke sat down beside Kuwabara and watched Kurama pace for a few minutes. "Ok. So what's the meeting about, Kurama?"

He stopped pacing. "Kuwabara, tell us what happened today." "Uh, yeah. Well. Yukina wanted to go shopping and we took Beth with us. We were walking down the street, and we got attacked by four demons." "What?" Yusuke turned to Kuwabara. "Why didn't you call for help?" "It was only some low levels. Not even C class. Anyway, they wanted the girls. They seemed to mostly want Beth. It was strange. They kept calling her 'the demon's whore'. I don't understand. I killed two of 'em and the other two took off. Said something about they should have known he wouldn't leave his whore unprotected. Who's 'he'?"

Yusuke turned to Kurama. "You know what this is about, don't you?" Kurama resumed pacing. "Yes. I'm afraid I do." After a period of silence, Yusuke said, "You wanna fill us in? I'm assuming that's why we're here." "I've done something foolish." "And? Are we supposed to play twenty questions?" Kurama pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Youko slept with her and didn't mate her." "You did WHAT?" Yusuke yelled. He was on his feet. Kuwabara was confused. "Ok. I get the feeling I'm in the dark again. Somebody wanna tell me what I'm missin?" Yusuke turned on him. "He's telling us that she's now covered in a demon's scent and not bearing a mating mark. That usually means slave or whore. It also makes her fair game for anybody strong enough to take her."

Kuwabara opened his mouth, but Yusuke wasn't finished. He rounded on Kurama. "You want to tell me why you would do that to her? I thought you cared for her. As long as Shuichi was sleeping with her, there wasn't a problem. Your body is human. But the minute Youko slept with her, this was bound to happen." Kurama looked at the floor. "I know." "You know?! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kiss your face with my fist?"

Kurama looked at his friends. "I plan to mate her. I just want her to understand what that means. What she would be agreeing to." Yusuke was angry. "Then you should have damn well kept Youko out of it until you were ready to mate her." "I know that too." Kuwabara was angry himself. "You should have told us. Yukina and Beth were both in danger today. What if I hadn't been there?" Kurama didn't even want to think about that.

"I made Beth promise not to leave the temple without one of the four of us with her. I didn't tell her why." "Where is the shrimp?" Kuwabara asked. "Shouldn't he be in on this?" "Hiei already knows. He is keeping watch at the temple at night. I will be talking to her. In the meantime, I'm asking my friends to help me protect her."

Yusuke headed for the door. "I gotta go walk this off. I got your back, like always. But you better fucking fix it soon. Hear me, fox boy?" "I hear you, Yusuke. Thanks." "Yeah. Whatever." The door closed behind him none too gently.

Kuwabara got up to leave as well. "I'll be staying at the temple after tonight." He put his hands in his pockets. "Just so you know. I'm not any happier about this than Urameshi is. But I understand. You lost control. It happens when you're in love. Maybe someday Urameshi will be lucky enough to know that feeling for real." He stopped at the door. "Just one question, Kurama. What if she says no?"

Kurama closed his eyes. He was praying to every God he's ever heard of that she'd say yes.

To be continued….


	47. Chapter 47

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 47

He snapped his cell phone closed. Where was that bastard? He still owed him the rest of his fee for the job long since completed. He propped himself against the headboard and grabbed the tv remote. He pulled off his shirt and sent it flying toward a chair in the corner. It missed and landed in a wrinkled heap on the floor.

Blue eyes narrowed as he flipped through the channels. He hit the power button and sent the remote sailing across the room. Didn't these bastards have any English programs? He hated the language he couldn't understand. He hated this God forsaken country. He hated that he'd had to change hotels. His money was running out and he couldn't chance being seen still in the country. This low rent version of the Bates Motel didn't even have a concierge, much less one that spoke English. All that was missing was Anthony Perkins in a wig and a dress.

That bastard Russ had promised him that Beth would come running to him after her father died. He was supposed to have a place in the family owned company by now. He was supposed to have Beth in his bed by now. Instead he was sitting in a cheap hotel while that red headed bastard was taking what was his. What he had worked for. What he had earned, damn it.

Getting rid of her mother wouldn't gain him anything. That would leave Beth with her only family here. That wouldn't help persuade her to go back to Texas. His mind went off on another tangent. Maybe if he managed to get rid of the boyfriend. Would that be enough to send her running back to escape the memories?

He had underestimated him once. He wouldn't do that again. He had thought him to be one of those fairy boys with his pretty face. He knew one back in the States who had married money. He slept with his wife just enough to keep her happy and the purse open, but kept his gay lover on the side.

He felt his still bruised jaw. The man had one hell of a right hook. He'd done some research afterward. The man had a very successful company of his own. He didn't need Beth's interest in Carter International. That meant there were feelings involved. He wouldn't be bought off, or scared off.

Carl tried Russ's cell phone again. Still no answer. He wanted explanations. He hadn't even known Beth had relatives here, although with her mother he really shouldn't have been surprised. But she wasn't supposed to pick up and move here. She sure as hell wasn't supposed to be blamed for her father's death.

How was he supposed to marry her and live off her inheritance if she was going to spend the rest of her life in prison? Or on death row? If they tried her in Texas, that was a real possibility. And that sorry son of a bitch that planned it all was nowhere to be found. It was as if he'd dropped off the face of the earth. He closed his eyes. God, he hated this fucking country.

The next morning, Kuwabara showed up at the temple with his overnight bag. He didn't need much since the temple had pretty much become the team's hangout over the years. All of the group kept extra clothes and such there for emergencies. Yukina and Beth had just put breakfast on the table when he arrived.

"Good morning, Kazuma." Yukina welcomed him. "Come have breakfast with us." Beth came out of the kitchen. "Good morning. I'll grab you a plate if you will please go out and ask Hiei to come in." "Sure." He walked out the back door knowing which tree Hiei would be in.

He found him where he expected. Right outside Beth's window. He looked up. "Mornin, shrimp." Crimson eyes glared down at him. "Hn. What do you want, oaf?" Kuwabara put his hands in his pockets. "Girls sent me to get you for breakfast. You comin?" "Hn" Hiei jumped down and headed for the back door. "Why are you here?" "You're good, shrimp. But you can't watch her twenty four hours. Even you gotta sleep sometime."

"So the fox told you did he?" Hiei asked. "Yeah. He told me and Urameshi last night after I told him about the attack yesterday in town." Hiei stopped. "What attack?" Kuwabara gave him the short version of events. "I wasn't real happy being left in the dark again. Especially when it put my love in danger. I wouldn't have taken them into town if I'd known that Beth was a demon magnet."

Hiei started walking again. He would have words with the fox. "Oh, yeah. Forgot to tell you. Kurama made her promise not to leave the temple without one of the team with her. Since you're doin night watch, I got day watch covered. Urameshi'll pick up where he can too." "Hn. If she doesn't leave the temple, there's no problem. So she doesn't leave." "Come on, shrimp. Her mom's stayin at Keiko's. You know she's not gonna stay here all the time." "Hn. Whatever."

Their plates were on the table when they got back. "Good morning, Hiei." Beth said. "Did you sleep well, Hiei san?" Yukina asked. "Hn." The girls looked at each other and giggled. Crimson eyes narrowed, but he said nothing as he filled his plate. "I win." Beth exclaimed. "You have to wear your new outfit tonight."

The mention of the new outfit got Kuwabara's attention. "You won what?" Beth smirked. "While you were gone, Yukina and I made a bet. I bet that we wouldn't get more than one word out of him, and Yukina bet that we would. I won, so she has to wear her new outfit. If she'd won, I would have had to wear a kimono."

A mental picture of Yukina in her new outfit had Kuwabara shifting uncomfortably in his chair. Hiei noticed this with a raised eyebrow. Was there something he needed to know about his sister's new outfit? He rarely paid attention to what she wore. Perhaps it was time he started.

Genkai returned from her morning meditations. "You save any of that for me?" "Of course, Genkai san." Yukina went to get her a plate. She noticed Kuwabara's bag by the door. "I take it I will have another guest for a while?" Kuwabara mumbled. "Needed some training time." She smirked. "We'll talk after breakfast." She knew she could get Kuwabara to tell her what was going on.

Kuwabara swallowed nervously. He knew Genkai wouldn't quit until he'd told her everything. The old woman could do an interrogation session that would rival the Spanish Inquisition. He was pretty sure she even had a set of thumbscrews around here somewhere. Well, Kurama hadn't said it was a secret.

To be continued….


	48. Chapter 48

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 48

Kurama hung up the phone. It had been one thing after another today. He had come in early to get the payroll done. He thought he had everything out of the way so he could leave early. Now he was going to have to go out to the jobsite.

There was an argument with the building engineer over the placement of the water pipes for the sprinkler system. His blueprints had been approved. Why did there have to be a problem now? He had planned a long weekend. He powered down his computer. The sooner he got out there, the sooner he could start his weekend.

Three hours later, Kurama was finally headed out of town. He popped a couple of aspirin. Dealing with idiots always gave him a headache. The fool had gone on vacation and hadn't bothered to check the status of the project when he got back. He was working off the old blueprints. The city inspector had pointed out a problem with the underground parking garage and the south wall had to be moved three feet, so the blueprints had been slightly altered to accommodate the building changes.

He turned the radio on. He wanted to relax and forget about work for the weekend. There were other things to occupy his mind. Planning the location for his proposal was uppermost in his mind at the moment. He had wanted to go back to the park, where they'd had their first date. That was crossed off the list quickly. It was the weekend. It would be packed. He wanted a more private setting.

He considered and discarded a number of possibilities. Most of them would be just as crowded, and a public setting was inviting a demon attack thanks to his impatience. He did not want to be interrupted in the middle of his proposal. He was sure that a bloody fight would not be considered romantic.

There was the lake at the temple, but that held unpleasant memories for Beth. There was also the beach beneath the cliffs on the ocean side. It would be quite a walk, but there was a full moon tonight and the beach was beautiful in the moonlight. Besides, the long walk would give him more time to rehearse his speech. He had decided on the beach as he parked in front of the temple steps.

Grabbing his backpack out of the trunk, he slung it over his shoulder and climbed the steps. He patted the bulge in his jacket pocket and smiled. With any luck, Beth would be wearing it after tonight. Kurama was reminded he hadn't eaten lunch when he smelled the burgers cooking. He heard laughter from the back of the temple. He dropped his backpack in his room and headed out the back door.

Kurama was pleased to see that Yusuke had grill duty. He could cook a mean burger. The laughter was coming from Beth and Keiko. They were teasing Kuwabara about something. His face was beet red. Greetings were called out as the group finally noticed Kurama's arrival. He went straight to Beth.

He gave her a light kiss. "Hi." She put an arm around his waist and steered him over to the rest of the group. "Glad you're here. You have to see this." "What's the joke?" he asked. "Long story short, Yukina bought a new outfit. She lost a bet to me and has to wear it tonight. She'll be coming out in a minute. Pay close attention to Kuwabara's reaction."

He followed her to the picnic table and sat down beside her. Hiei was sitting at the table watching the door. Kurama had a bad feeling about this. The feeling went from bad to worse when he got his first glimpse of Yukina. On a human, the tight jeans and figure hugging top would have meant nothing. On any other demon, it would have meant nothing. Just a woman dressing to show her figure to advantage.

Kurama glanced at Kuwabara. His heartbeat had increased and his eyes were not on her face. Yusuke's eyes had widened and he gave a low whistle. Kurama did not have to look at Hiei to know his reaction. He could feel the spike in Hiei's energy. He heard the growl. Kurama barely noticed Keiko's compliment and Genkai's agreement. He had to diffuse the situation. Now.

He made a grab for Hiei's arm, just as he moved. Narrowed crimson eyes turned to him. "Let go, fox." Kurama's voice was low, so only Hiei could hear him. "Calm down, Hiei. It's something any of the girls would wear." "She's not any of the other girls." Hiei said through clenched teeth. "The oaf is practically drooling."

Kurama tightened his grip on Hiei's arm. "If you don't control yourself, you will be explaining exactly why her change in clothing upsets you. To both of them." He let go of the arm. Hiei's eyes went wide. He sat down abruptly and crossed his arms over his chest. "Hn. You win, fox. But if the oaf doesn't pick up his tongue, I'll be happy to remove it."

Beth had been observing the reaction to Yukina's new look. Everyone's reaction had been favorable except Hiei's. He seemed angry. She watched as Kurama grabbed his arm and spoke low and urgently to him. It was puzzling why he would react so. She had once thought that there was a family resemblance between Hiei and Yukina. Since she had been staying at the temple, she'd grown close to Yukina.

Yukina had told her the story of her lost brother. Beth knew that the team was supposed to be helping her search for him. Beth studied the two closely. Could Hiei be Yukina's brother? That didn't make sense. If he was, why wouldn't he tell her? Nothing else explained his reaction. It wasn't a normal 'guy' reaction.

He wasn't staring in appreciation like Kuwabara and Yusuke. And she wasn't sure Kurama had even noticed how Yukina looked. He was too busy watching Hiei as if he expected him to act on his anger. She noticed Genkai and Yusuke now watching Hiei too. He seemed to calm down and Kurama had let him go.

Yusuke let out the breath he'd been holding and turned his attention back to the grill. "Burgers are ready. Come get 'em." Genkai watched the young fire demon. Sooner or later, he was going to have to tell Yukina the truth. Any more outbursts like that, and it would be sooner rather than later.

The old woman wondered why Yukina hadn't already figured it out on her own. She looked up to see Yukina looking at Hiei strangely. Her expression was one of deep sadness. It was gone quickly. Genkai doubted if anyone else had seen it. Perhaps the girl was a lot sharper than anyone gave her credit for.

Kuwabara got two plates and led Yukina over to the table. He sat down beside her. She giggled at something he said. Hiei was trying hard to ignore them. Kurama put a hand on Hiei's shoulder as he passed him. Beth got up to follow Kurama. "Is there anything you want to tell me before I start asking questions?" He sighed. "Something tells me that you have already figured out the answer." Beth nodded. "Yeah. If you add what Yukina has told me to what I've seen with my own eyes, two and two make four."

She glanced back at Hiei. "Go make sure he stays calm. Never been a big fan of blood and gore while I'm eating. I'll bring back plates for both of you." She continued on while Kurama returned to Hiei. "You told her, fox?" Kurama shook his head. "She figured it out. She's not stupid. Yukina isn't either. If you can't learn to control your reactions, she's going to figure it out too. If she hasn't already."

"Hn. If she had, she wouldn't speak to me." "You don't know that. You are the only one who believes she would reject you. Perhaps she knows and is just waiting for you to tell her." "We'll never know, will we?" "Sometimes Hiei, you are beyond stubborn." "Hn." "A decidedly human trait, I might add." "There's no need to be insulting, fox."

Kurama let the topic drop as Beth returned with two plates. She set one down in front of each of them and went back for her own. They ate quietly. She noticed Hiei glancing at her curiously several times. When they had finished, she gathered their plates to carry them into the kitchen.

Hiei stopped her by asking, "You aren't going to torture me with questions and tell me what to do?" "It isn't any of my business. But since you brought it up, I will only say one thing. If I had a brother, I would give anything and everything just to know he was alive and well. I wouldn't care who or what he was, as long as I knew he was ok. And if he wanted to be a part of my life, I would count myself lucky." She walked away from him.

Hiei watched her go. "She even sounds like you, fox." "Yes. We share the same opinion on a great many subjects." He only hoped that she shared the same opinion on the most important subject of all. He knew that she would insist on helping Keiko and Yukina with the dishes. He would have to be patient just a little longer.

To be continued….

.


	49. Chapter 49

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 49

Kurama sat quietly waiting for Beth. Hiei had remained with him while Yusuke and Kuwabara had gone inside to indulge in their usual video game battle. The first indication that the girls had completed their task was a soft giggle. Kurama and Hiei looked up to see Yukina accompany Kuwabara into Genkai's garden.

Hiei growled. Kurama shook his head at his friend. "While he might not be your ideal choice for her, you have to remember that it is not your choice, but hers. She deserves a mate who will love her and care for her. I don't believe you could ever find anyone who would love her more. Let her be happy, Hiei. She deserves that much." "Hn. I might not be able to stop her mating the oaf eventually, but I can stop him from taking advantage of her before she does." Hiei disappeared leaving Kurama chuckling.

"I'm guessing Hiei is in a better mood?" Beth joined him. "As good as it ever gets, I suppose. At least at this particular moment in time, no one is in danger of his releasing the dragon on them." What dragon is that?" "His dragon of the darkness flame. The black dragon on his arm." "The tattoo?" He smiled at her. There was still so much he had to tell her, to teach her. If all went well, he would have a lifetime to do it.

"It isn't a tattoo. It is a dragon. It's a very powerful attack. Several years ago, when he first mastered it, he had to keep it warded to contain it. If he used it, it drained his energy to the point that he required at least six hours of hibernation to recover. He's grown more powerful since then. He no longer requires the warding to contain it, and unless he tries to use it a second time in too short a period, he doesn't need to hibernate."

"There's still so much about all of you that I don't know." He stood up and took her hand. "Let's go for a walk. You can ask me whatever you want to know." By the time they reached the path that led down the cliff to the beach she had learned a great deal. Her first question had been about the dark tournament that Keiko had mentioned a while ago. Genkai had died?

She then asked how they'd all met. It didn't surprise her that Kurama had been prepared to give his life for his mother. After learning of Hiei's black dragon, she asked him what his powers were. He grew her a plant. She was amazed. It was one of the most incredible things she had ever seen. He had taken a seed from his hair and she'd seen a soft glow as he infused it with his power. Now there was a full grown plant. His hand glowed again and the plant was once again a seed, which he replaced in his hair.

When they made it down to the beach, he led her to a fallen tree. He sat down and took off his shoes and rolled up his pants to mid calf. She did the same. He draped his jacket over the tree and took her hand to pull her toward the incoming tide.

They walked along the beach quietly for a time, the wet sand threading between bare toes. "This is such a beautiful place. I didn't realize Genkai's property reached the ocean." Beth said. "It reaches from here to the base of the mountain," he told her. "How old is she?" "Nobody really knows. Well, Koenma does, but he won't say."

Beth bent down to pick up a shell that was partially buried in the sand. She brushed it off. After making sure that there was nothing still living in it, she put it in her pocket. The tide was getting higher. The incoming waves were now getting their feet wet. The water wasn't too cold, but it wasn't warm either.

They had gone some distance from the path when Kurama told her they should go back. She loved walking on the beach. She had lost track of how far they'd gone. She'd been scanning the sand for more shells when she saw the fallen tree in the distance. She pulled her hand from his and shoved his arm. "Tag! You're it."

She giggled and took off running. It only took a moment for him to take in her shift to the playful mood. He ran after her. He didn't even need to cheat and use his demon speed. He caught her easily. She laughed at him as he wrapped her in his arms. "I caught you. Now I get a prize." He pressed his lips to hers. They'd ended up closer to the water's edge than before, so the next wave came up above their ankles.

Beth gasped. The water was colder than she'd first thought. She jumped, pulled one foot up, and then hopped to the other. She was off balance and since he was holding on to her, she managed to topple them both backward into the retreating wave.

They were now both sitting on the sand in the water. She started laughing and he joined her. Before they could stand, the next wave came crashing in and they were both soaked. They laughed harder. Kurama stood and took her hands to pull her to her feet. He tossed his wet hair back and brushed hers out of her eyes. He reached for her as the next wave came in.

Scooping her up in his arms, he carried her to the fallen log. By the time he set her down on it, she was shivering. He kissed her while reaching for his jacket. He slipped the small box out of the pocket and placed his jacket around her shoulders. She pulled it tight, glad for it's warmth.

She was still laughing. "I guess we have to go back now, huh?" "Not just yet." He leaned forward and kissed her again. This time he deepened the kiss. She wound her arms around his neck. His tongue stroked hers and she moaned low in her throat. As much as he enjoyed the kiss, he was stalling and he knew it.

He'd never had trouble finding his courage before. But then this wasn't a fight, and never before had something so important to him depended on something he couldn't control. He pulled back from the kiss and looked into her eyes.

Without breaking eye contact, he took her hand in his and lowered himself to one knee. He could see in her eyes the exact moment she became suspicious, but everything else was unreadable. He heard her heartbeat increase in speed. "I love you, Beth. I want to spend the rest of our lives together as mates. Will you marry me?"

It was deathly quiet. Her eyes were wide. Real fear had begun to clutch at his heart. He had never felt more vulnerable in his entire life. She stared at him in a daze. Not quite sure if she had heard him, or if she had imagined it. Tears slipped down her face. She nodded slowly. Then she smiled and launched herself at him. "Yes! Oh, God. Yes."

He caught her and held her close. He released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. They were now both on their knees in the sand clinging tightly to each other. He let her go and brushed tears from her cheeks. She sniffled and smiled through the tears. "I love you."

He opened the ring box and heard her surprised gasp. He removed the engagement ring from the setting and put it on her left hand. "It's so beautiful." She looked up at him. He smiled back at her. "Not as beautiful as you." He pulled her to her feet and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Now, we can go back."

Hiei was sitting on the windowsill while the rest of the group was talking or playing games. He smirked and pulled the bandana back down to cover the jagan. Yusuke noticed the movement and got everyone's attention when he got up and walked over to Hiei. "Spill it Hiei." Crimson eyes looked up. "Hn. Spill what?" Yusuke's patience was non-existent at the best of times. He made a grab for the fire demon and was too slow.

Kuwabara was on his feet now, too. "Come on shrimp. Tell us." Hiei grabbed an apple from the table on the way out the door. He looked back over his shoulder. "She said yes." Yusuke pumped his fist in the air. "Alright!"

To be continued….


	50. Chapter 50

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 50

Yukina and Kuwabara were standing on the porch awaiting the arrival of the newly engaged couple. Inside plans were already being made for an engagement party. They had been elected to be the lookouts. No one wanted Kurama and Beth to walk in and hear the plans. Then they would know that Hiei had been spying on them.

To give him credit, he had refused to give details. He had only told them the question had been asked and answered. Hiei wouldn't admit it, but he had been worried. Kurama had been anxious and Hiei wanted to know beforehand if things had gone badly for his best friend.

Kuwabara knew what he wanted. He'd been patient with the little ice maiden. She was such an innocent. Maybe that was what drew him to her. He had begun to see Yukina in a new light since their shopping trip. She seemed a little less shy. She had even held his hand when they walked in the garden earlier. Until the shrimp showed up to spoil it.

Well, the shrimp wasn't around now. Kuwabara put his hand over Yukina's where it rested on the porch rail. She looked up at him. The shyness was still in her eyes, but he could see something else too. Longing perhaps? He raised a calloused hand to her cheek. She closed her eyes and nuzzled it. He drew a breath. It was now or never.

He picked her up and sat her down on the porch rail, so he didn't have to break his back bending down. She stared at him wide eyed as he lowered his lips hesitantly to hers. She was caught off guard, but in moments she was kissing him back. She moved her hands tentatively to his shoulders. When he felt her return the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

His tongue stroking her lower lip made her gasp in surprise. He took advantage of the parted lips to deepen the kiss. He couldn't believe he had waited so long to taste her. He pulled back from the kiss, not wanting to take the next step in their relationship too fast. Her eyes were wide and she touched her trembling fingers to her lips, then to his.

She spoke quietly. "I always wondered what it was like to be kissed." She looked up into his eyes. "Would you do it again?" He smiled and framed her face gently with his large hands. "I plan to do it often." He placed a gentle kiss to her lips and drew back. At her questioning look, he said simply. "They're back."

She turned to the look toward the forest path. Kurama and Beth were walking back, hand in hand, his jacket around her shoulders. Kuwabara puts his hands around Yukina's waist and lifted her off the rail to set her on her feet once more. He led her inside. "They're back guys. Act surprised." Yusuke smacked his forehead. "No, duh."

When Kurama and Beth entered the temple, Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing their favorite video game. Keiko and Yukina were sitting at the table with Genkai. They looked up, and smothered laughs. Genkai snorted. "You're wet. And covered with sand. If you were going swimming, shouldn't you have prepared a little better?"

Beth turned red and giggled. "It wasn't exactly planned." Kurama coughed. He was red faced too. "It was actually a fall and a failed rescue." Yusuke grinned. "Whatever it was or wasn't, you two look like something the cat dragged home." Kuwabara deadpanned. "Nah. Eikichi is pickier than that." That had the group howling with laughter.

Kurama put his arm around Beth and pulled her closer. "If you're all through entertaining yourselves at our expense, we have an announcement to make." Everyone quieted down. When he was sure he had their attention. "I have asked Beth to marry me, and she said yes."

They were mobbed with hugs and congratulations by everyone. Yusuke hugged Kurama and kissed Beth. "Party!" he shouted. Kuwabara kissed Beth's cheek and whispered in her ear. "Thank you." She was confused. "What for?" He gave her his goofy grin. "I'll tell you later. This is your time." Keiko hugged her cousin tightly. "I'm so happy for you."

Beth gasped. "Oh God, Kurama." He was concerned. "What is it?" "We have to call our mothers. Mine is going to be really upset that she wasn't the first to know." He chuckled. "We won't tell her she wasn't. My mother will be fine with it." She raised a questioning brow. "Are you sure?" He gave her a sheepish grin. "I told her I was going to ask you. She's waiting for me to call her for lunch so she can meet your mother."

Keiko handed Beth her phone. "Here, use mine. My parents will want to know too." Beth took the phone and retreated to a quieter place to make her call. Once outside, she hit the speed dial on the phone. The number labeled 'home' was easy enough. Her uncle answered. "Yukimura residence."

Beth closed the phone several minutes later. As she had expected, her mother was happy. She was already going on about wedding arrangements and plans. When Beth asked about getting together for lunch with Shuichi's mother, she was ecstatic. Between the two of them, they could plan the wedding and Beth wouldn't have to lift a finger.

Beth shook her head. She hadn't had the heart to tell her mother she intended to plan her own wedding. Oh well. The arguments could wait. All she wanted to do now was enjoy her happiness. She had walked out to the garden area where it was quiet. She turned to go back inside when she sensed she was not alone.

She looked up to see Hiei drop out of a tree to land next to her. "Hello Hiei." He nodded. "Beth." She wondered if she should tell him the news, or let Kurama. "May I see the ring?" he asked. So he already knew. She held out her hand to him. He reached for it. She had never noticed how small his hands were. It made sense. He was short and his body was proportioned accordingly.

"Hn. Looks like he put some thought into it's selection." He let go of her hand. "Has he told you about the mating yet?" "The wedding?" He shook his head. "The mating. I'm guessing that would be no." "Ok. So, there's a difference? He did say he wanted me to be his mate." "I'll let him tell you the specifics. You should know that a demon mating is forever. There is no human 'divorce'. Not ever."

Crimson eyes looked up at her. "The fox deserves to have a forever love. If you aren't prepared for that, tell him now. Don't break his heart later." "I don't believe in divorce. If I didn't love him enough to spend the rest of my life with him, I wouldn't have said yes." He nodded, satisfied. "Then we won't have a problem." He flitted away, leaving her to her thoughts.

To be continued….


	51. Chapter 51

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 51

The next morning, Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Yukina went into town for party supplies and food. They were planning the party for that night. It was just a little impromptu party for the group. They were sure that Kurama's mother would plan something more formal for the couple at a later date.

Kurama took advantage of the quiet time at the temple for a much needed talk with Beth. She had agreed to marry him, but would she agree to be his mate once she fully understood what that meant? The sun was shining and the day was warm. The designated shoppers planned to have lunch in town, so Kurama decided a picnic was just what they needed.

Beth had agreed to the picnic and was now making sandwiches and potato salad while Kurama gathered utensils and a blanket. Genkai even managed to find a basket to carry everything in. They walked out to a peaceful clearing in the forest beyond the garden.

Kurama set the basket down and spread out the blanket. "This was such a good idea." Beth said as she helped him unpack their lunch. "I'm sorry Genkai didn't wish to join us." He took the plate she handed him. "She knew I still need to explain some things to you." She looked at him as she filled his plate. "I have some questions myself."

"You go first. What do you want to know?" he asked. "Hiei said some curious things last night. I have a feeling that a wedding and a mating are two very different things. I'd like to know the difference." Kurama was surprised. "Just what did Hiei say to you?" "Only that a demon mating meant no divorce, and if I wasn't prepared for that I should tell you."

He sighed. He would deal with his anger at Hiei's interference later. "What he told you is essentially correct, but with very little detail. When a demon takes a mate, it is permanent. The demon bites his mate and transfers some of their energy to the mate. The bite leaves a mark that lets other demons know that you are my mate and protected as such. Each demon's mark is unique. Any demon you encountered would know you are my mate. And know the consequences of ignoring that fact."

Beth gave a lopsided grin. "Kind of like a biological wedding ring, huh? I can deal with that. Go on." "Once it is done, it cannot be undone. We will be mated for life." "Ok. Not like I would ever want it undone. I told Hiei last night that I don't believe in divorce." He took a deep breath. "It is literally for life. When one mate dies, the other follows him or her into death."

Her eyes widened with the implications of what he was telling her. She got up and walked a short distance away. With her back to him and her head bowed, she whispered, "No." He wasn't sure he heard her. He got up and put his arms around her. She pulled away. "Beth?" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I said no." His heart plummeted to his feet. "I won't tie you to a human lifetime." He was shocked. "What do you mean?" The tears fell unchecked. "You are over a thousand years old. I know you aren't even close to the end of your lifespan yet. You yourself told me that when your human life ends, you will retake your Youko form and resume your demon life." A sob caught in her throat. "I love you to much to let you give that up for me."

He pulled her into his embrace. "You didn't let me finish." She struggled to get away form him. He held her close as he stroked her hair. "There is a plant, that when it's leaves are steeped in a tea mixed with a little of it's sap can turn a human into a demon." Her head snapped up. "Then…?" "You would have a demon's lifespan, and we would spend it together." She smiled and hugged him tight. "When can we do this?"

"Not so fast." She frowned at him. "Isn't that why you told me?" "Yes. But I want you to know everything it means before you give me your answer. It cannot be undone and I don't want you to have any regrets. The time will come when we would have to leave the Ningenkai behind and live in the Makai. That might be sooner rather than later once the Rekai realizes what I've done. It is a very great taboo to turn a human into a demon. I'm positive they are not aware that I have the means at my disposal."

"Before you give me your answer, you will need to understand that if we are forced to leave, you will most likely never see your human family again. I also want you to visit the Makai with me. It is a very different place. Nothing at all like the human world. I want all your questions, even the ones you haven't thought of yet, answered before you make a decision." He tilted her chin up and kissed her gently. "It's very important that you not rush your decision. Will you do this for me?"

"I will. How long?" "I can clear my calendar at work for a few days. We can tell our families that we are going on a short holiday to celebrate the engagement. I will take you to the Makai. We will visit my friend Yomi. He is a demon lord and ruler of the province of Gendar." "What do I pack?" "Pack light. Just a couple of changes of clothes. We'll get whatever else you need once we get there."

"Ok then. Let's do this. The sooner the better." "I'll go into the office Monday and make arrangements to take the rest of the week off. We will spend a few days letting you explore and meet some other demons. And I can answer any questions. Are you sure you're ok with this?" "I am." There was no hesitation in her voice.

They packed up the remains of their picnic and headed back to the temple. It was going to be an interesting week. Not for the first time, Kurama wondered if he was doing the right thing. He wanted her to make an informed decision, but Beth had already been attacked once, and he was taking her to the demon world. He would have to keep her close to him at all times. Gods help any demon who laid a hand on her.

To be continued….


	52. Chapter 52

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 52

"We have to decide on a gift." Keiko said. "We can come up with wedding gifts later. We have lots of time. But we need an engagement gift for tonight." Yusuke grinned. "I still like my idea." Keiko blushed and punched his arm. "I said no. You pervert." Yukina looked up innocently. "Kazuma, what are edible undies?" Kuwabara turned red. "Never mind. I might tell you in a few years."

Yukina shrugged. Maybe Genkai would tell her. "We want to get them something they would both enjoy, right?" The others nodded. "We could get them symphony tickets." Yusuke frowned. "That's boring. Course the fox likes boring." Keiko smiled. "That's it. I heard Beth playing a CD of classical music. It makes sense that they would at least like the same music. What do you think, Kuwabara?"

"Yeah. I've heard Kurama listen to that highbrow stuff before. And that's what most of the stuff at his apartment is. I think they'd like that." "Good. That's settled. Let's find a ticket outlet and see what we can get." Keiko led the way to the information booth at the mall entrance.

Several hours later, the group was back at the temple. The girls got started on dinner and the guys started hanging decorations. The two bottles of champagne were chilling. Everything was going as planned. The envelope with the engagement present sat on the table with a big bow on it.

They had gotten tickets to the Tokyo Metropolitan Symphony Orchestra. Some famous Japanese pianist was a guest. They were told they had been lucky. The performance had been sold out for a while and these tickets were returned unclaimed. They were pretty good seats too.

The soft pop of a portal opening got their attention as Koenma and Botan stepped out. Yusuke called. "Hey guys. You're just in time for the engagement party." Botan squealed and looked at her boss. "Oh, sir. Can we stay for a while? Please?" He looked back at his assistant and sighed. "You know I still have a lot of paperwork to do. I still have to process the wolf demon who killed my officer." "I'll help. Pretty please!"

"All right. But just for a while." "Yay! Keiko, can I help?" She followed Keiko back to the kitchen. Yusuke sat down on the couch. "Have a seat. You came with info didn't you?" Kuwabara sat down also. "Yeah. I heard you say you got the wolf demon." Koenma sat down across from them. Genkai joined them.

"Yes. We found the assassin. When Botan finished her investigation, there were only two left on the list of possible choices. It didn't take long to find the guilty party. The SDF took him down after a lengthy fight." Keiko brought him a cup of tea. "Thank you, Keiko." He took a sip. "Russ hired him to shadow Jerry. He had instructions to silence him if the need arose."

Yusuke nodded. "Ok. So where does that leave us?" Koenma took another sip of his tea. "My agent in America has found out who is responsible for Beth's father's death. Working with the local police, they found evidence of the sabotage in the man's apartment and a large deposit made to his bank account drawn on Russ's personal account. They have all the evidence they need to arrest the man. Russ of course will remain a fugitive they will never find. They have also dropped all charges against Beth."

"Damn, Koenma. That's the best engagement present you could have gotten them." Yusuke said. "Unfortunately, they have to find the man before they can arrest him. He's here in Japan somewhere." He took another sip. "They have traced his bank card activity to Tokyo. The information is being transferred to the Tokyo police. I believe he will be arrested soon. Where are Beth and Kurama anyway?"

Genkai answered him. "He took her on a picnic. They should be back any time now." Koenma nodded. "This case is now officially over. Hiei can go back to border patrol as soon as he's ready." Yusuke scratched his head. "Ah, can you keep this open a little longer? Or maybe give us another one?" Koenma chuckled. "I thought you'd be only too glad to sever your connection to the Reikai again."

"Well, you see…. We have this little problem and we kind of need Hiei's help." "What is it, Yusuke? What have you done?" He glared at Koenma. "Why do you always think it's me? For your information, binky breath, Kurama's the one that fucked up this time." Koenma sighed. "Ok. Tell me what you need Hiei for." "Well, Youko slept with Beth and he hasn't mated her yet, and well…"

Koenma was on his feet. "Of all the stupid….." He started pacing. "And I thought he was the only one of you with any sense. What was he thinking?" Genkai snorted. "Obviously he wasn't thinking at the time. At least not with the head on his shoulders." Yusuke snickered. "Grandma, that was cold." "Well that explains why you need Hiei. I'll see what I can do about getting his leave extended."

Damn this is a pain in the ass, Carl thought. When he had followed her here the first time, he didn't know she'd end up living here. At least it was out of the way. Plenty of nothing around to witness his plans and with the amount of time it took anyone to get here, he had more than enough time to get away after. He sat in his tree waiting. They would have to come back this way. He was patient. He heard a noise and raised the scope to zero in on his target.

Kurama and Beth walked back up the path. They were laughing. "Yukina told me that Kuwabara kissed her for the first time last night." "Really? After all these years it was their first?" "Um hm. She had never been kissed before. She is so innocent to be so much older than me." "Well she has led a very sheltered life." "I guess that's why Hiei is so protective of her isn't it?" "Yes. That's part of it."

"I don't understand why he doesn't tell her." "He thinks he's not worthy." She turned wide eyes to him. "Oh that's a load of bull. He's a good man. How could he think that?" "You don't know his past." She snorted. "No, but I know the now. And so does she. His past is just that. It has no place in the now. Other than that it helped shape who he is."

He stopped and raised a hand to stroke her cheek. "You are an understanding woman." She nuzzled his hand. "I only understand that if all men were judged solely on their past, then we wouldn't be here together. We are all a product of our past. We learn from it if we're lucky." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

A flash of light caught Beth's eye. It reminded her of when her father had taken her hunting. She looked up at the trees and recognition dawned as the sun glinted off the barrel again. She turned to Kurama with a scream and grabbed him in a tight hug. The sound of the shot echoed in the stillness of the forest.

To be continued….


	53. Chapter 53

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 53

A loud crack reverberated through the temple grounds. Yusuke's head snapped up. "What the fuck was that?" Koenma paled. "That was a gunshot." Kuwabara was on his feet. "Guns are outlawed here. How the hell did somebody get one?" Genkai was on her feet too. "Don't ask questions dimwit. Get moving."

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma were out the door at a run. Genkai turned to the others. "Stay here girls. We don't know what is happening." She sat down again. She had a bad feeling about this. "Yukina, get everything ready. I believe you and I will have work to do."

Kurama held Beth's limp form in his arms. His eyes flashed gold as his vines snaked out to imprison the bastard who had done this. The vines wrapped around the gunman and dragged him out of the tree. He hit the ground hard. The vines slowly squeezed causing the man to cry out in pain.

Kurama sent out a mental call to Hiei. "I need Yukina, Hiei. Now." Hiei had been dozing in his favorite tree. He awoke to the fox's call. He appeared beside Yukina. "The fox needs you," he told her, before scooping her up and disappearing with her.

As soon as Hiei deposited Yukina beside the fox, Kurama relinquished a still unconscious Beth to them. By the time he stood, red hair had bled to silver and Youko was stalking angrily toward his prey. He waved a hand and the vines released their prisoner.

The man was on all fours coughing, trying to suck in enough air to speak. He tried to crawl forward. "Beth," he choked out. "You weren't supposed to get in the way." He saw the foot coming. It was too fast for him to dodge. It connected with his face and he flew backward. He rolled to his side spitting blood.

He tried to get up and was kicked again. He felt a rib crack. He fell onto his back with a groan of pain. Long clawed fingers grabbed a handful of blonde hair and jerked his head up in a painful grip. Blue eyes grew wide with horror as he stared at the silver fox.

"What the fuck are you?" he sputtered. Youko Kurama smiled. Carl would remember that smile for the rest of his life. "What am I?" The clawed fingers shifted from Carl's hair to wrap around his throat. "I am a demon from the foulest pits of hell, and I have come for you." He lifted the man off his feet. Fingers clutched at the hand, trying in vain to loosen the grip that was choking the life out of him.

Yusuke and the others took in the scene at a glance. Yusuke tried to reason with Kurama. "I know you're pissed man, but you can't kill him. He's human." After determining that Beth's wound wasn't life threatening, Hiei joined the argument. "What of your woman, fox? Is it worth leaving her alone if you are punished for killing this worthless human?"

As much as he was enjoying the choking sounds and the bulging eyes accompanying oxygen depravation, they had gotten through to him. Kurama lowered the human to his feet, then tossed him at the tree. The man hit hard and cried out as vines wrapped around him pinning him to the tree. He walked back to Beth. Yukina and Koenma were bending over her.

When he knelt down next to her, he was in his human form again. Kuwabara was seated on the ground holding Beth to him. Yukina was examining the wound in her shoulder. "How did she get shot in the back?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama stroked her hair. Her cheeks were pale. "She saw the gun and got in front of me."

"We have to get her back to the temple. The bullet has to come out before I can do her any good." Yukina said. Koenma stood. "Hiei, you will need to use the jagan to erase his memory of Youko." "Hn. Why? He deserves the nightmares he will have." Koenma shook his head. "This is the man the police are looking for. The one Russ hired to kill Beth's father. He needs to be arrested by the police so that there is no longer any suspicion of Beth."

"So why erase his memories? The humans will just think it insane babbling." Hiei argued. "Precisely. He will be sent back to America, since the murder charge against him is more serious than his crime here. If that happens, his memories of Youko will ensure he gets an asylum rather than prison. I don't know about the rest of you, but I prefer to see him in prison."

Kurama nodded. "Beth would want to see him in prison for killing her father. Do it Hiei." "Hn" Hiei walked to the man unwrapping his jagan. When the third eye opened, Carl screamed. "You're monsters all of you! Stay away from me!" Yusuke scoffed. "Yeah. Right. You kill innocent people out of greed and we're the monsters." He punched the man and he fell unconscious.

"Yusuke!" Koenma admonished. "What? It's not like he has to be conscious for Hiei to do his thing." Hiei smirked. Koenma shook his head. "Hiei, erase everything after the shooting. When the police get here, this is the story. The recoil knocked him out of the tree and he's been unconscious ever since. Yukina will heal whatever wounds aren't consistent with the fall."

Koenma walked over to pick up the man's gun. He was familiar with the rifle's mechanism. He looked up to the tree to make sure his angle was right. He brought it to his shoulder and took aim. He fired at a tree slightly to the left of where Beth had been shot.

"What was that for?" Kurama asked. "Unless you want Beth to suffer through days in a human hospital and inferior healing methods, then the story is: he missed. There is the slug from the attempt for the police to recover. I have no fingerprints, so the gun holds only his." He bent down to retrieve the ejected cartridge so only one would be found.

"Let's get Beth back to the temple. When Hiei's done, you can bring him too." Koenma headed back. Kuwabara held Beth until Kurama got a good grip and lifted her up. She moaned in pain at the sudden movement. Her eyes fluttered open. She gave a weak smile and reached up to stroke Kurama's cheek.

"Are you ok?" He placed a kiss in her hair. "I'm fine. You on the other hand are not. When you are better, we will discuss your foolish action and you will promise never to do it again." She sighed and muttered before passing out again, "Yes dear." Yusuke howled. Kuwabara snickered.

Kurama glared at both of them. "What's so funny?" Kuwabara snorted. "That's what Keiko always tells Urameshi. Translation: Did you say something? I wasn't listening." He went off into gales of laughter. Kurama looked down and gave a soft smile as he carried her to the temple. No one had ever taken an injury meant for him but his mother. How had a notorious fox thief been blessed with the love of two such incredible women?

To be continued….


	54. Chapter 54

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 54

Kurama laid Beth down on her bed on her side. Yukina was beside him. "Can you get her shirt and bra off? I'll have Kazuma heat some water." He nodded. He was careful not to move her too suddenly. Once he had accomplished his task, he rolled her gently to her stomach. The wound was still bleeding.

Koenma was standing at the foot of the bed. "I'm sorry, Kurama. We should have found him sooner." "Beth will recover and she is cleared of all the charges concerning her father's death. You have nothing to be sorry for." Yukina came back into the room, Genkai following her. Genkai examined the wound. Beth gave a little whimper of pain.

"Nothing vital was hit, but we will have to dig the bullet out before we can seal the wound. It's going to hurt like hell. Where's Hiei?" Koenma cleared his throat. "Hiei is taking care of a small matter. He should be here momentarily." "Good. You two will need to hold her while I dig it out. Hiei can keep her unconscious until I am done." Genkai left the room.

Beth was fidgeting in her unconscious state. When she moved her right arm, she cried out in pain. Kurama sat next to her and stroked her hair. It always seemed to calm her. Yusuke walked in to quietly stand by Kurama's side. "How is she?" "In pain." "Genkai and Yukina say she's going to be fine. She'll be healed and ready for your party tonight."

Kurama didn't look up. "It never should have happened." Yusuke put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up, man. You couldn't have prevented it. The son of a bitch is human. You couldn't sense him." "The bastard came after me. She deliberately got in the way." Yusuke scratched his head. "Well, gee. I guess that means she loves you, huh?"

"There is nothing humorous about this, Yusuke." Kurama snapped. Genkai had returned with Yukina and Hiei. She walked up to Kurama and put her face just inches from his. "You're right. There is nothing funny about this. But there is something you should be made aware of, since you want to sit here and feel sorry for yourself." Green eyes narrowed as he looked into hers.

She indicated the wound low on Beth's right shoulder. "Think about her height and yours. If she hadn't stepped in front of you… Well, let's just say that Shuichi's human body would not have survived after being shot in the heart." Kurama's eyes went wide and he sucked in a breath. His eyes darted to the wound on Beth's shoulder and the truth of Genkai's words sunk in. Yusuke let out a low whistle. "Whoa, that means she saved your life."

Genkai turned to her apprentice. "Out dimwit. You're not needed right now." "Jeez, Grandma. I feel unloved." He left the room looking for Keiko. She'd been upset by what happened to her cousin. Maybe he could get her in a better mood. Kuwabara brought in a bowl of steaming water and set it on the table beside the bed. He paused on his way out to squeeze Kurama's shoulder. "She'll be fine. Don't worry."

Genkai took out a small stainless steel knife and a long pair of tweezers. She dropped them into the bowl of water. After giving out instructions, Genkai set to work. Beth whimpered and struggled as soon as the knife entered the wound. Kurama was straddling her legs and Koenma held her arms above her head. Hiei had opened the jagan and made sure she remained unconscious.

Genkai dug carefully, searching for the bullet. When she had it almost to the surface, she grasped it with the tweezers and pulled it out. Dropping everything in the bowl of water, she then toweled the wound that was bleeding again. Yukina took over, letting her energy seal the ragged wound.

Hiei covered the jagan. Kurama and Koenma let her go. Genkai picked up the bowl and dirty towels. "Let's go, boys. Yukina needs some peace and quiet to work." She led them out. Kurama stroked Beth's hair once more before following.

Kurama had made the necessary phone call to the police. Yusuke and Hiei were outside with their unconscious prisoner waiting for the police to take him into custody. Keiko handed out cups of tea before sitting down across from Genkai and Koenma at the table. "Did she really save his life?" Keiko asked. Genkai nodded. "Had she not taken the bullet, Kurama's human body would have died, and Youko would have had to return to the Makai."

Koenma confirmed this. "There are no firm death dates for any of the team because of the dangerous job they do. There are too many variables, too many opportunities for them to die or be saved. There are only tentative dates for their deaths, and each of them has a great many of those in their files. Today was one of Kurama's."

Keiko was stunned. "But if you know, can't you prevent anything bad happening?" He sighed. Even with Keiko's knowledge, he couldn't expect her to understand. "I wish I could, but even I can't tamper with death on that scale. Everyone has to die sooner or later, and fate will determine when."

Kurama stood silently staring out the window. Brooding would be an understatement. He had survived so many serious wounds in the past. He had just assumed this would be one more. It was sobering to know he had come so close to death now that his life was so full of happiness.

A small smile curved his lips at the irony of it all. He had fought S class demons and come out unscathed, but his life was almost ended by a human with a gun. What an epitaph that would be. If Youko lived another thousand years, he'd never live that down.

He was so deep in thought he didn't hear the soft footsteps until Beth wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her to him tightly and kissed her. "Are you alright?" he asked her. She moved her shoulder around. "A little stiff, but Yukina says that will go away after a while." She smiled at him. "I'm just glad you didn't get hurt."

"Damn it, Beth. You are never to do something like that again. Do you hear me? You could have been killed. My life is not worth your sacrifice." He was silenced by the most humbling words he had ever heard. Her softly whispered, "It is to me."

To be continued….


	55. Chapter 55

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 55

The police arrived to arrest Carl. Beth stood on the porch and watched them take him away on a stretcher. He had three broken ribs, a broken arm, a broken collarbone, and a broken leg. She had been told that he wasn't able to counteract the recoil from the rifle and fell out of the tree. Something about the story did not sound right, but she wasn't going to question it.

Knowing that Carl had been the one to cause her father's death made her sad. She didn't love the man, but she had liked him enough to date him. How could she have been so fooled by the people around her? Kurama had given the police a statement about the shooting and taken them to the spot where they recovered the bullet from the tree and the shell casing from the ground.

They hadn't bothered with a statement from her since the man was wanted for murder and would be sent back to America. She closed her eyes as Kurama slipped a comforting arm around her and leaned back against his chest. She sighed. "It's finally over. Does Mother know?" "Yes. Keiko called her. I spoke with her and told her you were shaken, but unhurt. I told her we'd given you something to help you sleep and you would call her later." "Thank you."

Beth went back inside. Kurama watched as the last of the police officers disappeared down the temple steps. He had been curious as to the number of injuries the man had. He had not done that much damage before the others had brought him out of his rage. He was sure some of those injuries had been inflicted later. Hiei and Yukuke had been the last ones with the man and had brought him back to the temple.

The two men in question were now on the way inside. "Just a minute," he said. Both men stopped and turned to him. "Yeah?" "Yes, fox?" "Any idea where he acquired the additional injuries? I detected a great many that I didn't inflict." Yusuke put a hand behind his head and rubbed his neck. Kurama rolled his eyes at the sure sign that a lie was coming. "Well, he was kinda heavy. I remember droppin him a time or two."

Kurama turned his questioning gaze on Hiei. He only smirked. "Hn. What he said." Kurama shook his head at his friends. He followed them in, only to be stopped by Hiei at the door. Crimson eyes were alight with a rare humor. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, fox. For some strange reason, the jagan was unable to completely erase the man's memories of Youko. It was only able to suppress them from his conscious mind. I'm afraid his dreams will be haunted by Youko for the rest of his life."

At this Kurama smiled a rueful smile. "At times like these I'm certainly glad that you and Yusuke are on my side." "Hn." Inside, they found everyone had resumed party preparations. Beth was sitting on the couch frowning. Kurama went to her. "What's wrong?" "They won't let me do anything." He chuckled at her frustration. "Well, the party is for us." She glared at him. "You aren't helping. They are treating me like an invalid." "Well, you were shot." "And now I'm better, thanks to Yukina and Genkai."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back to rest against him. "They are all stubborn in the extreme." He smiled softly down at her. "Not unlike someone else I know." She snorted and curled her legs up under her, settling into his embrace. "I guess it's ok. This is where I'd rather be anyway." He kissed the top of her head. By the time the food was on the table, Beth was asleep in Kurama's arms.

He shook her gently and she opened her eyes. He smiled down at her as she rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep. You're just so comfortable, and I feel safe in your arms." "I'm glad to hear it." He stood and pulled her to her feet. "I believe that there are some people impatient to start a party."

She could tell everyone had gone to a great deal of trouble. She looked around at all the decorations that had been hung while she was sleeping. Dinner was on the table as a buffet and there was a huge cake. "I can't believe I slept through all this." Hiei snorted. "Hn. We gagged Yusuke and the oaf so they wouldn't make any noise." "Hey, shrimp!" "Watch it, shorty." Everyone was laughing.

After dinner and cake, the champagne was opened. Koenma raised his glass. "May you have all the happiness in three worlds. I don't know of two people who deserve it more." "Yusuke, give them their present." Keiko directed. He handed the envelope to Beth. She opened it and peered inside. "How did you know?" She handed it to Kurama. He took out the tickets and turned surprised eyes to his friends. "Yes. How did you know that Hiroko Nakamura is our favorite concert pianist?"

"We didn't." Keiko explained. "Yukina suggested the symphony. The agent told us these had been returned unclaimed to a sold out performance, so we figured if it was that popular, you'd like it." Yusuke scratched his head. "So we did good, huh?" "Better than good. I tried to get tickets and couldn't. They've been sold out for weeks." Kurama told him. He put his arms around Beth. "Thank you. From the both of us."

Koenma stood up. "Botan and I really have to be going. We have a lot of work to do." Beth hugged Koenma, embarrassing him. "Thank you for everything you've done for me." He returned the hug. "You're welcome Beth." She hugged Botan. "Thank you too. Now that you're not buried in musty old records anymore, come visit. We can go shopping." "Ok." The bubbly former ferry girl was always up for shopping. "If I can get my slave driver of a boss to give me time off." She winked at them and followed a sputtering Koenma through the portal.

Kurama watched the portal close. "Now that they are gone, I need to tell you that Beth and I will be taking a little trip as soon as she is officially cleared. That should happen Monday, so we will probably be leaving on Tuesday morning." Yusuke grinned. "Cool. Where ya goin? Or is it a secret?" "Only from Koenma and Botan." Yusuke's grin disappeared. "We're not gonna like this, are we?"

"I want Beth as my mate, but I won't accept her answer until she knows exactly what that means. We will be spending a few days in Gendar as Yomi's guests." Yusuke exploded. "Are you out of you're fucking mind? You can't take her to the Makai." Genkai was silent. She had expected this. Keiko's eyes were wide. "Won't that be dangerous?"

Kuwabara frowned. "How come she gets to go and you guys wouldn't let me?" Hiei smirked. "Because, you fool, all demons are bisexual. Even with your ugly mug, we would've had to guard you around the clock. I certainly wasn't going to sleep with you to protect your virtue." Kuwabara stared at the fire demon. He was at a momentary loss for words before uttering, "Ewwwww!"

There were more objections. Beth watched the argument until she had finally had all she was going to stand. She put a hand on Kurama's arm. The only warning he got before she yelled. "Quiet!" She waited until she had everyone's stunned attention. "Listen up. Kurama and I have talked about this. WE have agreed on what we are doing. YOU have no say. So back off and butt out. We're going and that's that. He informed you as a courtesy. He did not do it to open a debate. Subject closed."

She walked out the front door for some much needed air. She left a room full of shocked people with their mouths hanging open. As she leaned on the porch rail, she could hear Kuwabara say, "Damn. She really is related to Keiko." Beth smirked at the slap she heard, followed by Keiko's, "What is that supposed to mean?"

To be continued….


	56. Chapter 56

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 56

Beth stared out at the night sky. Kurama walked up to lean on the rail beside her. "Don't be mad at them. They are only concerned for your safety." She sighed. "I know. I'm not mad. Not really." She turned to look at him. "It's just that I am looking forward to going and I didn't want to listen to all the reasons why I shouldn't."

He straightened and pulled her into his arms. "If it helps to know, their arguments wouldn't have swayed my decision anyway. I feel you need to see where we will eventually be living." She laid her head on his shoulder. "The argument did supply my first question though." He tried to recall everything that had been said anticipating her question.

"Is it true that all demons are bisexual, or was Hiei just yanking Kuwabara's chain?" Kurama had to laugh. "You would have to pick up on that of all things. Yes, all demons are bisexual. Why is that important?" She looked down so as to not meet his eyes. "When I become a demon, will I want a female sex partner?" He pulled her closer still laughing at her. He smiled that she had said 'when' not 'if'. "If you choose to become a demon, you will be mated to me, so it will never be an issue. Demon mates are monogamous. The same goes for me. I will never want a male sex partner, or another female for that matter."

"But you have had male partners before?" He sighed. Youko's sex life was not something he anticipated as a topic of discussion between them. "Yes. Over the centuries, Youko had numerous partners of both sexes." He felt the need to add, "Shuichi, however, has had only one." She looked up at him with a small smile. He thought the discussion over.

"Did you have a preference?" "No. Unlike humans, demons don't consider the gender of their partners. It is the partner that is chosen for itself, not it's gender. If a demon chooses to mate, then it is the demon's compatibility and feelings that are of importance. Power also enters into the choice. To a demon, it is just as easy to mate either gender. The only consideration is if you want to procreate. Then it is necessary to choose a mate of the opposite gender. If the heritage of the child is unimportant, then there are always opportunities to acquire a child."

"The Makai is a harsh environment. I won't lie to you about that. Every day a child is abandoned or left orphaned because it's parents are killed. It is rare for a demon to take in a child not it's own, and even rarer if the child is not of the demon's own species. If the child is of mixed heritage, it becomes almost impossible to find someone who will take it in, except perhaps as a slave."

She frowned. "That is sad. That is why Hiei is so closed off, isn't it? Yukina told me their story. He can't have had an easy time growing up." Kurama nodded. "He doesn't speak of it. I probably know more than anyone except perhaps Mukuro, and I don't know half of what his life has been like." Beth leaned on the rail again staring into the darkness.

"I can't imagine living my life knowing that my own people thought the world would be a better place if I died. I think that perhaps their self imposed isolation is a blessing to the rest of the world. It's just sad that they can still bring children into the world and teach them to embrace such bigotry. Yukina is lucky to have escaped them. And Hiei is a better person than any of them will ever be. Their failure to get to know him and claim him as one of their own is the greatest loss they will ever suffer."

"You like him, don't you?" Kurama asked. "Of course I do. He is a good man. He is very loyal to you guys. He is very protective of his sister. He has a gruff exterior, but I think that's because he's afraid to let anyone in." Kurama laughed. "Gods, don't ever let him hear you say he is afraid of anything. You really wouldn't like him when he's angry."

"I'm not afraid of him. He'd never hurt me. At least probably not beyond what his sister was able to heal." She laughed. Kurama shook his head at her. "You never cease to amaze and amuse me." She cupped his cheek before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "That's good. I'd hate for you to get bored with me now. We are contemplating a great many years together." He pulled her back for a less gentle kiss. "I will never get bored with you."

"That's nice to hear, but never say never. We'll just have to make sure we have ways to overcome it." He ran his fingertips down her arms causing her to shiver. He wrapped his arms possessively around her waist before whispering in her ear. "That's where a thousand years of Youko's experience comes in." She turned in his arms placing hers over his. "And you call Yusuke a pervert." She settled back against his chest. "But I love every minute of it." He chuckled.

Yusuke stuck his head out the door. "Hey guys. Can we talk to you a minute?" Beth pulled out of Kurama's arms. Kurama answered. "Sure. What do you want to talk about?" Yusuke came out onto the porch followed by Hiei and Kuwabara. "Well, we've discussed it, and if you insist on going, we won't try to talk you out of it. But I'm going with you."

"You can't do that, Yusuke. Yomi would never agree to it." "Then I will go with you, fox." Hiei stated. Kurama shook his head at his friends. "You can't go either, Hiei. Yusuke is Raizen's heir and a demon lord in his own right. You are Mukuro's heir and second in command. The political ramifications of either of you spending time in Gendar are too numerous to mention."

Yusuke huffed. "One of us is going. You will need help protecting Beth. If not us, then take Kuwabara." Kurama sighed. "And who is going to protect him? To quote Hiei: I am not sleeping with him in order to protect him."

Kuwabara clenched his fists. "Why is everybody obsessed with sleeping with me? That's just gross." Yusuke snorted. "That's not an obsession. That's a nightmare." Kuwabara's fist lashed out, but Yusuke was faster. He vaulted over the rail and disappeared into the darkness. Kuwabara was right behind him. "Come back here, Urameshi! Take your beating like a man."

To be continued….


	57. Chapter 57

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 57

Beth checked the contents of her backpack again. The last two days had gone by in a blur. She had been glad to have the judge declare all charges against her officially dropped yesterday. But her mind had been on today. Kurama had spent most of yesterday making sure there would be no problems with his business while he was gone.

He'd dropped her off to spend the day with her mother while he worked. Her mother had plagued her with questions about the trip. She had put her off by telling her that she didn't really know a great deal about where they were going. That at least was true. She told her that Kurama was going to surprise her. Of that she had no doubt.

He'd picked her up and brought her back to the temple, telling her to get some sleep. They would be walking a great deal once they got to the Makai. She glanced at her clock again. Five AM. He said they'd leave at seven. She just couldn't sleep. She was too excited. When she had awakened at four, she'd tried to go back to sleep, but was unsuccessful.

She needed something to do until time to go. She sighed and headed to the kitchen. She could start breakfast. They would need to eat before they left, and Genkai always got up early to meditate. She was dishing up the last of the food when Genkai sat down at the table.

Beth brought two plates and sat down across from Genkai. "Good morning, Genkai." "Good morning. You are up early this morning." She poured a glass of orange juice and passed the pitcher to Beth. "Anticipation. Couldn't sleep." Genkai nodded. "Understandable. While we are alone, I wish to talk to you about your trip."

Beth opened her mouth, but Genkai raised a hand to forestall any protests. "I am not going to try to talk you out of it. In fact I understand his motives and agree with them." Beth sat back to listen, now that she knew she wasn't going to hear more pleas to forget about the trip. Genkai continued. "I just want to make sure you are prepared. The Makai can be a very dangerous place for humans. Especially humans with no power."

"I'm sure Kurama has left out a great deal. He wouldn't want to frighten you. He believes he can protect you from everything. You need to know that a great many demons consider humans food. Most of those are from Yusuke's territory, so he probably wouldn't feel a need to tell you. You must remain cautious and ever vigilant while you are there."

Genkai slid a communicator compact across the table to Beth. It looked like the ones that she'd seen the rest of the group, with the exception of Kurama, use. "Keep this with you at all times. It is mine, and therefore a direct link to Koenma. He will answer it anytime of the day or night. If you find yourself in a dangerous situation and Kurama is not there, or is incapacitated, you use this. Ask for a portal and get the hell out of there. Questions can be asked and answered later." "Thank you." Genkai carried her plate to the sink. "You making it back alive will be my thanks."

Beth cleared away the rest of the dishes and put the compact in her backpack. She brought it out of her bedroom and put it by the door. When she looked out the door, she saw Kurama coming up the steps. She walked out onto the porch. "Good morning." Kurama bounded up the steps and dropped his backpack on the porch before taking her in his arms for a kiss. He pressed his forehead to hers. "I missed you."

She giggled. "It's only been a few hours." He gave her a mock look of hurt. "I'm crushed. You didn't miss me?" She wound her arms around his neck. "Of course I did." She took his hand. "Come in. I made breakfast." He followed her in and sat down while she fixed him a plate.

She set his plate in front of him and poured him a glass of juice. "Did you get plenty of sleep?" Kurama asked as he salted his eggs. "Some." He looked up. "Scared?" She shook her head. "Excited." He chuckled. "You're probably the only person I know that would get excited about going to the Makai." She sat down across from him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" "I ate with Genkai." "Good. It will be the last human food you get for a few days." She watched him eat. "What's the food like?" "You should find some things you like. There is nothing that will hurt you." "As long as it isn't human." He choked and grabbed his glass.

When he could breathe again. "Who told you about that?" She was amused. "Genkai. She also told me why you didn't tell me." She reached for his hand. "I'm not expecting it to be all fuzzy and warm, ok? I'm sure there is a reason why it's the demon world. Promise me you won't hide anything from me. This is supposed to be an educational trip, remember?" He squeezed her hand. "Ok."

When he had finished, she gathered his dishes. He remained at the table. "I need to talk to you before we leave." She sat back down. "Ok." "I need to set some ground rules. I know how independent you are, but these rules are unbreakable while we're there. If you can't agree to all of them, then the trip is off." He looked into her eyes.

She sat back with her arms crossed. "I'm listening." "First and foremost. You will do everything I tell you to, the moment I tell you, with no arguments. You will not trust anyone, other than me, no matter who they are. You will not leave my side for even a fraction of a second other than in our room. Under no circumstances are you to eat or drink anything unless I have told you it's ok. Are each and every one of these rules acceptable to you?"

She frowned. "Is this just for this time? You know subservience is not in my nature." He sighed. "Do I ever. It's just for this time." He reached out his hand palm up. "Do you trust me?" She sat forward and put her hand in his. "You know I do." "These rules are so that I can protect you while we are there. Yomi's people do not rely on humans for food. But there is a very active human slave trade, even though King Enki has outlawed it. This is only one of the things that could happen if you wander away from me."

"You will be somewhat protected by my name and reputation, but there are always those who seek to enhance theirs by challenging mine. Can you do this for me?" She nodded. "As long as it's only for this trip." He squeezed her hand. "Let's get going. By the time we reach Gendar, it will be dinner time." She got up to follow him.

They stopped to get their backpacks and Beth took out the compact and put it in her pocket. "Where did you get that?" he asked. "Genkai gave it to me this morning." "Is it hers, or a spare?" "She said it's hers, with a direct line to Koenma." He nodded. "If you need to use it, don't hesitate for even a second." She kissed him lightly. "It'll be fine. I'll be in the company of the most feared fox thief in the Makai. Who in their right mind would challenge you?"

He grimaced. "You'd be surprised how many there are, how do the Americans say it? 'gunning for me so they can put another notch on their belt'. It would be easy for you to get caught in the crossfire." She took his hand as they walked into the forest toward the portal. "I have faith in you. Didn't anyone ever tell you that faith can move mountains?"

"Yeah. Grandma used to tell me that during training. Just before she'd kick my ass." Kurama and Beth both turned to see Yusuke walking up to them carrying a backpack. Kurama sighed. "I told you that you can't come to Gendar with us, Yusuke." "Who said I was goin to Gendar? I thought I'd visit my ancestral dad's grave and spend some time with his old friend Enki. I hear his palace is pretty sweet."

Kurama chuckled. "And of course that puts you close enough to Gendar to be of assistance if you are needed." Yusuke scratched his head. "Now that you mention it… I wonder why I didn't think of that?" Kurama tilted his head up to the tree branch above him, locking green eyes with crimson. "I guess you are going to see Mukuro?"

Hiei dropped gracefully down beside them. "Hn. I have been away from the border patrol for a while. I thought I should check in. It's possible I could be there a few days." Kurama sighed in resignation. He should have known his friends would not be put off so easily. "Let's go."

To be continued….


	58. Chapter 58

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 58

Kurama took Beth's hand and led her through the portal. He stopped a short distance away and Beth got her first look at the Makai. It was like nothing she'd imagined. The forest was dense with trees and undergrowth, none of which was familiar to her. The area was eerily quiet. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the low light. The closest equivalent would be pre-dawn or twilight in the human world.

They started walking and heard Yusuke call, "Hey! Wait up!" Kurama did not stop. "Aren't you going in the wrong direction, Yusuke?" "Just thought I'd keep you company until you got to the border." Kurama didn't spare even a glance up at the black figure flitting through the trees above. "I suppose Hiei wishes to keep us company as well?" "Yeah, well. He'll have to answer for himself."

The air was a little thinner here, so Beth had to rest periodically and catch her breath. Kurama was not worried about encountering any problems. At least until they reached the border when Yuske and Hiei went their own ways. They had raised their energy to such a level than all but the most powerful of demons would be afraid to approach the group. Once they reached the Gendaran border, they would be under Yomi's protection.

He estimated that they would reach the border within the hour. From there it was another three hours to the capitol city. He glanced at Beth. She was holding up well. She seemed fascinated with everything around her. She had knelt next to a plant with large red orange flowers. "May I touch it?" She looked up waiting for his answer. "Yes. It is safe to touch. There isn't much of a smell though."

He was glad that she had the intelligence to realize some of the plants here could be very harmful. Some even vicious. She'd been curious about a plant she said looked like an overgrown venus fly trap. Her curiosity had died when he told her that it ate demons whole. She hadn't been too keen on seeing if it liked humans. He'd only laughed at her.

They exited the forest about forty five minutes later. When they did, they were on a plateau overlooking a large city. With some minor architectural differences, it looked a lot like any human city. In the distance there was a constant play of lightning in the sky. "Will it rain?" She reached for his hand. "Probably not. The lightning is a constant for this area of the Makai. One of the many dangers of this land." "It is beautiful." He pointed down the side of the plateau. "The base is the border to Yomi's lands. We'll be in Gendar by dinner time as planned."

Yusuke waved as he headed back the way they had come. "If you need me, call. I won't be far away." "Thanks, Yusuke." Hiei had already left, but Kurama knew without being told that the fire demon would be only a mental call away if he was needed. "How do we get down?" Beth asked. Kurama pulled her to the edge of the plateau. Some of the thick hedge like bushes concealed a path which led down.

The path was wide and easily passable. They were on the ground and over the border in a short amount of time. They had passed the border about an hour and a half ago. Beth had to stop to rest. "You'll get used to the thinner air soon. Just take deep breaths and don't hyperventilate." He handed her the canteen of water he had brought with them. She took a drink of the cool water and handed it back to him.

"I'm ok. We can go on now." "You're sure? We can rest a little longer if you need to." She shook her head. "If not for me slowing you down, you would have already been there wouldn't you?" "Yes. But only because I would have run. I've seen all this before." She looked up from the rock she was seated on. "Are you fast?" "Not nearly as fast as Hiei, but yes. What will ultimately take us eight hours walking, I could've run in less than two." She nodded. She still knew so little about his demon powers.

He was glad she was ready to move on. He tried not to stay in one place too long. He didn't want to attract unnecessary attention to them. He knew that if other demons were in the area, he would already have been challenged for her. They were close to the city now. If they kept up a good pace, they could be there in a little over an hour.

The sooner he got her to Yomi's palace, the better. His people were fairly well behaved, even if it was out of fear of retribution for any transgression. He took Beth's hand and helped her back to her feet. They started walking again. She had good endurance for a human. She had not complained about the journey once. She was also still carrying her backpack, even though he had offered several times to take it from her.

Beth heard a hiss from the undergrowth ahead of them and smelled a foul odor. "Kurama, what is that smell?" He pushed her behind him and his rose whip was in his hand. "Don't move." There was a noise and a blue blur. The whip lashed out and a gory mess was left just feet from them. She held her nose. The smell was worse.

"What was that thing?" She let him lead her past it. From what was left, it appeared to be a snakelike creature, but it had short, skinny legs and arms. It had blue, leathery looking skin. "It is a jinjii," he told her. "They are very fast and very poisonous. They can spit venom, much like the spitting cobras in the Ningenkai. They have small, but very sharp fangs. The venom pumps into it's victim. It's bite can be lethal. They are successful hunters because of their stealth. The smell is all that really announces their presence. By the time you see one, it's too late to avoid the attack."

"Fortunately, they are solitary hunters. Most of the wild animals in this area hunt in packs." "That's good to know." He recognized her sarcasm. "Anything friendly?" "If there is, it is usually eaten by something unfriendly." She shuddered. "So I'm guessing that finding any little bunny rabbits is out of the question?" "We might see one or two. But they aren't little, they have six inch fangs, and they are carnivorous."

She turned worried eyes to him. He started laughing. "I'm sorry. I'm teasing." She punched his arm. "That was mean." He pulled her into his arms. "You fell for it so easily, I couldn't resist." She laid her head on his shoulder. "Payback's a bitch. You know that, don't you?" He looked at her incredulously. "You remember our friends?" She snickered. "Yeah, I guess you would be very well acquainted with the concept."

His head snapped up. "What is it?" she asked. "A number of energy signatures coming this way. Stay by my side. And pull out your communicator. If I tell you to go, you go. No arguments, no looking back. Understand?" She started to protest, to tell him she wouldn't leave him. She only nodded when she saw the look in his eyes. That was probably the look that intimidated a great many of his enemies. The look that made her remember her promise to follow the rules he set.

In moments, a large group of demons had appeared in front of them. They all carried weapons. Kurama pushed her behind him. "When I say the word, you call for a portal." His hand reached into his hair as the leader spoke.

To be continued….


	59. Chapter 59

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 59

Kurama put his rose whip away as he recognized Yomi's personal guard. The leader saluted him. "General Kurama. Lord Yomi sent us to greet you as soon as he sensed your approach. He is anxious to see you. Please follow us." The soldiers stepped aside to let them pass and took up positions behind them.

Kurama held onto Beth's hand as he followed quietly. She wisely kept her questions for a later time. He had questions of his own. But they would wait as Yomi was the only one who could answer them. He had contacted Yomi to request accommodations for a few days. He had not mentioned Beth at the time.

It seemed Yomi had disregarded his resignation as his general and advisor. That meant Yomi would try to persuade him to stay. He frowned. Yomi had proven he was not above using those Kurama cared about to force the issue. Yomi used Shiori to get him to agree to be his advisor in the first place. Would he now use Beth to get him to return permanently?

Beth's first impression of the Gendaran capitol was that it really was a lot like a human city, except there were no cars and no smog. They passed through a large marketplace. She made a mental note to ask Kurama to bring her back to do some shopping. They were moving too fast for her to see any of the items the vendors were hawking.

She had numerous questions but thought she should save them for when they were alone. He had been alarmed enough earlier to draw his weapon, so she settled for a non-distracting silence. She was amazed at all the different beings she was seeing. It seemed the demons with a somewhat human appearance were in the minority. They came in all shapes, sizes, and colors. Some with an identifiable animal appearance, and others she couldn't begin to identify.

As they walked through the city, Beth was struck by the contradictions of the city. Some of it was very modern. Some of it appeared to be very old. There was a primitive beauty to all of it. The palace, when they reached it, was awe inspiring. It was not what she had expected. It was a very modern stone and glass structure. And very, very large.

The entrance was guarded by two soldiers with swords at their sides. When they approached, the doors were opened for them. Some of the escort stopped at the doors and did not follow them in. They were left with the one who had spoken to Kurama and two others. They were led down a hallway, passing several closed doors along the way. The hallway was a dead end with a single door facing them.

The man who had led them here saluted Kurama and reached for the door. "Lord Yomi awaits you." Before he could open the door, one of the other soldiers had roughly grabbed Beth's arm. "You will come with me, woman." Kurama was on him in less than a second, his rose whip around the man's throat. "You will not touch her. No one touches her. You will spread the word that anyone who does will die by my hand. Is that understood?" The man's eyes were bulging from their sockets. He nodded.

Kurama released him and turned back to the door. "My woman stays with me." Another nod and the door was opened. Kurama led Beth in and the door closed behind them. The interior was well lit and reminded Beth of an office conference room. It had a long table and several comfortable chairs around it. The most impressive sight in the room sat at one end of the table with an amused smile on his face.

Beth didn't need him to stand up to know he was a big man. He was well muscled. His appearance was somewhat human. He had long black hair tucked behind three pointed ears on each side of his head. He had horns on top of that head, two extending downward from his forehead, and four more jutting from his hair, two on either side. His eyes were closed. Kurama had told her that he was blind, but that he 'saw' a great deal more than most people.

He stood up to greet them. "Welcome back, old friend." He waved a hand, indicating the chairs beside him. "Please, have a seat, and introduce me to your lovely companion." Kurama pulled out the chair on Yomi's left for her and then seated himself at Yomi's right. "This is Beth. Beth, this is Yomi, lord of Gendar." He hadn't told her anything about Makai etiquette, but she opted to apply an appropriate human response. "I am pleased to meet you, my lord."

Yomi chuckled. "And I, you, Beth. That is not a demon name is it?" Kurama did not wish to play these games. "You know that she is human. You sensed our presence as soon as we crossed the border." "Yes. You know me well. It did surprise me to find that you had brought a human woman with you. You're display in the hall was enlightening. It seems there is a great deal of Youko left in you after all."

Kurama was tired of the small talk. He wanted his answers, so went straight to the point. "Your guard addressed me as 'General'. I resigned that post years ago." Yomi smiled. "I chose not to accept your resignation. I knew you would return one day. I still need a general and advisor. The post is still yours."

Kurama folded his hands under his chin. "I will not be returning here to live for a number of years yet." Yomi waved away his answer. "Until your human life is over. Yes, I know. Such a short amount of time on the demon scale, it hardly signifies." "What about Shura?" "My son will be my heir, but he has a lot to learn before he is ready for any responsibility. In the meantime I need a military advisor and strategist who is capable of command. That, my friend, is you."

"I also find it quite useful to have someone on good terms with Yusuke and Mukuro's heir, Hiei. That could come in handy in the future." Kurama nodded. "Your reasoning is sound. As long as you don't try to pressure me into returning before I am ready, I will consider it." "Good. That is enough for now."

Yomi stood. "Let us retire to my private dining room. I have prepared a welcome dinner for you" He pulled out Beth's chair and took her hand to wrap around his arm as she rose. Kurama kept a tight leash on his anger. She was not yet his mate, and Yomi was keeping it in the bounds of polite hospitality so far. He followed them out.

When they reached the dining room, Yomi seated Beth again at his left and Kurama at his right. As he pulled out her chair, he whispered low in her ear. "Tell me little one, does he share you?" Beth gasped. Kurama growled. Yomi backed off. "Ah. Still possessive. You haven't yet tired of her. Let me know when you do. I would like the chance to seduce her into my bed."

Kurama's human form faded into his demon form. He snarled. Yomi realized he had pushed too far when he was sent flying into the wall behind him.

To be continued….


	60. Chapter 60

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 60

Yomi wiped the blood from his mouth and got to his feet, just as Kurama reached him. He dodged the fist that came his way and it left a crater in the wall behind him. Yomi raised his energy and smashed a powerful fist into Kurama's stomach. He landed on his feet across the room and charged Yomi again. Yomi was ready for him. Several blows were landed by both men.

Beth knew there was no way she could stop them. Neither of them had listened to her when she tried to reason with them. Yomi had been out of line, but Kurama had overreacted. She watched them fight. Neither of them had gained the upper hand yet. Yomi was smiling as if he was enjoying himself. Kurama appeared to be trying to seriously injure the demon lord. At least he hadn't drawn a weapon, so maybe he didn't intend to kill him.

She decided that demons were much more than primitive in their behavior. They were downright barbaric. She had been offended by Yomi's pass, but she had been hit on before, and felt she could have handled it. She certainly hadn't expected it to escalate into the demon world version of 'smackdown'.

She breathed a sigh of relief as two of Yomi's guards came rushing in. Maybe they could stop the fight. Perhaps they could at least get them to separate until they cooled off. Her relief was short lived as she was jerked out of her chair by one of the guards. She was pulled against a hard chest and a blade was placed at her throat.

He yelled to be heard above the noise. "You will stand down now, or the woman will die." Kurama's head whipped in her direction and Yomi took advantage of his inattention to land another punch. He hit the floor hard. Yomi was laughing as he held out a hand to help Kurama up. He addressed his guard. "If that blade has broken her skin, Telin. I will kill you myself."

The blade left her throat immediately and the guard dropped to one knee. "Forgive me, my lord. I thought you to be in danger." Kurama accepted the hand and got to his feet. He was back in his human form by the time he reached Beth. "Are you alright?" He raised her chin and traced his finger across her throat. She nodded, too stunned by the whole incident to find words.

Yomi walked over to them. "My apologies. I should have sealed the doors. Are you hurt?" Beth shook her head. He nodded, satisfied, and turned to his guards. "You are fortunate. Dismissed." He sat back down. "Please be seated. I sense the servers will be here with the food shortly. I find that I am quite hungry after the workout. You should have told me you wished to spar Kurama. We could've taken it outside and really cut loose."

"You seem to be much more possessive of Beth than you have been of your previous lovers. You should have told me she was off limits." Kurama inclined his head. "Perhaps I should have. I will remedy the oversight now. The reason Beth is here, is to decide whether or not she can accept a demon life as my mate. She has already agreed to take me as her husband in the human equivalent of mating."

Yomi was clearly stunned. "Youko Kurama is taking a mate? I would not have believed it if anyone other than you had told me. This is a surprise. I apologize for my actions. The scent gave me an entirely different impression." Kurama looked quickly at Beth, then back to Yomi. "That was unintentional. I should have explained."

He had a sneaking suspicion that he would be explaining to Beth later. Maybe, if he was very lucky, she had enough questions that she would forget that one. He sighed. Not likely. Their conversation was interrupted when the servers brought in the food. Thankfully, that put an end to that subject. He glanced at Beth. Well, at least until they were alone.

Beth made a mental note to add Yomi's comments to her list of questions. She had a feeling the answers would be very illuminating. As the servers placed tray after tray of food on the table, she looked over the choices. Some of them actually looked very good. The smells were appetizing as well.

She recalled Kurama's rule about eating nothing until he told her she could and sat patiently. She watched as three small men came over to the table. They had plates and eating utensils in their hands. She watched as they sampled food from each tray, then silently bowed to Yomi and backed away from the table.

She arched a brow at Kurama. "Yomi's personal food tasters. Poisoning is a popular way of eliminating one's powerful enemies." Kurama told her. She cast a glance at the men who were now standing by the door. "All poisons in the Makai are fast acting. If they are still standing, then it is safe to eat." He passed the first tray to her.

She placed a few things on her plate. This world was beyond barbaric. It was like something out of the dark ages in terms of human history. She looked down at the eating utensils. They were strange to her. She watched Kurama and selected the one that he had picked up. It had two prongs, similar to a fork, but they were curved and there was a spoon like bowl at the base of the prongs.

She supposed that each utensil was used for a different course just as in a formal human setting. When they had finished eating, and Kurama had used the same utensil for the entire meal, she had to ask. "What are the rest of these for?" He gave her an amused smile. "Not all demon's mouths are shaped the same way. The variety is so that the guest can use whatever is most convenient." "Oh." She felt like an idiot.

The food had surprised her. Most of it was very good. There were a few things that she hadn't cared for, but not many. She didn't think she was quite ready to ask what it was she was eating. Those questions could wait until much, much later. She knew that Kurama wouldn't let her eat anything she shouldn't.

The wine had been very good, but Kurama had limited her to one glass, telling her it was a great deal more potent than anything in the human world. She believed him. She had sipped it very slowly and she had a pleasant buzz. After dinner, she sat quietly while Yomi brought Kurama up to speed on Makai politics.

After a while, Kurama asked that he and Beth be excused. "It was a long trip and we are tired." Yomi smiled and waved dismissively. "Of course. Your room is as you left it. I have had your belongings put there. I would ask that you join my advisory meeting in the morning. I can have someone available to escort Beth around the city while you are busy."

"I will join your meeting as you request, but I would prefer Beth wait in our room until the meeting ends. I'm sure you understand why." Kurama pulled Beth's chair out for her. She rose looking at both men. Yomi nodded. "Of course. That is probably for the best. I promise I won't keep you all day." Yomi rose and inclined his head to Beth. "Good evening. Again, I apologize for my earlier actions. I hope you can forgive the misunderstanding." She gave him a small smile. "Of course."

Kurama walked her to their room on the second level. It was spacious and comfortable. It had a large window looking out over the city and the forest beyond. There was an adjoining bathroom that wasn't too different than what she was used to. He handed her backpack to her and they both unpacked.

She hadn't really thought about their sleeping arrangements and he hadn't discussed them with her. He apparently took it for granted they would be sharing the room and the bed. Since they were already lovers, she supposed it didn't matter. She was, however, a little nervous about the coming days. Sleeping together was one thing, but actually living together and discovering each other's habits was far more intimate.

She waited until he had put the last of his things away and then climbed onto the bed. She folded her legs under her. "Okay. Are you ready to answer my questions from today?" He groaned knowing full well what some of those questions were going to be. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea after all.

To be continued….


	61. Chapter 61

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 61

Kurama sat down on the bed across from her so that he could see her reactions. He was sure she would be less than thrilled with some of the answers. He could only hope she would be forgiving. "Ask your questions and I will answer them."

"Let's start with your little 'sparring match'. The man made a pass at me. Nothing more. One I was fully prepared to refuse. Why did you have such a violent reaction?" He sighed. "I already consider you my mate. Demons are fiercely possessive of their mates. It is a demon's nature. He tried to take what is mine."

"Hmm. We'll discuss that later. Why was Yomi so surprised that you were considering taking a mate?" Kurama closed his eyes. Why had he ever believed answering her questions would be simple? He opened his eyes. "Youko was notorious for more than just his thievery. I was very promiscuous in my previous life. I learned early that sex was a tool, sometimes a very effective weapon. If I was good at it, I could use it to get whatever I desired. So I got good at it quickly."

"I used and discarded many lovers throughout my life. They never meant anything to me and I never kept any of them around beyond the time it took to get what I wanted. The acquisition of a mate was not on my list of the most important things in life. In fact, it would have seriously curtailed my activities." "I see. And now?"

He reached out for her hand. "My time as a human has changed me. I have now realized what a lonely existence I led. I want more than that now. I want a mate and kits to love. I want a mate who can love me and share my life, both human and demon." She skipped over the 'kits' part of that statement. She'd leave that for later.

"Was Yomi implying my scent was the reason for his behavior? And if so, what did he mean by it?" She saw his hesitation. "Don't even think about lying to me. I'll know. If I am not satisfied with your answer, I can always ask Yomi." He knew she would do just that. He stroked his thumb over the back of the hand he still held.

"When demons have sex, their scent is left on the other demon for a period of time. Demons can detect this scent. It lets them know there is a claim on this person. If the energy of a mating mark is also detected, it lets others know the claim is permanent. If there is not a mating mark, then there is the possibility the lover will become available at a future time. Or, in the case of slaves, that the owner may share with close friends of business partners."

"So, since you have not marked me as your mate, this is the case?" He could leave it at that, but he knew it would be worse when she found out later. "Not exactly." "Explain." He raked a hand through his hair. "Human bodies don't leave this scent. If I hadn't made love to you in my Youko form, you would not have my scent."

"Demons are territorial. A mating claim is rarely challenged because all demons will fight to the death for a mate. A lover or slave is not as important and a demon will consider it a challenge to take either from another demon. It is a sport for lack of a better term. That is why I told you that you have to stay close to me while we are here, so that I can defend my claim if need be. You would not be safe on your own."

She stared into his eyes while she processed this information. "That's why we were attacked when we went shopping, wasn't it? And why you told me not to leave the temple without one of you with me?" He nodded. "Yes. The demons who attacked you were low level according to Kuwabara. They didn't sense his suppressed spirit energy, so they thought you would be an easy acquisition."

He waited for her anger. Knew it was coming. He did not expect her to get up and walk to the bathroom without a word. She grabbed her shower bag as she went. He got up to follow. Her silence was not a good thing. "Beth?" She looked into his eyes. For once, he couldn't read her mood. She closed the bathroom door in his face and he heard the lock click.

He leaned against the door frame with his forehead pressed to the door. He would rather deal with her angry and loud than angry and silent. He went to the window and stared out at the city, not seeing any of it. He really should have had this conversation with her before they left the Ningenkai. The situation made close proximity a necessity. Either of them angry in close proximity made the situation unbearable.

The others had accused her of being closely related to Keiko because of her reactions. This was one area she was entirely different. Keiko would have been screaming at him. He'd seen her do it to Yusuke too many times. While unpleasant, it usually led to everything getting out in the open and solved fairly quickly. He glanced back to the closed bathroom door. This might take a while.

Beth stripped off her clothes and turned on the shower. Setting the temperature to her comfort level, she climbed in. She let the water cascade over her body, relieving some of the tension. She was mad enough to spit nails. Why hadn't he told her? Well that was easy enough. He knew she'd be mad. It seems that demon males have something in common with human males. Never tell a female anything that will gain an unfavorable reaction.

She was mad enough that she hadn't asked all of her questions. She had some real questions she wanted answers to. It had all gotten sidetracked by what his horny fox persona had dumped on her. She had to smile though. She really had enjoyed that night. She had to drag her thoughts back from the mental images. She would not go down that road. She smiled again. At least not tonight.

She scrubbed her head, working the lather into her hair. Damn it. What was she supposed to do? She didn't want to be mad at him. But well, damn it, she was. She had been attacked, insulted, and erroneously given every demon here the impression that she was just some unimportant piece of ass. And all of it was his fault. At least he had corrected Yomi's misconception.

She knew she couldn't stay mad at him the whole time they were here. She couldn't go anywhere without him, thanks once again to him. She couldn't stay in the same room with him the whole time and not speak to him. If she wasn't speaking to him, she couldn't get her questions answered. She did not want to let Yomi know they were having an argument. What occurred between them was private. Well, at least anything that didn't leave a scent was private.

She thought about that night. She was not mad that it had happened. Quite the opposite, in fact. She thought about stroking furry tails and ears, listening to the purr that came from her lover, then remembered how he had made her purr. She shook off the thought and lowered her head to rinse the soap from her hair. Her anger stemmed from his failure to tell her of the consequences of that rather enjoyable evening.

Her head snapped up and soap trickled into her eyes as she realized that everyone knew. The demons knew from the scent anyway, and he had to have told Kuwabara why they were attacked and why she couldn't leave the temple without escort. Damn him! She was beginning to work her way around to forgiving him until that thought crossed her mind.

Why the hell didn't he just set up a ticket booth and charge admission? It seemed like the only thing everyone was missing was actually watching her sex life. She was beginning to feel like Jim Carrey in The Truman Show. Was anything they did private?

She had to calm down. She had thought a shower would let her think things through and forgive him. The more she thought about it, the angrier she became. Perhaps because every time she worked through one thing, she thought of something else.

She stepped out of the shower and toweled off. She pulled on her shorts and tank top to sleep in. When she opened the door, she didn't see him at first. The she found him staring out the window with his arms crossed over his chest. She put her dirty clothes in the bag she had brought. "Shower's all yours." She crawled into the bed and pulled up the covers to her chin.

He turned away from the window to find her already in bed with her back to him. He gathered his shower necessities and a clean pair of boxers, then headed for the bathroom. This was going to be a long night.

To be continued….


	62. Chapter 62

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 62

Kurama came out of the shower to find Beth already asleep. He had half expected her to be faking sleep just to avoid talking to him, but her even breathing told him she really had fallen asleep. It had been a long day and a long walk to get here. She had to be tired.

He climbed into bed carefully so he didn't wake her. Once he was settled, he folded his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. His mind began to plan his campaign to win her forgiveness. She hadn't argued against sharing the room or the bed. He hadn't been greeted with a pillow and blanket on the floor when he finished his shower. She had left plenty of room for him in the bed. These were good signs.

He heard a soft sigh as she turned over onto her back. He reached out a hand to brush a lock of hair out of her face. She didn't stir. He pulled her closer to him and put an arm around her. She rolled to face him, still sleeping peacefully. He smiled and wrapped her fully in his arms. She nuzzled into the warmth of his chest and mumbled something he couldn't quite make out.

He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. She might not be happy when she woke up, but at least he could hold her tonight. He wished he hadn't told Yomi he would attend the meeting in the morning, but there was nothing he could do about it now. He closed his eyes and continued to plan until sleep claimed him.

Beth opened her eyes. It was morning. Judging from the light filtering in the window, it was quite early. She sat up. She was alone in the bed. Had he even come to bed last night? She couldn't remember anything after he had gone to take his shower.

She threw back the cover and something caught her eye. On Kurama's pillow was a note and a single red rose. She picked up the rose. It was a perfect bud. She smelled the perfume long before she touched it to her nose. It was one of his. He had grown it for her. She smiled as she reached for the note. It said only: I'm sorry.

She pulled her knees up tight and buried her head in her arms, the note in one hand and the rose in the other. How could she stay mad at him? She got dressed quickly in jeans and a t-shirt. She had to find him and tell him she was sorry too. She reached for the door and her hands were caressed by vines that hadn't been there before.

She tried to disentangle herself only to be frustrated by more growth. The vines now covered the door and had wrapped around her pulling her back away from the door. Once she was a short distance away, the vines released her. She sat down on the bed. He really had meant she couldn't go anywhere without him. He had left his plants as her guardians.

She had heard about some of the things his plants could do. They had been extremely gentle about it, but they let her know she was not leaving the room until their master returned. Great. Now what was she going to do? She was stuck in this room alone until Yomi's meeting was over.

She cleaned up the bathroom, picking up the towels from last night. Then, she made the bed. Wonderful. That killed all of thirty minutes. She looked out the window at the city. She had hoped to be exploring some of it by now.

She wondered how long the meeting would last. She wished she had thought to bring a book, or a deck of cards, something to pass the time. She had thought she would be too occupied to need anything. She stared out the window again, boredom having set in a very long time ago. How did time pass here anyway? Was it like in the human world? She would have to add it to her list of questions.

Kurama sat next to Yomi. He was trying to pay attention to what was being discussed, but it really didn't interest him. He had resigned from this post years ago and would not be returning to it for a very ling time, if ever. He would rather be with Beth. How had she taken his peace offering? Would she at least be on speaking terms with him today?

Yomi cleared his throat loudly. Kurama jerked his head sideways realizing Yomi had been trying to get his attention for several minutes. "Your mind is not here with us, my friend." "I'm sorry. I do have something else on my mind. I will try to be more attentive. What did I miss?" Yomi chuckled. "I did promise not to keep you all day. I'm sure that Beth is getting bored waiting for you."

"King Enki is pushing for a worldwide communication system similar to that of the Ningenkai. I wanted your opinion." Kurama was thoughtful. "It would be beneficial to have a system that would connect all the cities and towns. It would make defense of the small towns and villages more efficient."

Yomi listened intently to Kurama's opinion. He knew the fox had a quick mind. He also knew that the fox would not hesitate to speak it. After some debate between his other advisors, Yomi decided that Gendar would support King Enki in this matter.

Kurama was thankful the meeting was finally over. It had gone on much longer than he had expected. Beth had to be bored out of her mind. He had no doubt that she had become acquainted with the plants he left to keep her from leaving the room by now. He hoped his peace offering had been accepted.

He frowned when he realized the time. He had hoped the meeting would be short and he had not made any arrangements for breakfast. It was now lunchtime. Perhaps he had been lucky and she had slept late. He knew she had been very tired.

He reached his room and called his plants back. Those outside the door were much more aggressive than the ones he had left on the inside. The inside ones would not hurt her in any way. The outside ones would severely injure anyone trying to get in. The door opened and she looked up from her pacing.

He noticed the bed was made and the room was spotless and in perfect order. So much for her sleeping late. She was dressed and glaring at him with her arms crossed. He closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry. The meeting ran longer than I anticipated."

"Your plant wouldn't let me out." He sighed. "I told you that it is too dangerous for you to wander around here alone." "So you left a plant as my jailer?" "I left it as protection. I knew how stubborn you would be." Especially after last night, but he wasn't going to remind her of that. The rose was in a glass of water on the night table on her side of the bed. That was a good sign.

"Would you like to go out into the city? We could get some lunch and do a little shopping. I did see you eyeing the marketplace when we got here." She walked over to him. "That sounds nice, but first I need to say I'm sorry for getting so angry. I accept your apology. I just wish you had been honest with me from the beginning." "I should have told you and I am sorry I didn't. I made a mistake and rushed things. I should have exercised more patience."

She placed her palms on his chest and leaned in to kiss him. "Can I get out of this damn room now?" He laughed at her and gave her another kiss. "Yomi has requested we have dinner with him this evening, but we're on our own until then. Where do you want to go?"

To be continued….


	63. Chapter 63

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 63

"Where do you want to go?" Kurama was so happy she was speaking to him again that he would give in to anything. Well anything that wouldn't put her in any danger at least. "You were right. I really would like to go to the marketplace. We were moving too fast for me to see anything."

She leaned in to kiss him again. "Thank you." She stroked the silk covered chest under her fingers, really noticing his clothes for the first time. Instead of the usual jeans and shirt, he was wearing a Chinese style fighting uniform. The silk pants and shirt were a shimmering silver, the over tunic, a deep sky blue. The sash was a darker blue, the loose ends hanging past his hip. It made him look different somehow.

No one paid a great deal of attention to them as they walked out of the palace. When they reached the marketplace it was another story. The merchants were shouting and competing for their attention. Kurama kept them from getting too close to her. They stopped at an open air café and had a light lunch. "I'm sorry about breakfast. I really did not expect the meeting to last that long." Kurama told her. "It's ok. It was important to Yomi that you be there, and he is our host."

They spent the afternoon in the marketplace. She was amazed at the variety and quality of the goods. Several things caught her eye. She would pick up an item to examine it and then carefully put it back. Kurama was well known here and several people stopped to speak to him. He also spoke to many of the merchants in the stalls they visited.

It was late afternoon when he guided her back to the palace. The guards opened the doors for them and she went in. Kurama paused to say something to one of the guards and then followed her in. Inside their room, she began to strip her clothes off. It had been warm outside and she wanted a shower before dinner.

She turned on the water. Kurama leaned against the door. "Didn't you see anything you liked today?" She got into the shower and pulled the curtain. "Oh, I saw lots of things I liked." "Why didn't you say something? I could've taught you how to haggle to get the best price." She giggled. "I bet you're very good at that. I didn't have any money, so it didn't matter."

He smiled, and was glad he had made a mental note of everything that caught her eye. "There's someone at the door. We do have to hurry, though. Yomi is expecting us within the hour." He closed the bathroom door. She sighed. She wished she had something more appropriate to wear to dinner. She hadn't given any thought to having dinner with a provincial ruler and former king when she had packed.

She heard noises outside the door. She wondered who their visitor was. She would not be able to find out until after they left. She hadn't brought any clothes in with her. She could hardly greet a visitor in nothing but a towel. By the time she was out of the shower, everything was quiet. She opened the door a fraction. "Can I come out now?"

Kurama had been bending over the bed. He called to her as he stood up. "Come on out. We're alone." She opened the door fully and stepped into the bedroom. What she saw made her mouth fall open in surprise. He stood in front of her with a huge grin on his face. From what she saw behind him, she could believe that every single thing she had admired at the marketplace was now laid out on the bed.

"Oh my God." She looked at him, at the pleasure in his eyes, and closed the distance between them. She threw her arms around him. His arms closed around her and lifted her, before placing her back on her feet. She kissed him lightly. His hands tangled in her hair as he took control of the kiss. His tongue demanded entrance and she opened for him.

When they were both breathless, they parted. "Thank you. I never expected this." He held her gaze. "You should have told me. I am comfortably well off in the Ningenkai, and considered very wealthy here in the Makai. Never hesitate to tell me what you want." She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. She had a wicked grin when she stepped back. "That can most certainly be arranged, but it will have to be later. If I indulge you now, we will not be joining Yomi for dinner. While I'm sure he would understand, he is our host, and is expecting us."

"Why don't you get dressed while I take my shower? There is a box on the bed. You might find it's contents to your liking." He headed for the shower, while she turned her attention to the bed and the box he had indicated. She removed the lid and peered inside. She pulled out a dress.

She held it against her. Dark burgundy in color, it had an outer layer that was translucent. It was backless and flowed almost to the floor, with slits up both sides to mid thigh. She tossed her towel over a chair and put the dress on. She smoothed it over her hips and marveled at how well it fit. The skirt seemed to float around her legs when she moved.

The bathroom door opened and Kurama got his first look at her. "I knew it would look good on you. Do you like it?" "Very much. Where did you get it? I didn't see it in any of the stalls we visited." He opened the closet. "Most of the merchants have private stores of goods they don't display to the public. They keep them in reserve for their more important customers. Several of the merchants we visited today know me well. One of them suggested that this would look good on you and I agreed."

She sat on the bed while he dressed. Another of the Chinese style garments. She had to admit he looked very sexy in them. The pants and shirt were black and the over tunic was almost the same burgundy as her dress. The sash was black.

When he had finished, he came to stand in front of her. Holding out his hand, he pulled her to her feet. He turned her around. When she faced him again, he had a thoughtful look in his eyes. She had her hair in a high ponytail. It swayed when she moved. "Still needs something," he said. She pushed her glasses up on her nose. "I wish I could get rid of these." He put a finger on the tip of her nose. "Then you wouldn't be able to see what you were eating. They are fine."

He pulled out a box that had been hidden under his pillow. Inside something metallic flashed as it caught the light. He lifted a large ring and turned to her. "Hold out your arm." She did so, and he snapped a scrolled silver band around her upper arm. It looked like the armlets the ancient Vikings wore. It was open work with a vine pattern. It gave the impression of a silver vine twining around her arm.

He stepped back as she reached for him. "Not quite done yet." There was a smaller box inside. He lifted out a pair of silver earrings with cascading vines dangling from the wires. He fastened both in her ears. They fell gracefully to brush just above her shoulders. "I was going to suggest you put your hair up tonight." She wrapped her arms around him. "You are soooo spoiling me." "It pleases me to do so."

"A simple thank you will have to do for now, since Yomi is expecting us. You will know how much I like your gifts later tonight." She placed a teasing kiss on his lips, and walked to the door. He stopped her as she reached the door. He reached around her for the doorknob. His hand brushed across her chest on the way, flicking a nipple with his thumb. At her hiss of indrawn breath, he whispered low in her ear. "It isn't wise to tease a fox." His breath was warm against her ear. He licked a path down her neck to nip at her bare shoulder before returning to her ear. "We've been known to bite." She shuddered and hoped dinner would be over soon.

To be continued….


	64. Chapter 64

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 64

Yomi had not yet made his appearance when Kurama and Beth arrived. They were once again dining in Yomi's private dining room. The guards opened the door for them to enter. Kurama pulled out a chair to seat her. Yomi made his entrance before Kurama reached his seat.

"Good evening Beth. Did you enjoy your shopping trip?" Kurama had told her that Yomi knew almost everything that occurred in his domain, so she wasn't surprised. "Yes, I did." He nodded to Kurama. "I see you still have good taste, my friend. You always admired quality…. in everything."

Kurama chose to let the insinuation pass, accepting it as a compliment to Beth instead. He wasn't sure if it was the situation, or if Yomi was just working hard to push his buttons. He would not let Yomi provoke him tonight. He had plans for later.

"I haven't seen Shura since we arrived. How is he?" Kurama asked. Beth remembered that Shura was Yomi's son. Yomi smiled. "I'm afraid you won't see him before you leave. He is spending the next two months at the royal court. He is learning politics and patience." Yomi chuckled. "I am told he is struggling with both."

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of the food. The routine was the same as before. No one ate until the food tasters had sampled everything and survived the process. Conversation was kept to safe topics while they ate. At one point, Kurama reached out his hand to cover her glass as a servant moved to refill it. She smothered a laugh. It was an almost unconscious action as his attention never left Yomi.

She asked the servant for a glass of water. The servant was quick to supply it. She murmured a "Thank you." The servant bowed her head in acknowledgement. She returned her attention to the conversation. Yomi was inviting them to watch a sparring match among his top officers tomorrow.

Kurama was trying to find a way to decline the invitation, but Beth encouraged him to accept. She was curious to see how the participants measured up to the skills she had seen Kurama and the others display. Kurama was surprised she would be interested in seeing the fights. He accepted to please her.

Once dinner was over and they had returned to their room, it was question and answer time again. Beth changed into her shorts and tank and took her position in the middle of the bed. Kurama groaned as he recalled her whispered suggestion from earlier. Drawing on all the patience he possessed, he sat down opposite her and waited for her first question.

"I know there are many different kinds of demons. Once you give me the plant that will turn me into a demon, what kind of demon will I be?" "I'm not sure. There is very little documentation on the process and what there is, isn't very descriptive." "Do you know if I will have a human or non-human appearance?" "Since you are human, even if your new demon form is non-human in appearance, you should be able to retain your human form."

"Will I have any demon powers?" "You will have increased senses and speed. That is common to all demons. Anything special associated with the type of demon you become, will not be very strong. You will have to train a very long time to be able to use it with any skill. You will basically be a demon child who will have to grow into your abilities." She nodded. "Will you help me to train?" "Of course. We all will."

"When we leave the human world for good, where will we live?" "That is something we will decide together when the time comes." "Yomi seems to want you to return here and lead his military forces. Is that something that you would consider?" "It might be. He is younger than I am. He will rule a long time. It is also possible he would one day win the royal tournament and rule all of demon world."

"Will you be competing in the tournament?" "I had not considered it." He chuckled. "Why? Do you wish to be a queen?" Her lips curved in a smile. "That would be too funny." He reached out to stroke her cheek. "I don't think it would be funny at all. You'd make a great queen." She snorted. "Politics bore me to tears."

He frowned. "I'm afraid that with my influence and connections, wherever we live, politics will most certainly be a part of our lives." "So I'll find ways to relieve the boredom. Maybe a few of those kits you mentioned last night will keep me occupied."

His face brightened. "You would be willing to bear my kits?" "Of course, silly. You didn't think I would agree to be a wife and mate without being prepared to be a mother, did you?" "Well I had hoped, but we never discussed it." "I believe that's what this trip was all about, wasn't it? So we could get everything out in the open, no surprises?" He nodded, still smiling. She moved on to the next question.

"How long will I live?" "That is something else I have to say I'm not sure of. I do know a few demons older than I am, but I have never known a demon who died of old age. Demons generally die in battle." "And this mating thing is for life?" "Til death do us part, forever and ever, amen." "So I could be stuck with you for a very, very long time?" "I'm afraid so."

"Good." She launched herself at him. He wasn't expecting it and lost his balance. They toppled to the floor with him on the bottom. She sat up straddling him. "School's out for recess." She leaned down and licked his lips. Then she whispered in his ear. "And you are wearing too many clothes."

To be continued….


	65. Chapter 65

Roses and Regrets

Lemon Alert! If sexual content offends you, please skip this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 65

Kurama growled. Beth had no warning before their positions were reversed and she was on her back. She didn't have time to react before her lips were captured in a hungry kiss. He broke the kiss long enough to relieve her of her clothes. The silk of his clothes rubbing her skin with just the right friction made her shiver.

He sealed her lips again before placing little biting kisses along her jaw. His warm breath tickled her ear. "I warned you about teasing foxes." "You should have eaten more at dinner." He stroked his tongue down her throat to nip at her collarbone. "I was saving room for dessert."

She planted her foot on the floor for leverage and drew on her martial arts training to once again reverse their positions. She untied his sash and pulled it slowly from him. She then tossed it over her head. He lay still with an amused expression on his face as her fingers moved to the braided frogs holding his over tunic on. She slipped the last one through it's loop and turned her attention to his shirt.

He reached up to tweak a nipple and she pushed his hand away. She pressed another teasing kiss to his lips. "You still have on too many clothes." She got his shirt open and leaned down to lick his nipple. He sucked in a breath and she smiled, then blew on the wet nipple. It puckered instantly. She took it into her mouth and suckled gently. He moaned and became restless. His hands tangled in her hair and pulled her up for a kiss.

When she backed off, he reached for her again. She pushed him back and shook her head. He lay back again, but his eyes promised retribution. She moved so that she could unfasten his pants. In one motion, she had his pants and his boxers off. She smirked at seeing his already erect member. She couldn't get the shirt off without him moving, and she wasn't ready to let him up yet.

She was straddling him again as she kissed him, opening her mouth to let their tongues play. She kissed her way down his throat. She pushed the shirt open further as her hands caressed his smooth chest. Both his nipples were hard nubs and she made sure that each received an equal amount of her attention. She kissed his flat stomach. Her tongue flicked out when she reached his navel. He was getting restless again.

She continued moving lower until she reached her prize. She looked up to see emerald eyes watching her intently. She smiled at him mischievously. "I believe I told you that you'd have a proper thank you for my gifts tonight." She took his member in her hand and stroked it, causing him to moan. He closed his eyes concentrating on the sensations.

He felt her warm breath as she gave the head a kiss. He bucked beneath her when her tongue stroked his length. When she closed her mouth over him, he gave a strangled cry. His taste was not unpleasant and she enjoyed pleasing him. She set up a rhythm between her hand and her mouth, her tongue swirling his length as she moved up and down.

The sensations had him fighting for control. His hands fisted at his sides to keep from tangling in her hair. She was not experienced enough for him to let his control slip. He had to let her set her own pace and it was killing him. He was almost at his limit when she began massaging his sac with her free hand. "Oh Gods. Enough."

He rolled her to her back. He could smell her arousal and knew she was ready. He plunged into her and she cried out. Her arms went around him as he pumped in and out. His speed increased and he made a space so that he could reach her pleasure spot with his thumb.

He was panting above her. "I'm not going to last. I let you play too long." She had been more than aroused when he entered her and his massaging hand was about to push her over the edge. She held him tightly and her nails scraped his back. She shook with the force of her release. When he felt her tighten around him, he let go. One, two more strokes and he went still as he poured his seed deep within her.

He rolled to his side, taking her with him, and cradled her against his chest. Her breathing evened out and he realized she was dozing. He also realized he had made love to her on the floor with a bed right next to them.

He got to his feet, careful not to wake her. Turning back the bed covers, he picked her up and gently laid her in the bed. Smiling down at her sleeping form, he climbed in next to her and pulled the covers over them. He pulled her into his arms and within minutes, joined her in sleep.

Beth awoke to soft, nibbling kisses. She smiled and nuzzled into the warmth that was her lover. He propped up on one elbow looking down at her. "If you want breakfast, we need to shower and dress. The sparring match will start early." "Mmm. I was having a lovely dream about last night's dessert."

He chuckled. "Come with me." He led her to the bathroom and turned on the water. He climbed into the shower and pulled her in with him. He kissed her as he reached for the soap. Pouring a generous amount into his hand, he began to slowly wash her all over.

His hands caressed various parts of her body, and he soon had her moaning. She reached down to stroke his already hardening member. He pushed her up against the wall and lifted her leg over his shoulder as he plunged into her. "I thought we had to hurry if we weren't going to be late." He smirked. "Showering together takes less time than showering separately."

She smiled. That might be true if all they were doing was showering. Her smile disappeared as she began to moan again, his strokes becoming harder and faster. By the time they were both satisfied, the water had begun to cool. They hurried through washing off and got out just as the water turned cold.

She smirked at him as they finished dressing. "If that had happened earlier, we wouldn't be late." He laughed and gave her a playful kiss. "No, we'd just be cold and late." She giggled. "I guess this means no breakfast, huh?" "I'll make up for it at lunch." He took her hand and they left for the training field.

To be continued….


	66. Chapter 66

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 66

When Kurama and Beth reached the training field, the first opponents were ready to begin their match. Yomi had chairs set up at one end of the field. Kurama was not happy that Yomi intended to sit between them. He seated Beth and squeezed her hand before taking his place on Yomi's other side.

"I'm glad you could make it." Yomi remarked as the two combatants circled each other. He leaned toward Kurama. "As my general, I expect you to make note of any training deficiencies so they may be corrected. While the Makai may currently be at peace, I don't intend to let my forces grow soft. The next tournament is coming up, and the winner may not be so peace inclined."

Kurama agreed. Yomi was always thinking ahead to future possibilities, but then that was a painful lesson that Youko had managed to teach him. That was one of Kurama's few regrets. That he had sent the assassin that had blinded Yomi. Yomi had been part of his band of thieves, but was dangerously reckless. Youko had considered him a liability to the band and sent an assassin to eliminate him. The assassin had failed, but managed to blind Yomi.

Kurama had found out the fate of the assassin during the time of the first royal tournament. Yomi had captured him and tortured him, just barely keeping him alive until he could confront Kurama with his knowledge. Kurama had expected Yomi to seek his death, but he had gained wisdom and understanding over the years and forgiven him.

Kurama watched the match with a critical eye. Both combatants were sword wielders, but not skilled enough to take on a master. The match ended in a draw, with both needing the immediate attention of a healer. He glanced at Beth. The blood didn't seem to be bothering her, but then she had already witnessed a great deal for a human.

The next match proved to be more interesting. One of the combatants was a lightning wielder. The other carried two sickles attached by a lengthy chain. The weapon wielder was a master, with a speed that almost rivaled Hiei's. The lightning wielder couldn't hit his target. He was too fast.

The match was over as soon as the weapon master planted one sickle in the ground and the other in the lightning demon's chest just as he sent out a bolt. It struck the planted sickle and the lightning bolt traveled the length of the chain to strike the sender. The lightning demon was carried from the field.

Yomi leaned over to Kurama. "What do you think of him? He's my newest acquisition." Kurama watched the man walk toward them. "He is quite formidable. Fast. Skilled. Uses his opponents weaknesses to his advantage." Yomi nodded at the assessment. "I'm glad you approve. You will be fighting him next."

Beth turned shocked eyes to them both. Kurama objected. "We were invited to watch the matches not participate in them." Yomi smiled. "I told you it was a sparring match between my top officers. There is no one higher than you." Kurama hesitated, knowing where this was going. He looked at Beth. The silence had been too long to suit Yomi. "It was not a request."

Kurama rose to take up the challenge. Beth went to him. "You can't. He can't make you do this." He grasped her arms. "Yes, he can." "There has to be some way you can refuse." He kissed her hard as he ran his hand down her side to her pocket. He could feel the communicator within. He whispered low in her ear. "If I fall, you will use that and not hesitate. Do you understand?" She nodded. "I won't need to." He smiled at her faith in him and walked out to face his opponent.

He was glad he had been given the opportunity to observe the man he now prepared to fight. His opponent however, was not pleased to be facing him. He spoke to Yomi. "You promised me a real challenge if I won my match. This half human won't last more than a few seconds." Yomi chuckled. "That is your general you are facing, Kenryu."

The man looked at Kurama with clear disdain. "This is the famous Youko Kurama?" He laughed. "I'm disappointed, my lord. I thought your standards were higher. I will finish this quickly and then we will discuss my appointment to his former position."

Kurama listened to the exchange with a bored yawn. He was the poster child for calm. "It seems your most potent weapon is your mouth. I'd like to see something a little more impressive before I fall asleep waiting." The man called Kenryu growled. He was easily angered it seemed. He could dish out the trash talk, but didn't take it well. Kurama smiled. Weakness number one.

Beth had returned to her seat. Yomi sat back to get comfortable. He gave the signal to begin the match. The opponents circled each other calculating moves and counter moves. Kurama almost never attacked first. He preferred to let his enemy show his hand. He watched Kenryu prepare to strike first, much too quickly when facing an opponent you knew nothing about. He was impatient. Weakness number two.

Kurama leaped to avoid the sickle that came spinning his way. His rose whip was in his hand. He flicked it outward, but it's intended target was no longer there. He felt the energy surge behind him and dodged the attack, just barely. So, he liked to strike from behind did he? Kurama smirked. He couldn't fault the man. An advantage was an advantage. And in battle you always used any advantage you could gain.

They faced each other again, neither even breathing hard at the moment. Kurama gave his head a sideways movement to pop his neck. He was beginning to enjoy the workout. "Is that all you've got? The way you were running your mouth, I thought I might have to put a little effort into this. So far I haven't seen anything my woman couldn't handle, and she's human." Kenryu's face turned red and he growled before charging Kurama.

Kurama dodged the mindless attack and his rose whip lashed out to wrap around the man's legs on the way by. Kenryu ate dirt, one of his sickles cutting his chest when he didn't move it fast enough. If this had been a real fight, Kurama's rose whip would have cut his legs out from under him, effectively ending said fight. The enraged man didn't seem to be aware of this as he jumped up to continue the match.

Kurama sighed. The man was slow witted. Weakness number three. Time to end this before someone got seriously hurt. Kurama let his energy build in his hand and placed it on the ground to call forth the seeds he had planted in this field years ago. The raging bull was charging again. Kurama dodged at the last second, taking a cut on his shoulder. Where were his seeds? They were gone.

Beth knew something was wrong. Kurama had been surprised by something in that last attack. Yomi chuckled and her head snapped in his direction. "What did you do?" "I had this field dug up and restored a few years ago. I'm afraid Kurama must have missed that staff meeting."

Beth turned her eyes back to the fight. And it was now a fight, not a sparring match. Kurama had humiliated Kenryu, and he wanted blood. They circled each other again. Both were now bleeding and short of breath. Kenryu charged again and Kurama leaped over him. Beth noticed several tiny objects float to the ground.

Kurama had barely touched the ground before Kenryu was attacking again. He had begun to use his speed as an advantage, keeping Kurama off balance and on the defensive. The rose whip lashed out, but was blocked. Twin sickles were sent spinning toward Kurama, the chain held in a tight grasp by Kenryu.

Coming at him from both directions, Kurama's only option was to go down. He sent his energy into his hands and called forth the seeds he'd just sown. He hit the ground as the sickles passed over his head. The plants had wrapped around his opponent and held him immobile. The sickles now lay harmlessly on the ground in front of their owner.

Kurama walked over to Kenryu. "We will discuss your training in the morning. The first thing we will work on is controlling your anger. It has no place in battle. You are skilled, but even the most skilled warrior will lose to a cooler head." Kurama picked up the sickles and handed them to Kenryu as he released him from the plant's hold.

Yomi stood and clapped. Beth breathed a sigh of relief and stood to greet her lover. Yomi was smiling. "I am glad you see my need for your expertise. He is a hothead and will benefit from your training." Kurama said nothing in response as he put his uninjured arm around Beth and guided her from the field. "We will not be dining in the castle tonight. I am taking Beth out for the rest of the day."

Behind them, they could hear Yomi talking to Kenryu. "I trust you learned something today? He defeated you without even shifting to his Youko form. That is why he heads my army." They were too far away to hear Kenryu's reply.

To be continued….


	67. Chapter 67

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 67

Kurama was stripping off his dirty, bloodied clothes as soon as the bedroom door closed behind them. Beth went straight for the bathroom and came back with a washcloth and basin of water. She sat down next to Kurama and began cleaning his wound. "You really should have let Yomi's healer take a look at this."

He winced as she moved the washcloth over the cut. "You know I heal fast. This will be gone by morning." She grunted. "Hn." Kurama smirked. He wondered if he should tell her who she sounded like. He thought better of it. His wound was stinging like the very devil and she was being gentle.

When she was finished and had him wrapped up, he changed into clean clothes. "Hungry?" he asked her. "Starved." He took her hand and they left the castle. They stopped at a small restaurant that he was familiar with. This one had menus. She pointed at something and asked him what it was. "You don't want that. Trust me." "Why?" He chuckled. "It's a blood dish. Quite bloody and quite raw." "Eww. You're getting even with me for the Mexican food, aren't you?"

"The thought never crossed my mind." His face looked far from innocent. She closed the menu. "Ok. You order for me. You do know you'll have to teach me to read this eventually?" "Either that, or get used to that unusual shade of green on your face." "Very funny."

He ordered for them and when the food came out, it looked somewhat like the dishes she had eaten at the castle. The waiter had suggested a wine, but Kurama had declined asking for water instead. She stifled a giggle when he told her his shoulder hurt too bad to have to carry her back to the castle.

They walked out of the restaurant a little later. Beth had noticed a shop next door and wanted to go in. Kurama stopped when he heard his name called. "Hey! K'rama! Wait up, boyo!" Beth stopped and turned to see who had called out to Kurama with that charming accent.

The man who had called out was human looking, well if you didn't count the fangs and the horn protruding from the center of his head. He had a messy mop of red hair and blue eyes. His ears were pointed and standing straight up. Kurama smiled at him. "Jin! It's good to see you. What brings you here?" He grinned. "Well I heard Yusuke was back, so I popped over ta see im. He told me ya was here an that ya be takin a mate. So I had ta see tha lass fer meself."

He lifted in the air cross legged and floated over to Beth. "A comely lass she is, to be sure." He floated around her. "An what be these things?" he asked before taking Beth's glasses. "Hey! Give those back!" Beth made a grab for them but he floated away putting them on. Kurama shook his head. "Those are glasses, Jin. She needs them to see." Jin made a face and handed them back to Beth, rubbing his head with the other hand. "Tis a headache they be givin me, fer sure."

Kurama chuckled. "Beth, this is Jin. He is a wind master." She smiled and held out her hand. "A pleasure to meet you Jin." He took her hand and kissed the knuckles. Did his ears just wiggle? "A pleasure ta be sure, lass." He turned back to Kurama. "It was a surprise fer sure when Yusuke told me that ya be takin a mate. If I didna know Yusuke wouldna lie ta me, I'd a said he was full o tha blarney."

Beth chuckled. She liked the wind master. He was cute and had an adorable accent. Kurama invited him along with them for the day. "Sorry, boyo. Wish I could. But I got ta be headed back. I'm trainin fer tha next tourney. After I win, I'll have a job ta offer ya." He winked at Beth. Kurama shook his hand. "Good luck, Jin." "If I'm facin you or Yusuke, I'll be needin it fer sure. Take care o tha lass. See ya." He floated off down the street.

Beth giggled. "He's adorable." Kurama frowned. "Is he?" She smiled at his jealousy and wrapped her arm around his. "But not as adorable as you." His frown vanished as she pulled him into the shop. She fell in love with a red shawl. It's lace was the finest spun silk she had ever seen. It felt soft as air against her skin.

The merchant told her it was a very rare item, and Kurama confirmed this. "It is made from Spider silk. The spider demon clan is very isolated. They come to the city only rarely to trade their goods. Their silk cannot be dyed. Only the very oldest of the spider clan females can spin red silk. This would've taken the better part of a year to spin." "It's beautiful. May I have it?" He smiled at her. "It was yours the moment you picked it up."

The merchant wrapped the shawl, very pleased to have made the sale. He had heard that Youko Kurama was indulging his female and hoped to please her with his wares. The shawl would've been in his private stores otherwise. He knew she had no idea how much the shawl had cost and there had been no haggling over his price. He had just made a tidy profit.

He decided to share his good fortune and told her that his brother in law had a jewelry shop just down the street with some items she might be interested in. She thanked him and promised to visit his brother in law's shop. Unfortunately, they had to pass a bar on the way.

Three demons came out at the exact moment that Kurama and Beth passed by. They were very drunk. One of them bumped into Beth. She apologized and took Kurama's arm to pass. The drunk reached out and grabbed Beth. "What have we here? A human woman." The other two staggered over.

"Just when I was starting to get bored, too." Kurama growled at them. "You will take your hands off of my woman." "Heh heh. The half breed thinks he can take us." "This should be fun. You want to take him alone, or you need help?" The drunk shook his head. "Nah. He's mine." He pushed Beth over to his friends. "You just wait patiently. I'll get back to you."

Kurama pulled his rose whip. Beth had seen the gold in his eyes and knew this could be bad. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Kurama, I would appreciate it if you didn't get bloody. I wasn't through shopping yet." The drunk's eyes got wide and so did his friends. "The most sober of the three asked, "Kurama? As in Youko Kurama?" Beth smirked. "Of course. I don't know of anyone else who fights with a rose whip. Do you?"

The drunks backed away with apologies. Kurama put his rose whip away. "You spoiled my fun." She took his arm. "I guess I'll have to make it up to you then." They strolled on down the street. His demon side could be brutal at times, but he usually reminded her of a medieval knight. They had been brutal and barbaric as well, but history and literature had painted them as romantic figures.

She smiled to herself. She was not above using his brutal reputation to prevent bloodshed if possible. She had always dreamed of a knight in shining armor. Now that she had one, it wasn't half bad. If you could get past the fights and the blood, that is.

To be continued….


	68. Chapter 68

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 68

Kurama woke Beth with a kiss. She cracked open an eye. It was early, way too early. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night. She smiled when she remembered why. "I have to go to the training field this morning. Remember?" He stroked her cheek. "You stay here and get some rest. I'll be back soon." He kissed her again and she mumbled. "Be careful."

He had only been gone a few moments when Beth felt her insides twist. She ran for the bathroom. Ten minutes later she was still hugging the toilet. She was sweating and felt drained. She tried to think what she had eaten yesterday that Kurama hadn't. He wasn't sick. She felt a little better now that she had emptied her stomach.

She got up slowly and washed her face and rinsed out her mouth. She made her way cautiously back to the bed. She was still queasy when she crawled back into bed. She had no way to reach Kurama. He probably had some plant concoction that would make her feel better. She eyed the door. He had left the plants in place again. Even if she felt like trying, she knew they would not let her pass.

She didn't want to be sick her last day here. They were leaving tomorrow. If she didn't get over it soon, she would slow him down on the return trip. She stroked her stomach trying to soothe the nausea. She didn't cramp this bad during her monthly flow. Her eyes snapped open and she bolted straight up in the bed. That proved to be a very bad idea and she made another mad dash to the bathroom.

When she was back in the bed again, her thoughts were racing. She tried to remember her last monthly flow. She was too tired to calculate exactly, but she knew she had not had one since she and Kurama had become active. She stroked her stomach again, this time in wonder. She had all the classic symptoms.

If he had been here, she would have told him immediately. As she lay there thinking about it, she decided not to tell him right away. She could be wrong. She didn't want to disappoint him if that were the case. She would wait until she was sure. Then she would tell him. She closed her eyes as the nausea began to subside and soon she was asleep.

Kurama found her still sleeping when he got back. He smiled at her peaceful look. He would have to remember that she had only a human's stamina until he used the kareshia plant to make her a demon. She had tried to keep up with him last night. It was almost dawn when he finally allowed her to sleep. She had snuggled into his embrace while mumbling something. He only caught a few words before she was asleep. He smirked when he thought of her mumbled, "Damn horny fox."

He let her sleep while he showered and changed clothes. When he was finished he sat down on the bed and gently shook her. "Wake up sleepy head. Between last night and the training session this morning, I am starved." Beth rolled over to smile at him, glad that her stomach was no longer protesting. "Hi. How was training?" "They showed good potential. Especially Kenryu. He still needs to work on controlling his temper."

"Is he still angry with you about yesterday?" "No. He has at least learned his lesson about knowing your opponent. He had a lot of questions today and was anxious to learn. He has ambition, that one. His biggest problem seems to be his attitude. He has Yusuke's cockiness without the power to back it up." Beth shook her head. "Bad combination. Will you be able to help him before we leave?" "Some. He is listening. That's the first step."

She got up and made her way to the bathroom. "Give me time for a quick shower, ok?" "Don't take too long. Remember, I'm hungry." She giggled. Fifteen minutes later, they were headed out of the castle again. "We have to be back for dinner tonight. Since we are leaving tomorrow, Yomi insists." "I expected as much. He really wants you to stay doesn't he?"

"Yes. But he wants me to willingly stay. I have told him that is not happening until my human life is over. He knows if he tries to force the issue, he will not get what he wants. So he will wait." "He is charming, but I don't entirely trust him." Kurama laughed. "You learn fast. One of the first and foremost rules of the Makai: Never trust any demon fully. It can and will get you killed."

"That isn't what I meant. I only meant that I know he had an agenda concerning you, and I believe he will do whatever he thinks is necessary to achieve that agenda." "Don't worry. Koenma has the power to force me to remain in the Makai, but Yomi does not." She nodded. "Koenma doesn't worry me. As long as you are more useful to him as you are, he will not force changes on you."

Beth took his hand, her smile firmly in place. "So where are we eating today?" He chuckled and led the way to a café. Kurama seated her and ordered their food. Her nausea was gone and she was actually hungry. This complete change from a few hours ago reinforced her suspicions, but she would still keep her little secret until she confirmed it. She would make a doctor's appointment when they got back to the human world. She knew her mother would be thrilled. She was certain his mother would be too.

Kurama was thinking his own thoughts about returning home. He was reasonably sure by now that Beth would say yes to becoming his mate and allowing him to turn her into a demon. She had been fascinated by everything she had seen. She had not seen any of the real darkness of the Makai, but he would always protect her from that anyway. Most of it was not any darker than the dark side of humanity. He would protect her from that as well.

When they got back, he would let her rest a day or two, then he would give her the tea that would extend her life far beyond human years. After that, he would mark her as his mate for the rest of their lives. He was finally close to having everything he ever wanted. He was a happy fox. He noticed that Beth seemed to be very happy today. Was it because they were going home?

Dinner was uneventful. Yomi had expressed his wish that they could stay longer, but Kurama firmly declined. When they rose to return to their room, Yomi wished them a safe journey. "I will not be able to see you off in the morning. There has been a small uprising on the eastern border. I will not be able to send a large escort with you as I had planned. I am only able to send one, but that one will be Kenryu."

He held out his hand to Kurama. "You are welcome here any time, old friend. Come back soon and bring your mate with you. She is very charming." He took Beth's hand and bowed over it. "Your presence here has been most illuminating, my dear. I hope you enjoyed your stay." "I have, my lord. Thank you." Kurama wound her arm around his and led her from the dining room.

When her head finally touched the pillow, she was exhausted. Kurama pulled her into his arms. "I want you to sleep tonight. We have that long walk ahead of us tomorrow." She burrowed into his warmth. Just as she closed her eyes, she wondered how she would hide her morning sickness from him.

To be continued….


	69. Chapter 69

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 69

Beth's problem took care of itself the next morning. Yomi sent word he wanted to speak with Kurama before he left. By the time he got back Beth was feeling well enough to hide her nausea. She had finished packing her things and had most of his packed as well. He had gotten her another pack for everything he bought her and told her he would carry it.

They were on their way after breakfast. Kenryu was waiting for them at the palace entryway. He bowed to them. "It is an honor to be chosen to escort you and your woman, General Kurama." Kurama nodded to the man and they headed out of the city. Beth still needed to stop and rest because of the thinner air, but not as often as she had before. When they stopped, Kenryu would scout the area and come back to them to report all was well.

He had been watching Beth curiously for a while and noticed the easy way that she and Kurama talked and teased. Kurama noticed him watching Beth. "Out with it, Kenryu. You have something on your mind." Kenryu turned his attention to Kurama. "I have never seen a man interact with a woman in this manner. You actually speak to her and let her be disrespectful to you. It seems to make you happy. I don't understand." Kurama resisted the urge to laugh at the man. He was being serious after all.

"I have lived in the human world for a long time. I have learned that mates should be friends as well. I enjoy her conversation and she has a quick wit. I would be bored with any other kind of woman." "I see. Then your woman will become your mate?" "Yes. Very soon." Kenryu thought about this. "May I have permission to speak to your woman? I would like to hear about her world from her." Kurama nodded.

The rest of the walk to the Gendaran border was very enlightening to Kenryu. He found Beth's description of the human world to be different than what he had always been told. His general seemed to like the human world. He seemed soft because of it, but Kenryu knew it for the illusion that it was. There was nothing soft about General Kurama. Their battle and the one training session he had with the man had proven that beyond any and all doubt.

The woman was a puzzle to Kenryu. She laughed just for the pleasure of laughing. There had been no battle, no killing. But then her laughter was not sadistic either. She had told him that General Kurama had discussed his battle weakness with her. This had surprised him, but not as much as her whispered advice. "When your opponent makes you angry, just think about him naked with a tiny little member. Then your laughter can dispel your anger and probably make him angry at the same time." He blinked twice and began laughing.

Kurama turned abruptly to see what was wrong. At his lifted brow, Kenryu said only, "You should include your woman in your training sessions. I don't believe my anger will ever be a problem in battle again." Kurama looked over to Beth, who was the very picture of innocence. By the time they reached the border, Kenryu had a very different opinion of humans and their world. He thought that perhaps he might even like to visit this world of strange creatures and see if they were all like General Kurama's woman.

Kenryu was saying his farewells when his head snapped up and he put himself in front of Beth and Kurama with his weapon drawn. Kurama put a hand on his arm. "Stand down, Kenryu." Kenryu gaped at him. "General, I recognize these energy signals. It will be hard to defeat them and protect your woman. We should be prepared." Kurama nodded. "Yes, I recognize them too. Put your weapon away."

"There will be no help forthcoming. We cannot afford to assume this is a chance meeting. Lord Yusuke is powerful and so is Lord Mukuro's second in command. It is said that Hiei controls the black dragon. They are…" "My friends." Kurama cut him off. "And yes, Hiei does control the black dragon." Beth had come forward. "I thought this was where they had left us. Hi guys." She went forward as Yusuke and Hiei came out of the trees.

She hugged Yusuke. "How was your visit to the palace? Everything you thought it would be?" "Hey, Beth. Man you gotta see it. Enki has a sweet setup. Makes me wanna rethink competing at the next tournament. Kurama! How was Gendar? Yomi still as stubborn as ever?" Kurama laughed and shook Yusuke's hand. "Yomi is Yomi." He nodded to Hiei. "How was Alaric?" "Hn. Still there."

Kenryu watched the men. He was more than confused. Each of these men was probably among the most powerful demons in the Makai. Their alliances were split amongst the three strongest territories in the Makai. But they were friends. They had an easy camaraderie, as if they had been friends a very long time. General Kurama's soon to be mate, by his own word, had hugged the Mazoku lord. Did he share her with the demon lord?

Beth noticed Kenryu's confusion and stepped over to him. "Questions, Kernryu?" He nodded. "I know this is a delicate matter and General Kurama could kill me for asking, but why is the Mazoku lord allowed to touch you in an intimate manner?" Beth shook her head. "I am assuming you mean Yusuke since I hugged him." He nodded. She even called the lord by his name. "It's a family thing, Kenryu. I haven't gotten around to asking Kurama about demon family structure yet. Do demons have cousins?"

"Yes. Children of siblings are cousins." "Ok. Well humans have cousins too. My female cousin, Keiko, is Yusuke's future mate." Kenryu understood. "So once the mating takes place, you and Lord Yusuke will be cousins?" "Yes. We have known each other since we were children." "I see." He did too. Far more than had just been explained.

He was looking at the future of the Makai in these three men. They were bound together now by friendship. A very strong friendship from what he was seeing. General Kurama and Lord Yusuke were about to bound by family ties. He knew that Lord Yusuke was responsible for the founding of the royal tournament. He had already brought major change to the Makai since Raizen's death. Kenryu could believe that these men would be responsible for a great many changes before they were through.

Kurama introduced Kenryu to Hiei and Yusuke. Yusuke shook his hand. "Kurama tells me you are one of Yomi's personal guard. Tough job. Since Kurama's not gonna be back for a while, you're welcome to go train at my place. Look up a bald monk named Hokushin and tell him I sent you. He'll work your ass off." "Thank you for the offer. I find I have a recently acquired curiosity about the human world. If I manage to visit, would I be permitted to train with you?" Yusuke grinned. "Course you can. Look me up when you get there."

Kenryu left them with a great many questions on his mind. Questions that had no answers in the Makai. He would be left to ponder those questions until he could find a way to visit the human world. Kurama and Beth picked up their packs. "Let's get going. We still have a long way to walk."

Yusuke grinned at Hiei and he nodded. Hiei took Kurama's two packs since he wasn't carrying one. Yusuke took Beth's pack and they both took off running. "See ya at the temple, guys. Last one there has to buy the beer." Yusuke called over his shoulder before he disappeared. "Hn. And the sweet snow." Hiei also disappeared. Kurama grinned at Beth and scooped her up in his arms. "Hang on tight." She squealed as he took off after his friends.

Kurama knew this area of the Makai much better than Yusuke and Hiei. He took a few short cuts and made it to the portal in record time. He was not surprised to see Hiei sitting on the temple steps. No one he knew was as fast as Hiei. He did however beat Yusuke. He sat down next to Hiei, still holding Beth.

In moments, Yusuke came to a skidding halt in front of them. "Oh man. I knew I wasn't gonna beat Hiei, but I had a head start on you." Kurama chuckled. "Make mine strawberry." Hiei smirked. "Vanilla." Beth giggled. "Chocolate." Yusuke dropped the packs at their feet. "Yeah, yeah. Put my pack in my room. I'll be back with the stuff." He took off running toward town.

Beth began unpacking so she could hang up what would wrinkle and get her dirty clothes out to wash. She had just finished when she heard Yusuke come back. "Where is everybody? This place is too quiet." Kurama answered. "Yukina went to spend the week with Keiko. Genkai is probably around the grounds somewhere. I didn't tell anyone exactly when we would be back."

"Yeah well, I figured you'd want to celebrate, so I got some extra ice cream and stuff. You wanna call everybody and have em come on out?" Kurama frowned. "What exactly are we supposed to celebrate?" Beth was curious too. She had come into the hall and stopped when she heard Yusuke's words. Yusuke snickered. "You might have kept it a secret from the humans, but not the demons man. Congratulations."

Kurama was confused. "What are you talking about, Yusuke? Spit it out." Yusuke was laughing now. "You can't mean you don't know? Where's your sense of smell, fox boy?" Hiei was smirking now. "He means your woman's new smell, fox." There were tears rolling from Yusuke's eyes. "Why do you think I made the challenge in the first place? I couldn't believe you were making her walk in her condition." He laughed harder. "Now I see it's because you don't know."

Beth closed her eyes. She should have told him. Now these idiots got to break her news to him. Kurama hadn't put it together yet. "Her condition?" Hiei almost smiled. "Hn. Stupid fox. Your woman is pregnant." Kurama was stunned. His eyes widened. "Pregnant? Beth's pregnant?" This changed everything. All his plans. Now he would have to wait to give her the kareshia tea. He couldn't risk hurting the child.

Beth shook her head. She had wanted to tell him, but she knew he'd understand. Oh well, she hated the thought of going to the doctor alone anyway. She started toward the living room and stopped when she heard his next words. "Damn it. This wasn't supposed to happen. Now I have to mate her."

Beth felt like she had been slapped. She covered her mouth with both hands as the tears ran down her cheeks. She backed slowly down the hallway to her room. She sat down heavily on the bed. Her mind was spinning. He had been playing with her. It had all been a game. She had gotten pregnant and he was upset because he thought he had to mate her now.

Well he didn't have to. She would not have a man she had to trap, even if it hadn't been intentional. She stuffed some clothes into one of the empty packs. When she was done, she wrote a note and put it on the pillow. She slung the pack over her shoulder and stopped to turn back to the bed. She took off her ring and put it on top of the note. She knew she couldn't get out the front door without them seeing her, so she carefully climbed out the window and took the long way around.

To be continued….


	70. Chapter 70

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 70

Kurama sat still, silent, stunned while Yusuke called everyone to tell them the news and to get their butts out here. Kuwabara picked up Keiko and Yukina and they were on their way. They decided not to tell Botan and Koenma just yet.

Kurama wondered why Beth hadn't told him. He wondered why he hadn't known himself. Probably because he was too close to her. The change in her scent would have been gradual. It was not something he considered, so he wouldn't have been alert to it.

He had wanted to change her before he mated her. He couldn't risk changing her while she carried their child. There was no information on how the process would affect the child and he wouldn't take any chances with his kit. He grinned like a fool. His kit. His love carried his kit. He would mate her tonight. They would be mated before his kit was born. He could change her later. Right now, all that was important was Beth and his kit.

He wondered how long before she gave birth. Humans gestated for nine months. Demons four. What would his kit look like? Would he, or she, have human features? Or fox features? He supposed that he would have to consult someone more knowledgeable. The only thing he was certain of was that a human doctor was out of the question. That left the Rekai or a demon midwife. Or possibly Genkai and Yukina.

His thoughts were racing. He had finally run out of excuses. He would have to tell his mother the truth. If his kit was born with fox features, he couldn't keep her grandchild from her. She would have to be prepared. He would have to trust that she would still love him and want to claim his child as her grandchild no matter what it looked like. He would have Beth with him when he told her. He would have to tell Beth's mother too. Damn, it was complicated. He didn't care. He couldn't stop grinning. He was going to be a father.

Kurama wondered why Beth hadn't come out yet. It didn't take that long to unpack and put her things away. She must have been tired and laid down for a bit. He would let her sleep until everyone got here. She would need a lot of rest now. He would make sure she got it. After they mated, he would move her into his apartment.

They could look for a bigger place together. They would need it now. He wanted a yard for his kit to play in. He wanted a big house for his family to grow. They would have to move up the wedding too. He knew she wouldn't want the whole big human wedding while she was pregnant. They could do a small family ceremony to satisfy their mothers. Then everything would be in place. Beth would be his wife and his mate before the child was born.

Hiei sat on the windowsill and watched the myriad of emotions play across the fox's face. He had peeked with the jagan and covered it quickly. How the mighty have fallen. The most feared fox thief in the Makai was sitting there making Ningen family plans and trying to visualize what his kit was going to look like.

It only reinforced his belief that love was for fools. He certainly wouldn't be acting this stupid for a woman. He looked at the fox again and shook his head. Kurama had a decidedly goofy look on his face. Kuwabara's influence no doubt.

Speaking of the oaf. Hiei could sense his sister and the oaf approaching the temple. Keiko was the first in the door. She threw herself into Yusuke's arms. "I'm so excited! A baby! Where is she?" Yusuke put her down. "Gee thanks, Keiko. I missed you too." She playfully slapped his arm. "Oh Yusuke. You're always coming and going. But this is unexpected. Where is she?" Kurama spoke up. "I think she is sleeping. She was tired."

Keiko ran to him and wrapped him in a huge hug. "Congratulations. I'm so happy. I bet Beth is too. When did she tell you?" He looked a little sheepish. "She hasn't yet." Keiko was confused. "Then how do you know?" "We told him." Yusuke was leaning against the wall. "He hadn't noticed her change of scent. So, Hiei and I told him."

She walked up to Yusuke and glared at him. "How could you? That was supposed to be a special moment and you ruined it." "Aw, come on Keiko. We thought he knew." Keiko put her hand up. "I'm not speaking to you, Yusuke." She walked over to the couch and sat down.

Kuwabara and Yukina were a little slower making their way inside. Yukina's lips were red and she had a faint blush on her cheeks. Hiei narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but said nothing. She was smiling, so whatever had happened was not without her consent.

They walked over to Kurama. Kuwabara spoke first, pulling Kurama into a bear hug. "Congrats man. If you guys ever need a babysitter, I'm real good with kids." Hiei smirked. "That's because you are so close to their level." "Watch it, shrimp." "Don't worry, oaf. You might mature enough to reach the child's level someday." "That's it shrimp. I'm gonna pound ya." He lunged at the windowsill and Hiei was already comfortable on another. "Not on your best day, oaf."

Yukina giggled. "Kurama san. I'm so happy for you. You deserve to be happy." "Thank you Yukina. Beth makes me happy. I think I'll go wake her up now that everyone is here." "I'll go, Kurama san. Please don't let Hiei san hurt Kazuma." Kurama smiled at the little koorime. "I won't."

Hiei let go of Kuwabara's shirt, and stared at the hall. "She's crying. Yukina's crying." Kuwabara let go of Hiei's cloak. "Yeah. So? She gets all emotional where babies are concerned." Hiei glared at the moron. "These aren't tears of happiness."

Yukina walked slowly into the room. Her tear gems were bouncing off the floor as she passed the others without a word and went straight to Kurama. She looked up into his worried face. "She's gone." Kurama's heart lurched. "What do you mean she's gone?" Yukina's tear gems were still bouncing everywhere as she handed Kurama a note. He took it with shaking fingers as he saw her other hand held out palm up. Beth's engagement ring was in it.

He opened the note. He recognized Beth's handwriting. It was in English. Although she spoke Japanese fluently, her writing wasn't that good. He could smell the salt and a few of the words were blurred and smudged. She had been crying when she wrote this.

_Kurama,_

_I am sorry you feel as if you have to mate me. It was never my intention to make you feel trapped. You should have told me you were only playing a game. I did ask. Remember? Now I know why it was so shocking to everyone who heard we were to be mated._

_I am leaving to make it easier on both of us. Thank you for the time that we had together. And thank you for my child. Your obligation is at an end. Tell the others that I valued their friendship and that I wish them well. I wish you well, too. _

_Goodbye, _

_Beth_

Kurama crumpled the note in his hand. Tears filled his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He didn't have time for self pity. He had to find her. He looked up to the silent, concerned faces of his friends. "She heard us talking. She misunderstood it all. She thinks I want to mate her out of obligation to her and the baby." Keiko sucked in a breath. "Oh Gods."

Kurama pulled out his phone and called Beth's phone. They heard it ringing in her room. "She left her phone. Whether on purpose, or not. Now we have no way to contact her or track her." He raked a hand through his hair. "I have no idea where to look." "The park? You found her there last time she was upset." Keiko suggested. "This time she's upset with me. She'll expect me to look for her there."

Kuwabara held Yukina close to him. "If she left when you called us, she's got a good head start. Keiko, call your mom. Tell her if Beth shows up there to keep her there. Any way she has to. Tell her to tie her up and call us." He looked to Yusuke. "Urameshi, call Koenma. Tell him, no, ask him to get his people on it. See if they can find her. She has no power, so we won't be able to sense her."

"Kurama, you and I will go to the train station and see if anyone saw her. Hiei, you can cover a lot of ground fast. See if she just walked off somewhere. Use your jagan." "Hn. Who put you in charge, oaf?" "Bite me, shrimp. Yukina is crying. She won't stop until we get Beth back. So we get Beth back. Besides Kurama is the strategist on the team and his head ain't in it right now. I have learned a few things from him over the years. Let's get moving."

Keiko got out her phone. Yusuke opened his communicator. Hiei was gone in a blur of black. Kuwabara and Kurama sprinted to the car. Kurama stopped. "Wait, my keys." "Never mind. I've got mine and I'm not letting you drive anyway. Let's go." They got into Kuwabara's SUV and drove to the train station. "We'll find her. Ok?" Kurama nodded, his mind on Beth.

He closed his eyes. Why hadn't he gone to her as soon as they told him? If he'd caught her before she left, he could have cleared this up. It was too late to play the 'what if' game. He opened his eyes and a look of determination settled on his face. He would find her. He would not lose this chance at happiness. He would not lose her.

To be continued….


	71. Chapter 71

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 71

Kurama sat staring out the window of his office. It had been two weeks with no trace of Beth. It was as if she had dropped off the face of the earth. She had not gone to Keiko's. She had been seen at the train station. People remembered the tall girl who had been crying. She had gotten on a train. They lost track of her after that.

Hiei had found no trace of her, not even his jagan could find her. When Yusuke had called Koenma, he and Botan had arrived expecting answers. When he got them, he had pledged his help. His people had failed to find her. Beth had made one phone call to her mother from the bank. She had asked for a sizable withdrawl and since the account was in both their names, her mother had to authorize it. She had told her mother she was fine and that she would contact her later when she got settled. That had been the day she disappeared.

No one had any clue where she had gone. They had all looked everywhere they could think of. Koenma even had his people watching the airports and other ways out of the country in case she tried to return to America. She was here, somewhere in this city. Kurama raked a hand through his hair.

He had returned to his normal routine. It was the only way he could function. He was only pretending for the sake of his mother and his friends. He had not slept much since she left. He kept remembering the days in Gendar when he woke up every morning with her in his arms. How could she do this do him?

He tried to remember that she was hurting too. She believed now that he had been relieving his 'thousand years or boredom' with her. He recalled her face when she had asked him that. What she didn't know is that it had been a thousand years of emptiness. He had thought at the time that he was happy. Now he knew that it was only an existence. He had found his happiness, and he'd be damned if he'd let her take it away.

His initial sorrow had given way to anger. When he found her, he would lock her up so she couldn't leave him again. She should have confronted him instead of running away. His Beth would have done that. Somewhere in his mind he remembered someone… Keiko? No. Genkai? telling him that Beth was probably already having mood swings due to the pregnancy and would do a lot of things out of character.

Beth walked slowly from the grocery store toward the old building. She refused to call it home. It was in a run down neighborhood, but nobody really paid her much attention. She liked it that way. She had found a room, it really wasn't much more than that. It had a kitchen of sorts. At least she could cook. The most appealing thing had been that she paid the landlord in cash and it included all the utilities so there was nothing in her name that could be used to trace her. He asked no questions as long as she paid on time.

She had left her phone behind so she couldn't be traced. She knew that eventually she would have to get a better place. This was not where she wanted to raise her child. Hopefully by then, he would have stopped looking for her. If he had ever been looking for her. She set the grocery bag down on the table.

He was undoubtedly looking for her. His honor would not let him give up so easily. Once again the thought in the back of her mind pushed to the front. The one that screamed at her and told her that if he was so honorable, he would not have been stringing her along. He would not have pretended deep feelings for her.

She pushed that thought out of her mind. To let that thought roam free would mean that she had walked away from love for no reason. That she had been wrong. She heard his words in her mind again. She had heard them every day since the first. She heard them in her dreams at night.

Perhaps she should have confronted him with what she had heard. She had imagined that scene often enough. It usually ended with cruel laughter. That she could not have borne. She missed her family. She missed her friends. She did see them as friends. She refused to believe that they had known. She wanted so much to talk to somebody, but she couldn't risk contacting any of them. They would tell him where to find her. They would try to talk her into going back.

She put the groceries away. She opened a drawer to find the can opener. She stared at the communicator that she had put there. She didn't know why she hadn't left it behind. It's not like she would ever use it. Maybe subconsciously she had wanted to be found. To be told that she was wrong. That he loved her. That he really did want her. That he was happy about the child. It had been two weeks and she still couldn't shake off the fantasies.

On the other side of town, Yusuke was sitting across the table from Keiko. "There's been no sign of her at all. She hasn't registered anything in her name. Hasn't used a credit card. Nothing. She's too damn good at this. She made sure we couldn't find her." Keiko nodded. "She hasn't even called her mother other than the one time. I don't think she would have called then if she hadn't had to. What are we going to do?"

"Damn it. I wish I knew. I know this is destroying Kurama. If only I'd kept my nose out of it. She could have been the one to tell him. Then he'd have told her how happy he was and she'd still be here." Keiko reached out and squeezed his hand. "You couldn't know that she'd take off. No one expected that. She's been through a lot lately. I don't believe she's thinking clearly or she wouldn't want to be alone now."

"He's still planning to tell his mother the truth. He wants everything out in the open. He refuses to believe that Beth might not come back." "You know it won't matter to Shiori. She would never turn her back on him. She loves him too much. Did you know she has been coming by regularly to see Aunt Aoki?"

Yusuke looked up. "I didn't know they'd even met." "They hadn't. Not until Kurama told Shiori that Beth was gone. She came over here the next day. They have been together constantly since then. I think they are plotting something. I just hope they can find her. We haven't had any luck."

Kurama entered his apartment. He didn't bother with the light switch. He wasn't really hungry. His mind was so preoccupied that he didn't sense his visitors until someone else turned on the lights. He looked up surprised to find his mother staring at him. "I've watched you moping around for two weeks and I'm tired of it. We're not giving up and I won't let you give up." He noticed the 'we' sitting on his couch. He looked back at his mother. Why was Beth's mother here? When had she and his mother been introduced?

"Dinner is on the table. Don't even think you aren't going to eat. I could tell by how empty your refrigerator was that you haven't been taking care of yourself. That stops now. I went shopping and you now have food. If I have to, I will call Kazuya and you will move back home until we find Beth." She pointed at the table. "Now sit down and eat. After you are done to my satisfaction, you will tell me the truth about what's going on."

He smiled at her. The first real smile in days. She was treating him like he was a child again. He didn't realize that he missed it. He sat down and ate. When had he last eaten? He couldn't remember. Shiori watched with her arms crossed over her chest until he had cleaned his plate. "More?" "No thank you, Mother. That was fine." She raised an eyebrow and then took his plate to the kitchen.

She returned to the table where he was still sitting. "Now let's have it. Aoki and I know that you aren't telling us everything." She sat down across from him. Beth's mother joined her. He suddenly had the feeling he was facing the Spanish Inquisition. Shiori nodded. "Aoki and I want the truth, Shuichi. I've never been as oblivious as you thought. I have always left you your secrets. Now I want to know if those secrets are what drove Beth away. Out with it. And I will know if you are lying."

He looked across the table at two solemn faces staring back at him. He had intended to tell them both the truth, but he had envisioned telling his mother first. It seemed all of his plans lately were doomed to failure. He could only hope they took the news well.

He folded his hands in front of him and took a deep breath. "Well, you see, Mother…. I'm not human. I'm a demon."

To be continued….


	72. Chapter 72

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 72

Two hours later, Kurama sat looking at his mother and Beth's mother across the table. Their faces still registered shock. They hadn't run screaming from the apartment yet. Nor had they called to have him committed. That was a relatively good sign. Wasn't it?

Shiori looked at her son in stunned disbelief. Everything he had told her was like something out of a novel. She knew all the signs that he was lying and she had not seen one of them. She knew he had left some things out and it was probably best that he had. He'd been embarrassed when he told her of the mirror he had stolen to save her life. That had been how he had met Yusuke. The beginning of everything. It explained so much.

Aoki looked at her daughter's fiancé, the man she had been led to believe was boring. He was anything but boring if half of his tale was true. She glanced at Shiori. She seemed to believe that her son was indeed a demon as he claimed. Shiori had told her a little about things she'd noticed over the years. It had seemed strange to her too.

Kurama cleared his throat. "Mother?" She looked up at her son. "I will understand if you need some time to get used to the idea." His voice was quiet, uncertain. Shiori recognized it as the voice he used when he thought she was mad at him. She got up and went around the table to gather him into her arms. "There is nothing to get used to. I have known for a long time that my son is special. I just didn't know how special."

He hugged her back. Shiori sat in the chair next to him. "Beth knows all of this?" He nodded. He then told them of the case that had brought him and Beth closer together. He knew that it would affect Aoki, but it couldn't be helped. He supposed it was better that she know. When he was finished, Aoki had tears running down her face. "That bastard. He destroyed my family. I'm glad he's dead."

Aoki wiped her eyes. "Now, on to the important matters. My daughter is strong. You haven't told me anything that would make her run away. Why is Beth hiding from you?" He explained their trip to the Makai and why he had taken her. "And? That sounds romantic to me. Again, nothing that would make her run."

"She thinks I'm only mating her because of the baby." Shiori and Aoki both squealed in delight. "A grandchild!" Aoki recovered first. "Damn that girl's pride. That would do it. What are you going to do about it?" "I have to find her first. And I have to do it before she goes to a human doctor." "What do you mean?" He sighed. "My child may not have human features. I'm sure you can imagine what would happen. My child would be a lab rat"

Shiori gasped. "No. We will find her." She was thoughtful. "Just what exactly are we talking about when you say my grandchild might not have human features?" He hadn't planned on being quite as revealing when he told her, but he couldn't see any other way. He got up. "Stay seated, Mother. This will probably shock you more than anything I've told you so far."

He closed his eyes and concentrated. Shiori and Aoki stared wide eyed as Shuichi's hair turned silver and his body grew to his full seven foot height. He opened golden eyes to see his mother on her feet. She walked around him. Her attention seemed to center on his tail and ears. "It is still you, Shuichi?" "Yes, Mother. It is still me." His voice was a little lower. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He held he close, her unconditional acceptance more than he could have ever hoped for.

Aoki giggled. "Damn. My future son in law is hot." Kurama's face turned scarlet. Shiori giggled. "I can see where a doctor would be a little surprised to deliver a child who looked like his father. I am assuming that there are other alternatives." She sat back down and Kurama returned to his human form. "Yes. Several in fact. I just have to find her and bring her home."

Beth was feeling uncomfortable. As near as she could calculate, she was two months along. She had already gotten quite large. She had not seen a doctor yet. She would have to find one soon. Fortunately her morning sickness was gone. She felt a flutter in her stomach and then a sharp pain. She stroked her stomach and it settled. If it weren't so early, she would've thought that she had just felt her child's first kick. She frowned.

She had wanted her child's father to be with her for that. He wouldn't be. Nor would he be there for anything else. Tears began to slide down her face for all the things that would never be. Damn these mood swings. She scrubbed at her tears with the back of her hand. She would make sure that her child had everything she could give it. Everything but it's father her mind whispered.

She cleaned up the remains of her meager meal. She made sure she had sufficient nourishment for her child, but kept the cost to a minimum. She had taken out enough money to last until the child was born if she was careful. After which, she would get a job. She could go back to run her father's company, now hers, but she really didn't want to stay this close to her child's father. Once her child was born, she would move. Maybe go back to America. Anywhere to escape the memories. Maybe they would fade in time.

Beth walked over to the couch and pulled the cushions out and grabbed the bed springs. She gave it a yank and her bed popped out. It wasn't the most comfortable thing she'd ever slept on, but at least it was clean. Or it was after she had spent the better part of a day cleaning it. Exhaustion took over and she was able to sleep finally. She got tired a lot easier now. It was a blessing in disguise since that was the only way she managed to sleep at all. Every time she closed her eyes the dreams came, followed by the tears.

She was awakened by a sharp pain in her stomach. It was followed by several more. She got up hoping the pains would ease. They only seemed to become more severe. She tried to stand. Since she had no phone, she would need to get to her neighbor. She had taken only two steps when she was overcome by the pain. She hit her knees and cried out. Something was very wrong. She needed help, and she needed it now.

She managed to crawl to the kitchen. She had only one option. She opened the drawer and felt for the communicator. The drawer fell out and it's contents scattered across the floor. She opened the communicator and waited. Koenma's face filled the small screen. That was the last thing she saw before she passed out.

To be continued….


	73. Chapter 73

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 73

Koenma was putting away the last of the paperwork for the day. He was tired. His normal workload was compounded by the search for Beth. He had every agent he could spare looking for her. The stack of reports he received daily was almost higher than his normal stack. They all said the same thing. Nothing new to report.

How could that girl evade all of his agents and hide from his Reikei Tantei? Especially when they were the ones who were searching the hardest? They had sources and methods that he couldn't begin to imagine and they had come up as empty handed as his people. He left his desk and turned off the lights. He was halted by the sound of a communicator signal.

It was one of his direct lines so he couldn't ignore it. He only gave a few of those out, and those who possessed them would not use them frivolously. He turned the lights back on and made his way to his desk. He stood in front of it and thumbed the button.

When he turned to the screen, he was shocked to see Beth's face. She was obviously in pain. He called out to her, but she didn't answer. The communicator slipped from her fingers and Koenma was looking at a dingy ceiling. At least it hadn't closed. He switched channels and sent out a call.

Kurama had made tea for his mother and Aoki. He was filling them in on the real details of the search for Beth, now that he could tell them everything. His explanations were interrupted by the beeping of his communicator. He pulled it out hoping for some good news. Koenma didn't give him a chance to say anything. "Sending a portal. Will have another ready when you get there. Hurry." Now Kurama was worried.

The portal popped open and Kurama told his mother, "I'll be back." He stepped out of the portal prepared for anything. Anything but the sight that greeted him. The room was tiny, dingy, cheap. At least it was clean. His eyes came to rest on the still figure on the floor. "Beth!" He was on his knees beside her in less time than it took him to swallow the lump that formed in his throat. He pulled her into his arms.

True to his word, Koenma had another portal waiting. Kurama carried Beth through. He had expected to be in the medical wing of the Reikai. He was surprised to find himself at the temple. Genkai and Yukina were waiting for him. He followed them to Beth's room and laid her gently on the bed. She had not regained consciousness. He turned to Genkai his questions in his eyes. She said only one word. "Out."

He backed out as Genkai closed the door in his face. He stood staring at the door. He didn't know how long he stood there before he felt large hands on his shoulders. "Come on man. All we can do is wait. I made some tea." He looked up to see Kuwabara leading him away. He was sitting down when Kuwabara pressed a cup into his hands. He became aware of his surroundings.

A silent Hiei was in his usual window. He heard the pop of a portal and Yusuke came through followed by Koenma and Botan. When he noticed Koenma, his questions came back to the front of his mind. "Why didn't you send me to the Reikai? She may need more than they can do here." Koenma walked over to sit next to him. "If she does, I have my personal physician ready to come here. He will be discreet. My father cannot find out about this before you mate her or he will prevent it. If I had sent you to the Reikai, he would have known before you had time to draw your first breath outside the portal."

Kurama looked down the hall. What had happened? He hadn't sensed any danger. She had no wounds that he could see. He recalled what little he had seen. There had been a drawer on the floor with it's contents spread about. No blood anywhere. No smell of sickness. He raked a hand through his hair. Nothing was certain, except that she would not be going back. He would not let her leave him again.

Kurama sat for what seemed like hours. He had called his mother to tell her that Beth had been found. He would call her with the details later. He had not told her how he had found her. He didn't want her or Aoki to worry. He raised his head when he heard a door close. Yukina came into the room. All eyes were on her as she went to Kurama and sat down beside him.

Yukina took his hand in hers as she looked into his eyes. "She will be fine, Kurama san." He closed his eyes in relief. "May I see her now?" "In a few minutes. Genkai is placing a mind block to dull the pain." "What pain? What is wrong?" "There is nothing wrong really. It is just a consequence of a human bearing a hybrid child. Her body is having trouble adjusting to the rapid growth of the child. Genkai says this will go on for a week at the most while her body catches up."

"You mean this is normal?" "Yes and no. It is normal for a human bearing the child of a higher class demon. It means your child is strong and has high demon energy. If you were a lower class demon, then she would probably have more in common with human pregnancies." She smiled at him. "It means that you won't have to wait much longer to greet your child."

Yusuke had been listening to everything Yukina said. "You mean that Keiko will go through this too?" The little koorime turned to Yusuke. "Yes. You are a high class demon. As a human, Keiko will most certainly have a short demon's gestation when you mate." Yusuke digested this information. He didn't think it would bode well for his future family plans. Keiko was good at dishing out pain, but she didn't like to be on the receiving end of it.

Kurama was relieved. He didn't want to see Beth in pain, but at least it was normal and therefore no danger to her or his kit. He heard the door close again and saw Genkai. He was on his feet. "May I see her now?" Genkai nodded. "She has not regained consciousness yet. She was in a great deal of pain. It should have been handled at the outset, but she was unaware of what it meant and tried to work through it herself. Her body is suffering from exhaustion and a great deal of stress. Don't add any more."

Kurama entered Beth's room and walked over to the chair by her dresser. He pulled it over to the bed and sat down. He was relieved on so many levels that she was here. He reached out and took her still hand in his. She was pale, but her breathing was even. He stroked her hair back out of her face. Where were her glasses? She hadn't been wearing them. She would not be able to see when she woke up.

He shook his head at his trivial thoughts. She was here and he would make sure she stayed. She was lying on her back. She never slept on her back. He placed a hand on her very rounded abdomen. Her usual sleeping position was probably uncomfortable now. Her body had changed so much in such a short time. He smiled when he felt something almost violent underneath his hand. He stroked softly. "Calm down kit. You are hurting your mother." The movements stilled as if obeying the voice of his father.

He settled in for a long wait. If she was half as tired as she looked, she wouldn't be waking soon. He held her hand as if it were an anchor. He closed his eyes. His relief was giving way to anger again as he thought of the danger she had put herself in and the hell she had put him through. He reined it in. They would most certainly talk later. And he would be doing most of the talking.

To be continued….


	74. Chapter 74

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 74

Beth slowly opened her eyes. There was no pain, just a little discomfort. As her eyes tried to focus, she recognized her bedroom at the temple. How had she gotten here? She blinked. The communicator. She had used it to call for help, but hadn't gotten to speak to anyone. Everything after that was blank. She pushed herself to a sitting position. She felt pressure on her hand and turned to look at who was holding it.

Hazel eyes met emerald green and she tried to pull her hand away. He reluctantly let it go. His voice was low. "Why, Beth? Why did you run away and take my child?" He sounded hurt. She was just as quiet. "You didn't want it." "What?" he yelled. "Where in the hell did you get that ridiculous idea?" She cringed at the anger in his voice. He'd never been angry with her before.

"You left a note 'relieving me of my obligations'. I NEVER said anything that could even remotely be interpreted as not wanting my child. I am smart enough to prevent conception if I so desired. I managed for a thousand years. Come up with something better." She had to concede the point.

"I didn't want you to feel obligated to marry me just because I got pregnant." Now she sounded hurt. She hated that she couldn't keep it from her voice. "Did I ever give you any reason to believe that?" Now she was getting angry that he would try to lie to her. "I heard you. You can't deny it. You said that now you have to mate me."

"That's true. If you had bothered to stick around, you would've known that it meant I couldn't wait until after I changed you to a demon as I had planned. I couldn't take the chance that the plant would harm my kit. I meant that I wanted to mate you before our kit was born." Tears filled her eyes. He reached for her hand and she didn't pull away. "Your pregnancy didn't change any of my plans, it only altered the order of execution."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm such a fool." The tears were flowing freely down her face. "Can you ever forgive me?" He pulled her into his arms. "Only if you promise me you'll never do something as foolish as run away from me again. I never again want to go through the hell I've endured these last two weeks. I imagined all sorts of things that could have happened to you or the baby."

She put a hand to her stomach. "What was wrong? Why was I in such pain?" He pressed his forehead to hers. "Your body is adjusting to the rapid growth of our child. You are having a demon pregnancy instead of a human one. Our child will be born in four months instead of nine."

She smiled. "Then I did feel it kick. I thought it was too early." She frowned. "I'm sorry you weren't there. I wanted you to feel it." "I did. He's been quite active while you were sleeping. I understand why you are in pain. Genkai placed a mind block to dull the pain while your body adjusts. She says it should be over in a week's time."

She brushed the last of her tears away. "I have to go back later to pick up my things." "Absolutely not. You aren't leaving here." "I need my glasses." He reached over to the bedside table and handed her glasses to her. "Yusuke and Kuwabara went over and packed up your things while you were sleeping. You have no reason to go back."

He pulled her close and kissed her. "I've missed that. I've missed you." She kissed him back. "I'm so glad I was wrong. I never want to be that alone again." She held him tightly, her head on his shoulder. Kurama stroked her hair. "Just trust in me, and you will never be alone." "I promise I won't ever doubt you again. I do love you. I never stopped." He tilted her head up and kissed her lips. "I love you too."

He reached for her hand and held it while he took her ring out of his pocket. She looked down at her hand. He slid the ring onto her finger as her tears began to fall again. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll never take it off again." He stroked her back, glad that he was able to hold her.

They held each other, neither paying attention to the passage of time. There was a knock on the door and they heard Kuwabara's voice. "Guys, sorry to interrupt. Hope you've got everything worked out, cause your moms called. They'll be here in about fifteen minutes." Both smiled as they listened to Kuwabara's footsteps retreat from the door.

Beth looked up as Kurama brushed gently at her tears. "Are you ready to face them?" She nodded. "Better to get it over with." He helped her to stand. She wobbled and he steadied her. "Can you make it?" "I'm just a little dizzy is all." He put an arm around her for support. He couldn't resist stroking her rounded abdomen.

She smiled at him. How could she have ever believed he was not happy about the baby? He hadn't stopped touching her. A thought struck her. "Oh God. It's only been three weeks since I've seen Mom. How do I explain this?" He chuckled. "She already knows you are pregnant, love. I told her." "I meant my size. Human babies don't grow this fast."

"I had to tell her about that too." "My mother knows? Everything?" He gave her a rueful smile. "Our mothers ambushed me at my apartment demanding answers. I had just finished telling them when Koenma sent the portal that took me to you." "I'm sorry. I promised myself I'd be by your side if you decided to tell your mother the truth. I didn't want you to have to do it alone."

He touched a finger to her lips. "Shh. It's ok. No regrets. It's all in the past. Forgiven and forgotten. Besides, they seemed to take it pretty well. They're both excited about their grandchild. They don't yet know that it will be here sooner than expected, but I'm sure that will please them too."

He supported her as she walked slowly to the couch to await their mother's arrival. Kuwabara handed her a cup of tea. "We're glad you're back. You had us all worried." She accepted the cup. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for everyone to worry." Yusuke put a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok, lizard. We know it was the whole pregnancy hormone thing. With the kid being a powerful demon, it's probably kicked into overdrive. Just promise if there is ever a next time, that you'll talk to one of us before you just take off. Ok?" "Ok."

They heard footsteps approaching the temple. Kurama went out to greet his mother and Aoki. "Is she alright?" "Yes, Mother. She is fine. Come inside." Aoki put a hand on his arm. "Are you two ok?" He patted her hand. "Yes. We have worked everything out. She will not be leaving me again."

He led them into the temple. They went to Beth and sat down on either side of her. Aoki hugged her daughter. "We were so worried. Never do that again." "I won't Mother." Shiori waited patiently for her turn to hug her future daughter in law. "Shuichi was so depressed. I didn't know what to do. He loves you so." "I'm sorry Shiori san. I love him too."

Both mothers noticed Beth's stomach at the same time. "I thought you were only two months along. You look seven." Aoki exclaimed. Shiori turned to her son. "Is this a side effect of your being a demon?" He took his mother's hands in his. "She is having a demon pregnancy. She is only two months along, but the child will be born in only four months. You will be a grandmother in two more months."

Shiori hugged him. Aoki started planning. "Ok. I know Shuichi wants to get this done quickly. Shiori and I will handle all the wedding plans so you don't have to worry. Just take care of yourself and my grandchild. We'll keep it small. Only family. We'll have to come up with some sort of excuses for the family members who aren't in the know. As for the mating, I'm afraid Shuichi didn't explain much about that, so he'll have to take care of the details there. Just let us know when and where and we'll be there."

Beth choked and Kurama turned red. There was a great deal of snickering going on in the room. Beth managed to breathe again. "Mother, you will NOT be attending the mating."

To be continued….


	75. Chapter 75

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 75

Shiori and Aoki insisted on making dinner for everyone. They still had a lot of questions about demons and the three worlds and Yusuke and Kuwabara were more than happy to answer them. Of course it didn't hurt that both women were giving the boys frequent taste tests while they cooked.

Kurama led Beth outside. It was early evening and the weather was pleasant. They didn't walk far as Beth was still not too steady on her feet. "I missed the peace and the beauty of the temple. The city is loud. There aren't enough plants." He found a comfortable spot beneath a tree and sat down with his back against the trunk. He pulled her back into his arms.

"As soon as I found out you were pregnant, I started thinking about where we would live. We'll need a larger place. My apartment isn't big enough. It will do for now, but once my kit is born, I want a house of our own." She settled back against a hard chest. The warmth of the arms surrounding her made her feel safe and content. "I would like that."

He nuzzled her hair. "When we get back to town, we can pick up some real estate magazines and start looking. When you feel up to it, we can schedule some showings. If we don't find anything suitable, we can build our own. It will just take longer to be able to move in."

Beth giggled. "What's so funny?" Kurama asked. Still giggling, Beth replied. "I was just wondering who is going to tell our mothers about the demon mating process." He sighed. "I believe it's your turn." "My turn?" "Well I had to tell them about demons and the three worlds. So it's your turn." She crossed her arms. "Hn. I think you got off easy." He chuckled.

She stroked one of his arms. "How much have you neglected because of me?" He was startled. "What do you mean?" "I know you haven't spent a great deal of time in your office. Your mother mentioned to me you haven't done a lot of work since I've been gone." He would have to have a talk with his mother. He did not want Beth feeling guilty. The misunderstanding was over. They had gotten through it and that was the end of it as far as he was concerned.

She turned to look at him. "I know you have all these new large contracts that have deadlines. I don't want to be the reason you lose any of them." He did have several deadlines coming up that he was not prepared to meet, but he would not tell her. "Everything is fine. Don't worry." "You do know that I can tell when you are lying to me?"

He sighed. "Am I really so easy to read?" "Only to someone who knows you well. Can I help?" "I just need to get some designs done, some orders placed, and a lot of paperwork that interferes with the first two." She leaned her head back against his shoulder. "We can go to the office tomorrow. I'll do paperwork and place orders while you get your designs ready."

"You are still recovering and your body needs rest." "I can sit at a desk as well as on a couch. My mind is fine. Nothing physical is required." "I would rather you stay here and rest." "How long will it take you to learn when you've lost an argument?" He tightened his arms around her. "Apparently I've lost this one." She grinned. "Give the man a prize."

"I concede, but on one condition." She cocked an eyebrow. "You will tell me if you feel ill, or the slightest bit fatigued. I will take you home immediately. No arguments. Agreed?" "Agreed. As long as home isn't my aunt and uncle's." "Home is my apartment for now. You will be moving in with me. As soon as Genkai says my kit is stable and your body recovered from the kit's growth spurt, we will be mated." She hugged the arms around her. "Ok."

"I know it will not be the wedding you wanted, but our mothers can put together something small for us. I want us to be married and mated before our kit arrives." "It's ok. As long as we are together, the how is irrelevant. The only family members who don't know the truth are Keiko's parents, your stepfather, and stepbrother."

"My mother keeps no secrets from Kazuya. He and Shuichi will know before the wedding. That leaves only Keiko's parents. If they are told about us, they will have to be told about Yusuke too. I'm not sure that he and Keiko are ready to deal with that." She was thoughtful. "It may come to that without giving us a choice in the matter." "What makes you say that?"

She captured one of his hands and guided it to her abdomen. "They know when we met. They know how long it takes to make a human baby. Unless you want them to question this child's parentage, they will have to be told too." He closed his eyes. Could this get any more complicated? It had all been so easy when he first planned it.

He would think about that later. He had Beth back in his arms and that's all that mattered at the moment. He stood up and held out a hand to her. "Dinner should be ready by now. We should get to sleep early if we are going to be at the office on time in the morning. Are you sure I can't talk you out of it?" She glared at him. "You are working tomorrow, lazy bones. You can play hooky when Genkai tells me I'm healthy enough for both of us to enjoy it."

He chuckled. "You are too cruel." "Yes, well, you are about to find out how really cruel I can be. I need to go shopping tomorrow." "Shopping?" He grimaced. "I need to buy some maternity clothes. I thought my loose stuff would do for another month or two, but since your child decided to grow faster than normal, I will have to have them now."

He sighed. "How did I know that this would be my fault?" She grinned. "You are the man. It's always the man's fault. Didn't your mother teach you that?" He shook his head and gave her a rueful smile. "She either neglected that lesson, or I wasn't paying attention that day." "Don't worry. I'll be sure to fill in any gaps in your education."

He led her back to the temple. After eating, Kurama walked Shiori and Aoki to the car. "Beth and I will be back in town in the morning. Have a safe trip. Goodnight." He kissed his mother's cheek and then Aoki's. He waved them off and returned to the temple. He then followed Beth to her room. "I'll wake you in the morning. Get some rest." He kissed her lightly. "Goodnight." She closed the door. She quickly changed into a loose t-shirt, that wasn't quite so loose anymore.

She yawned, realizing she was still exhausted. She turned out the lights and climbed into bed, falling asleep almost immediately. Sleep didn't come as quickly to Kurama. Once again he slept without Beth in his arms. After he moved her in with him tomorrow, he vowed they would not be parted again.

To be continued….


	76. Chapter 76

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 76

Beth's alarm went off and she got out of bed. She had a slight headache, but other than that she felt fine. She dressed as professionally as she was able with the clothes she had that still fit. Kurama was already up and making breakfast when she walked into the kitchen. She put her arms around him from behind. "Smells good. I had planned on making you breakfast."

"I woke up early." He didn't tell her he hadn't had much sleep. He missed having her in his arms. He had even gone into her room last night intending to join her, but she was sleeping peacefully. She was also all over the bed. He would have had to wake her to make room for him, so he went back to his own room. He would get a good night's sleep tonight, in his own bed with her in his arms.

"You still don't have to do this." She kissed his shoulder as she reached around him to grab plates. "I know. I want to help." She was counting plates. "Did everyone stay last night?" "No. There is only us, Genkai, Yukina, Kuwabara, and Hiei." She set out the plates. "If you are almost done, I'll see if I can find Hiei."

She stepped out the back door and breathed in the fresh air. She loved the outdoors. She scanned the trees looking for a black figure in the branches. She found him easily. He wasn't far from her window. She smiled to herself. Knowing now the circumstances she was in, it was comforting to know she had so many protectors.

She glanced up to meet crimson eyes staring back at her. "Good morning, Hiei. Kurama almost has breakfast ready if you would like to join us." "Hn." He dropped down to join her. They walked in just as Kurama was putting it on the table. Genkai was already seated at the table. "Good morning, Hiei." "Fox." Yukina and Kuwabara had just come in and took their places at the table.

Kurama looked at his watch as he took his and Beth's plates to the kitchen. "Beth, we will need to leave in a few minutes. We'll put whatever you have packed in the car and pick up the rest later." She nodded as she finished her juice. Yukina passed her on the way to the kitchen. "Kazuma and I are going shopping today. We could finish your packing and drop it off to you if you would like." "That would be a big help. Thank you, Yukina."

Kurama led Beth to the car after making arrangements to meet Kuwabara and Yukina for lunch. The ride into town was a pleasant one. Beth was reminded of the concert Friday night and their tickets for it. "I had forgotten it was this Friday. I will need a decent dress to wear. Nothing fits anymore." He chuckled and reached over to stroke her growing belly. "We'll find you something to wear." "I'm sorry. I know you don't like shopping."

She recalled his grimace when she had told him she needed to do some shopping. "I don't mind the shopping. I just don't like malls. Too crowded." "I don't like them either. Especially when I'm fat." "You aren't fat. You're pregnant." She crossed her arms. "The look is the same. I look like a whale." He continued to stroke the subject of their conversation. "Then I must be attracted to whales, because to me, you are beautiful." Her eyes misted. "You always know how to make me feel better."

Kurama parked and came around to open Beth's door. She took his hand. "I forgot about your employee. He's seen me. How do we explain…?" "It's fine. Hikaru is a demon himself. He will understand." "Oh. How many of your employees are demons?" "Just Hikaru. The actual work crews are all human. Oh, and Hikaru does know about me, so you don't have to be paranoid about saying something wrong. Ok?" She nodded, feeling a little better.

Kurama unlocked the door and let her in. It was no surprise to her how organized and clean everything was. He was a neat freak in his personal life, why not his work life too? She found a coffee pot in the corner. He showed her where everything was and she started with a fresh pot of coffee. "I never pictured you as the coffee type." "Only when I'm working," he told her. "The caffeine keeps me focused at times."

She found the 'in' basket easy enough. The stack was almost a foot tall. "I'll start with this stack. Simple double entry bookkeeping, right? General ledger, accounts payable and receivable?" "Yes. Why does it not surprise me that you would be familiar with all this?" She smiled as she began to sort through the pile of papers. "Did you forget I was supposed to join my father's company? Double major. Accounting and management." He chuckled as he kissed her head.

She never looked up as she said, "I've got this covered. Give me a list of the things you need ordered and the vendors you do business with. If you don't have credit accounts set up with all of them, I'll also need your bank information. I'm quiet while I work, so I won't disturb your thought processes." He watched her as she organized what he thought was already organized.

"Oh, and I'll need your login information before I can get started on this." She had a pencil in her mouth and was making frequent notes about the papers she was sorting. He crossed his arms as he leaned on the desk. "You are quite efficient. Are you available for permanent hire?" She didn't look up. "No. I'm getting married. My fiancé is very possessive." "Perhaps we can persuade him to let me borrow you from time to time."

Any answer she would have given was cut off by the phone ringing. He reached for it and she slapped his hand. He rubbed his hand as she answered it with his company name and her name. "How may I help you? I'm sorry. He is very busy. May I take a message so that he may return your call? Yes sir. I know who you are. It is your project he is currently working on. If it is urgent that you speak with him, I can disturb him, but you would have to be willing to extend the project deadline if I interrupt him."

She smiled. "Yes sir. I understand. Minamino san does not contact his clients until he is ready for his presentations. It would consume too much of his time and delay all of his projects. Yes sir. If an update is all you require, you may contact me. I will be happy to keep you updated. Good day sir." She hung up the phone and returned to her sorting.

"You handled that extremely well. Do you know how many times a day I get interrupted by the 'How is it coming along' phone calls? It's hard to get back my train of thought afterwards." "Yes, I know. Hikaru should be screening your calls, if you aren't employing an assistant." She sat down behind his desk and pushed her glasses up on her nose. She slid a notepad and pencil over to him. His brow rose in question as she turned on the computer.

She looked up at him over the top of the glasses that had already slid back down her nose. "Your login?" "Oh, right." He wrote it down for her and handed it back. She logged in and started typing. "You're fast." She looked up at him. "You aren't getting anything done, and you are keeping me from getting anything done." She waved a hand toward his drawing table. "Go away. Ignore me unless I need something. I will be ignoring you."

He pouted, but she didn't see it. She really did intend to ignore him. He grinned as he walked to his drawing table and sat down to work. He looked up as she sat a cup of coffee down for him. He thanked her and took a sip, never stopping his work. The ideas were flowing now that he didn't have to worry about paperwork anymore.

Hikaru had arrived at his usual time. Kurama introduced him to Beth. She mumbled a greeting around the pencil in her mouth and the sounds of her typing continued. It was almost noon when he felt her behind him. She kissed his head. "If you're at a good stopping point, it's time for lunch. You told Kuwabara we'd meet him at 12:15." He put down his pencil and turned to pull her into his lap.

"This is as good as any. You've been ignoring me all morning. I've been a good boy and let you. I think I deserve a reward." She giggled. "I've been working. Ignoring you was the only way I was going to get anything done." He kissed her. She tried to break the kiss and get off his lap. He held her in place as he deepened the kiss.

When he finally let her up, she headed for the door. "I'll ask Hikaru if we can bring him anything while you calm down. I don't think you want to greet your friends like that." She giggled as she indicated his pants. He groaned. It was going to be a long week.

Late that afternoon, Kurama was sitting on a bench in the mall holding packages. They had returned to the office after lunch with Kuwabara and Yukina. Beth's things were all in the trunk of Kurama's car. The afternoon had gone pretty much as the morning had.

By the end of the day, Beth had most of his paperwork caught up and all of his orders placed. She had suggested switching to a purchase order system since his company was expanding so quickly. "It will make it easier to track your orders and match the invoices with the deliveries." He had agreed and she had begun to set up the system for him.

She might not understand the landscaping business, but she was probably the most efficient assistant he had ever seen. She could probably have the Reikai so organized that Koenma could go fishing with his father. He decided that Koenma did not need to know that. He'd like the idea.

Beth sat down beside him and added another bag to the growing pile. "I'm getting hungry and your child is kicking. I guess I will have to finish this at a later date." He chuckled. "I can bring you back tomorrow." She gave him a dubious look. "Who are you? And what have you done with Kurama? I thought you hated malls." "Well, thanks to you, I am back on track to make my deadlines. I can put up with a mall or two if I have to."

"What would you like to eat?" Kurama asked her. "I'm not real picky right now. Anything will do." "Even noodles?" He kept the grin off his face, just barely. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yes. Even noodles. I'm that hungry." He put her packages in the trunk and opened her door. "Why don't we just go home and order a pizza. I know you are tired." "That sounds good. Just no anchovies. Everything else is fine."

He carried her packages in and put them in his bedroom, now their bedroom. He kissed her lightly. "I'll order the pizza, if you want to take a shower while we wait for it." "Ok. I won't be long." She dug out her shower things while he went to wait on the deliveryman. She finished her shower and had her shorts and tank top on by the time the pizza arrived.

She had a towel wrapped around her hair when she walked out of the bedroom. "Why don't you go catch a quick shower while I get us some plates and something to drink?" "I'll wait until after we eat. You sit. I'll get the plates. What do you want to drink?" "Milk. You don't have to wait on me." He cocked an eyebrow as he set the plates on the table. "Get used to it." He kissed her forehead. "I like pampering you."

By the time they finished, Beth was tired. She didn't even argue when he sent her to bed while he cleaned up. When Kurama made his way to the bedroom, he found Beth asleep on the bed with her open suitcase next to her. He smiled when he realized she had fallen asleep while unpacking. He hung up what would wrinkle if it stayed too long in the suitcase, then put the remainder on the floor by the closet for tomorrow.

He eased her under the cover. She stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. He took his shower and then crawled in with Beth. He set the alarm, knowing that tonight he would sleep. Turning off the lamp, he pulled Beth into his arms and was soon asleep.

To be continued….


	77. Chapter 77

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 77

Kurama awoke to the alarm blaring in the quiet room. He opened an eye and slapped it. He lay appreciating the return of quiet, when he remembered why he had slept so peacefully for the first time in weeks. He smiled and turned over to embrace Beth.

He found himself alone in the bed and felt a surge of panic. He threw back the covers and leaped out of bed. She was not in the bathroom. He left his bedroom without dressing. Once he gained the living room, the smell of breakfast cooking settled his panic. Beth was dressed and standing in front of the stove. She turned when she heard him. She smothered a giggle. "Is this something I should get used to?" He frowned his lack of understanding. "Do you always eat breakfast naked, or is this a special occasion?"

He looked down and blushed. "I woke up and you were gone. I was worried." She smiled. "I'm fine. Go get dressed. I'll be done by the time you get back." He padded back to the bedroom. It was going to take a while before he stopped thinking the worst every time she was out of his sight. He dressed and went back to the kitchen.

Beth had everything on the table when he sat down. She poured him a glass of juice. It was a nice, tranquil moment in time. She a poured herself a glass and sat down to join him. It reminded him of the meals he had when he still lived with his mother. Family meals. Now he would have his own family to greet every morning at breakfast. It was a good feeling.

He had been so glad to find her that he hadn't noticed she was dressed in one of the business suits she had bought yesterday. "You are planning to go to the office again today?" "Of course. I didn't get finished yesterday. I promised I'd help you catch up. Remember?" He reached out to cover her hand. "Thank you." "Your welcome. But really, it isn't necessary. One: It's my fault." She held up her hand to halt his protest. "Two: Since you are about to become my husband, it is in my best interests to make sure your means of supporting your wife doesn't suffer. Three: I enjoy the work and it lets me spend more time with you."

He sighed in surrender. "Do you plan to make this a habit?" She cocked her head in thought. "I don't know. You should be aware that I've been offered a permanent job. My would-be boss is a very sexy man. I turned him down, but I believe I heard something about his talking to you about borrowing me from time to time."

She carried their plates to the sink. He walked up behind her and nipped her ear. "Sexy is he?" She moaned and tilted her head to give him better access. "Very." He kissed her neck. "Should I be jealous?" She shivered as his lips explored her jawbone. "Oh, absolutely. He has the most gorgeous green eyes." He turned her in his arms. "Does he now?" She stared into said eyes. "On second thought, if I had to look at this sexy man on a daily basis, I doubt I'd get much work done."

"It sounds like you spend far too much time thinking about this man." "Far too much." She agreed. His tongue stroked her lips and she opened for him. They were both breathless when the doorbell forced them apart. "I'll get it." She could only lean against the sink as he walked away. She decided this was going to be a long week.

Kurama opened the door. "Good morning, Mother. What brings you here so early?" He backed up to allow her to enter. "I wanted to catch you before you left for work. I have some things I need you and Beth to approve for the wedding." Beth came out of the kitchen. "Good morning, Shiori san." Shiori hugged her. "Just Shiori." She brushed a tendril of hair behind Beth's ear. "Or Mother, if you would like." Beth's eyes lit up. "I would be honored, Mother."

Beth went to the kitchen to get Shiori something to drink. "Shuichi, why is Beth wearing a business suit?" He frowned at his mother. "She thinks she has to help me catch up on all the work I neglected while she was gone." Shiori covered her mouth. "Oh, Shuichi. I never meant her to feel guilty. I only wanted to let her know how much you missed her." "It's alright, Mother. She is feeling fine and it lets me keep an eye on her. It is probably better than her being here alone all day."

Beth brought Shiori a glass of juice and sat down next to her. Shiori laid out everything that she and Aoki had finalized for the wedding. They had the cake ordered. The invitations had been hand done by Shiori and Aoki. They had the wedding pavilion booked and a minister had agreed to perform the ceremony even though he did not know them personally.

Shiori laid out several photographs of wedding dresses. "These are just a sample, Beth. We can schedule a time for you to try some on and get a fitting. But we will need to do it in the next day or two. Your wedding is scheduled for next Friday. We couldn't get the pavilion any sooner. Shuichi, your tux fitting is Monday, along with whomever you chose to be your best man. Am I correct in assuming your cousin Keiko will be your maid of honor, Beth?" "Yes. I haven't asked her yet, but I will call her today." "We decided not to include bridesmaids and groomsmen since it is a small wedding. Keiko will need to come with us so you can decide on her dress."

Beth was impressed. "Wow. You and Mom have been busy. I never dreamed you could pull this off so quickly." Shiori snorted. "Never underestimate the power of two mothers determined to see their children married." Kurama laughed at that and kissed his mother's brow. "You have always been a force to be reckoned with."

Kurama grew serious. "Have you told Kazuya and Shuichi the truth about me?" Shiori leaned against his shoulder. "I told Kazuya. Once he got over thinking I was crazy, he accepted it. I'm sure he has some questions though. We have not yet told Little Shuichi." Kurama sighed. "He's going to college next year. You really have to stop calling him 'Little' Shuichi." "I know. It's just that I've been doing it so long."

"When he gets home today, would you ask him to come over here for dinner? I'd like to be the one to tell him." Shiroi patted his hand. "If you're sure. I'll get going so you two can get to work. Is tomorrow ok to schedule our shopping trip, Beth?" "Sure. I'll call Keiko today." Shiori kissed them both and told them again that she and Aoki had everything under control.

Kurama closed the door behind her. "Next Friday. It really is all coming together isn't it?" "Thanks to the driving force that is your mother and mine. Perhaps you should hire them as your assistants." He looked horrified. "Gods no. They would drive me crazy in a week, if it took that long." She laughed and his laughter joined hers.

Beth had called Keiko and she had been thrilled to be maid of honor. She told her she would be ready to go shopping tomorrow. Beth had also finished catching up all the paperwork that had been neglected for two weeks. She sat back, taking off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. Kurama was beside her in an instant. "Are you feeling ill?" "No. Just a slight headache from the glare of the computer screen." He went to the coffee maker and poured a pot of water through it. He grew a plant and crushed some of the leaves to place where the coffee grounds went.

Once the water had run through, he brought her a cup of the steaming tea. "Drink this. It will help." She took it from him and took a sip. "Thank you. This doesn't taste too bad." He smiled remembering her reaction to the first tea he'd given her. "I've finished all my drawings for the deadline next week. We could leave early if you like." She smiled as she took another sip. "Won't the boss be upset?" He kissed her brow. "I happen to know he has a soft spot for you. He won't mind."

"Ok. I have to pick up a few groceries for tonight anyway." "What do you mean?" "You invited Shuichi over for dinner, remember? I intend to make dinner while you talk." "Are you sure you're up to it? We can order in." She gave him a glare. "Of course. The first time I meet him and you want him to think I'm too lazy to cook for his brother." He held out his hands defensively. "Ok. I concede. Just nothing too elaborate. I don't want you to tire yourself out."

She finished her tea and he cleared away his work so they could leave. By the time they got home she was feeling much better. Beth almost had dinner ready when Shuichi arrived. Kurama was a little nervous when he opened the door. Shuichi gave his brother a hug. "Long time no see. You keep coming over when I'm at school. Where's my new sister? I can't wait to meet her."

Beth was setting the table when Kurama took her hand and pulled her forward to meet his brother. "Shuichi, this is Beth." "So you're the girl that got through my brother's defenses?" He wrapped her in an enthusiastic hug. He noticed her rounded abdomen and pulled back. "Whoa. I'm a new brother and uncle too?" She nodded. "It's nice to meet you Shuichi. You two get comfortable while I finish dinner. Would you like a soda?" "Sure. I'll get it. I know my way around my brother's refrigerator."

He grabbed a soda and followed his brother into the living room. Beth went back to the kitchen after squeezing Kurama's hand. "I'm here for you if you need me." When Shuichi settled on the couch next to his brother, he couldn't help but ask. "So you love this girl enough to take responsibility for another man's…." Kurama cut him off before he could finish the sentence. "The child is mine, Shuichi."

Shuichi stared at his brother. "I thought you had only known her about four months or so. She looks close to delivery." Kurama took a deep breath. "There are things I need to tell you. Mother and Kazuya already know. I wanted to be the one to tell you." Shuichi gave him a knowing look. "Is this where I get the truth about all the times you snuck out the window at night and that weird dream I had a few years ago that seemed so real? The one where this guy was stuck in my head? And why all your friends call you by another name when they think no one is listening?" Kurama nodded, and started at the beginning.

Beth started putting food on the table. She kept a watch on the brothers as Kurama told his story. Shuichi was engrossed in the telling. His attention had not strayed from his brother since the tale began. Some of Beth's worry eased. It seemed that all of Kurama's family were going to accept him, demon side and all.

As Beth was putting the last of the food on the table, she heard Shuichi's raised voice. "Cool! Have Mom and Dad seen your demon form?" Kurama was more at ease now. "Mother has. Kazuya has not." "I want to see." He sighed. "Very well." He stood up and closed his eyes in concentration. Shuichi yelped and stood up to examine his brother's changes. He walked around Kurama staring a moment at the tails. "Awesome. I wish I could do that."

Beth knew that Kurama was still a little uncomfortable, so she interrupted them. "Dinner is ready guys." Kurama returned to his human form and took his place at the table. Shuichi was still animated. "Beth chan, can you do that too?" She laughed at him. "No, Shuichi kun. I am as human as you are." They had decided it was best if no one knew that Beth would eventually be a demon. "But the baby's a demon, right?" She nodded. "Oh, yes. He tells me frequently. Every time he kicks."

"So, it's a boy?" She put a hand to her belly. "We really don't know yet. I just prefer not to call my child an 'it'. "Wow. This is all so cool, Shuichi. I guess I should call you Kurama now, huh?" "You can call me whatever you wish to. Mother will continue to call me Shuichi since that is the name she gave me."

After dinner, Shuichi helped Beth clear the table. He would have helped with the dishes, but Beth refused his help. "I don't think your brother has said all he wishes to say to you." He gave her a peck on the cheek. "Dinner was great. You're a good cook." "Thank you, Shuichi kun."

Kurama was staring out the window when Shuichi joined him. "Mother told you the wedding will be next Friday, correct?" "Yes. She's been very busy." "Can you be available to have your tux fitted Monday?" "I can rearrange my schedule. Why? I thought everything was being kept simple." "It is. I would like you to be my best man." "Really? I thought one of your friends…" "I would rather have my brother. Unless you don't want to." "Are you kidding? I'd be honored." "Thank you. Mother will tell you when and where to meet Monday."

Kurama closed the door behind his brother and collapsed on the couch. Beth had finished in the kitchen and walked over to massage his shoulders. "I know you were worried. I'm glad he's ok with it." He relaxed into her massaging hands. "I guess I should have told them years ago. I wasn't sure they'd accept it… accept me." "Love is unconditional, remember? Your family has a lot of love." He smiled and pulled her around to sit next to him.

When she was settled, he wrapped his arms around her. "How do you feel about doing some house hunting this weekend?" "Ok. Any ideas?" "I can pick up some magazines while you and Mother are shopping tomorrow. We can see if there is anything we like." She snuggled into his arms and tucked her legs under her. "You do know that you will have to help me get up from here?" He chuckled. "I live to serve."

She whacked him with one of the throw pillows just as his communicator went off. He stood up and fished it out. Koenma's face filled the screen. "I need you in my office immediately. It's an emergency." He cut the connection. Kurama pulled Beth to her feet. "Will you be alright until I get back?" "Of course. Go." He kissed her hard and headed for the portal that was now in their living room.

To be continued….


	78. Chapter 78

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 78

Kurama stepped out of the portal into Koenma's office. In moments he was joined by the rest of the team. Koenma was sitting behind his desk. He was clearly agitated. "It has come to my attention that there are contracts out on each of your lives." Yusuke snorted. "Is that all? You dragged me away from a date with Keiko for that? You're getting paranoid, binky breath."

Hiei smirked. "Hn. I have to agree with the detective. This is hardly new." Kurama sensed there was more to it. "What makes this different, Koenma?" Koenma got up to pace. "This time they were good enough to break into the Reikai file room with no one noticing until after they got what they came after." Kuwabara scratched his head. "So what'd they take?" Koenma stopped to look at them. "Your personnel files."

Yusuke laughed. "You got personnel files on us like we're employed, but you don't pay us. Wait, why would they want our files?" Kurama sucked in a breath. "This is bad. Very bad." Yusuke stopped laughing and turned to Kurama. "Ok. You're worried. Now you got me worried. What's this mean?"

Koenma answered him. "It means they now have every scrap of information the Reikai has on you." Hiei scowled. "It means they know our powers and our weaknesses." Kurama closed his eyes. "It means they know all about our families." "What?" Kuwabara yelled. "Shit." Yusuke spat. "How could you be so careless with that kind of information?"

Koenma resumed his pacing. "It was locked away in the file room. Not that many people have access to it." Yusuke was furious. "So now everyone we care about is a target for these jerkwads?" "Well, yes. With one exception." Four pairs of eyes stared at Koenma. "Since the situation with Beth has been so sensitive, and we have to keep it from Father, Kurama's file has not been updated to include his relationship with her. However, she is still listed as Keiko's cousin. So she isn't completely in the clear."

"But that still leaves everyone else, right?" Yusuke asked. Koenma nodded. "I'm afraid so." Kuwabara sat down on the couch and crossed his arms across his chest. "Ok. How do we guard everybody? There's only four of us. We can't watch everybody every second. We can warn the ones who would understand, but how do we protect the ones that don't?"

Kurama raked a hand through his hair. "As of tonight, that number is down to two. Keiko's parents." Koenma rounded on him. "You told your family?" Kurama stared him down. "Of course I did. I will not have the parentage of my child questioned by my own family." Koenma backed up. "I understand. I just hadn't given it much thought."

Yusuke made a fist and punched his other palm. "How the hell do we go after these guys without leaving our families open to attack?" Koenma went back to his desk. "I have consulted with King Enki on this matter and he had a somewhat helpful suggestion. Since you each have served him in some capacity, even if it is just arresting problem demons, he has decided to give you aid. He has sent a royal decree to each of the three major provinces. The rulers are to provide you with a skilled warrior to provide protection for your families. The decree will remain in place until the current threat is ended."

"Yusuke, you should be hearing from Hokushin shortly requesting your instructions. Mukuro has answered that since Hiei is already here on leave, he will serve as her representative. Yomi sent one of his warriors. He is waiting for his assignment. I believe you know him Kurama. His name is Kenryu." Koenma pressed a button and an ogre escorted Kenryu into the office.

He went to his knee. "I await your orders General Kurama." Yusuke arched a brow. Kurama sighed. "Long story." Koenma opened a portal. "I'll leave you to work out your strategy. I have to deal with the breech in security. If you need anything, call."

The team exited the portal into Kurama's living room. It was a gloomy group that collapsed into chairs at the kitchen table. Beth was just finishing clean up from dinner. "This doesn't look good. I'll make some coffee. I don't think tea will do." She noticed the man hanging back from the group. "Kenryu? What brings you here?" She pulled out a chair at the table. "Come on. Sit down." He sat down.

She opened a cabinet to get the coffee. "Ok guys. What's going on?" By the time she set coffee mugs on the table, Beth knew everything they did. She sat down listening to the ideas being tossed around. Yusuke was frustrated. "Short of sending everyone to the temple so they can be protected while we go after these guys, I don't see an alternative." Kurama shook his head. "That isn't feasible. Keiko's parents would have to be told the truth and even then I'm not certain they would agree. I know that Kazuya will not take time off from his job, nor will Shuichi absent himself from school this close to graduation. My mother and Beth's mother will not abandon their preparations for our wedding."

Yusuke leaned back in the chair with his arms crossed over his chest. "Ok. So our families are stubborn. I guess we got it honest, huh?" There was some chuckling. Kuwabara was leaning on his elbows. "So we're back to square one. And we still don't have a clue where to start looking." No one had an answer to that.

The soft pop of a portal startled everyone. They were all on their feet until Yusuke said, "It's ok guys. One of mine. Probably Hokushin." The group settled somewhat as Hokushin and another of his monks came through the portal. Both men went to their knee in front of Yusuke.

Hokushin spoke. "Greetings, Lord Yusuke. We received a royal decree from King Enki. I am here to present Baruda as your representative. Of course, if you wish to increase the number of warriors from your people, you have only to say the word, my lord." "Nah. Don't need a political incident. Besides, I need you to put our people on finding some info on these bastards."

Hokushin grinned. "I anticipated that, my lord. I already have a preliminary report for you. That is why I accompanied Baruda." Yusuke sat down with a smirk on his face. "Are my guys good, or what?" Everyone sat back down and gave Hokushin their undivided attention.

"I believe you recently completed a case for the Rekai concerning some high class demons being smuggled into the Ningenkai." Yusuke nodded. "Was the demon creating the portals out of the Makai not of importance, my lord?" Yusuke's chair hit the floor with a bang as he sat up. "We thought we had him. You mean Russ was not creating the portals?"

Hokushin shook his head. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of ill tidings, my lord. This Russ was a low class demon and incapable of creating the portals." Kurama sat up. "Russ was an A class demon. I felt his energy myself." Hokushin turned his attention to Kurama. "It was an illusion, Kurama san. He was being fed energy boosts by another." Kurama nodded. "That's why he didn't conceal his energy. He couldn't because it was not his own. It makes sense now."

Kuwabara slapped the table. "How the hell did we miss this, guys? We're better than this." Kurama gave a rueful smile as he glanced at Beth. "I think we were distracted by other things. We weren't as objective as we should have been." "Hn. And now it's going to cost us." Hiei observed.

Yusuke held his chin in his hand. "Ok. So we didn't get the guy opening the portals. That means that everyone the SDF returned to the Makai is probably coming back, if they aren't here already. They're gonna be out for some payback. Then we gotta deal with the guy behind this and whoever he's got working for him." There were nods of agreement.

Kurama was the voice of gloom. "You can bet anyone close to us is going to be high on the list of potential targets. We will have to be more vigilant than we have ever been." Yusuke muttered. "Can we say group vacation for everyone? Somewhere out of town." "Nice thought, detective, but hardly the answer." Hiei told him. "If they are already being watched, it would just make it easier to take them out."

Kuwabara nodded. "As much as I hate to agree with the shrimp, the only chance we stand of protecting everybody is to keep em close to us. We just gotta figure out how we're gonna do it and still be able to take these bastards down." Yusuke sighed. "Ok. This is what we do for tonight. Kuwabara you go home. Tell Shizuru she's moving to the temple until further notice. Take her out in the morning. You've been staying there anyway, so you take that post."

"Kurama, you call your family and explain the situation. Kenryu can take that post. I'll drop him off and introduce him. You stay here with Beth. I'll find some excuse to stay at Keiko's. I'll tell her and Beth's mom the truth. Baruda can stay at my place. I doubt my mom will even know he's there. Hiei, you can be our eyes tonight since you don't need to sleep. Any questions?"

"Good. Hokushin, send your spies back out. Get us as much info as you can. You've done well so far. Keep in contact with me." "Yes, my lord." The portal reappeared and Hokushin stepped into it. Everyone started to depart to their assigned destinations. As an afterthought, Yusuke got everyone's attention. "Just to give you guys something to think about, the only people in the Makai who are supposed to have portal capabilities are King Enki, and the rulers of the three provinces."

Kurama nodded. "I had already thought of that. Koenma will need to know what we have found out. I will be asking him to provide information of recent portal activity as well." "Ok then. Everybody be on guard. We'll talk tomorrow." Yusuke collared Baruda and led him out to Kuwabara's SUV. Kuwabara followed. "It's a good thing I was coming over here when Koenma called, or you'd be walking." Kurama put a hand on Kenryu's shoulder. "I am counting on you to protect my family." Kenryu went to his knee and saluted. "Your family will come to harm only at the cost of my life, General."

Kenryu and Baruda eyed the ningen machine dubiously. They were persuaded to enter it only because they did not wish to appear as cowards before their commanders. When Kuwabara started the engine, both men clutched the seat in painful grips. Yusuke and Kuwabara's laughter could be heard as Kurama closed the door.

To be continued….


	79. Chapter 79

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 79

Kurama closed the door and leaned heavily against it. He heard Beth's soft footfall behind him as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed her head to his shoulder. "Come to bed. It's been a long day and there's not much you can do tonight but worry." He turned and kissed her forehead. "You go on. I'll join you shortly. I need to let Koenma know what Hokushin told us and get him to track the portal activity between the Makai and the Ningenkai. I also need to speak with Hiei."

She nodded and caressed his cheek. "Just don't take too long. We all need to rest so we can tackle this with fresh minds tomorrow." She padded softly to the bedroom. "Goodnight, Hiei." "Hn. Goodnight." Kurama went back to the kitchen to pour himself another cup of coffee. Hiei was beside him. "Won't that keep you up, fox?" "I doubt I'll get much sleep anyway."

A quick phone call to his family let them know they would have a houseguest for the foreseeable future. They had been fine with it. They had been worried about him and Beth once he told them what was going on. He assured them that they would be fine and that he would see them tomorrow.

Kurama sat down at the table and pulled out his communicator. Koenma expressed his disappointment in what he perceived as their failure to tie up loose ends on their last mission. His sentiment was much the same as Kuwabara's had been. They were better than that. He promised a report on portal activity would be in Kurama's hands by noon tomorrow.

Hiei had been quietly listening to the conversation. When Kurama put away the communicator, Hiei broke his silence. "Don't blame yourself fox." Kurama's head snapped up. "I know you too well. We all missed it, so it's not solely on your shoulders. Don't act as if it is." Kurama sighed. "If I hadn't been preoccupied…" "Hn. You wouldn't have found your mate. You do have a life. You can't spend it catering to the whims of the Rekai forever. It's not like they have your interests at heart anyway. Nor are any of them going to keep you warm when you one day return to the Makai."

Kurama took a sip of his coffee mulling over Hiei's words. "Anything you owed to Koenma has been repaid many times over. That goes for the entire team. Our first loyalties now are owed to each other. We might forget that at times, but deep down it's a part of all of us. We know where we stand now, and where we fucked up. This time there won't be any loose ends." Hiei got up and took Kurama's coffee cup to the sink. "Get some sleep fox. We're going to need that razor sharp strategic mind of yours."

Kurama stood up. "The guest room is available as always. You can keep watch from anywhere so you might as well be comfortable." "Hn. Goodnight, fox." Kurama headed for his bedroom and the comfort of Beth's arms. He stopped. "Hiei?" "Hn." "Thanks." Hiei nodded.

Kurama opened his eyes as his alarm went off. He had somehow managed to get to sleep. Beth leaned over to kiss him. "Good morning." He reached for her and she scooted out of his reach. "No tempting. I have a lot to do today and so do you." He groaned but moved to a sitting position. She headed off to the bathroom as he reached for his phone.

He had just closed his phone when she came back into the bedroom already partially dressed in her bra and panties. She pulled a pair of slacks and a loose fitting blouse out of the closet and tossed them on the bed. "Who was that? Anything important?" "I called Hikaru to let him know I wouldn't be in the office today."

She had her pants almost fastened when she stopped to face him. "Why aren't you going in?" "I'm going shopping with you." She arched a brow and continued dressing. "You know you aren't supposed to see my dress before the wedding right?" He shrugged. "We'll figure something out. I'm not letting you out of my sight today."

He had almost finished dressing when his phone rang. It was Yusuke. Beth gave a small wave as he answered it. She went into the kitchen. Hiei was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. "I made it about fifteen minutes ago, so it's fresh." "Thank you, Hiei. Give me a few minutes and I'll have some breakfast made."

Kurama took a chair opposite Hiei. "Yusuke called. He is volunteering to help Keiko's parents today. It's their busy day at the shop and he used the wedding shopping trip as an excuse to hang around all day. Kuwabara has things covered at the temple. Kazuya's office is in a large building with a lot of employees and Shuichi goes to Meiyou, which is also large and crowded. They shouldn't have any difficulties. Mother will be with us. Kenryu is accompanying us."

Beth set plates in front of the two men. "Isn't Kenryu going to look a little out of place?" She poured glasses of juice and started bringing food to the table. "Kuwabara found him some clothes. They are almost the same size. I think Kuwabara has the edge in muscle tone though." "This should be an interesting day. Oh well. He did say he wanted to visit the human world. I think I'll remind him to be careful what he wishes for." She giggled.

"What do you have planned today, Hiei?" Kurama asked. "I plan to scout the city for any energy signatures which are unfamiliar or out of the ordinary. I will also be checking all the locations that pertained to the last mission to see if there has been any new activity." "Let me know if you find anything unusual. We have to find a way to hunt these bastards without placing anyone at risk."

Beth began taking plates and cleaning up. "Tomorrow is Friday. Your father works and Shuichi has school. Let me borrow your car and I can pick up Shiori. We can spend the day at the temple. You can send Kenryu to the noodle shop. That frees up you and Yusuke to join Hiei. Would that help?" He nodded as he grabbed her wrist to pull her down for a kiss.

Hiei stood up. "Hn. Time for me to leave." He was gone in a blur. Beth giggled. "I think we embarrassed him." Kurama pulled her down onto his lap. "No. This would have embarrassed him." He placed a hand behind her head and claimed her mouth in a deep kiss. She threaded her arms around his neck, melting into the kiss.

Shiori was putting breakfast on the table as she called Kazuya and Shuichi. Kenryu had not budged from the couch all night, even though Shiori had offered him Shuichi's old room. She walked over to get his attention. "Kenryu san. Please join us for breakfast. My son will be here to pick us up soon. You should eat." He looked up at her and marveled at the kind smile the woman still wore.

He had been surprised by Kurama's human family, and by how kind they had been to him. There had been immediate acceptance as soon as Lord Yusuke had introduced him. The boy had been full of questions about the Makai and demons in general until his mother had sent him off to bed.

Kenryu took a seat at the table just as the boy and his father came downstairs. Kenryu looked at the food placed in front of him. It was strange, but then he hadn't expected to find anything normal here. He sniffed at the food. It didn't smell unpleasant. He picked up the strange sticks that served as eating utensils and pushed the food around the plate some. It didn't move. That meant that at least in this instance it was dead.

He watched the boy and his father. They were discussing something that had no meaning to Kenryu. He supposed it was something ningen. They seemed completely at ease using the sticks. Kenryu tried to mimic them, but he couldn't seem to get it right. He managed to pick a small piece up, but it slid off before he could get it to his mouth.

Shiori noticed his plight. She leaned over to him and whispered, "May I?" She knew that he would be embarrassed. She also knew that if she was quiet, that Kazuya and Shuichi would be oblivious. They were so engrossed in their discussion of Shuichi's choice of college major that it would take a not so small explosion to get their attention.

Kenryu handed her the sticks. He really hoped she was not going to attempt to feed him like an infant. He didn't think his general would forgive something as serious as murdering his mother. She took hold of his hand and placed the sticks in the proper position. Then she worked his hand through the motions of picking up the food. She was patient and he soon managed to learn to eat with them.

She returned to her place at the table and no one was the wiser. When Kenryu got his first bite of ningen food, he was surprised that he liked it. Before he knew it, his plate was empty. Shiori encouraged him to fill his plate again and he did. He watched as the boy and his father got ready to leave. They both kissed the woman, the boy on her cheek and the man on his mate's lips. The human world seemed to be full of sentiment and emotion. It was different. But not, he decided, bad.

He found that even the clothes he had been given to wear were not that uncomfortable. The pants that she called 'jeans' were a little snug, but the t-shirt felt good. The woman, Shiori she had told him to call her, had told him that he looked good in the clothes. She also told him that human females would say he was 'hot'. He frowned. He had informed her his temperature was quite comfortable. She had laughed. Human language would take a lot of effort. He hoped his general would be able to make it easier.

Shiori had also talked him into pulling his long thick black locks up into a ponytail. The front was left to frame his face. She led him to a mirror to see the result. He had to admit it didn't look bad. Without all the long hair hanging messily, his cobalt blue eyes seemed to stand out. The small earring he wore only added to what Shiori had told him were classic 'bad boy' looks.

Shiori heard the front door and Kurama's, "Mother? We're here." She went to the door followed by Kenryu. He noticed that Kurama kissed his mother's cheek just as the boy had done earlier. Beth did this too. Kenryu did not understand how this soft life had not weakened his general. It had seemed to strengthen him. This was a puzzle he was determined to solve before he left the human world.

Kenryu went to his knee and saluted. "There is no activity to report, General Kurama. I await your orders for the day." Shiori arched her brow at her son. "I knew you left a few things out in your explanation. It seems there were more than a few." Beth giggled. "I'll fill you in while Kurama explains to Kenryu that his normal greeting is not acceptable in the human world." She led her away.

"I am sorry, General. Did I do something wrong?" Kurama raked a hand through his hair. "Not necessarily wrong. I hold no military rank here in the human world, so you should address me by name only. By the same token, Yusuke is not a lord here. While here you should not use titles or gestures that have meaning only in the Makai." Kenryu stood up. "I understand…. Kurama." Kurama smiled. "That's better."

Kurama walked into the kitchen. Beth was helping his mother clean up the breakfast dishes. "I hope you don't mind if we take the train today. My car is a little small for six people." Beth laughed and stroked her rounded abdomen. "I could use the exercise." He put his arms around her and kissed her neck. Shiori smiled, pleased that her son had fallen in love at last.

Kenryu was amazed at the constant displays of affection. These humans were an emotional lot. He was brought out of his thoughts by Beth's question. "What did you think of your first taste of human food, Kenryu?" He gave a small smile. "It was not what I expected, but it was not unpleasant." Shiori leaned over. "He had two plates. If that was only 'not unpleasant', I'd hate to see him if he thought it was good. Perhaps I should do some grocery shopping." Beth smothered a giggle.

As they walked down the street towards the noodle shop to pick up Keiko and Aoki, Kenryu took in the sights of the city. The architecture was different, but on the whole, it was not much different than Gendar. With the exception of the moving machines everywhere, of course. When they arrived, Kurama was pleased to see that Kenryu followed his example and shook Yusuke's hand.

Aoki and Keiko were ready to go, so they left the shop without a great deal of time spent. Arrival at the train station was an adventure in itself. They all smothered laughs at the look on Kenryu's face. He had been uncomfortable in the contraption last night, but this was even bigger. He glanced at Kurama. "Are ningens always in a hurry to get everywhere, or do they just have an aversion to walking?" The women could no longer hold in their laughter. Kurama steered the wide eyed man onto the train as he answered his question. "A little of both would probably be the truth."

To be continued….


	80. Chapter 80

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 80

The shopping mall was not exactly what Kenryu had expected. He had been told it was similar to Gendar's market place only indoors. It was huge in comparison and very crowded. He had wanted to observe humans and he was getting his wish in the extreme. He and Kurama took up positions behind the women. Kurama had told him to watch the crowd and to never let the women out of his sight.

The women got their shopping done rather quickly as they already had a good idea of what they wanted. The fittings didn't take long and the dresses would be delivered on Wednesday in plenty time for the wedding. They surprised Kenryu by insisting on buying clothes for him, explaining that he would be in the Ningenkai for the foreseeable future and he would need to fit in.

They sat down in the food court with their lunch. Beth had talked Kenryu into getting what she called a 'burger' and 'fries'. He had to admit it wasn't bad, and he didn't have to use those sticks to eat it. He still wasn't comfortable with using them.

He was even less comfortable with some of the comments his sensitive demon hearing was picking up from the ningens around them. Some of the females had directed attention to their table. There was an assortment of comments. Most declared that he and his general were 'hot'. He would have to remember to ask Kurama about that. Other comments were rather bold and quite sexual in nature. He wasn't that young, and hardly inexperienced, but the comments brought a slight blush to his cheeks.

Some expressed disappointment that 'the redhead' was taken. Obviously they were referring to the attention that Kurama was giving Beth. He was being very solicitous and very affectionate towards his mate, much to the delight of their mothers. There were debates about the other girl in the group, but since Kenryu wasn't sitting near her, nor paying her any attention, they considered him 'available'. Available for what exactly?

The sooner they returned to the family dwelling, the better. He was feeling naked and vulnerable without his weapon, but was told he could not carry it in public. He also had a very long list of questions he wanted answered before he went out in public again. He glanced at Beth and wondered if she had felt so out of place in the Makai.

Kuwabara and Shizuru arrived at the temple around lunchtime. He was very unhappy with his sister at the moment. Even after he stressed the importance of getting back to the temple as soon as possible, she had added more to the list of things she just had to do before she left. The last straw had been when she was describing the steps to create some hairstyle that one of her clients liked to the stylist that would be serving the client in his sister's stead. He had taken the phone out of her hand and hung it up.

She glared at him. "What the hell was that, baby bro?" Normally the glare he was receiving would have him shaking in his shoes. Today it merely irritated him. "You can call her back from the temple. Right now we need to get to the temple." "Since when did you start telling ME what to do?" He turned a glare of his own to his sister. "Since you started acting like the idiot you all seem to think I am."

She sputtered in her anger, unable to form a coherent sentence. He glanced at his watch. "You've got 10 more minutes, then I'm putting you in the car and anything you need that gets left…. Tough shit." He walked out of her bedroom. She sat down on her bed shaking her head. Her anger swiftly disappeared. Her idiot brother took his job as protector very seriously. Maybe it was time she stopped treating him like a child.

He would always be her baby bro, but he wasn't fourteen anymore. He was a man now. She smiled. She was kind of proud of the man he'd become. She thought their parents would be proud too. She pushed aside the sappy thoughts. He'd told her ten minutes. She did not relish the thought of being carted out of the apartment over her little brother's shoulder. That would be beyond humiliating.

Exactly one hour later, they walked up the steps of the temple. Genkai welcomed Shizuru, and Yukina was happy to see them both. While Shizuru settled into the room she'd been given, Kuwabara went into the kitchen to help Yukina with lunch. He wasn't much of a cook, but he could chop vegetables and be a helping hand.

Yukina smiled at him. "I missed you, Kazuma." After making sure they were alone, he pulled her to him for a gentle kiss. "I missed you too, baby." A throat was cleared behind them and Kuwabara jumped away from Yukina. It was only Genkai and Yukina giggled. "Jeez, you gave me a heart attack." Kuwabara grouched.

Genkai snorted. "You need to learn not to let things distract your senses. Keep up your awareness at all times. You left yourself vulnerable. That could be costly, even fatal." He nodded. "Your right. I was caught up in the moment. Next time I will make sure I am still sensing my surroundings." Genkai nodded glad that it had been her to come upon them rather than Hiei. Blood was a real bitch to get out of wooden floors.

In a small encampment in a remote area of the Makai, a file was tossed on a pile with others. Black eyes were contemplative. "Very informative, but not what I was looking for. There has to be another connection that will be much more painful. My brother was a fool for not knowing his enemy. Are you sure that no one survived?"

A small snake like demon with yellow skin hissed out a reply. "All of your brother'sss busssinesss asssociatesss were killed. Thossse who were returned to usss knew nothing of the inner workingsss of the operation. All we know iss who killed him, not why he wasss tortured." The tall dark haired demon got up to pace.

Quite human in appearance, he looked out of place with the demons surrounding him. "My brother spent too much time in the Ningenkai. He got soft. It set my operation back, but fortunately the demand is such that it will be easily reestablished. Ningens are such easy prey. They care only for their own petty greed and pleasures."

The tall demon's musings were interrupted by sounds outside the tent. He stopped pacing as another of his subordinates entered swishing his tail. The man was covered in light brown fur, with ears on top of his head. He seemed very pleased with himself as he sauntered up to the tall demon. "I bring news, Jirosh. News you will be most pleased to hear."

Jirosh sat down. "This had better be good news indeed, Cabor. Your report was due yesterday. All of my other scouts reported on time." The young fox demon smiled a fanged grin at his boss. "But were their reports of any use?" "Out with it, Cabor. My patience wears thin."

Cabor was practically prancing. "I am late because I have just returned from Gendar. Did you know that the traitor recently visited his old friend Yomi?" Jirosh rested his hand on his chin in a bored manner. "I am hardly going to take on Gendar's forces, and I doubt Yomi's death would mean much to the bastard anyway. Is this the news you think I will be so pleased with?"

Cabor was still smiling. "Did you know that he brought a human female with him?" Jirosh sat up. His attention now focused intently on the fox demon in front of him. "Go on." Cabor's tail swished. "According to the gossip among the merchants, they were quite pleased with the amount of money he was spending to indulge her."

Jirosh stood up. "You will be well rewarded, Cabor. Ghidri, have my spies find out everything they can about this human woman. I want to know where to find her by this time tomorrow." Ghidri, the small snake demon hissed an agreement and left the tent followed by Cabor.

Jirosh picked up the stolen files. "As expected, the Rekai is not as well informed as they would like everyone to believe." He dumped the contents of the files on the floor. He smiled a real smile for the first time since he received the news of his brother's death at the hands of that traitorous bastard. "You will pay dearly Youko Kurama. And it will be soon."

To be continued….


	81. Chapter 81

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 81

Koenma looked up from his paperwork when Botan came walking into his office. "I thought you were going home already. It's late." "I found something that may be of interest. Our people have finally identified Russ." Koenma pushed his paperwork aside. "Unless this has something to do with the death threats and the break in, then it should wait."

She scratched her head. "I'm not sure if it is significant or not, but it could be." He sighed. They couldn't afford to overlook anything. "Ok. Give me the details." "Russ was an upper C class demon by the name of Daros. We had our eye on him for some human trafficking crimes, but not enough evidence for an arrest. We lost track of him about ten years ago. We assumed he had run afoul of one of his business partners and eventually dropped the search."

Koenma rested his head in his hand, a bored look on his face. "Nothing there that gives us any new clues." Botan turned a few pages in the file. "He has a brother." Koenma's head lifted. "A brother, you say? Alive? What level?" She shook her head, her blue ponytail swaying. "I'm getting to that. His name is Jirosh. He was at last known level, an upper A class. We have no information on him for the last ten years."

Koenma got up to pace. He did his best thinking when he was pacing. "So both brothers dropped off the radar about the time that Russ, I mean Daros, appeared in the Ningenkai and began working with Beth's father. Daros was already a known human trafficker." He stopped long enough to take the file from Botan's hands. "Leave this with me. Get the guys on the communicator. We need to meet, but I don't want anyone that is a possible target left unprotected."

Kurama unlocked the door to his apartment. Beth followed him in. He tossed his keys on the table and Beth put her purse down. He turned to pull her into his arms. "It's late, I know you're tired. I thought we would be home before now." She stroked his cheek. "It's ok. You didn't know your mother would insist we stay for dinner. At least I don't have to cook tonight."

He let her go to check the answering machine. She went into the kitchen to get drinks for them both. He was settling onto the couch when she handed him a soda. "Anything important?" She settled next to him leaning on his shoulder. "Only one message. It was Hikaru. There was a call today from one of my clients wishing to speak to my assistant." She looked up at him. He was grinning. "Evidently two days was enough for you to make quite an impression. I may have to hire you after all." "Hmm. Well I guess we can negotiate the terms. Salary is unimportant, but I will demand an extensive benefits package."

"What kind of benefits would you want?" She snuggled closer to him. He put an arm around her. "Well, family time is important. I would need sufficient time off to see to family obligations." "That can be arranged." "As I've told you, my boss is a very sexy man. I would want a great deal of alone time with him." "Ah, well that can definitely be arranged." "And a vigorous exercise program. All the major companies are doing that for their employees now." He stroked her rounded abdomen. "With some minor adjustments, that should also be possible."

He moved a hand to her hair and began to stroke. "I know we joke about this, but I wouldn't mind having you near me every day. You've proven yourself more than competent, and honestly the only reason I haven't seriously asked you to consider it, is because of your own company. You do have to eventually make a decision, you know." She sat up. "I know. It's just hard. It was Dad's company. I know very little about how to run it. I honestly thought there would be more time."

He pulled her back into his arms. "I know. And I know the memories are still painful, but with no one running it, it will begin to deteriorate. I understand that you don't want to sell it, but perhaps you could hire someone to run it for you. A manager. Then you wouldn't have to be hands on. You could run it from a distance until you felt ready to take control for yourself. Aoki knows the business side better than you, since she worked with your father. I know she'd be willing to help."

"I promise I'll think about it. I know I have to decide soon." He kissed her and stood up. "Come on. Let's get to bed. You are picking up my mother early in the morning. You need your rest." He held out his hand and she took it. After a slight struggle, she gained her feet. "That is getting harder to do every day. I feel like a beached whale." He chuckled and led her to the bedroom.

She sat down on the bed. With a light kiss, Kurama left her to turn on the shower. Expecting to hear the shower running, she was surprised by his laughter. Curiosity sent her into the bathroom. He was standing with a hand on the wall, laughing. She arched a brow. "What's so funny?" "I've never shared a bathroom with a female before." He indicated her hand washables still hanging over the shower rod.

She turned beet red as she began pulling her pantyhose and undergarments from the rod. "I'm sorry. I forgot." He managed to control his laughter as he followed her into the bedroom. "I'm sorry I laughed. I knew about sharing the closet and dresser. It just never occurred to me that there would be consequences to sharing the bathroom." He choked back another round of laughter. Beth glared at him as she folded her undergarments and put them away. "It isn't that funny."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "Yes it is." She turned her back on him as he returned to the bathroom. She heard the shower running moments later. She sat down on the bed and smiled to herself. It had been funny. So many things they still had to learn about each other. She thought about all the things that couples generally complained about. She knew that she would never have to worry about the cap being left off the toothpaste, or God forbid, the toilet seat left up. He was too much of a neat freak for that. She was sure that quality would bring it's own set of problems at some point.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a beeping noise. She identified it as Kurama's communicator. She picked it up off his bedside table and opened it. Botan greeted her. "Hello Beth. Where is Kurama? I need to speak with him." "He's in the shower. I'll get him." She had just gotten up when he walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips. She handed him the communicator.

Botan blushed when a shirtless Kurama asked her what was wrong. "Koenma wants a meeting with the team. I'll send a portal." "Give me time to dress. Five minutes. Ok?" "Can do." He closed the communicator. Beth already had clothes laid out for him. He pulled on his pants and shrugged into his shirt. He didn't bother with socks, simply slipped his feet into a pair of sandals.

He drew Beth into his arms. "I should be back soon. The plants won't let anyone in. You have the communicator. If you need me, don't hesitate." He lowered his lips to hers. She parted her lips and his tongue claimed her thoroughly. He didn't notice the portal when it appeared. He became aware of it when he heard a throat clearing and, "Hey, fox boy! Sometime this century, ok?" He smiled at an embarrassed Beth. "Coming, Yusuke." Kurama's own embarrassment was added when Yusuke called back, "Not interested in your sex life."

To be continued….


	82. Chapter 82

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 82

Beth watched Kurama disappear into the portal. Then a soft pop later, it too was gone. She hoped that Koenma had some good news about the death threats, or at least some reliable information. Surely he wouldn't be sending the team on an unrelated mission right now. She knew she would get her answers when Kurama got back.

She went into the kitchen and heated some water for tea. While she waited she stood at the sink staring out the window into the night. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the hanging ivy by the window reach out to pull her to the side. She was startled until she realized the plant had been the source of the gentle tug.

Beth smiled a small smile. She knew that Kurama had instructed all of his plants to accept her and protect her when she had moved in. She supposed that it wasn't really wise to stand in front of the windows for prolonged periods with the current situation. It made her too easy a target for anyone watching the apartment.

She knew there were scientific studies by leading minds in the botanical world that claimed plants thrived when they were spoken to daily. She had seen Kurama speak to his plants and caress them. When he had explained his plant powers to her, he had said that they spoke to him as well. She had seen him get information from them.

While she doubted that she would ever be able to understand them, she was reasonably sure that they could understand her. She spoke to the ivy. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." She stroked it's leaves. "Thank you." The ivy reached out and curled around the hand stroking it's leaves. She smiled and went to remove the whistling tea kettle from the stove.

After she made her tea, she went into the living room and curled up on the couch. She picked up a book from the coffee table and began reading. She thought it best that she remain awake and dressed until Kurama got back. She knew the plants would alert her to any danger and do their best to protect her. She also had Kurama's communicator at hand. The knowledge helped to calm her nerves a little anyway.

Kurama exited the portal in Koenma's office. He was the last to arrive. Yusuke was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest with a smirk on his face. "Damn, fox boy. You took your time. Did we interrupt something?" Kurama scowled at him, hearing Kuwabara's snickering from his position on the couch. Hiei stood by the window, hands in his pockets. "Your immaturity is showing, detective." Now Yusuke was scowling.

Koenma pinched the bridge of his nose. His headache was increasing. "Can we focus on business, please?" The other four in the room turned their attention to him. "Thank you. Some information has come to light about your previous case that may have bearing on the current one." He thumbed a button on his desk and the monitor slid down from the ceiling. Hiei and Yusuke moved so they too could view the screen.

Koenma picked up a folder from his desk. "This man, you know, or did know as Russell Moore, business partner for the last ten years to Paul Carter. His real name is Daros. He was an upper C class demon. We had our eye on him for human trafficking crimes when we lost track of him ten years ago. He was eventually assumed dead." He thumbed the button on his desk again.

"This is his older brother, Jirosh. We lost track of him around the same time as his brother. His last known level was upper A class." Yusuke snorted. "So, binky breath. You're telling us that all of this paranoia is over somebody wanting revenge for their snot nosed baby brother?" Koenma shot him a glare. "Essentially, yes."

Yusuke waved as he headed for the door. "I'm outta here. That is so lame." "Yusuke, wait." Kurama called after him. Yusuke turned around and walked over to the couch and sat down. "Ok, fox boy. Your wheels are turning. I can see 'em. What are you thinking?" "I'm thinking there's more to this. Be patient for a change, will you?" He turned back to Koenma. "Go on."

"Thank you, Kurama. From the files we have on him, his mate is a dimensional demon." Kurama was frowning. "That's how they were able to create the portals. Dimensional demons are very rare. I thought the Rekai kept tabs on all of them." Koenma lowered his eyes. "Yes, well, it seems that some things manage to fall through the cracks occasionally."

The image on the screen changed again. A young girl with short, shaggy purple hair stared back at them. "This is the only picture we have of her." Koenma told them. "She looks a little young to be somebody's mate." Kuwabara observed. "This is an old picture." "How old?" "Several decades." Yusuke snorted. "Great. This just keeps getting better. You could've just told us you have no fucking clue what she looks like." Koenma clenched his fists.

Kurama sighed. "You aren't helping, Yusuke." "Che. Whatever." He sat back with his hands folded behind his head. Koenma glared at Yusuke, before turning back to the only one who appeared to take this seriously. "Jirosh was known to be power hungry. He constantly trained to become stronger. It is almost a given that he is stronger than he was ten years ago. We just don't know how much stronger. Nor do we know where to find him. We have spies out gathering information, but so far there have been no solid leads."

Koenma was about to say more when there was a knock on the door. Jorge poked his head in. "Sorry to disturb you, sir." "What is it, Ogre? I'm busy." Jorge started to excuse himself, but thought better of it. "We just finished reviewing the security tapes from the library. We've caught the person who stole the files." Koenma threw the folder on his desk, knocking over a stack of papers.

"Why didn't you say so? Bring him in." Jorge pushed the door open fully and stepped aside. A small female in shackles escorted be an SDF officer walked into the room. Koenma's face registered shock. "Mara? Is this true?" Kurama recognized the girl as the one who had assisted him on occasion with his research. She worked in the library, and she had helped distribute confidential files to Rekai's enemies?

She looked defiantly at the demigod and said nothing. "You've held a position of trust here for centuries and you betray us? Why, Mara?" She spit at his feet. Hiei had heard enough. He ripped the bandana off his head and stalked to the girl. She looked at him, the fear in her eyes clear. She screamed at the pain of her memories being ripped from her.

Koenma blanched at the scream. Kuwabara stood up. "Isn't that a little cruel, Shrimp?" Hiei walked away from the girl as she slumped in the guard's arms sobbing. Kurama said nothing as Hiei growled his anger. He turned back to the girl. "You gullible, stupid girl. You betrayed us all over a silly infatuation?" His energy was so high that the room was becoming uncomfortably hot.

Kurama put a hand on his shoulder. "What did you find, Hiei?" His hand was shrugged off. "You know what's in my file, fox. This stupid bitch just handed it over to our enemies because she thinks her lover spurned her. She put everything I hold dear at risk because she's too stupid to ask questions. Because she's too stupid to know that the enemy lies." He punched the wall leaving a large crater. He turned back to glare at the girl, an enraged growl emitted from his throat. "If you don't kill her, Koenma. I will."

Koenma stood in front of Mara and tipped her chin up to look at him. "I didn't know you were seeing someone, Mara." She jerked her chin out of his grasp. "You lie! You knew I was seeing Tierru. You told him you were reassigning him to keep him away from me. He chose his job over me!" She sobbed as Koenma stood up, saddened by what she had said.

Four pair of eyes looked to Koenma for answers. Yusuke broke the silence. "That's a little cold even for you, binky breath." Koenma closed his eyes. "I never reassigned him. I never knew they were seeing each other. I would have been happy for them. Tierru is the officer I sent to escort Jerry to the Ningenkai for his confession. The officer they killed to cover their crime." He hung his head as a scream sounded behind him.

"Noooooooo!" She struggled to escape the tight hold of her guard. "They told me you were keeping us apart. They told me that I could have him back when they got what they wanted. They said he would meet me in two days and we would run away together where you couldn't find us." Hiei sneered. "Stupid bitch. In two days all you would have met was your death. I say we let her go. She deserves to pay for what she has done. Let her stupidity be the death of her."

Koenma shook his head sadly. "Take her to a cell. Her trial will commence tomorrow." She was taken out by her guard. Jorge followed and closed the door behind them. Koenma sat down in his chair. He leaned his head back, his eyes still closed. To be betrayed by one of his own. Kurama began to pace. "It would seem they are very well organized, with contacts everywhere. This is going to be most difficult, but at least we have a starting point."

Koenma sat forward hitting a button. "Botan, would you come in here, please." His voice was soft, with a defeated note in it. Botan came in smiling. Her face fell as she took in the atmosphere of the room. "What's wrong?" Koenma looked up at her. "I want you to start an investigation. I want to know everyone who has had any contact with Mara in the last month. I want any scrap of information you can get. I want everyone who even said hello to the girl questioned. Try to have it by her trial tomorrow."

"Her trial?" Botan squeaked. It was with a heavy heart that Botan left the office after she had learned of the charges against the girl. To think that anyone in the Reikai could betray them like that. She found Jorge and together they walked off to begin the questioning with the rest of the library staff.

Hiei was still giving off high levels of energy. All but Kuwabara knew why. The secret he had guarded so carefully was now in the hands of his enemies. All the years he had refused to tell Yukina the truth for fear his enemies would target her was for nothing. One of the Rekai's most trusted had just handed it over with no thought to the consequences. His enemies would pay dearly if they dared to lay a hand on his sister.

Kuwabara was looking at Hiei curiously. He had no clue why the little fire apparition was so pissed. What secret could be in his file that was that important? He knew less about Hiei and his past than any of the rest of the team. He supposed that was one reason they had never been as close as the rest of his teammates. He didn't even know if the little demon had any family. Maybe that was the information contained in his file.

Kuwabara made a silent vow that he would help protect the shrimp's family if that was what he was keeping secret. He knew Hiei would just shrug off any offer of help. He was a cocky, arrogant little bastard, but he was still part of the team. And that made him family. Protecting and aiding family was part of Kuwabara's honor code. He would not let his teammate down.

To be continued….


	83. Chapter 83

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 83

It was a subdued group that left Koenma's office. Hiei was still seething over the lack of, in his opinion, appropriate action taken against their betrayer. Messengers had been dispatched to each of the three provinces with information on Jirosh and his mate. Hopefully they would bring back some reliable leads on Jirosh's location.

Yusuke was the first to break the silence among them. "Since we know who we're looking for now, I think it's a good idea to concentrate on Kurama's family. It's a safe bet that Jirosh knows exactly who killed his brother and probably how. He's gonna be lookin' for some payback. I don't suppose you could talk them into spending at least the weekend at the temple?" Kurama was thoughtful. "I can certainly try."

Kuwabara scratched his head. "Do you think they'd buy a weekend long engagement party?" Three pairs of eyes focused on Kuwabara. Yusuke shook his head. "You know, man, it's gettin' scarier and scarier how often you make sense these days." "Bite me, Urameshi." Hiei smirked. "Keep that up oaf, and I may begin to think you have half a brain after all." Kuwabara growled. "Fuck off, shrimp."

It was late when Kurama got back to his apartment. He was not expecting Beth to be awake and waiting for him. She put down her book when she heard the pop of the portal. Kurama's brow was furrowed. She knew that whatever the meeting had been about, he was worried. It must be bad to crack his usual reserved calm. "Sit down. I'll get you some tea and you can tell me what's going on." He nodded and made his way to the couch.

As she passed him on the way to the kitchen, he reached out and grabbed her, pulling her tightly into his arms. Now she really was beginning to worry. She wrapped her arms around him just as tightly. "Ok. Maybe we'll skip the tea. Tell me what's wrong." He held her silently for a few minutes before leading her to the couch.

Koenma looked up from his musings as he realized he had been wandering the palace for hours. His hands in his pockets, he had decided to walk to clear his head after his team had left his office. His team. He still considered them that. He had put them together, and it had worked out beyond all of his hopes. Never mind the fiasco with Sensui. This team had coalesced into a fighting unit more powerful and more loyal than any before them.

That in itself was probably the reason for their current situation. They were feared, and as such, high on the list of targets for all who opposed the Rekai. That brought Koenma back to the depressed thoughts that had started his walk hours ago. Their enemies had not only managed to infiltrate the Rekai, but also turn one of their own against them.

He had walked a very long way from his office. He rarely visited this part of the palace. He continued on to the door that led to the prison level. The smell that hit him in the face when he opened the door reminded him of why he rarely visited. That and the fact that he had never had one of Rekai's own imprisoned here.

The last time he had been here was when he had offered Hiei a pardon if he would join Yusuke's team. He'd had Kurama brought to his office, but he knew the fire apparition would be hard to control and would likely bolt at the first opportunity. He waved away the guard as he stood in front of Mara's cell. She appeared to be sleeping.

He had only hours left to decide her sentence and it was indeed hard. She had betrayed them, but she had been tricked in the foulest of manners. The trial would be short since she had already admitted her crime. He had known her since his father had given him this job. She had always been loyal. The trust she had been given had allowed their enemies information that could destroy every tie his Rekai Tantei had to the human world.

He had no doubts that all of them, even Kuwabara, would relocate to the Makai if there were nothing left to hold them in the Ningenkai. What then? Even he wasn't fool enough to believe the relative peace they enjoyed was because the demons were happy to obey the new laws. No. The peace they enjoyed was because his team inhabited the human world, and most demons were too scared to take them on.

While King Enki had managed to put together a peacekeeping force, he had nothing to compare to the Rekai Tantei. He also had no one he could send on a retrieval mission to the human world. He relied on Koenma's resources for that. What would happen if Koenma no longer had those resources?

Koenma stood silently watching the girl, sadness in his eyes. He had turned to go when she seemed to sense his presence. She looked up at him, her eyes red and bloodshot. Clearly she had been crying. She sat up and tucked her legs under her. "I know it is less than meaningless now, but I apologize for my actions, Koenma sama. Some of Tierru's friends came to see me." She hung her head. "They told me you spoke the truth. They also made it clear that Tierru would be ashamed of what I have done."

She folded her hands in her lap and faced him with determination. "I am ready for whatever punishment you choose. I do not deserve to ever see Tierru again. Would you please just let him know that I love him?" Koenma nodded, unable to find words to express what he was feeling at the moment. Anger, sadness, betrayal, compassion, and a host of other feelings he couldn't name came together to overwhelm him in that instant.

He turned to walk away from her, not knowing what effect, if any, this would have on his decision. "Koenma sama?" He stopped. "I don't know if he missed it when he took my memories, or if he was too angry to see any significance. There is a file in my desk. I could not bring myself to give them everything. The file contains the pages I removed from the Rekai Tantei's files before I handed them over. I know it doesn't begin to make up for what I did, but our enemies do not know everything."

Konema nodded. "Thank you, Mara. It is something, at least." He walked away from the cell to the sound of her quiet sobs. He left the prison level and made his way through the corridors to the library. He reached for the doorknob and received a mild shock as Botan's seal zapped him. She and Jorge had finished in here for the time being and had sealed it off from unauthorized entry.

He sighed and closed his eyes reciting the override chant. He reached for the doorknob again and gained entrance. His eyes adjusted to the dark quickly and he found the light switch. Mara's desk was in the corner. He pulled open the file drawer and began to go through the contents. She had hidden it well and he sat down knowing he would be a while.

A sleepy Botan joined him within minutes. He looked up as she entered. "I didn't expect you to come." She yawned. "When my seal was overridden I knew that only you had that power. What are you looking for?" "I went to visit Mara. She didn't give them everything. She took some pages out of the files. She said they were in her desk. I need to know what they weren't given, what they don't know. What advantage the team may still have."

Botan grabbed a stack of folders and hopped up to sit on the corner of the desk. "This will go faster if we both look." He gave a grateful sigh. He'd been thinking the only right thing he'd done in decades was to put together his Rekai Tantei. He realized looking at Botan, sitting cross legged on the desk in her pajamas with those ridiculous bunny slippers, that making her his assistant had also been very right.

Hiei was awake and watchful sitting in his tree outside of Genkai's temple. His jagan was unwrapped so he didn't miss any signs of demon encroachment. He had left Koenma's office with Yusuke. They had all been somewhat silent as they contemplated the enemy's attack now that they were armed with every scrap of information that had been contained in the Rekai's files.

It was a given that they would send a group that would balance and counteract their powers. They would not be able to cover each other's backs this time. They would be fighting for their lives and the lives of their loved ones. Hiei was still angry that his sister and the others had been compromised. He had wanted the traitorous bitch's blood. He had pictured a fitting end for her and her duplicity.

He was still brooding over Yusuke's parting comment. Hiei had been quite vocal about what her punishment should be after what he considered a highly unnecessary trial tomorrow. After all, she had threatened all of their families. As Yusuke had left him to go his own way, he had quietly asked Hiei, "Does she deserve any worse than you did when you kidnapped Keiko intending to turn her into a demon zombie? As I recall, your motive had been turning all of human kind into zombies and ruling the Ningenkai." Yusuke had then walked away leaving a wide eyed Hiei standing alone.

To be continued….


	84. Chapter 84

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 84

Kuwabara stood on the porch watching the sun peek over the horizon. He'd been unable to sleep when he had returned from Koenma's office. He had known the rest of his team intended to spend the day searching for answers. Now that they had some of those answers, he wasn't sure what would happen now.

They now knew who had put out the contract on their lives. They also knew that he had been an upper A class demon ten years ago, and was likely stronger now. Kuwabara knew that he could handle most demon threats, but he wasn't foolish enough to believe he could take on an S class demon alone and win. While Genkai was still a very powerful human psychic, she had passed most of her powers to her successor, Yusuke.

Yukina had ice powers, but was untrained in how to use them effectively in battle. Her powers were mainly healing. His sister, while her spiritual sense was strong, was useless in a fight. They would be seriously outgunned if there were an attack on the temple. He walked out to the tree he knew his teammate had occupied all night.

He leaned against the trunk. "Hiei, can we talk?" There was no sound from above. "I know you're awake. I couldn't sleep either." There was a rustling noise and Hiei dropped down to land in front of Kuwabara. He was covering his jagan. "What do you want, oaf?" Kuwabara smiled. He could probably count on one hand the times either of them had ever used the other's name instead of some sort of insult. But he also knew that he could count on the little demon to have his back if he ever needed it.

"I know you were pretty upset about the information in your file gettin' out. I figured it was probably somethin' to do with your family. I'm not gonna ask. It's none of my business and you'd tell me if you wanted me to know. I just wanted to say that I'm here to help if you need it." Hiei snorted. "Like I need your help, oaf. Is that all you wanted?"

Kuwabara had expected the answer he got, but he also knew the shrimp would never acknowledge needing help of any kind. "I wanted to ask a favor of you." Hiei's eyes went wide before he composed himself again. "What could you possibly want that I would give you?" "Yukina means the world to me. We never found her brother, so she doesn't have anyone. I want you to promise that if anything happens to me that you will watch over her and see that she is happy."

Somewhere, Hiei was sure that the Gods were laughing at him. At the irony of the request being made of him. "Hn. I suppose that is a small enough request." "Thanks, Hiei. I feel better knowing she will be taken care of." He walked back to the temple and Hiei fell into step beside him. "Do you know if anyone has started breakfast yet?" Kuwabara smiled. "I'm sure it won't be long. I made coffee before I came out. I set out two cups."

Kurama hung up the phone. "Mother will be ready in an hour." Beth poked her head out of the kitchen. "Breakfast is almost ready. I wish you'd change your mind about driving us out to the temple. I can do it and save you some time." He shook his head. "This is not negotiable. I told you last night that it will be me he comes after. You will not go out alone. You and Mother alone would be prime targets. I told her the story about the party. She is packing a bag as we speak. Kazuya and Shuichi will be coming out this evening."

Kurama's head shot up. Beth noticed his concentration. "What is it?" "A powerful energy signature." He moved to the door. Recognizing the energy signature, he relaxed. "It's only Yusuke." He opened the door as Yusuke arrived. "Come in Yusuke." Beth was putting food on the table. "I'll set another place. There's plenty." Yusuke pulled out a chair. "Thanks, Beth. Smells good."

Kurama sat down at his place. "What brings you here so early?" Yusuke poured himself a glass of juice. "I thought I'd hitch a ride out to the temple if it's ok." "Of course. Hiei is already there. We can decide where we are going to start our search." Beth set two plates down in front of them before going back for hers. "You guys are being way overprotective, you know." Yusuke had taken a large bite of pancake. "You have to take this seriously, Beth. You don't know why this guy wants revenge so badly."

She sat down and looked across the table at them as she filled her plate. "Of course I do. Do you really think I'm totally oblivious? Granted, I didn't see much before Hiei hustled me out of the warehouse, but my imagination can fill in the rest. You are demons, and demons don't function on the same level as humans. I get that. I have a real good idea what went on. I'm sure Russ's death wasn't exactly humane. It took too long for that. I'm sure cruel and unusual doesn't begin to cover it. It would probably make this Jirosh's millennium to return the favor."

Kurama and Yusuke exchanged looks. Her gaze settled on Kurama. "When I accepted you, demon part and all, I had no illusions. I knew there were going to be times that you don't play nice. I would expect killing Russ to be one of those times. I also have no illusions about what will happen when you find his brother. Stop trying to protect me from who and what you are. I've already come to terms with it."

Kurama reached out to cover her hand with his own. Yusuke turned his attention back to his plate. Kurama squeezed her hand. "We are still going to the temple with you. And yes, I am overprotective. It is just something else you will have to come to terms with." She smiled. He sat back. "That was entirely too easy. What are you up to?" "Nothing. Unlike you, I have learned when I've lost an argument." She continued eating as he arched a brow.

"Just don't tell me we aren't going to the concert tonight." So that was it. He'd forgotten about it. "It is not a good idea." Her head snapped up and her eyes shot daggers at him. "Oh no you don't. We have been looking forward to this for too long. It is our engagement present. You will be with me. I want to go." She crossed her arms waiting for his answer. He sighed. "I guess this is one of those times that I have lost the argument, isn't it?" Yusuke snorted. "Nah. You caved before the argument even started." Kurama glared at him. "Tell me again, why did I let you in?"

Shiori was ready to go when she heard her son's car pull into the driveway. Kenryu carried her bag to the back of the car and waited for Kurama to open the trunk. She kissed Kurama's cheek and hugged Beth. She got comfortable in the back seat next to Yusuke and Kenryu climbed in after her. Kenryu was still not entirely at ease riding in the ningen conveyance, but his general was driving and he trusted him.

Kenryu knew that something had changed. He sensed tension in both his general and the demon lord. He also knew that he would not get any answers until Shiori was no longer in hearing range. Probably not until they reached their destination.

Shiori broke the silence. "Shuichi, would you mind stopping at the grocery store?" "Whatever for, Mother?" She hid a smile. "I'm sure that when you concocted this half baked plot, you neglected to ask if Genkai had enough food on hand for a weekend party." Kurama's eyes grew wide before a smirk settled on his face. "When did I give it away?" Shiori chuckled. "One, it was too spur of the moment for my son the planner. Two, my invitation would have come from someone other than the party's guest of honor. You can tell me later what is really going on that has you so worried about our safety. In the meantime, we need to get party supplies if we are to maintain the illusion for Kazuya and Shuichi."

Kurama sighed. Since he had told his mother the truth, it was becoming much more difficult to hide things from her. "It really isn't a good idea for you and Beth to be out in public at the moment." Shiori smiled a brilliant smile at her son. "We have three handsome warriors with us. We will be fine. Please, Shuichi?" Kurama grimaced as he backed out of the driveway. Between his mother and his mate, he was losing far too many arguments lately.

Yusuke began to snicker. 'Welcome to my world, Kurama' he thought. He had always thought that Keiko was a master manipulator. Observing the way Beth and Shiori wrapped Kurama around their fingers with such ease, he now knew it was a female trait. And the perennial victims were the males that loved them.

Two hours later, and a trunk filled with enough food to feed a small army, they arrived at the temple. Beth and Shiori were not allowed to carry anything. There would be several trips covering the long steps before everything was inside. When they reached the top of the steps, they were met by Kuwabara and Hiei. Kuwabara eyed the bags of groceries. "Are we preparing for a siege, or what?"

Yusuke snorted. "Very funny. Just go get the rest of the stuff, ok?" Hiei smirked, but flitted off to retrieve some of the bags. Kuwabara headed down the stairs grumbling. Genkai waited on the porch with an arched brow. "Since it seems you brought enough to feed an army, is it safe to assume I will be housing one?" Beth blushed. They really should have called Genkai to let her in on their plans.

"I am sorry, Genkai. The guys are being really overprotective at the moment." Genkai snorted. "In this case, they have reason to be. Come in. You are always welcome. How many more should I expect?" Kurama answered. "Just my stepfather and brother. They will not arrive until later. They believe we are having a weekend long engagement party. My mother, however, knows the truth." Genkai nodded and followed them into the temple.

She paused as the boys put down their burdens. "Kuwabara told me what happened. I expected to have visitors. The question is, how long will they be content to hide out here?" Kurama faced her. "With Kazuya and Shuichi, probably no longer than the weekend, and only then because they believe it's a celebration." Genkai frowned. "That means we have to move up our time table. I had Hiei and Kuwabara put up more wards around the property." She was interrupted by the pop of a portal.

Koenma stepped out of the portal and glanced around. Hiei and Kuwabara had just come in with bags in their hands. Koenma nodded. "Good. Everyone's here. I have some good news for you." Kuwabara set his bags on the table as the women began to put them away. "We could use some good news." Yusuke said. "With what you dumped on us yesterday, it wouldn't take much to be an improvement."

Koenma greeted the ladies before turning back to his team. "Walk with me, guys." He headed out the back door, his curious team following on his heels. He stopped after deciding he was far enough to be out of hearing range for the others. He sat down on the ground and got comfortable.

"I spoke with Mara last night." Hiei growled and Yusuke shot him a look. He got quiet and gave his attention to the prince. "After she determined that she had indeed been tricked, she revealed to me that she had not been quite as helpful as our enemies believed." Yusuke snorted. "Like giving them our files was less than helpful."

Koenma waved away the comment. "They didn't actually get your complete files." "What?" Three voices questioned at once. "Mara took out some of the pages before she handed over your files. Botan and I spent last night finding them in Mara's desk." Kurama was the first to ask. "What did she take out?"

Koenma cleared his throat. "It gives us some advantages and some protections. In your case, Kurama, they don't know that you can switch forms at will. Everyone was aware of the potion you used in the dark tournament. In the royal tournament, you switched back to your human form in the middle of the fight, leaving everyone with the impression that you had used the potion again and it wore off."

"Yusuke, I'm afraid that your powers and your demon heritage were well known before they got your file, so there isn't much help there. On the bright side, your human connections are not well known in the Makai. Mara removed the pages mentioning Keiko and her connection to you."

"Kuwabara, you have a double edge. They do not know about your dimension sword and it's ability to cut through dimensional barriers. They also do not know anything at all about your connection to Yukina." Koenma cast a glance at Hiei. "She is listed as a past rescue mission, nothing more." Hiei nodded at Koenma that he understood.

Kuwabara asked, "What about the shrimp?" Koenma shook his head. "There were pages taken from his file too, but nothing that will be of any further help. His powers and connections are well known. I'm sorry. This is all I have." Kurama was thinking. "It's enough to work with for now." Koenma nodded. "At least the girls are safe, except for Shizuru. I could probably take her back to the Rekai for a while." Yusuke scratched his head. "You forgot Beth."

Koenma sighed. Yusuke could be dense sometimes. "I told you the other day that Kurama's file didn't contain any information on her yet. Since your connection to Keiko was left out, her being related to Beth is meaningless." Kurama pinched the bridge of his nose, dreading the explosion he knew was coming. "They probably have informants gathering information from all over the Makai. Someone is sure to mention that Beth was with me when I visited Yomi."

Kurama was not disappointed. Koenma was on his feet, his pacifier in his hand. He was glaring at Kurama as he shouted. "You took her to the Makai?? Have you lost your mind??" Kurama returned his glare. "I had my reasons." "You took a human to the Makai and you say you had your reasons? If my father finds out, you will be returning to the Makai alone. I am trying to help you. I have covered up everything I can, but Father has his informants too. If he gets wind of your plans before you are mated, there is nothing I can do."

Kurama sighed. He knew Koenma was trying to help. He also knew that he had been very reckless where Beth was concerned. He only hoped that Genkai would confirm that Beth and the kit were past the danger stage of the pregnancy. If all went well, he would have her mated before the weekend was over.

To be continued….


	85. Chapter 85

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 85

Jirosh waited as his informants gave their reports. So far there had not been anything interesting in the reports. None had mentioned the youko's woman. He was becoming impatient when his mate came wandering in to sit by his side. Her pale skin was marred by the bruise he had left on her cheek last night. She wore her long white hair loose to cover it. Her silver eyes were dull and lifeless.

He recalled his anger when she had dared to interrupt him and his lover. He had wanted to kill her, but he still needed her and her unique abilities. He glanced over at her, but she refused to meet his eyes. He reached out to stroke the bruise on her cheek. She flinched at his touch. He smiled as he drew back his hand.

"What brings you here, Andra? You rarely show interest in my business." She looked at the floor hoping to hide the flash of hatred in her eyes. "I was bored." He chuckled. She got comfortable hoping he would ignore her presence. She needed information if she was to escape the bastard. Her powers were useless as long as kept the inhibitor on her.

As a very young demon, she had grown weary of the Rekai's restrictions and had wished for another life. She was unaware of how her powers could be manipulated, or that there were those that would seek her favor just to be able to use her. She had fallen in love with the charming Jirosh almost immediately. After the mating, he had turned on her. He claimed many lovers after that, but not her. She was only useful to him when he wanted a portal, or when he wanted her to service one of his associates.

She was little better than a slave, and shown less respect. She was watched constantly, and had more restrictions placed on her than the Rekai ever had. How she wished she had never rebelled against her parents and the Rekai. But apparently the fates granted only one wish to a customer, and she was living with the results of her first wish. Surely she had suffered enough. There had to be a way to free herself of him.

Jirosh listened half heartedly to the spate of useless information being given him at the moment. The demon in front of him was trying to embellish the details to make his report seem more important so that he might gain his master's favor. Jirosh's attention was diverted by a man who entered the tent. He recognized him as the man who had managed to infiltrate Yomi's castle. He had been serving there for several months now. If he had returned, then he had information that Jirosh wanted.

Jirosh waved away the groveling demon in front of him, having no more use for him. The new man made his way to his master and dropped to his knee in front of him. "It has come to my attention that you seek news of the woman." Jirosh sat up. He couldn't remember the demon's name, but it was unimportant. "What do you have for me?" "I saw little of them while they were here, but gossip travels quickly. Especially when the subject is one so powerful and privileged. The woman is indeed human. Her name is Beth. He is quite protective." "Her status?" "She carries the youko's scent, but not his mark."

Jirosh nodded. So, he was protective and indulgent. But she bore no mating mark. Most likely his current whore. Youko Kurama was well known for his sexual appetites. This was the information he needed, but not what he was hoping for. Slave or whore, she would be less important to the fox than a mate. While he may care for her at the moment, she was easily replaceable. He would not be able to use her as he had hoped. Still, her death might at least anger the fox. But, he didn't want the fox angry, he wanted him destroyed. He would have to settle for the human family.

Andra listened carefully to the report. She had heard of Youko Kurama. He was very powerful. Perhaps he could defeat her mate. She would need more information than this. She had her own information network that Jirosh did not know about. It was amazing how much men would reveal in front of lovers and slaves. She knew Jirosh kept her in the dark so she couldn't reveal his secrets. She wondered if he had ever thought about how many secrets she had learned while forced to service his associates. She had learned that he was going up against the Rekai Tantei. Perhaps if she could get a message to them….

Kurama was waiting for Beth to finish dressing for the concert. It was against his better judgment, but she had been through so much lately that he didn't have the heart to tell her no. He would be with her and they would be in a crowded concert hall. He had been watching her all day. She seemed to be feeling fine.

He managed to corner Genkai away from the others. "When will you get a chance to examine Beth?" Genkai smirked, knowing why he was impatient. "She's fine." He was surprised. "She didn't mention you examining her." "I removed the blocks from her mind as soon as you arrived. If she were still adjusting to the baby, we would have known it long before now. Just try to keep it down tonight. If you have no consideration for an old woman's sleep, remember your parents are in the room next to you."

She walked away leaving him looking somewhat sheepish. When Genkai had made the room arrangements for everyone, she'd had to double them up. Yusuke and Kuwabara were sharing a room. Yukina and Shizuru were sharing a room. She had put Kurama in Beth's room without a thought. They would be married in a week anyway she'd said, and his parents already knew they were living together. Then she'd smirked and said it wasn't like anyone thought Beth's pregnancy was the result of some hidden koorime heritage. Everyone had gotten a good laugh over that, including his parents.

Beth came out of the bedroom a few minutes later. She was wearing a loose fitting purple dress. She didn't really feel right in the flat shoes she wore, but she had given up heels until the baby was born. She felt off balance and clumsy a lot lately and she would not risk a fall because of vanity.

Kurama got up when she came in. He kissed her cheek. "You look lovely." "I look like an elephant." He sighed, knowing her feelings were normal. He had read a great deal since learning she was pregnant. Yusuke looked up from his video game. "Can't look like an elephant, Lizard. No trunk." Kurama fisted his hands in an effort not to strangle Yusuke. Then he heard a giggle beside him. He glanced at Beth. She was laughing.

"Ok, Yusuke. Not an elephant. What, then?" Yusuke scratched his head. "Dunno. A mother-to-be with an adoring mate, maybe?" Kurama relaxed. Maybe Yusuke wasn't as insensitive as he often appeared. He took Beth's arm and led her out to the car. He was watchful as he helped her into the car. The temple grounds were warded against demon approach, but he knew the wards would be almost useless against a really powerful demon.

Unknown to Kurama, one such powerful demon was masking his energy to prevent the fox from noticing his presence. When Kurama pulled onto the road, the demon followed at a distance. Beth reached for Kurama's hand. "Thank you for agreeing to the concert. I know you really didn't want me to leave the temple." He squeezed her hand. "I know you wanted to attend. We will be cautious. But if something happens…." "I know. Do what you tell me to. I also have the communicator in my purse. There wasn't much room for anything else, but I made sure to bring it." He smiled. "Good girl."

She sighed. "Great. I look like a whale and now you're praising me like a dog. Next you'll be telling me to 'sit'. He smothered a chuckle. Her mood swings were getting worse. If his calculations were correct, she was less than six weeks away from giving birth. He decided to try Yusuke's approach. He stroked her swollen abdomen. "No. You are having a kit. Not pups. Wrong demon." She let out a growl before laying her head on his shoulder.

"I do bite, you know." He chuckled. "I hope so, but we'll discuss that later." She smiled. She had hoped that Genkai would get a chance to examine her today. Maybe tomorrow. She sat up as he turned into the parking lot of the concert hall. Already a great many people had arrived, and they had to park quite some distance from the entrance. They walked quietly into the hall and made their way to their seats.

The concert had been a great success, and when Hiroko Nakamura took her bow, she received a standing ovation. Kurama was glad he had relented. He had enjoyed the concert and it had pleased Beth. They waited until some of the crowd had thinned out before leaving. The evening air had cooled somewhat when they exited the hall. It was a beautiful summer night. He walked to the car, keeping Beth on his left, leaving his dominant side free if there were a confrontation.

By the time they got to the car, the parking lot had almost emptied. He felt the flare of energy, just as the portal opened. Two demons stepped out. Kurama pushed Beth behind him and drew his rose whip. One of the demons snorted. "We were told we would have a challenge. I guess you don't have any potion with you. Pity." He had a somewhat human appearance. If you ignored the tusks, of course. The other demon was orange and had only one eye. His razor sharp fangs looked like he had swallowed a piranha. Both had long claws.

The orange demon was a little more observant than his comrade. "I will take him. You return and tell Jirosh that the woman is pregnant. She may not be his mate, but she is far from unimportant. He will want to know." They argued for a moment about who would fight and who would deliver the message. Kurama snapped his whip to get their attention. He couldn't afford to let either of them escape with their information.

There was a roar from the orange demon and the other one reluctantly headed back for the portal. Kurama could not get by the demon he fought. Not without leaving Beth unprotected. It looked as though one would get away. There was a blur of movement and a spike in energy. Kurama recognized Hiei's energy signature a moment before he appeared between the demon and the portal.

"Going somewhere?" he asked as he drew his katana. "I thought you came to play. You aren't going to disappoint me, are you?" Kurama nodded to his partner as he dispatched his opponent only seconds before Hiei stepped forward deftly flinging the blood from his blade. "Your timing is impeccable as always, Hiei." Kurama smiled. "Too many ningens at the temple. Following you was just slightly less boring." Kurama chuckled.

Beth put her arms around Kurama. He held her tightly. "Hiei, can you take care of the bodies, please? The authorities are sure to be called if they are found." "Hn." He held out a hand and the bodies were enveloped in a black flame. In moments, they were nothing more than ashes blowing in the soft evening breeze.

Kurama opened the door for Beth as he debated the portal that was still open. He and Hiei could enter it, but there was no telling where it would lead them, and it would leave Beth alone. They also had no idea what they would be walking into. He shook his head. Not a good idea. There would be other opportunities.

His decision made, he almost failed to notice a pale, slender arm appear just far enough through the portal to drop something before the arm and the portal disappeared. He walked over to where the discarded item lay on the ground. He bent to retrieve it. It was a balled up parchment. He opened it expecting a threat or warning of some kind. It was blank.

Puzzled, he knew it had been dropped for a reason. Hiei had noticed his interest. "What is it, fox?" "It appears to be nothing, but I smell faint traces of a plant I am familiar with. Mixed with another plant it makes a dark liquid that can be used as ink. But, if you immerse it in water, the second plant essence dissolves." Hiei looked at the parchment. "So you have an invisible message?" Kurama nodded. "I only need to sprinkle a powder made from the second plant on it for the ink to become visible again."

"The question is, who would be sending a message that only I could recognize, and why?" "Do you have the plant you need?" Kurama nodded absently, his thoughts still on the message and it's sender. "I have some seeds at the temple" "Then I suggest you get moving. Your car will take an hour. If this is a threat, we need to know. And if it is aid of some sort, then our need to know is that much greater."

To be continued….


	86. Chapter 86

Roses and Regrets

Lemon Alert! Those who are offended by sexual content should skip the part of this chapter below the page break.

* * *

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 86

Kurama concentrated on the task at hand, trying to ignore the curious onlookers gathered around. He was growing a strange yellow plant in the middle of the kitchen table. It was requiring more than a little effort. It was after all a rare Makai plant. He was lucky that he had the seeds here with him at all. Most of his more rare Makai plants were back at the apartment.

Yusuke had called Koenma when he heard about the attack and the mysterious message. Koenma was now pacing waiting for answers. He had questioned Kurama over the messenger's appearance and was told all that had been seen was an arm, a very pale arm. Not enough to even distinguish whether it was male or female.

Kurama gathered some of the leaves into a bowl. "Hiei, could you use your ki to dry these slightly?" Hiei took the bowl in his hand and there was a brief warm feeling noticed by those closest to him. He handed the bowl back to the fox. "Thank you, Hiei." He then ground the dried leaves into a fine powder. Spreading the parchment out on the table, he began to sprinkle the plant powder over it. It took a few moments, but there were dark marks and strokes becoming visible on the parchment.

The markings made no sense to most of those gathered. Only to those who could read the languages of the Makai was the message clear. It was in an almost lost dialect. Yusuke looked it over. "I can make out some of this, but the rest must be a very old language. Can you read it all, Kurama?" Kurama nodded. "Yes. Being old has it's advantages."

"So, spit it out, fox boy. Is it a threat or not?" Yusuke crossed his arms waiting to be enlightened. Kurama's index finger traveled the length of the parchment as he accessed some of his oldest memories. "She claims she wishes to aid us. She gives us the location of Jirosh's camp, how many are in his service, and that Jirosh's power is to copy the powers of others."

Hiei snorted. "So, we are supposed to just blindly trust this unknown woman? I smell a trap." Kurama added, "She asks as payment that we kill Jirosh and set her free. She has signed her name as Andra." Koenma had been listening quietly. He rushed to the table. "Andra? Are you sure?" Kurama turned an annoyed frown on the agitated prince. "I have yet to find anything written in any of the Makai languages I could not read."

There were several snickers. Kurama sounded almost insulted. Very rarely did Kurama have his mental skills questioned in such a manner. "Do you know this Andra, Koenma?" He nodded sucking furiously on his pacifier. "Andra is the dimensional demon who is mated to Jirosh." This time Yusuke wore a look of disbelief. "Riiiight. The bastard's mate is going to help us? Give me a break. How stupid do they think we are?" Several pairs of eyes turned to Yusuke. He scratched his head. "Don't answer that."

Koenma got their attention again. "I have heard rumors that the mating has gone very badly for Andra. He used his charm to win her, then afterward, reduced her to the level of slave. He uses her for her abilities, but cares little for her. He flaunts his sexual conquests in front of her. I have even heard darker rumors, that he prostitutes her to his associates. If these rumors are true, then she would genuinely wish to be free of him."

Yusuke stroked a finger down his jaw. "How could we know for sure? It's not like we can infiltrate his camp. He knows what we all look like." Kuwabara looked smug. "Well, that's easy. Send Hiei." Yusuke exploded. "Alone? Are you nuts? Or do you just hate him that bad that you want him dead?" "Pull your head out of your ass, Urameshi. He's got a jagan. He doesn't have to go into the camp. We know where the camp is now, if we can rely on the message to be true. He goes in, masks his energy, gets close…." Hiei finished the sentence. "And finds out the truth about the mate and anything else I can. Quite logical."

Kurama agreed. "Yes. Sending a scout. Quite sensible." Yusuke calmed down. "Well, yeah. I guess if you look at it that way." Kuwabara grinned. "It's called making use of your resources." Hiei smirked. "You've already used what little you were blessed with, oaf. Don't overdo it." Kuwabara took a swing only to connect with air. "Stand still, shrimp. You got it comin'."

Koenma opened a portal. "You seem to have this under control. I have to get back to my paperwork. Keep me advised." The team turned their attention back to strategy. Kurama rolled up the parchment. "We'll get some rest tonight. Hiei, you will leave in the morning. Take no unnecessary risks. Based on the intelligence you can provide on your return, we will plan an assault. We need to think carefully how to thwart a demon who can use our own powers against us. Even if he is still only an A class, being able to copy our powers makes him dangerous. We have the edge in experience, but that may not be enough."

Beth had been sitting with the rest of those not involved in the meeting. Seeing it break up, she squeezed Shirori's hand that she had been holding. They had all been listening in on the revelations and plans discussed. Kazuya pulled Shiori into a tight embrace. "When you told me about Shuichi, it was so hard to believe. Our quiet, studious son. A demon? Now, after seeing him plan battle strategy like a hardened military commander, I can believe." Beth put a hand on his shoulder before getting up to go to Kurama.

Kurama reached for her as she approached. "Are you ok?" "Yeah. I think it's kind of hard on your parents, though. They don't want to think about the fight coming. And they certainly don't want to think about you in the middle of it." He glanced over to where his parents sat. "This is one of the reasons I never told them." Beth cupped his cheek. "You did the right thing. It would be worse if they were in danger with no warning."

He smiled and covered her hand. "You never let me second guess myself. Why is that?" "Could it be because the first decision was the right one? Or maybe because even if it wasn't, second guessing won't change it?" "When did you get so wise? Are you sure you aren't older?" She chuckled. He took her hand and led her over to his parents. "We are going to bed. I have to get an early start in the morning. Goodnight."

Kazuya stood and pulled Kurama into an embrace. "I am glad to finally know the truth. I am proud of you, son. You will always have a place in this family. We love you." He let go of Kurama and leaned forward to kiss Beth's cheek. "I am glad he has someone like you to love him. Thank you for accepting him." Beth returned the kiss. "Goodnight Hatanaka san."

Everyone headed to their rooms. Hiei would probably be gone when they awoke. Hopefully it wouldn't take long to gather the information they needed. If Andra really was intending to help them, it was an advantage they weren't about to ignore. Koenma's intelligence network was such that if he'd heard it, then it was true there were rumors. But, were the rumors true?

* * *

Kurama closed the door behind them. Remembering Genkai's warning, he scattered a few extra seeds. The plants grew quickly. Once the purple blooms flared, he turned away, satisfied. Beth was sitting on the bed. She had shed most of her clothes and had her t-shirt in her hand. She noticed the plants. "The flowers are beautiful. What's the occasion?" He walked to the bed discarding his clothes as he went.

"The flowers are sound inhibitors." She was puzzled. "Do your parents snore?" "Not to my knowledge." "Then why would you need sound inhibitors?" By the time he reached her, he was down to only his boxers. He leaned over the bed placing his hands on either side of her. "Because you get very vocal and I don't want to keep my parents awake." He pressed his lips to hers and pushed her backward flinging her t-shirt over his shoulder.

When he allowed her to breathe again, she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed. He didn't budge. "Don't tease me." His soft breath whispered in her ear. "Who says I'm teasing?" She knew that look in his green eyes. They were dark with lust. "I haven't had a chance to talk to Genkai yet." He smirked. "I have." She dropped her hands from his shoulders. "Oh." He trailed a path of kisses down to the lacy edge of her bra.

He hadn't made love to her since he found out she was pregnant. He intended to make up for lost time. The clasp to her bra opened easily and he peeled back the two halves to expose the treasures he sought. They were slightly larger than he remembered. He teased one pert nipple with his thumb as his mouth lavished attention on the other. She moaned deep in her throat.

Her panties joined the t-shirt somewhere on the floor as he kissed her rounded abdomen. He wanted to make this night special for her. He knelt on the floor and positioned her legs to rest over his shoulders. Her hands fisted in the sheets when she felt his hot breath on her center. She cried out as he nipped her inner thigh, sending a shiver through her body.

His hands moved to her hips to prevent her from moving as he touched his tongue to her secret place. Her hips bucked in spite of his light pressure on them. He continued to pleasure her as he inhaled the scent of her. He had missed this. Her scent, her moans, her cries of passion. He didn't know if she was more sensitive now, or if it had just been too long, but her release was hard and fast. She cried out as he felt her body spasm.

He stood and removed his boxers, his erection standing proud and ready. He gave her a moment to ride out her release before pulling her up. Pushing the bra off her shoulders, he moved to the center of the bed and pulled her onto him. She was somewhat awkward and wasn't sure what he wanted. "Turn around." She was puzzled. He pulled her hips toward his lap. "We don't want to put pressure on the baby. You will have to ride me."

She understood now. He was giving her control of their pace. He smoothed his hands down her back. She got on her knees and leaned away from him. When she was settled, she leaned back. He held her hips as he positioned her. She could feel him beneath her. He pushed her hips down slowly onto his erection. He slipped in slowly, filling her. When she was fully seated, she began to move. Slowly at first, using his thighs to push off. Her eyes closed. It had been so long and he felt so good.

He let her control the pace, even though his instincts were screaming. The slow, sensuous slide of her body on his was driving him insane. He began to move his hips in time with hers. She got the idea as her motions sped up. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her, thrusting upward. Now that he had picked up the pace, he was edging closer to his release. Hearing her pants and moans, she was not far from her second release.

He nibbled her earlobe and whispered to her. "Touch yourself." Having no will of her own left, she obeyed. Her hand found it's way to the little nub and she stroked it lightly. He moans gained volume. She was close. He leaned into her back and pressed his head against her shoulder. He raised his energy and long silver hair replaced red. She cried out her pleasure as she was stretched further. Her release followed quickly. "Oh God, yes. Kurama!"

He felt the walls of her sheath contract around him, sending him over the edge. He moved her hair aside and sank his fangs into her shoulder at the juncture of her neck. She whimpered at the slight pain, but it disappeared as she felt his energy enter the wound. He then licked the blood from the now sealed wound.

She collapsed against his chest, tired but incredibly happy. He held her tightly in his arms for a while before slipping from her body and pulling her to his side. His tails wrapped protectively around her and in moments she was asleep. He stroked her hair. She was his now. His mate. He closed his eyes. When sleep finally claimed him, he was still smiling.

To be continued….


	87. Chapter 87

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 87

Kurama was awakened by a voice in his head. "I'm leaving fox. I will try to be back before nightfall." Kurama opened his eyes. It was barely dawn. "Be careful, Hiei. We do not yet know if the information we received is reliable." "Hn." "Do you have your communicator?" "Yes fox." "Good luck." The voice in his head was gone.

Kurama was still lying on his side, spooned around his mate. She was sleeping peacefully. He hated to wake her, but there was no way he could get his arm back without disturbing her. He tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her neck. She stirred slightly, coming fully awake when he licked the mark on her shoulder. She turned onto her back and looked up into playful golden eyes. "Good morning, mate."

Smiling, she reached out a hand to stroke his ear. He closed his eyes and she heard a soft purr, before he caught her hand. "Keep that up and something else will be up as well." She giggled and kissed him before sliding out of bed to gather her clothes. She picked his up too. He leaned against the pillows as he watched her. "Do you always clean our room naked? If so, I believe I could become fascinated watching you clean house." He caught the shirt she threw at his head.

He got out of bed and stalked toward her, his tails swishing behind him. Seeing the determined gleam in his golden eyes, Beth yelped and tried to put the bed between them. She wasn't fast enough. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a soul searing kiss. She was panting when he pulled back to let her breathe.

Their clothes lay once again forgotten on the floor as Kurama scooped her up and carried her back to the bed. It was still early and it would be hours before Hiei delivered his report. He nipped her ear and whispered his immediate plans for her. She gasped in pleasure at the sensation before moaning his name. "God, you're such an animal." His golden eyes sparkled with mischief and his tails were doing wicked things to her senses. "Thank you. You know how compliments stroke my ego." It was some time before she had another coherent thought.

Kurama smiled at his sleeping mate as he picked up the last of the discarded clothes from the floor. He dressed quietly and let himself out of their room. He was surprised to find his mother making breakfast. Sitting down next to his stepfather, he reached for the pitcher to pour himself a glass of juice. "Good morning, Mother, Father." "Good morning, Shuichi." His mother came over to give him a kiss on his cheek, stroking back the long, red locks from his face.

"Where is Beth?" "Still sleeping." "She's not ill, is she?" Kurama hid a smirk. "No, Mother. She is just tired." He thought he heard Kazuya snort. He returned his attention to his mother. "I thought I would take her breakfast in bed." Shiori smiled. "That's a wonderful idea. You are so thoughtful. Let me get it ready for her." She went back into the kitchen.

Kazuya looked at his stepson. "Is it done?" "Is what done, Father?" "Your mother explained a little about this demon mating thing. I got more of the details from one of your friends. Do I officially have a daughter in law this morning?" Kurama grinned at his stepfather. "You do." "Were they pulling my leg, or did you really have to bite her?"

Kurama chuckled at the conversation he never imagined having with his stepfather. "Yes, Father. Demons bite their mates. Infused with my demon power, it will leave a permanent mark that will tell everyone that she is my mate. Beth called it a 'biological wedding ring'." "Oh. Well, it just sounded kind of…kinky to me." Kurama was laughing now. Kazuya was puzzled. "What's so funny, son?" "I'm sorry. Hearing that word come from you just gave me mental images no son should ever have." Kazuya humphed. "Your mother and I aren't that old."

Ten minutes later, Kurama kicked the door closed behind him as he carried the food laden tray into their room. He set it down on the bed. Beth was still sleeping. He leaned over to kiss her lips. She smiled in her sleep. He stroked her hair and she whispered his name. Her hand reached out to touch the space beside her. One eye opened slowly, then the other. She realized he was awake and dressed.

"Why didn't you wake me?" He smiled at her. She looked so cute with tangled hair and a sleepy expression. She reached for her glasses on the bedside table. "Because then I couldn't feed you breakfast in bed on our first day as mates." She noticed the tray. "I hope you intend to help me with that." "I do. Mother insisted on sending enough for all three of us." She eyed him skeptically. "If I eat even a fraction of that, I will look like I'm having a litter."

He laughed. "I'm pretty sure there's only one." "Really? Can you tell?" He laid a hand on her abdomen. "Yes. I can feel the kit's demon energy. He's growing stronger every day." "Can you tell the sex?" "I could, but I haven't. If you like, I can tell you." She shook her head. "No. I'd rather be surprised." He stroked her cheek. "Ok. We'll be surprised then."

Hiei had masked his energy signature the moment he entered the Makai. He took to the trees to avoid detection as he made his way to the coordinates that Andra had given them. He found the camp right where she said it would be. Finding a comfortable branch high above the ground, he settled in and removed the ward from his jagan.

He observed the activities of the camp's occupants. The number of occupants was about what he'd expected. It didn't take long to identify Jirosh. Hiei smirked as he watched the demon swagger through the camp as if he considered himself to be a lord. Listening in on some of the thoughts of Jirosh's followers, Hiei discovered that he was not respected, and only feared for his cruelty by those demons that were of upper class powers.

Scanning the camp, he located a tall, pale woman with flowing white hair. She wore a power inhibitor. She looked nothing like the picture Koenma had shown them, but that picture had been of a child. This was a full grown demoness. There was a guard outside her tent. This had to be Andra. He tried to get into her head, but was unable to. She was either too powerful, or the inhibitor was blocking him.

He wasn't going anywhere for a while. Not until he had the answers they needed for the assault on the camp. He had time to watch her. He made note of the routine of not only Jirosh and Andra, but of the upper class demons as well. He knew from experience that only a fraction of those present would stand and fight with Jirosh. Most of the lower class demons would scurry into the forest rather than risk their lives. The reputation that the Rekai Tantei enjoyed meant few opposed them directly. Those that did quickly learned why.

Koenma looked up as Botan entered his office. "I found some more information on Jirosh. This report contains everything we have on him. It should help the boys somewhat." He took the report and scanned it's contents. "Thank you, Botan. This could indeed be helpful. I'll give Hiei a chance to get back from his reconnaissance mission and meet with them later."

"Koenma, sir?" "You have a question?" She clasped her hands in front of her. "I just wanted to say that I thought you did the right thing with Maya's sentence." "She betrayed us, but there were mitigating circumstances." "Five hundred years in level three is much better than a death sentence. You were very lenient." "My father thought so too. I had to listen to a two hour lecture on how soft I've become." She giggled. "At least he thinks you're too old for spankings now." He thought back to the lecture he'd received. His ears still hurt from his father's screaming. 'I think I preferred the spankings. They were less painful.' he thought.

Beth started getting dressed as Kurama gathered their breakfast dishes. "I can't believe I ate all that." "You were hungry. The books I read say that your appetite grows as the baby grows. They also say that you shouldn't worry about it or diet unless you begin gaining more weight than normal." "And how do I know what's normal?" "Genkai and Yukina are monitoring you. If they see a problem, they will let us know. Genkai says you and the kit are healthy and everything is fine."

Beth walked into the bathroom. She gave a surprised cry. He was quickly at her side. "What's wrong?" Her eyes were wide as she stared into the mirror. Her fingers reached out to stroke her shoulder. When he noticed where her attention was focused, he relaxed. "You didn't tell me what kind of mark you would leave. I thought it would just be fang marks. You know, kind of like Dracula." He humphed and crossed his arms. "I'm a youko, not a vampire. I thought you'd like it." She turned from the mirror. "I do. It's so cute. Everybody will think it's a tattoo, so I don't have to explain it to anyone who doesn't know." She turned to look once more at the four tailed silver fox with a red rose in his mouth.

Beth opened the door so Kurama could carry out their breakfast tray. Yusuke and Kuwabara were still eating. After rinsing their dishes, Kurama and Beth sat down at the table. Yusuke and Kuwabara grinned at the couple. Yusuke had noticed the change in scent and Kuwabara had noticed Kurama's energy radiating from Beth. "Congratulations, guys." Yusuke offered. "So which anniversary ya gonna celebrate? Your demon one, or your human one?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama and Beth looked at each other before answering in stereo. "Both of course." They laughed.

The laughter stopped as three male heads snapped up. As one, they rose from the table, just as Kenryu came into the room. Beth asked, "What is it?" "Demons." Kenryu answered her. Yusuke headed for the door. "The wards took care of some of them, but there are a few more powerful bastards headed this way." Kurama pulled some seeds from his hair. "Kenryu, keep everyone here. No one leave the temple until we get back." He followed Yusuke and Kuwabara outside.

Beth went to the window to see what was happening. Kenryu came up beside her. "Come away from the window. It is dangerous. My general would never forgive me if something happened to you." She allowed him to lead her away. It took him only moments to round up everyone and keep them together. Shiori and Kazuya looked around. "Where is Shuichi?" Beth went to her. "He went with Yusuke and Kuwabara to take care of the ones that got by the wards."

They heard an explosion and Kurama's family tensed at the sound. "What was that?" Kazuya asked holding tightly to Shiori. Beth put a calming hand on Kazyua and Shiori's clasped hands. "That would be Yusuke's spirit gun." Kazuya relaxed a little seeing that his daughter in law was not worried. "Our son and his friends are powerful, aren't they?" Beth smiled reassuringly. "Yes. They are." He only nodded as the sounds of battle continued.

Yusuke's spirit gun had taken care of three of the attackers. Kurama faced off against two with his rose whip. Kuwabara looked up at the demon in front of him. He was probably taller than Youko, but after a short fight, he was down and not getting back up. Kurama called back his whip and replaced the seed in his hair. Yusuke joined them. "Damn. We don't have Hiei to take care of the clean up." Kuwabara threw an arm around Yusuke's shoulders. "Well I guess we gotta do it. Kurama can go tell everyone it's over." "For now at least." Kurama observed.

Kurama was strangled in a death grip when he entered the temple. "I'm fine, Mother. We all are. Nothing we couldn't handle." She loosened her grip only slightly. She sniffled and finally pulled back, only to examine him from head to toe. "All that blood…" He smiled gently down at her. "None of it is mine, Mother." She looked into the emerald eyes that had held his secrets for so many years. "I guess it will take some getting used to." He wrapped his arm around her and led her back to Kazuya.

Shiori was still trembling when Kazuya scooped her up in his arms. "Don't worry, son. She'll be ok after she rests." He carried his wife to their room. Beth put her arms around Kurama. "She'll be fine. She's strong. She hasn't seen you fight and she was worried." He pulled his attention from the hall where his parents had disappeared. His brother was grinning at him. "You guys kicked ass, didn't you?"

Kurama was saved from answering by Yusuke. "We sure did, Shuichi. Wasn't even a decent workout." Shuichi went off to hear all the details. Beth pulled on his hand. "Let's go get you cleaned up." He followed her into their room. "I don't like to worry you. Stress isn't good for our kit." He stripped off his bloody clothes. She turned on the shower for him. "I wasn't worried." She lied. "I have faith in you."

He arched an eyebrow as he stepped under the spray. She grinned at him and left a towel for him while she went back to get out clean clothes. "Ok. Maybe a little." She said as she laid the clothes on the bed for him. She got out her blow dryer and plugged it in by the bed. She walked back into the bathroom with another towel for his hair.

She heard the shower turn off when she went back to get his brush off the dresser. He came out of the bathroom toweling his hair dry, the other towel wrapped around his hips. She sat down on the bed watching him. She loved to look at his sculpted body. He was well muscled all over. It didn't matter which form he was in. He was so incredibly hot. He dropped the towels on a chair and slipped on his boxers, but not before she got to enjoy the view. He had a very nice ass.

He pulled on the jeans she had laid out for him. She patted the bed in front of her. "Come sit down. I'll dry your hair." It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her she didn't have to do that, but he had always enjoyed the feel of someone else brushing his hair. He sat down in front of her. She began carefully working the tangles out of his hair, then she grabbed the blow dryer. She loved the feel of his hair. It was so soft and silky.

It didn't take long to get his hair dry. She turned off the dryer and set it aside. She threaded her hands into his hair and massaged his scalp. When she passed over the area where his youko ears would be, she heard him purr. She moved down his neck and to his shoulders as she kneaded the kinks out of his muscles. He felt the tension began to ease as her hands worked their magic.

There was a knock on the door. Kurama murmured, "Come in." Yusuke opened the door. His mouth dropped open seeing Kurama relaxed and almost asleep as Beth massaged his shoulders and back. "Oh, man. You got to teach Keiko how to do that." Kurama opened his eyes and sat up. "What did you want?" "Hiei's back and Koenma has some more info for us." Kurama grabbed his shirt and followed Yusuke out.

To be continued….


	88. Chapter 88

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 88

Kurama met his stepfather in the hall. "How is Mother?" "She's sleeping. It's a lot to deal with. She's just worried about you and the others." "It will be over soon." He left his stepfather to join the rest of the team at the table. Beth and Yukina were making lunch and listening in as best they could.

"You're back early, Hiei." Kurama told him. Hiei frowned. "It didn't take long to verify the woman's story. The camp is where she said it was. The set up is pretty much as she described. Her mate is a swaggering bastard who deserves to die." "Will she help us?" Yusuke asked. "It's possible, once she regains consciousness." "What do you mean? What happened to her?" Kuwabara asked him.

Hiei gave a disgusted snort. "Her 'loving' mate passed her off to his associates. She objected to servicing all three of them, so he beat her. She was with the camp healer when I left. His only concern was that he would have to wait until she woke up to send his next customer his 'order'." "That's just sick. No woman should be treated that way." Kuwabara was getting angry. Yusuke cracked his knuckles. "When do we get to go kick some ass?"

Koenma got their attention. "I have some more information for you. Andra told you that Jirosh's power is to copy other demon's powers. That isn't exactly true." "She lied?" Yusuke asked. "No, not lied. Just unaware perhaps. I'm sure he wouldn't want the exact nature of his powers known." "Explain." Kurama prompted. "His powers are more mimic than copy. Copy would imply that once he was in contact with a demon, he could copy that demon's power at will and draw on it at any time. With only the power to mimic, he would have to directly see the power, and only be able to use it once. For instance, if Yusuke used his spirit gun, Jirosh would be able to use a spirit gun. But only once, unless Yusuke used it again. He also would not be able to tap any of Yusuke's other powers that he hadn't seen."

Kurama was thoughtful. "That would explain why he keeps his mate around. He can't copy her dimensional powers unless she uses them first. If he killed her, or she escaped, his ability to open portals to the Ningenkai would not exist." Koenma nodded. "Exactly. It's not much. He's still going to be very powerful and hard to defeat, but it gives you a slight edge."

Yusuke stood up. "Anything else we need to know?" Koenma shook his head. "That's all I have." "Then let's get going. I'm anxious to wrap this up. I'm tired of these assholes always fucking with us. I want to make an example of these idiots so no one else thinks they can threaten what's ours." Koenma put a hand on Yusuke's arm. "I'd prefer you arrest them and turn them over for trial."

Yusuke looked down at the hand and back up at Koenma. "I don't work for you anymore, binky breath. I only do you an occasional favor. This time, I'm not inclined to grant your request. The location of the camp puts it in my territory. That means I get to decide what to do with them. If any of them get away and manage to make it into someone else's territory, feel free to petition that territory's lord for extradition. Tourin does not have an extradition treaty with the Reikai."

Yusuke walked away. He turned back as an afterthought. "If anybody dies, I'll let you have the souls for judgment." Kuwabara followed Yusuke. "Uh, Urameshi? Doesn't Koenma get the souls anyway?" Koenma was not amused. He was well aware of the extra paperwork today was going to create for him. He just hoped none of it had his team's names on it. Hiei smirked at how demon like the detective was beginning to sound.

Kurama went to Beth. "We're leaving Kenryu to watch over you all until we get back. I don't know when that will be." Her eyes misted and her stroked her hair. "Don't worry. Ok? I'll be back before you know it." She nodded. "I'll hold you to that." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I love you, Kurama. Be careful. All of you." He nodded. "I love you, too." He let her go and caught Kenryu's attention. "We're trusting you to protect everyone. Don't let us down." Kenryu saluted his general. "I will protect them with my life." Moments later, the team was gone.

Yusuke stopped at the portal leading to the Makai. "We know what we're up against. But there could still be surprises, so watch each other's backs. We'll be facing our own powers used against us, so it'll be just like sparring with each other, except we won't have to hold back. We're taking this bastard down and everybody comes home. Any questions?" Kuwabara scratched his head. "Yeah. When did you start taking your role as leader seriously?" Kurama chuckled and Hiei smirked.

Yusuke glared at Kuwabara. "I take that as a no. Let's go kick some ass." He stepped into the portal closely followed by the rest of the team. On the other side, they exited into a forest that Yusuke recognized as being on the border between Tourin and Alaric. "How far to the camp, Hiei?" "About two miles. At the edge of the forest just before the desert climate begins." Kuwabara scanned the area. "I don't sense anything close." Yusuke nodded. "Ok. Let's move. We don't want to lose the element of surprise." Masking their energy, they took off at a run.

Jirosh stormed into his mate's tent. The healer jumped to her feet. He glared at her before striding to the small bed. "How long before the bitch wakes up?" The healer cringed at his harsh tone. "I'm not sure. She was in bad shape when I arrived." Jirosh turned back to the bed. He grabbed it and turned it over. When Andra was dumped into the dirt, she whimpered in pain. She attempted to sit up.

Jirosh grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her to her feet. His smile was more of a snarl. "There. Wasn't that easy?" Andra's knees buckled, but Jirosh held her firmly. "No you don't. I need a portal. You've already defied me once today. Do it again, and I just might forget why I keep you around." He pulled her from the tent, not caring if she followed on her feet or her knees.

He pushed her into the center of the camp. Two demons waited there. One was quite small, the other very large. The large one had coarse, bristly hair covering most of his body. He spoke to Jirosh. "I found him. He is experienced. He's been used for human bait before and he's good at his job." Jirosh inspected the small demon and nodded. "He'll do. You know what I expect. Deliver and you will be rewarded. Fail….."

The large demon took a step back. "I understand. We will not fail." "See that you don't." He grabbed his mate. His energy spiked and he touched a hand to the inhibitor collar she wore. With the sound of metal sliding on metal, the collar came off in his hand. He shoved her away from him and she stumbled, failing to keep her feet. "Andra, open the portal now."

Andra stood shakily from where she'd fallen. Her body protested. She had bruises on her face and cuts that still bled. The healer had only done the most superficial of healing on her. Jirosh didn't want the healer to waste her energy on Andra when she might be needed for more important injuries. The healer had only ensured that Andra didn't die, and would be able to access her powers.

She took a moment to quell the dizziness that threatened to overcome her. Jirosh made an impatient noise that got Andra's attention. She concentrated on her power. He would not hesitate to beat her again if he thought she was too slow obeying his order. The portal shimmered into being slowly. The two demons entered and Andra collapsed weakly to the ground. Jirosh walked over to her and quickly put out a hand. Andra flinched, waiting for the blow to land. He was grinning. "Why do you shrink from my touch, darling? You did what I asked. Let me help you back to your tent. You should rest and regain your energy. I might need you again later."

She slowly reached for his hand. He yanked her to her feet. Still feeling dizzy and unsteady on her feet, she politely declined his help, knowing he would quickly lose patience and then his temper. "You are much too busy to bother with me. I will go back to my tent on my own. Thank you for your assistance." He backhanded her and she fell to the ground again. "Nice try, bitch." She raised confused eyes to her mate. She'd been polite and thanked him for his concern. She flinched as the other hand was pushed beneath her nose. Then she closed her eyes in dread as she focused on the object in that hand. She'd forgotten about the inhibitor.

Tension was high inside the temple. Everyone was worried about the team and on guard for an attack. Shiori had awakened much more calm than before, but still worried about her son and his friends. Kenryu felt the portal open, as did the spiritually aware humans present. "Stay here." He raced out the back to confront the demons. One of the demons quickly masked his energy. Genkai moved to the front to keep watch so they wouldn't be surprised.

Worried for Kenryu, Beth scanned the distance for some sign of where he went. Shiori came up beside her. "Will he be alright?" "He's very skilled. He would not be here if Yomi did not have confidence in him. And he certainly wouldn't have been left to guard us if Kurama didn't trust his ability to protect us." Shiori relaxed a little, but stayed by Beth's side.

Masking his energy, Kenryu stealthily approached the demon he could still sense. His eyes scanned the area for the other one. The demon was moving in erratic patterns. He was steadily drawing Kenryu further and further from the temple. Realizing this, Kenryu drew his sword and charged the demon, intending to make short work of him then hurry back to the temple before the other demon had a chance to strike.

He was reminded painfully of his general's lesson on recklessly engaging a foe without knowing anything about him. This demon was an earth manipulator and Kenryu was treated to a barrage of dirt and rocks. Fortunately, there were no projectiles large enough to do permanent damage, but the dirt blinded him, giving the advantage to his opponent.

He stretched out his senses trying to keep track of his enemy. He had not trained to fight blind, but he knew it could be done. There were few fighters more skilled and deadly than Yomi, and he had been completely blind for a long time. He made a mental note to suggest Yomi begin training his officers to fight without their sense of sight. He was pelted by more rocks coming from the same direction the demon had previously been. Kenryu wasn't fooled. He swung his sword in a wide arc and was rewarded with a howl of pain.

He opened stinging eyes, blinking back the moisture that worked to clear them. His blurred vision told him that the demon had retreated. His senses told him the demon was circling back to the temple. He swiped the back of his hand across his eyes and turned back hoping he wasn't too late.

Shiori was the first to see the child sitting on the ground crying. He looked to be only a toddler. His back was to them. She wondered if he had wandered away from his parents and was lost. He would be in danger out there with the demons. She saw the shimmering portal not far from the child. She gasped as the child lurched to his feet and toddled toward the open portal with his hands out. "Pretty."

Shiori didn't hesitate to run toward the child. Beth had been talking to Yukina when they both noticed Shiori run for the door. Beth was behind her, but too late to prevent her leaving the porch. "Mother! Come back." Shiori didn't look back. "I have to help this poor child." Yukina was on the porch screaming. "No! Shiori san! That isn't a child!" It only took Beth a moment to comprehend Yukina's warning before she took off after her mother in law.

Shiori reached the child just before he could enter the portal. She called to him softly so she wouldn't frighten him. The fright was hers when the demon turned around and grabbed her roughly. His face was far from childlike and the row of fangs as he grinned at his prize made him look like something from a low budget horror movie. She screamed and fainted as the demon dragged her through the portal.

Beth screamed, "Shiori!" The others had come from the temple when Yukina had called her warning. Beth fell to her knees. They had to get Shiori back, but how? She knew that Shiori would be used to control Kurama and the others. Maybe Koenma could help. She could call him. Rising, she had a plan. Before she could get back to the temple, the other demon appeared in front of her. "Move, human."

He raised a clawed hand to swipe her out of the way, when he sniffed the air. A wide grin split his face. "Well fuck me runnin', if it ain't my lucky day. You, human bitch, are going to make me rich." He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her through the portal.

To be continued….


	89. Chapter 89

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 89

Kenryu came to a skidding halt when he reached the temple just in time to see Beth dragged into the portal. It closed before he had time to react. "Damn it!" He strode angrily toward the temple. "What the hell happened? I thought I told everyone to stay inside." Yukina was the only one who knew the whole story, so it was she who answered his question. " Shiori san went out to help the demon. She thought he was a human child. My warning was too late. Beth tried to get her to come back, but the other demon took her too."

Yukina had been crying since her friends were taken. The porch was littered with tear gems. Shizuru had an arm around the girl trying to comfort her. Kazuya and Shuichi still stared at the area where Shiori had disappeared. "We have to follow them. I have to get my wife back." Kazuya turned to Kenryu. "How do I get to this Makai place?"

Genkai stepped forward to herd everyone back into the temple. "No one is going anywhere. They got what they came for so we shouldn't have anymore trouble, but just in case, we will still be prepared." Kenryu argued. "It was my duty to protect them and I failed. I must go after them." Genkai did not need to deal with a man on a guilt trip. She got in his face. "Shit happens demon. Deal with it."

Kenryu growled. "My general trusted me to protect his family and I failed him. I need to make amends." Genkai was not intimidated. "So because of unforeseen circumstances you want to go off and leave the rest of Kurama's family unprotected? I'm sure that will please him to no end." Kenryu turned to the others staring at him. Kazuya placed a hand on Kenryu's arm. "I'm going with you." Shuichi backed his father up. "That's my mother and sister they took. I'm going too." Kenryu let out a frustrated growl. "Genkai is right. No one is going anywhere. We will have to believe that my general and his friends will prevail."

Jirosh was pacing, waiting for the two demons to return with his bargaining chip. As long as he had the youko's human mother, he had the upper hand. He sensed their return just as they entered the camp. He frowned at the sight. The little demon dragged the unconscious human through the portal. Jirosh could tell by the woman's scent that this was the infamous youko's mother. He was not pleased that they had taken an extra. It would require more guards.

"Why the hell is she here? I told you I only needed the mother." The other demon was laughing. "If you don't want her Jirosh, I will gladly keep her. She will bring a very high price once it is known who she is." Jirosh approached a defiant Beth. He grabbed her chin. He didn't like the look of contempt in her eyes that almost, just almost, hid her fear. He hadn't noticed the scent at first. He had been too close to the other one. This one was also covered in the youko's scent, but it was significantly different and stronger.

His eyes grew wide. He looked down at her obvious condition and howled his laughter. "The son of a bitch made the whore his mate. The gods have truly smiled on me. You have earned your reward and a bonus." The whole camp heard his roar of victory. He clapped his hands. "Everyone gather round. We have been visited by royalty. Come and make welcome the mate of the legendary Youko Kurama, King of Thieves."

He laughed as he released her chin. Grasping her shoulders, he pushed her down to a sitting position on the ground. She glared at him as an unconscious Shiori was dumped beside her. "You will stay here for now. My friends will all want to see you, my dear. For centuries, no one had been able to hold onto the fox whore for more than a short time. We're all curious as to what makes you special."

He walked around her speculatively. Beth never took her eyes off him. He paused as if contemplating a great puzzle. "Can't be the looks. You're not ugly, but hardly worthy of a youko's attention. You are human, so there is no spell involved. Care to tell me how you managed to snare a legend?" Beth sneered her contempt. "It's not something you could ever understand." He drew back his hand. When she only glared defiantly at him, he lowered his hand. He chuckled. "Such spirit. Perhaps there is more to you than meets the eye."

Several of his business associates pushed their way past the demons gathered around. "How much?" "I'll double what he offers for her." "I'll triple it." "How much for just a night?" Jirosh was laughing again. "Gentlemen, please. I may decide to auction her at a later date. For now, she is mine. I may even wait for the child and offer them separately." After grumbling their disappointment, the area began to clear. Jirosh knelt down to eye level with Beth. "It will be such a pleasure to break that spirit of yours before I make a tidy profit off of what's left."

He whistled as he walked away. Beth eyed the guards that had been left to watch them. They didn't look real intelligent. She shook Shiori. "Wake up Shiori." She groaned and rolled over blinking at her surroundings. She jumped up, but Beth pulled her back to sit beside her when the guards drew their weapons. "Where are we?" She rubbed her head. "Oh! That child turned into a demon right before my eyes. Beth! How did you get here too?"

Beth tried to soothe her mother in law. "Try to calm down. We are in the Makai. The demon you thought was a child was used to trick you on purpose to get you away from your protectors." Shiori digested her words. "This is my fault. You would be safe if not for me." Beth shook her head. "You couldn't have known. You sought only to remove a child from harm. The blame lies with these bastards."

Shiori looked around. Her eyes took in the number of leering glances being directed their way. "Have they hurt you?" "No. I don't think either of us is in any danger for the time being. I think we are valuable hostages waiting patiently for Kurama and the others to arrive." Shiori's eyes grew wide in comprehension. "They intend to use us against my son." Beth nodded. Shiori closed her eyes. "Oh no. What have I done?"

Yusuke and the others stopped a short distance from the camp. "Hiei, use your jagan and tell us what's waiting for us." Hiei unwrapped the jagan and closed his crimson eyes to allow the jagan to feed him images. Kurama had become uneasy. He had been concerned leaving his family with only one bodyguard. He was sensing his mate. The connection was strong. It couldn't be this strong unless she was close.

He turned frantic eyes to Yusuke. "They have Beth." Yusuke swung around. "What?? Are you sure?" "Yes. She's close by." Hiei growled. "They have your mother, too." Kurama's eyes turned gold and his hair changed to silver. "Are they injured, Hiei?" His voice was low. "No fox. They are being guarded, but appear unharmed. They are both frightened, but your mate hides it well."

Kurama began walking toward the camp. Yusuke called out. "Kurama wait up. Hiei, is anyone else with them?" Kuwabara had tried not to think of the obvious. "If they managed to get their hands on Beth and Shiori, what happened to everyone else?" Kurama stopped, but didn't turn around. Hiei shook his head. "I don't sense any of the others." His sister's safety was a major concern, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

Whatever had happened at the temple and the condition of those left behind had to take a back seat to the concern of the moment. They might not be able to help anyone at the temple, but they could take care of the ones they knew were currently alive and unharmed. The threat to them was the team's first priority. They continued on to the camp in silence all of them struggling to suppress the raging energy threatening to spill over.

Hiei had taken to the trees for better visibility. He dropped back down after sending a mental message to Kurama for the team to stop. "Do you feel that?" he asked. The others nodded. Yusuke stepped up to Kurama's side. "The camp is emptying out. Do they know we're here?" Hiei scanned the trees. "I don't think so." Kuwabara cocked his head to the side. "They're goin in all different directions." Yusuke looked around. "Three of them are coming our way, so let's get some answers."

They ambushed the three demons with no problem. When the demons were huddling terrified at their feet, Yusuke questioned them. "Where ya goin in such a hurry?" "Please let us leave. We have to hurry." Another bobbed his head in agreement. "Yes. Must be gone before he arrives." Yusuke blocked them when they tried to flee. He cracked his knuckles. "You didn't answer my question. Unless I get some answers real quick, I'm gonna bust some heads."

They hadn't looked up since they had been caught. "Please let us go before he arrives." "Ok. Last chance. Who the hell are you so afraid of?" One of the demons looked up at Yusuke. "Our leader has captured the mate of the great Youko Kurama. We had nothing to do with it and fear his wrath. Please let us leave before he comes for her." Yusuke stood a moment before he could close his mouth.

"Is that why everybody is leaving the camp?" The demon nodded. Yusuke started to laugh. Kuwabara's laughter joined his. Hiei hid a small smirk. Kurama growled. The demons had been looking at Yusuke until they heard the growl. They turned as one to identify it's source, then paled. Scrambling to get away, Yusuke let them go. They probably wouldn't stop running until they made it to Yomi's territory at least. Yusuke only laughed harder. "Damn, Kurama. You sure know how to clear a room, don't you?"

Yusuke sat down with his back to a tree and got comfortable. "What are you doing?" Kurama asked. Cocking open an eye, Yusuke gave him a grin. "Waiting for the theater to finish clearing out before the next show starts." He settled back with his arms behind his head. "Hiei, let me know when all of Kurama's fans have left the building. Then tell us how many are left." Kurama smirked and silver hair swayed as he shook his head. "Keep an eye on Beth and Mother. If they are threatened in any way, I will wait no longer." Hiei nodded and leaped to a branch where he sat back and unwrapped the jagan.

It took less than an hour for the lower level demons to desert the camp and their leader. Andra found it unusual that her tent was unguarded. She cautiously peeked outside to find the camp strangely quiet. She ventured outside. When no one questioned why she was alone, she explored more confidently. She had heard the announcement about their unwilling guest. She hoped that meant that the Reikai Tantei were not far away.

Andra stared at the captives from a safe distance. There were only two guards watching them, but she recognized them as two of Jirosh's most competent. She tried to think of a way to get to them unnoticed. Not that she would be able to help them escape as long as she wore the inhibitor. There was movement from the forest. Andra looked up to see four men walk calmly into the camp.

Hiei had dropped from the trees only moments before. "The activity has ceased. I count twelve left. All above B class. One upper S Class." Yusuke gained his feet. "That would be Jirosh. Let's go." The others rose to follow him. As they entered the camp, they saw two guards standing before Beth and Shiori. They looked around to find the others drawing weapons and readying for battle.

Beth nudged Shiori. "We need to find a way to remove ourselves from the playing field. They will be handicapped if we can't." Shiori nodded. Looking around for a place to run, Beth saw the pale woman watching them and wondered if this was Andra. If she could open a portal for them to escape, then they couldn't be used against Kurama. She tried to think of a way to communicate with the woman.

The team spread out. Kurama drew his rose whip. Hiei unsheathed his katana and held it ready at his side. Kuwabara focused his energy into his hands and two spirit swords hummed with power. Yusuke concentrated his energy. He now stood with flowing black hair and the markings of the Mazaku visible on his body. Their previously masked energy levels now spiked to their almost limitless potential. More then one of their opponents trembled at the power before them.

Jirosh walked leisurely into the clearing. Looking them over one by one, his eyes finally rested on Kurama. "So the great Youko Kurama has come to reclaim what once was his." Golden eyes narrowed on the demon. When he spoke, his voice was cold and deadly. "If they have been harmed in any way, you will die slowly and painfully." "Like my brother? He was a weak fool." Jirosh spat. Kurama smirked. "Yes. He was a fool. He took what was mine and paid the price. His death was quick and merciful compared to what I will do to you."

Beth held a trembling Shiori. Her eyes had never strayed from Kurama since they arrived. She whispered low. "My son really is a demon isn't he?" Beth rubbed her mother in law's back in a calming gesture. "He's a man protecting what he believes is his, by right and by duty. He just has the power to back it up." Beth looked into Shiori's eyes. "Can you deny that Kazuya would do the same if he had the power to do so?" Shiori thought about her husband. "You're right, of course. He would protect me any way he could." Beth nodded. "Then let's just remember that this is a side of Kurama that only his enemies see and be grateful that he has the power to keep us safe."

The battle had started in earnest now. Hiei cut down one demon with his katana. Kurama dispatched another with his rose whip. Yusuke used his glowing fists to pummel one attacker. He fell to the ground unconscious. Two demons had attacked Kuwabara thinking to take the weak human out first. He had surprised them when his counterattack quickly put them on the defensive. They learned first hand that the weak human wasn't so weak after all.

Jirosh watched his men fight. When he finally stepped in, he wanted a range of attacks to choose from. Sadly, his men were no match for the Reikai Tantei. Their teamwork was precision itself. Jirosh had to admire what amounted to a well oiled machine. They fought as one, never getting in one another's way. The thought briefly lingered that if he could put together an army that worked that well together, he could take over all three worlds.

Jirosh had seen enough. He joined the battle. Pulling his own rose whip, Jirosh blocked Kurama, then lashed out at Kuwabara. He went down bleeding, his chest and arms ripped open. "Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled. Anger took over as he powered his spirit gun for a full power attack. Jirosh absorbed a great deal of it with twin spirit swords held out as a shield before him. He powered his own spirit gun and fired a blast that Kurama didn't quite manage to dodge completely. He was slow getting up.

Andra had quietly slipped forward to join Beth and Shiori. The guards' attention was focused on the fight. Beth reached for the woman's hand as she took in the battered appearance of her face. "Are you Andra?" The pale woman nodded. "We have to get out of here so your mate can't use us against them. Can you help us?" Andra slowly shook her head. She touched the collar around her neck. "It prevents me from using my powers. Only my mate can remove it."

The battle raged until Jirosh had exhausted all of the attacks available to him. He backed up to his guards, the only two of his men still standing. "Do it now." Jirosh snarled. His men roughly grabbed Shiori and Beth, pulling them to their feet. Before anyone could react, daggers were placed against their throats. Kurama and the others froze.

Jirosh wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Playtime's over boys. Anyone moves a muscle and they die. Drop your weapons and put your hands at your sides." Kurama dropped his rose whip. Yusuke clenched his fists at his sides. Kuwabara retracted his spirit swords. Hiei stood, crimson eyes narrowed on Jirosh as he walked forward, katana at his side. Jirosh took an arrogant step forward. "I said drop it. Or they die." Hiei smirked. "Fool. Do you think I care about those insignificant ningens?"

Jirosh showed real fear as Hiei began to run toward him. He had exhausted his mimicked powers and Hiei's katana was not a power. Nor was the skill that wielded it. Hiei was a master swordsman by practiced skill. That was not something that Jirosh could mimic. He would have to depend on his own fighting skills. He jumped to the side as Hiei reached him, but he had not been Hiei's true target.

Beth and Shiori felt the blood splatter them as the guards hit the ground. Hiei had decapitated them both with one stroke of his blade. Jirosh roared his anger and made a dive for a discarded weapon. Kurama raced to his mate and mother. Hiei engaged Jirosh. Yusuke was trying to staunch the flow of blood from his best friend's wounds.

Kurama quickly checked his mate and mother for injuries. He looked at Andra. "Can you open a portal?" Sadly she shook her head and indicated the inhibitor. Kurama examined it. He reached into his hair and pulled forth a seed. "The locking mechanism is ki activated. Hold very still. The seed grew into a blue flower. "This is a very potent acid, but it only eats metal. It will not harm your skin." He dipped a finger into the flower's nectar and slathered a generous amount onto the collar. In moments the collar was removed.

Andra stared with watery eyes at the collar that she had worn for so long. Raising grateful eyes to her rescuer, she opened a portal into the Ningenkai. Yusuke had half dragged Kuwabara to the portal. His friend was rapidly losing strength. He had to get to Yukina and Genkai fast. The women went into the portal first.

They had forgotten about Jirosh. As soon as Andra opened the portal, Jirosh opened one too. Right under Hiei's feet. Hiei was holding on to a tree trying to regain his balance. His sword had dropped to the ground out of his reach. Jirosh took advantage of the situation quickly. He lunged at Hiei, sword already sweeping forward, when Hiei ripped the ward off his jagan. His dragon reared it's head as Hiei held out his palm.

Kurama called out. "Hiei! No! You can't let him have that attack." Kuwabara grunted in pain. "Is the shrimp crazy?" Yusuke muttered. "He'll kill us all." Jirosh was grinning like a fool as he heard Hiei's cry. "Dragon of the darkness…. Flame!" The dragon rose coiling and uncoiling until it was completely free. It came roaring back to earth. Jirosh stared at the magnificent sight. He held up his palm and waited until the last second before he called forth his newest mimicked power.

"Dragon of the darkness…. Flame!" Hiei's dragon seemed to disappear as Jirosh called forth his dragon. The sheer power of the dragon was intoxicating. No wonder the jaganshi was feared. Jirosh had never before been able to master such power. He was sorry that he would only be able to do it once. When the jaganshi was dead, he would never be able to call the dragon again. He laughed as his dragon circled above their heads and made a dive for the one he would devour.

To be continued….


	90. Chapter 90

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 90

Kenryu felt the demon as the portal opened. He was out the door before anyone else could react. "This time stay put." He had his sword drawn ready for the attack, when he recognized Beth and Shiori. They held a weakened Andra between them. Beth smiled at Kenryu. "Help us get her inside." He scooped the woman up into his arms and carried her to a bedroom. Yukina followed them.

Kenryu deposited Andra on the bed. "Where are the other's?" Beth put a hand on Yukina's shoulder before she answered him. "Go back to the portal, Kenryu. They will need your help. Kuwabara is injured. It's bad." Yukina sucked in a breath. "Hiei was fighting Jirosh. It should be over soon." Kenryu was out the door at a run.

Yukina blinked back her tears. "Have them bring Kazuma to his room as soon as they get here. Genkai and I will be ready." Beth turned back to Andra. "Get some rest. We will finish healing your wounds as soon as Kuwabara is out of danger." Beth was paused at the door as Andra whispered, "Thank you." Beth gave her a small smile. "When Koenma gets here you can decide what you want to do now that you are free." Andra touched the mark on her neck. "I am not free yet. Jirosh still lives." Beth closed the door behind her. "Not for long. Hiei will make sure of that."

Beth made it to the kitchen before Shizura confronted her. "Where is my baby bro? Yukina said he was hurt. What happened?" Beth steered the woman to a chair. "He's cut up pretty badly and losing a lot of blood. Don't worry. They will bring him back as soon as they can." Shizuru jumped up. "I can't just sit here not knowing what's happening." She stalked out the back door. Beth sighed. Kenryu would keep her from going into the portal.

Shiori was wrapped in her husband's arms and Shuichi had put his arms around them both. Beth sat down at the table, her legs too shaky to hold her now that everything was over. Genkai set a cup of tea in front of her. "Drink this. It will help calm you." She gave the old woman a smile. "Thanks." "Where are the boys?" "They should be along soon. It was almost over. Jirosh was the only one left to deal with and he was fighting Hiei." Genkai nodded and continued gathering items needed to treat Kuwabara's wounds.

Yukina sat down and took Beth's hands in hers. "How badly wounded is he?" Beth looked into the eyes of the worried koorime. She couldn't lie to her. "Jirosh copied Kurama's rose whip. Kuwabara took a lash across the chest and arms. He's bleeding heavily and was barely clinging to consciousness when we left." Two tear gems bounced onto the floor before she shook her head and composed herself. "He is always so strong. He needs me to be strong for him now." She swiped a hand across her eyes and left the kitchen with her supplies bundled in her arms.

Kurama and the others watched in horror as the dragon dived straight at Hiei. Jirosh was laughing madly, drunk on the power of the dragon. "I've done it. The jaganshi, heir to Alaric, the only man to ever master the black dragon, devoured by his own dragon." Hiei had managed to avoid the portal, but couldn't possibly avoid the dragon in time.

Hiei held out his arm and the jagan glowed purple as Hiei closed his eyes. The dragon rushed to meet him. At the last second, the dragon circled him and flicked it's tail almost as if it caressed him. The dragon shot forward with an ear shattering roar. Jirosh had only a moment to scream before the dragon devoured him. Once the demon was gone, the dragon returned to Hiei and circled him before it coiled about his arm. Hiei opened his eyes and the jagan closed.

Hiei picked up his katana and walked to the portal. "Let's get the oaf to Yukina while he still has some blood left." Kuwabara's voice wasn't much more than a whisper. "You ain't getting rid of me that easy, shrimp." Hiei allowed a small smile. "Hn." Yusuke and Kurama followed Hiei through the portal with Kuwabara between them.

Kenryu and Shizuru were waiting for them. Shizuru paled at the sight of her brother. It was not the first time he'd come back from a mission covered in blood, but this time it was his own. He managed little more than a grunt before losing his battle with consciousness. Now that they didn't have to deal with Kuwabara's pride, Yusuke picked him up in his arms and ran the rest of the way to the temple.

Yusuke carried his best friend to his bedroom and laid him gently on the bed. Yukina's hands shook as she helped settle him so they could go to work. Yusuke helped to strip off the bloody tatters of his shirt. He winced as he finally saw how deep the wounds were. He had seen Kurama slice stone in two with that whip of his. They were lucky Jirosh didn't have the skill needed to properly wield the deadly weapon.

Once his task was done, Yusuke was ordered out of the room. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. His markings had not gone away after the fight, clear evidence that he was very upset. "Not this time, Grandma. I'm not leaving." Everyone in the group knew that Kuwabara had become closer than a brother to Yusuke. Genkai only nodded. "Then make sure you stay out of the way."

Hiei perched on the windowsill in the living room. Once he had determined his sister was uninjured, he had opened the jagan to monitor Kuwabara's life signs. Only, he told himself, because if one of the team died it meant the mission had not been a complete success. Not, he stubbornly refused to admit, because he actually cared if the oaf lived or died.

Shiori had extricated herself from the smothering embrace of Kazuya and Shuichi. She knew that if the others were back, then her son wasn't far behind. She worried that something had happened to him when minutes passed and he didn't return. She went out the door to find her son sitting on the steps with Beth. Shizuru was between them. She had forgotten that Shizuru was Kuwabara's sister.

Kurama held a trembling Shizuru in his arms. "He'll be ok. He's strong. Genkai and Yukina are with him now. They will let us know when we can see him." She sniffled. "He better be ok. He knows if he pisses me off, I'll kick his ass. Even if I have to chase him all the way to spirit world to do it." Kurama chuckled. He knew now that she'd be ok. She got up and lit a cigarette. After taking a long drag on it, she began to pace.

Kurama held out a hand to help Beth to her feet. "She'll be fine now. We can leave her to plot her revenge." Beth arched a brow in question. "Don't worry. She'll wait until he's up to it." They noticed Shiori's presence. "Are you alright, Shuichi?" He folded her in his arms. "Yes, Mother. I am fine." "I was so worried. I saw you take an almost direct hit. You've all told me how powerful Yusuke is. It scared me when that demon used it on you." "It was nothing. I was only singed. Yusuke has done more damage when we spar." His mother's eyes went wide. Perhaps that wasn't as reassuring as he had meant it to be.

After satisfying herself that her son was ok, Shiori went back inside. Kurama looked around. "I saw you speaking to Kenryu. Where did he go?" Beth ran her hand down his arm. His slight flinch didn't escape her notice, but she let it pass for now. "He's feeling guilty about his perceived failure to obey his general's orders. He insisted on presenting himself to you for punishment. So I told him his job wasn't finished and sent him out to patrol the grounds."

Kurama laughed at her. "I take it you didn't agree with his assessment?" She laced her fingers with his. "He is inexperienced at the worst. They sent two demons. It was a bait and switch tactic. Kenryu went after the one demon. I'm sure he intended to kill it. The other was the bait. From the back, it looked like a human child. Your mother rushed out wanting to protect it. By the time Yukina warned us it was not human, it was too late." She looked at the ground knowing he would not be pleased with her next words. "I tried to bring her back. The other demon got between me and the temple. Kenryu couldn't fight the demons and protect us from our own stupidity. He doesn't deserve to be punished."

Kurama sighed and pulled her into his arms. "As long as you recognize that it was indeed a stupid thing to do, and have learned from it, I don't see a need to punish anyone. I will address Kenryu's training deficiencies later." She nuzzled his neck. "Now that we have settled that issue. You may have fooled your mother, but I'm not that easy. I know you are in pain." He opened his mouth, but she put a finger to his lips. "I felt you flinch when I touched your arm. I doubt that is the extent of it. Once Kuwabara is out of danger, and you deliver your report to Koenma, we will go to our room and I will take care of you. If you don't want your mother to know, that's fine. But you will not argue with me on this." He touched his forehead to hers. "Yes Ma'am."

Kurama suddenly pulled Beth up the stairs and into the temple. Shizuru was on their heels. Beth felt the tension. "What is it?" "Kuwabara's energy is very low." Reaching the door to Kuwabara's room, they found Hiei standing beside it. The door opened and Yusuke grabbed Shizuru. "You're his blood type, right?" She nodded. "Yeah." She was dragged into the room and the door closed again.

Shizuru looked at her brother. His wounds were closed and he looked like he was sleeping. Genkai pulled a chair up to the bed. "He needs blood. He lost too much." Shizuru sat down and began rolling up her sleeve. "That won't do. It will still be too constricting. It has to go." Without a care as to who was present, Shizuru tossed the shirt on the floor. She held out her arm to the old woman. "Take what you need." Genkai called out to Yusuke. "Get Kurama."

The door opened again and Yusuke poked his head out. "Kurama, they need you." He followed and the door once again closed in everyone's faces. Beth frowned. If they had asked about blood, it meant a transfusion. It was going to be a long wait. She looked down at Hiei. "I'm going to start dinner and keep everyone busy. Will you tell us what's going on?" "Hn." She paused long enough to whisper. "He'll be ok." "Hn. Like I care." She bent lower so only he could hear. "Who are you trying to convince? Me? Or yourself?" He settled against the wall with an amused smirk. Sometimes that human could be a little too perceptive.

Kurama went to the bed. Kuwabara was so pale and still. He could feel his spirit energy hovering at a dangerously low level. Seeing Shizuru sitting by the bed, her upper body clad only in a lacy white bra, he had an idea what was needed. "You need to do a transfusion and don't have the equipment to do so. Am I right?" Yukina was Holding Kuwabara's hand. Genkai confirmed his theory. "That's right. Can you grow something we can use as tubing? We can use thorns as needles and ki as a pump."

Kurama pulled a seed from his hair. A long vine extended from his hand. Genkai took it from him. It was hollow. "This will do nicely." He handed her two thorns. While Genkai set everything up, Kurama went over to where Yusuke was leaning against the wall. "They are doing everything they can." Yusuke never took his eyes off his friend. "I know. Is everybody else ok?" "Yes." Anything else he would have said was interrupted by Genkai's call. "We're ready. Kurama I want you to use your ki to slowly pump blood from Shizuru to Kuwabara." He did as she asked. "That's it. Steady. We should feel his energy begin to rise very soon."

Beth had taken command in the kitchen. Shuichi was chopping vegetables. Kazuya was setting the table. Shiori was washing the chicken. They all knew she was trying to keep them occupied, so followed her instructions without complaint. An hour later, dinner was almost ready. Beth made a glass of iced tea and added a little extra sugar to it before carrying it down the hall. She held it out to Hiei. He silently took it nodding his thanks.

Before Beth could ask, the door opened. Kurama had an arm around Shizuru's waist supporting her. He saw Beth. "She's weak. Could you follow us? I'm sure she'd rather you undress her the rest of the way." Inside the room, she could see that Kuwabara was still unconscious, but Yusuke's markings were gone and Yukina was calmly sitting on the bed holding Kuwabara's hand. She smiled when Hiei glanced into the room and walked away, giving her further evidence that all was well.

Beth helped Shizuru into bed. She fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Beth quietly closed the door. Padding down the hall she knocked on Andra's door. Seeing her awake, with Genkai healing her wounds, she ducked back out with a promise to return with a plate of food for her. Having seen to everyone's needs, she sat down at the table exhausted. Kurama set a plate in front of her. "Eat. You've been working hard taking care of everyone else. It's time to take care of yourself."

Kurama had already called Koenma and given him their report. He was most pleased that Andra would talk to him and made arrangements to visit her tomorrow when she was feeling better. Kurama had just taken Beth's plate to the sink when Yusuke called out that Kuwabara was awake. Beth followed Kurama into the room. Hiei had beaten them to the door. Kuwabara was no longer pale, but he did look tired.

"Hey guys. What'd I miss?" Yusuke gave him an affectionate nudge. "Your funeral, you big lug. You knew yours wouldn't have been as good as mine." There was laughter all around. "Where's my sis?" "Sleeping." Beth told him. "Sleepin? Whatta ya mean she's sleepin? Doesn't she even care…." Kurama cut him off before he said something he'd regret. "She's weakened by the blood loss." Yusuke thumped his ear. "Yeah. She gave it all to you." Kuwabara stared at his hands. "She did that for me?"

Talk finally got around to the battle. Questions were asked and answered. Kuwabara frowned. "I still wanna know how come the shrimp didn't get eaten." Hiei smirked. "While I'm sure that would have been the highlight of your miserable existence, it was never a possibility." Yusuke scratched his head. "How's that? He was able to copy everybody else's power. Why not yours?"

"Hn. After all these years, you still don't get it do you? He could only copy our powers. The dragon is not an attack. It is a living creature from the pits of hell. The ability to summon it is the power. He copied that. His error was in thinking he could control it once he did. The dragon has only ever acknowledged one master and that is me." Kurama was impressed. "So you knew what you were doing when you summoned it." Hiei snorted. "Of course fox. The detective is the one who depends on dumb luck for his victories." Yusuke was insulted. "Watch it, Shorty."

Genkai declared it time for everyone to leave and allow Kuwabara to rest and regain his strength. Yusuke folded his hands behind his head as he headed to the kitchen. "Another mission completed and everybody came home alive. It was a good day." Kurama started to follow Yusuke to the kitchen until he saw Beth's expression. He held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Ok. I'm going. But I'm fine, really. There's no need…." He trailed off seeing the glare she was giving him. With a sigh, he changed directions and she followed him into their bedroom.

To be continued….


	91. Chapter 91

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 91

Once the bedroom door closed Kurama sat down on the bed. He patted the spot beside him. Beth sat down next to him and was pulled to him for a soul searing kiss. Her breathing was erratic when he finally let her go. "Nice try." She told him with a small smile. "Very nice try. Get the shirt off." He leaned in for another kiss. "You should have told me you were in the mood. I'm willing." She rose from the bed. "Not until I see what injuries you're trying, unsuccessfully I might add, to hide from me."

His fingers went to work on the buttons. He couldn't hide his pained expression when he at last shrugged the shirt off his shoulders. Beth's audible gasp told him he really needed to work on telling her no and sticking to it. Looking at the already darkening bruises that covered his left arm and most of his side, she turned to the door. "I'm getting Yukina."

After the door closed behind her, he allowed himself to smile. One of the things he had missed most when he moved into his apartment was having someone to fuss over him. He somehow had the feeling he would never have to miss it again. He tried to make himself comfortable while he waited.

Knowing where she could find Yukina, Beth knocked softly on Kuwabara's door. Yukina opened it and stepped into the hall. "Kazuma just fell asleep. What can I do for you, Beth?" Knowing they could easily be overheard, Beth lied. "I was wondering if you would mind checking on the baby for me. I want to make sure he's still ok." Yukina smiled. "Of course." Beth led the way back to her room.

Beth waited for Yukina to follow her in before closing the door. "I'm sorry I had to lie to you, but Mr. Stubborn over there doesn't want anyone to know he was hurt." Yukina's eyes went to the bed. "Oh my! You should have told me sooner." She hurried over and began examining Kurama's injuries. She pulled back with a frown. "Your collar bone and two ribs are cracked. This might be a little uncomfortable." She held out her hands and the blue glow that indicated she had engaged her healing powers came forth.

Beth sat carefully on the end of the bed watching the little koorime as she healed the cracked bones and bruised tissue. When she was done, Beth thanked her and asked her not to say anything, especially to Shiori. Yukina nodded and went back to check on Kazuma. Beth closed the door and walked back to the bed. Kurama was propped against the headboard with his eyes closed.

"Do you want to rest for a while?" Beth asked him. "No. I'm fine." She traced a finger down his chest. "I have to agree with that assessment, but I meant the state of your health." His eyes opened. "Stroking my vanity will get you everywhere." His voice was low and seductive. He reached for her and settled her in the crook of his arm. He pulled off her glasses and laid them on the bedside table. Snuggling onto his chest, she sighed her frustration.

"Why didn't you tell me you got hurt?" He brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face. "I didn't want you to worry." "Do you remember this?" She indicated the mark on her shoulder. "That's my license to worry. Get used to it." He chuckled and stroked his mark. She shivered at his light touch. "So long as you understand that it is also my license to protect." There was a serious look in his green eyes. "I want you to promise that you will never again put yourself in danger as you did today."

She looked away. "I can't promise I won't try to protect those I love." He took her chin firmly in his hand and turned her back to face him. "I'm not giving you a choice. When I fell in love with you, I had to weigh what I wanted against making you a target for every enemy I've ever made in two lifetimes. I acted on my feelings because I believe I can protect you. But only if you don't fight me. You've wrapped me around your finger in every other way, and I've let you. When it comes to your safety, I will not compromise. Ever. On this you will obey me." She opened her mouth. He held up a finger. "Without question. Do you understand? I will have your promise."

She blinked back the tears in her eyes. He had never spoken to her like this. That meant it was very important to him. She nodded and put her arms around him. "If it means that much to you, then yes. You have my promise. I will never knowingly place myself in danger." He smiled at her. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" He tilted her head up for a gentle kiss.

"Having Yukina check the baby was a good idea. You should have let her." Kurama was stroking her abdomen. "You only have a month to go. The stress today couldn't have been good." She giggled. "Your little demon is fine. He's been kicking me all day. He just settled down a little while ago. Come to think of it, he stopped kicking right about the time Yukina finished healing you, almost as if he knew. If he were fully human, I wouldn't think anything about it. Since he's part demon, could he already be aware?"

Kurama was thoughtful. "It's not unheard of, but not a normal trait of the kitsune. Hiei has told me that he was aware from the moment of birth, but I don't know if that is from his koorime heritage or his fire demon heritage." Beth got up and changed to her t-shirt. "I think under the circumstances I should grab some sleep while he's quiet." Kurama agreed. "That's probably a very good idea. Once he's born, we won't be getting much sleep at all." He slipped out of his pants and boxers before climbing back in bed. He settled his mate comfortably in his arms and kissed her hair. "Goodnight." She mumbled a reply, her day finally catching up with her. He smiled to himself and drifted off to sleep.

Shortly after dawn, Kuwabara woke up feeling a weight pinning his arm. He looked to his right to see Yukina curled against his side. Her head was on his shoulder. He hadn't known when she got on the bed with him. She hadn't gotten under the covers. He worried that she was cold. Then he remembered she was an ice maiden. She doesn't get cold. He watched her sleep. She had used a great deal of energy healing him. Content in the moment, he lay there unmoving so he wouldn't disturb her. He was happy to wake up with her next to him. If he had his way it would not be the last time.

Hiei was not happy. Not at all. He knew the moment the oaf woke up. He was tempted to make sure his sister woke up so she would move out of the oaf's bed. His first thought on discovering her there was to physically remove her. He had been a little shocked that she had gotten there of her own accord. He was prevented from taking any action at all by the knowledge that whatever he did would require an explanation he wasn't prepared to give. The fox had told him that someday he would have to bow to the inevitable, but it would not be today. Or anytime soon if he could help it. Yesterday he had been glad the oaf hadn't died. Today he wasn't so sure.

Hiei flitted from the tree to the temple. He heard sounds from the kitchen and found Yusuke rummaging through the refrigerator. He looked up at Hiei's approach. "Hey Hiei. You've spent a lot of time with Kurama. I don't suppose you ever learned to cook?" Hiei snorted. "Hn." Yusuke sighed and went back to rummaging. "It was a thought." He pulled out some eggs and cheese. Setting them on the counter, he went back for some ham and a can of biscuits. "How hard can it be?"

The answer came a few minutes later. Kurama was awakened by a foul smell, as if something were burning. Clearing the sleep from his brain, he threw on his pants and ran from the bedroom. He was passed by Hiei flitting out the front door holding his nose and choking. The smoke cloud coming from the kitchen and Yusuke cursing told him all he needed to know.

He took a deep breath and stepped into the cloud. Eyes stinging, he managed to find the vent switch and flip it. The smoke began to clear somewhat. He then grabbed the smoking pan and ran some water over it. Dumping the unrecognizable contents into the trash, he set about cleaning up the mess. Yusuke was leaning on the counter trying to catch his breath.

Kurama had most of the mess cleaned up by the time Yusuke could breathe again. Kurama had to ask. "Were you trying to burn down the temple, or just asphyxiate us all?" "Ass what's it?" Kurama chuckled. "Strangle us in our sleep." Yusuke scratched his head. "Oh. I was tryin to fix breakfast since all of the cooks decided to sleep in."

Kurama indicated the living room. "Go play a game or watch tv. Once I get a shirt and check on Beth, I will make breakfast." Yusuke started to argue. Kurama held up a hand. "The kitchen is now off limits to you." Yusuke grinned as Kurama walked off. At least he'd be getting an edible breakfast. He went to see what was on tv.

Beth was almost dressed when Kurama opened the door. She wrinkled her nose. "What is that awful smell?" Kurama laughed as he pulled her into his arms for a good morning kiss. "Yusuke's attempt at breakfast." She handed him a shirt from the closet. "I'm glad I'm over my morning sickness." He buttoned his shirt. "Don't worry. I've banned him from the kitchen until further notice." She snorted. "His fiance's parents own a restaurant. You'd think he had learned something about cooking by now."

Kurama arched a brow. "This is Yusuke we're talking about. Why learn how when someone else can do it for him?" She shook her head. "You're right. I forgot." She grinned. "So, would you like some help with breakfast?" He took her hand and pulled her to the door. "You don't have to help, but I would enjoy your company." He stopped. "Wait. How did you know I was cooking breakfast?" She smirked. "Yusuke was hungry enough to make the effort, such that it was. That means that you are going to take pity on him so he doesn't starve. It also means we don't have to listen to him whine." He gave her a quick kiss. "You know me so well."

When they got to the kitchen, Beth began opening windows to air out the kitchen. Kurama checked to see what was left to work with. It didn't take long to have breakfast ready. Beth knocked on doors telling everyone that breakfast was on the table. She went out and found Hiei in his tree. She called up to him. "It's safe to come back in. Breakfast is ready." "Who made it?" She smiled at the question. "Kurama." "Hn." He dropped down beside her. "I may have to learn how to cook just so the detective doesn't kill us all." Beth laughed as she watched him walk back to the temple.

By the time she got back, Yusuke was having to endure major teasing because of his failed attempt to make breakfast. Kuwabara was laughing at him openly. "Man, Urameshi. Even I can manage to cook something as simple as breakfast." Hiei was never one to miss an opening. "That's because you and simple go together." Kuwabara glared. "After I finish breakfast, shrimp, I am so gonna beat your ass." Hiei smirked. "Hn. It's your fantasy. And your funeral."

Shiori and Kazuya were watching this display with trepidation, while Shuichi excitedly claimed he wanted to watch them fight. He turned worshipful eyes to his brother. "Is this the exciting life you've led all these years? Man I wish I had known about you sooner." Kurama ruffled his younger brother's hair. "Only you would think being a demon was exciting."

Their banter was interrupted by the soft pop of a portal opening. Yusuke seeing an opportunity to steer the teasing to someone else was quick to point out an observation. "Is it just me, or has anyone else noticed that binky breath usually manages to show up when there's food?"

To be continued….


	92. Chapter 92

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 92

Andra had been sitting quietly while she ate the food that had been prepared. Her first taste of ningen food surprised her. It was much better than anything offered by her mate's cooks. Ex-mate, she corrected herself as she stroked the smooth area where his mark had once been. She had known the moment that he died. His mark had grown hot, then incredibly cold before it disappeared completely.

The sense of freedom was something she hadn't felt in a very long time. She was nervous knowing that Koenma was coming to speak to her today. She didn't know what the future held for her now, but she knew it was brighter than it had been when she woke up yesterday. She flinched at the sound of the portal opening. Her moment of truth was here, and she didn't know how she felt about it.

Yusuke made a great show out of getting a plate for Koenma. When Koenma stepped out of the portal, the atmosphere changed instantly. All teasing was forgotten, as all four members of the Reikai Tantei moved to stand between Andra and the three figures before them. Yusuke was the first to speak. "What the fuck are you thinking, Koenma? There was no need to bring the SDF in on this." He nodded to indicate the two men who had followed their prince through the portal.

Kurama looked back at a decidedly paler Andra. He turned back to Koenma. "You came to talk. If you think we will allow you to take her by force, then you will have a fight on your hands. She will not be leaving with you unless she wishes to." Koenma held up his hands in a placating manner. "I didn't come to force anything."

Koenma indicated the older of the two men. He was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. "This is Masara and his son, Garen." The younger man had shoulder length hair of the purest white. His eyes were a bright shade of aqua. Both men had been carefully watching Andra since their arrival. Before anyone could say anything else, Masara held out his arms, and Andra jumped up, tears streaming down her face. "Father! Garen!" She ran to them and was enfolded in a tight embrace. Tensions eased on hearing her cry out her relationship to the two men.

Yusuke scratched his head. "Ok. I guess we overreacted." Koenma smirked. "I'll say. You know the SDF do have personal lives. Their presence doesn't always mean a fight is imminent." Masara let his daughter go and her brother hugged her to him. Masara waited at the still open portal as another figure came through. She was tall and pale, her white hair flowing past her waist. Her silver eyes misted as she took her mate's hand.

Andra looked back at her father, noticing her mother's arrival. Masara pulled his mate forward. "This is my mate, Noburu." It was unnecessary to say that this was Andra's mother. She looked like an older version of the girl. Noburu reached out to touch her daughter's hair. "I'm glad the rebellious purple phase is over." Andra collapsed into her mother's arms. "Oh, Mother. I've missed you so. I wish I had never left."

As Noburu stroked her daughter's hair and whispered calming words to her, Masara pushed Andra's hair aside. Satisfied, he turned to Yusuke and the team. "Her mark is gone. I can't find sufficient words to express my gratitude for killing the bastard. There are times when being a member of the SDF has it's disadvantages. Not being able to deal out a father's justice is one of them." Garen held out his hand to Yusuke. "Or a brother's. Thank you. All of you. We are in your debt."

Yusuke shook Garen's hand. "Just taking care of business. And protecting what's ours." Introductions were made before the small family went off to get reacquainted and make plans for the future. Koenma joined the others at the table. Beth handed him a plate and he helped himself to breakfast. Yusuke glanced over at Andra and her family. "Man, I never would have guessed that her dad and brother were SDF. Course it does explain why she didn't die with her mate since she's a half Reikai being. How'd she ever get mixed up with Jirosh?"

Koenma related the tale. "Living in the Reikai is not easy if you are a demon. If you are a dimensional demon, it can be even worse. Andra was a typical young girl who felt the restrictions placed on her were unnecessary. Never having been around a great many demons, nor lived in the Makai, she was unaware of the danger. She was at a rebellious phase in her life when she met a smooth talking demon who promised her freedom from her parents and the Reikai's restrictions. By the time we knew about Jirosh's attentions, it was too late. She was mated. Once that happened, we could no longer interfere. She was his, by both Makai and Reikai law."

Koenma was silent as if remembering. "When the rumors first reached us, Masara and Garen both turned in their resignations. They were going after him and they didn't care about the consequences. I refused to accept their resignations and convinced them we had a better chance of getting her back if they were patient. Then Jirosh and his brother disappeared, and Andra with them. We've spent the last ten years trying to find her. With all the bad things that came out of your last case, at least some good did come of it. Andra is back with her family and no longer being abused."

Koenma turned his attention back to his breakfast. "Oh, I almost forgot. Botan led the cleanup crew to the camp. She found your personnel files. They have been secured in my personal safe in my quarters. No one else will have access to them. Your case files will still be a matter of Reikai record, but not your personal information. It will remain private." Hiei stood up. "Hn. See if you can keep it that way this time." He flitted out the door.

The discussion broke up as others began to go their own way after breakfast. Kazuya and Shuichi began to carry their things to the car. They would be going back to town later that afternoon. Shiori took the opportunity to hand deliver Koenma's wedding invitation. He opened it and smiling, he nodded. "Of course I'll be there. Thank you for inviting me." She held out another. "This one is Botan's. Would you see that she gets it please?" He chuckled. "If I don't she'll most likely crash it anyway. Nothing goes on with these guys that she isn't in on. As this is the first wedding in the group, a demon invasion couldn't keep her away."

Yusuke called Keiko to tell her everything was over. He told Baruda the danger had passed and he could return home. Aoki insisted on talking to Beth to make sure everyone was alright. Kurama was not left out. He was reminded that he and Shuichi had a fitting for their tuxes tomorrow. He broke the news of his and Beth's mating and was rewarded with an ear shattering squeal of happiness, after which he handed the phone back to Beth. Perhaps his hearing would return to normal soon.

Koenma approached Andra and her family. "It's time to go back. Are you coming with us Andra?" She looked to her father. Masara took her hand and addressed Koenma. "My daughter had expressed a desire to be on her own for a while. I have explained my misgivings, but I do understand. I have consented to allow her to remain here in the Ningenkai for a time, but not without adequate protection." Koenma was thoughtful. "I'm sure that Genkai would be willing to let her stay here at the temple, but I don't have anyone who can stay with her full time."

Kenryu had been hovering, hoping for a moment to speak to Andra before she left. He had felt an instant attraction to the girl when he carried her to her room yesterday. He dropped to his knee before Masara. "I would be honored to provide protection for you daughter, sir." Masara looked at the young man with speculation. "Who are you that I should trust you with my daughter's well being?" "My name is Kenryu. I am one of Lord Yomi's personal guard."

Masara looked to Koenma and then back to Kenryu. "Lord Yomi's personal guard, hm? And will Lord Yomi approve your leave to perform this service for me?" Kenryu quickly looked to Kurama. "He will if my general requests it." Masara considered it a moment. "If you are indeed one of Gendar's elite, then you are sufficiently skilled to protect her. I have no objections if Andra accepts you."

All eyes turned to the girl as they awaited her answer. She glanced appraisingly at the young demon who had treated her so kindly yesterday. He was strong. His dark hair and cobalt blue eyes were appealing. Her gaze roamed the muscular body that spoke of his warrior status. She found him to be quite handsome. "If I must have a bodyguard, I suppose he will do as well as any other."

Her father chuckled at the bored comment. He had seen her assessing gaze. He knew that his daughter needed to find a new mate soon. He had already discussed it with Noburu. She had agreed and they had planned to introduce her to several suitable candidates once they returned to the Reikai. "Very well. I accept your offer, Kenryu." Masara turned to his daughter. "We will visit often. Let me know if you need anything."

Noboru hugged her daughter. "Let us know when you are ready to return home." She bent close to whisper in Andra's ear. "He is very handsome, isn't he?" Mother and daughter shared a knowing look. Garen hugged his sister before facing Kenryu with an almost hostile stance. "If my sister comes to harm while under your care, you will answer to me. Are we clear?" Kenryu didn't take well to threats. He bristled at the tone. "I will let your threat go unanswered because of your obvious concern for your sister. But do not think it will be ignored a second time." Garen smiled a genuine smile and put out his hand. "I think we understand each other." Kenryu took the hand, but did not smile.

Kenryu left Andra to say her final goodbyes. He found his general in the kitchen with his mate. "General Kurama. I have a request." Kurama lifted a brow. The man had asked for very little since he'd been here. Only some training and explanations of ningen things he didn't understand. "What can I do for you?" Kenryu glanced back at the group preparing to enter the portal to the Reikai. "The girl wishes to remain here for a time. Her father wouldn't allow it unless she had someone to protect her. I accepted the assignment. I know Yomi will give his consent if it is you who asks it of him."

Kurama chuckled. "Am I to understand that it is I who will be asking permission for you to stay in the Ningenkai while you court a possible mate?" Kenryu sucked in a breath. "When you state it as such, there is little chance of him agreeing." Kenryu looked at the floor. Kurama couldn't in good conscience allow him to squirm any longer. "Very little. But perhaps he would be willing to allow you to remain here for the training that I will tell him you require." Kenryu smiled his relief. "Thank you, General Kurama."

"I will not lie to Yomi. You will present yourself for training during your time here." Kenryu couldn't believe his good fortune. "Then I will benefit greatly from my time in the Ningenkai." He went to once again reassure Andra's family that she would be well cared for while she was here.

Beth put her arms around Kurama's waist. "That was a sweet thing to do." He covered her arms with his. "What can I say? I've always been a romantic." "Um hm. It's one of the things I love about you." There was a gagging sound behind them. They turned around. Yusuke was thrusting his finger into his mouth. "Mush alert. Gods I hope it's not contagious."

Beth poked a finger at his chest. "You could learn a lot from my mate. I think my cousin would appreciate the effort." Yusuke backed up with his hands held out defensively. "Sorry. Keiko knows I'm allergic to mush." He disappeared before Beth could reply. She sighed. "He's hopeless." Kurama wrapped his arms around her. "Keiko's always been there. He's never had to romance her. He doesn't feel the need." "Every woman needs some romance. No matter how long they've been together. My parents still had dates before Father died. He would take her out to dinner. Then they'd go to a movie, or a concert, or the theater. I wasn't invited. They always made it up to me later, but that was their special time."

He watched Beth as she talked about her father. She smiled as she remembered the good times. The sadness that had always been there was missing. She was finally beginning to heal. He kissed her forehead. "We really should be going too. We're getting married in five days and there is still a lot to do." Beth clutched his arm as she let out a hiss of breath. "Beth? What is it?"

She was taking deep breaths. She guided his hand to her abdomen. He felt the baby give a strong kick. He smiled as he rubbed his hand in circles trying to soothe his kit. She leaned into him. "I knew your child would be a strong fighter, but I really wish he would wait until after he's born to start training." Kurama laughed and steered her to a chair. "I'll make you some tea. It will relax you and hopefully the kit as well." She pulled him down for a kiss. "Have I told you lately how happy you make me?" He ran the back of his fingers down her cheek. "Every time you smile."

To be continued….


	93. Chapter 93

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 93

Kurama looked at his watch for the third time in as many minutes. He was pacing the small room while his friends laughed at him. His brother smirked from his vantage point at the door. "You know bro, you're going to wear a hole in the carpet." Kurama stopped. Realizing what he was doing he sat down.

Moments later he was up pacing again. Yusuke snickered. "Chill man. She'll be here." Kuwabara was laughing. "Yeah. Enjoy it Urameshi. Your time's comin." Yusuke shut up. Shuichi peeked out the door again. "Would you calm down? You know there's no way that Mom will let her back out. She's waited for this day too long."

Kurama ran a hand through his hair. This had been the week from hell. Everything that could go wrong had gone wrong. Two of his clients had insisted on last minute changes in his designs, sinking his efforts to take all of next week off. He had worked all night for two nights straight to get the changes done. Beth deserved a honeymoon and he was going to give her one.

Her dress was delivered Wednesday as scheduled, but it no longer fit. The baby had grown so much that it had needed to be let out. This put Beth in a sour mood and he spent the rest of the day convincing her she was not fat. The baby had also become increasingly active, depriving his mother of much needed sleep.

The perfect ending to an awful week had come last night when their mothers arrived at the apartment. Insisting on keeping with tradition, they had packed Beth's bag for her and dragged her out of the apartment. When he protested, his mother had informed him in no uncertain terms that he was not allowed to see the bride before the wedding. He had told his mother what he thought of stupid ningen traditions and demanded that his mate remain with him. He was still embarrassed that he had sounded more like Hiei than he cared to admit. Without his mate in his arms, he had gotten very little sleep.

He glanced at his watch again. He didn't even know where she had spent the night. His mother hadn't told him where they were taking her. Kuwabara and Yusuke had picked him up an hour ago. Shuichi had been waiting in the parking lot when they arrived. When asked, no, Shuichi had not seen Beth, nor did he know what time Mother had left the house this morning. She had been gone when he woke up. Kazuya had told him he would meet them here a little later.

Kurama sat down again, trying to control his nerves. The wedding was scheduled to start in half an hour. Where were they? He couldn't remember being this nervous in two lifetimes. Hiei had arrived about fifteen minutes ago and taken a seat in the window. He hadn't said much, but from the smirk he'd worn from the moment he walked in, he was highly amused by the fox's loss of composure. It almost made up for the suit that Kurama had talked him into wearing.

On the other side of the pavilion, Shizuru was putting the finishing touches on Beth's hair and makeup. She had piled Beth's hair on top of her head, leaving soft curls to frame her face. Beth had opted for flowers in her hair rather than a veil. She had a cluster of miniature white roses forming a headband at the front of her hair. Her makeup was subtle. She had never been one to apply it heavily. Her dress was antique white with a square neckline and seed pearls adorning the bodice. The high waist helped to conceal, if not her pregnancy, at least how far along it was. The skirt draped in soft waves to the floor.

She was wearing the blue garter that Keiko had given her. Shiori had insisted on loaning her the pearl and diamond earrings that Kurama's father had given her on the day that Kurama was born. Aoki had given her the strand of pearls that she had worn on her wedding day. It had belonged to her grandmother. Her dress was new. That covered the traditional something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was almost time.

Shiori kissed her cheek. "I'm going to check on Shuichi. I'll be back." She made her way over to the other side and was surprised when her stepson pounced on her and dragged her into the groom's dressing room. "Will you please tell him everything's ok? He's driving us crazy." Shiori stared at her son. He was still pacing. When he noticed her, he looked almost panicked. "Where is Beth? The wedding is supposed to start soon. She can't possibly get ready in time." Shiori couldn't believe her calm, unruffled son had been reduced to such a state.

"Shuichi. Calm down. Breathe." She reached out to cup his cheek. "Beth is ready. We've been here all morning." He seemed to relax a little at her words. After looking him over and smoothing his jacket, then adjusting his tie, she pronounced him ready. He picked up a box from the table behind him. "Would you give this to Beth?" Shiori nodded, tears in her eyes.

She kissed his cheek. "I'm so proud of you. You don't know how long I've waited for the day when my little boy would get married." He returned her kiss. "Yes I do." His eyes sparkled with humor. "You've been nagging me about 'finding a nice girl' since I was in high school." She looked a little sheepish. "Well I'm glad you didn't listen to me then. You wouldn't have met Beth." She smoothed his jacket one more time. "I'll see you after the ceremony."

Shiori let herself into the bride's dressing room. Beth was showing her own frayed nerves. "Is he here? Is everything ready?" Shiori kissed her cheek. "He's ready. Nervous, but ready." Beth didn't believe for one second that he was nervous. Not her always in control in any situation mate. Shiori held out the box that her son had given her. "Your wedding gift from Shuichi."

Beth took it with shaking hands. It was a square black velvet box. She opened it and tears misted in her eyes. She lifted out a diamond tennis bracelet. It had a double prong clasp and a safety chain attached. Everyone gathered around to see. Keiko helped her put it on. "It's beautiful. Kurama has such good taste." Shizuru was impressed. "The man sure knows how to give gifts. You got you a keeper there, girl." Beth had to blink back the tears to keep from ruining her make up.

Kazuya made it with only minutes to spare. He hugged his stepson. "I'm proud of you, Shuichi. I hope you and Beth have as much happiness as your mother and I have had." "Thank you, Father." "Are you ready to do this?" Kurama took a deep breath and nodded. Kazuya squeezed his shoulder. "Ok boys. Let's find our seats."

Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped at the back of the chapel. Almost everyone was already seated. Koenma and Botan were there. So were Genkai and Yukina. Kuwabara's face lit up when he saw Yukina. He meant to claim the empty seat beside her, but Yusuke put a hand on his arm. "What's wrong Urameshi?" "Uh, I don't know which side to sit on." Kuwabara looked down at his friend. "Huh?" "Well, Kurama's my friend. But Beth is Keiko's cousin. So do I sit on the groom's side or the bride's side?" Kuwabara huffed. "Keiko's not gonna be sittin with you anyways. She's in the wedding. So just shut up and sit with us guys. Ok?"

That settled, Yusuke and Kuwabara found their seats. Kazuya led Shiori and Aoki to their seats in the front row on opposite sides. Kazuya pressed handkerchiefs into both women's hands. They had spent the last weeks putting this together and were more than likely unprepared themselves. Hiei chose the seat next to Yusuke. Shizuru was the last to take her seat next to Genkai.

Kurama and Shuichi took their places at the front of the chapel. Shuichi said something that sounded like "Breathe." Kurama wasn't sure. The organ was playing but Kurama couldn't say what. He didn't even know his friends were making jokes watching him. His eyes were glued to the back of the chapel.

Beth and Keiko stood in the hall outside the chapel. Keiko was telling Beth much the same thing. "Take a deep breath. Come on. That's it." Beth closed her eyes and took a deep breath as instructed. Her hands were shaking as Keiko handed her the bouquet that Kurama had put together for her. It consisted of red and white roses with baby's breath twined in a lacy ivory ribbon. She nodded at Keiko. Keiko entered the chapel ahead of her. When Beth reached the door, the organ began to play the 'Wedding March'.

Kurama saw her before the music changed. The tension and aggravations of the week melted away. He forgot to breathe for a moment. She looked incredible. Now that the moment was here, he couldn't believe he'd been so nervous. She was already his mate. Why had the human formality affected him as it had?

Beth's eyes focused on Kurama the moment she started down the aisle. He looked so handsome in his tux. His eyes met hers and he smiled his brilliant smile. She relaxed a little. Why had she been so nervous? He had already made her his mate. That was much more binding and permanent than a wedding ceremony. But it made her happy that in a few minutes she would be his wife, and she would share his name.

Everyone stood as Beth walked down the aisle. Most were quietly commenting on what a beautiful bride she made. Yusuke had barely noticed her. His attention was focused on Keiko. She always dressed, he didn't know, kind of frumpy. She had told him that Beth, Shiori, and Aoki had made the decision on her dress. She had said she wasn't exactly comfortable with it and it wasn't something she would normally wear. That was the understatement of the century.

He watched her walk slowly in front of Beth. Her dress was a royal blue thing that had tiny little straps. It hugged her figure. He had never really noticed she had one. Her baggy clothes had always concealed it. She had nice breasts. The dress was long with a slit up to just above the knee on the right side. He hadn't really seen her legs since she had worn her school uniform for the last time. She had a much more mature figure than he had imagined.

He thought about how Yukina's style of dress had changed since her shopping trip with Beth. He decided he was going to borrow Beth when she got back from the honeymoon. Keiko needed a new wardrobe. He intended to make sure she knew how much he appreciated her new look and encourage her to expand it to her everyday clothes.

Yusuke didn't realize how long he'd been staring until Kuwabara elbowed him. He sat down as Kurama held out his hand and Beth put hers in it. With eyes only for each other Kurama and Beth exchanged traditional vows. There were some barely concealed snickers as Beth got to the obey part. Her mother's among them. They all knew her too well.

Kurama slid her wedding ring onto her finger. He then held out his hand to receive his from her. It was a simple gold band. She'd had it engraved with the words 'Eternity is only the beginning'. Kurama slid one hand behind her neck and the other arm around her waist. He pulled her close for an inspiring kiss. It certainly inspired some whistles and a few catcalls as well as applause from their family and friends.

The newly married couple led the way to the reception hall. The caterers had the food lined up on one side of the hall. There were tables arranged around a dance floor. The photographer took up the next half hour of the wedding party's time. Yusuke and a few others had brought their own cameras. The hired photographers never got the good shots. They always got the pictures of the couple cutting the cake, but never the cake smeared faces afterward.

Beth picked up the knife and Kurama put his hand over hers as they made the first cut of the cake. The caterer took over then and handed them each a piece of the cake. Beth took her plate accidentally sticking her finger in the cake. She moved the finger to her lips, but Kurama intercepted it bringing it to his. His green eyes shone with mischief as he slowly licked the cake from her finger. She shivered at the suggestion in his actions.

He scraped a finger full of icing intending to put it on her nose. She shifted to take the finger fully in her mouth. When the finger emerged, it was cleaned of every bit of icing. It was his turn to shiver as Beth slowly licked her lips and giggled at the glazed look in his eyes. The mischief was now shining in Beth's eyes as she leaned over to whisper softly. "Put your arm around my waist and stay behind me. Unless of course you don't mind all of our family and your perverted friends seeing the tent in your pants."

He did as she suggested, but growled in her ear. "Later, love. Revenge will be sweet." She smiled at him. "Hm. You know I think we have some icing in the pantry at home." His hand tightened at her waist. If they didn't change the subject, he'd be standing behind her for the entire reception. The dj had taken his place in the corner and called for them to dance the first dance. Kurama pulled her into his arms as the dj played a romantic waltz by Anne Murray.

I'll always remember,  
the song they were playing,  
The first time we danced and I knew

As we swayed to the music,  
and held to each other,  
I fell in love with you

Could I have this dance  
for the rest of my life,  
Could you be my partner  
every night,  
when we're together  
it feels so right,  
Could I have this dance  
for the rest of my life

I'll always remember,  
that magic moment,  
When I held you close to me

As we move together,  
I knew forever,  
you're all I'll ever need

Could I have this dance  
for the rest of my life,  
Could you be my partner  
every night,  
when we're together  
it feels so right,  
Could I have this dance  
for the rest of my life

Could I have this dance  
for the rest of my life,  
Could you be my partner  
every night,  
when we're together  
it feels so right,  
Could I have this dance  
for the rest --of --my life!!

When the song ended, Kurama captured her lips in a tender kiss and whispered, "For the rest of my life." For the next hour or so, Kurama danced with his mother, Beth's mother, and most of their friends. Beth danced first with Kazuya, then Shuichi, then their friends. The only one she didn't dance with was Hiei. He hadn't danced at all.

Yusuke sat down next to Hiei. He had grabbed a drink to cool off. Dancing with Keiko had gotten him worked up. He still couldn't get over the change that one dress made. "So Hiei. What do you think of the wedding?" "Hn. Stupid ningen ritual. Mating is much more enjoyable and there's no divorce." Yusuke found he couldn't argue with the observation.

It was getting late and the party was winding down. Beth held her small throw away bouquet while she waited for the girls to gather. She looked over her shoulder once, then tossed the bouquet over her head. There were several squeals as the girls scrambled trying to catch it. Keiko and Botan reached for it at the same time and it bounced out of their hands and into Yukina's. The little koorime's face lit up. Genkai had told her what it meant when she pushed the girl to follow the others. She clutched it to her as she went to show Kazuma that she had caught it.

Kurama pulled a chair over for Beth to rest her foot on while the single men elbowed each other and jockeyed for position. Kuwabara encouraged by Yukina catching the bouquet declared the garter was his. There was good natured disagreement. While they were arguing, Kurama slid his hand up his wife's leg and slowly peeled the garter down and off. Holding her hand so she didn't lose her balance, he waited until both her feet were on the floor. His eyes scanned his group of friends. He turned his back on them and with a mischievous grin he launched the garter backward.

There were complaints that he had thrown it too hard. It went over all their heads. You could have heard a pin drop when Hiei's deep voice asked, "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

To be continued….


	94. Chapter 94

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 94

After the reception, Kurama and Beth had gone to their rooms to change clothes. When Beth came out, Kurama was waiting for her. He had two suitcases at his feet. She went into his arms for a kiss. "What is this for? Aren't we going home?" He slowly shook his head grinning at her. "We are going on our honeymoon. We won't be going home until next Saturday."

She was stunned. "You never said anything about a honeymoon." "I wanted to surprise you. Did it work?" She shook her head at him. "You impossible man. I love you." She kissed him to show her appreciation. "Where are we going?" He rubbed her back. "Well, my choices were limited since Genkai told me flying would not be good for you right now. So I picked Kyoto." She squealed. "I lied. You're not an impossible man. You're a wonderful impossible man. I've always wanted to go to Kyoto. We never had a chance when we visited while I was growing up."

He cupped her cheek. "So, it was a good choice?" "Oh, so much better than good. I've always loved the history and old architecture of Japan. There is so much of it in Kyoto. Did you know my American history professor told us that because of all the irreplaceable ancient buildings in Kyoto, it was removed from the list of possible targets for the atomic bomb? The military was also prohibited from air raids on the city. I read that Japan's tallest pagoda is located at a temple there. I don't think a week will be enough."

He laughed at her. "We can always go back. It's not that far from here." "Have you been there? Of course you have. You love this stuff as much as I do. We won't need a guide then. You can show me everything. Oh and I read that Osaka Castle is not that far from Kyoto. Can we go?" He shook his head in disbelief. She was like a child at Christmas. "Slow down. Take a breath. Yes. I have been there several times. No. We will not need a guide. Yes. Osaka Castle is a short day trip from the city. I had already planned to show it to you."

She wrapped her arms tightly around him. "You spoil me so much." There was snickering behind them. Kuwabara nudged Yusuke. "Hey, Urameshi. Have you ever seen anybody get as excited about a bunch of moldy old buildings as these two?" Yusuke scratched his head. "Can't say I have. Guess it's a good thing they married each other. They'd bore anybody else to tears. As for me, I intend to spend my honeymoon on a beach somewhere. With lots of almost naked babes laying on the sand."

Yusuke's head jerked forward. He turned holding a hand to the back of his head. "Ow! What….?" He got quiet when he saw the murderous expression on Keiko's face. "Uh, hi Keiko." "Don't you 'hi' me Yusuke. You do realize that to have a honeymoon, you have to get married don't you? I may decide I want a man with only eyes for me. That obviously let's you out." "Aw, Keiko. Don't be that way. You know I love you."

Keiko turned her back on him and walked over to kiss first Kurama's cheek and then Beth's. "Don't listen to those idiots. You have a good time doing what you enjoy. That's what honeymoons are for." Beth bit her lip. Kurama turned slightly with his hand over his mouth. Yusuke and Kuwabara weren't as discreet. Kuwabara was laughing uncontrollably. Yusuke tapped Keiko on the shoulder, his laughter threatening to spill over. "Isn't that how Beth got pregnant?" Keiko turned bright red and ran. Yusuke's laughter followed her.

Yusuke and Kuwabara hugged Kurama and stole a kiss from Beth before saying their goodbyes. Yusuke cleared his throat. "Oh, and a heads up fox boy. Ya might wanna make out your will and appoint a guardian for your kid before you get back." Kurama raised a brow. "Why would I want to do that?" Kuwabara snickered as Yusuke explained. "Well somebody actually answered Hiei's question. We heard something that sounded like 'kill that stupid fox' before he incinerated the garter and hauled ass. I guess you could always pray Mukuro keeps him busy til he forgets. Say a couple hundred years or so." Kurama smirked. "I'm sorry. It was evil, I know. I couldn't reisist." Beth giggled. "I thought you did that on purpose, but I wasn't sure."

Kazuya and Shuichi grabbed their bags and headed out to the parking lot. Shiori and Aoki joined them. Kurama had arranged for Kazuya to drive them to the train station. Both their mothers were fighting tears. Shiori hugged Beth. "You made such a beautiful bride. Enjoy your trip. Once you get back, we can start shopping for the baby." Beth kissed her mother in law's cheek. "Thank you, Mother, for everything."

Aoki had started with Kurama. "Take care of my little girl." He nodded. "I will, Aoki san. Always." She sniffed and pushed his shoulder. "You've married her and mated her. Don't you think it's about time you started calling me Mom?" He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "I suppose so, Mom."

Aoki took Beth's hands in hers. "Have fun and take lots of pictures. You can tell me all about it when you get back. You've got a good man there. Make him happy." Beth was close to tears. "I plan to, Mom. As much as it is in my power to do so."

Shiori hugged Kurama tightly. "My baby boy is all grown up with a family of his own. I'm sorry, Shuichi. I know you are a thousand years older than me, but you'll always be my baby." He returned her embrace. "I know, Mother. I wouldn't have it any other way." "Be careful. Call me when you get there." He chuckled. "Yes, Mother. To let you know that we arrived safely. I will." She giggled. "I know. I know. You aren't ten years old anymore. But then you weren't really ten years old when you were ten years old. How did you ever put up with being treated like a child?" He pressed his forehead to hers. "By basking in the love and coddling that went along with it. Something I never had when I was a child the first time."

Kazuya and Shuichi came back from putting the bags in the car. Shuichi kissed Beth's cheek and hugged his brother. "See you guys when you get back." Kurama pulled him aside. "Thank you for standing up with me today. I don't know if I would have gotten through it without you." "Ch. It was worth it to see you lose it for a change. Just remember you get to return the favor if I ever get around to it." Kurama smiled at him. "You can count on it."

Kazuya looked at his watch. "We need to go, son. You'll miss your train." Kurama laced his fingers with Beth's. "Are you ready?" She nodded. "Ok, then. Let's go." She followed him out to Kazuya's car. He opened the door and helped her in, then climbed in beside her. In the few minutes it took to get to the train station, Beth was asleep on Kurama's shoulder.

When Kazuya parked the car, he looked back at his stepson. He chuckled at the picture they made. "Shuichi's mother used to do that too. The closer she got to her due date, the easier it was for her to fall asleep. It used to amaze me some of the places she could sleep." Kurama smiled at his new wife before gently waking her. "We're here, sweetheart. You can go back to sleep once we get on the train. Ok?"

Kurama helped Beth out of the car while Kazuya got their bags out of the trunk. Kazuya set them down to make his final goodbyes. "Make sure you call when you get there." Kurama shook his head. "Don't tell me that you're going to worry too." Kazuya grimaced. "No. I'm not worried. But I will have to endure your mother's theatrics while she does." Kurama chuckled. "I'll call. Thank you, Father." Kazuya hugged his stepson again. "Call when you get back and someone will come pick you up." Kazuya hugged Beth. "I don't think I ever got around to it. Welcome to the family, Beth. I always wanted a daughter." She pulled back and swiped at the tears that were filling her eyes. "Thank you, Father." He grinned and bid them farewell.

Kurama picked up their bags and led the way to the train. Beth read the platform signs that said 'Shinkansen'. "I've always wanted to travel on a bullet train. They don't have these in the States. How fast does it go?" "We'll be on the Nozomi. It only stops at the major cities. It travels from Tokyo to Osaka in about two and a half hours. We should be in Kyoto in under two. It travels three hundred kilometers per hour. Converted to miles per hour, that's about one hundred eight seven."

Beth noticed a little green clover by the door of the car they were waiting to enter. "What does that mean? The other cars don't have that on them." "It means this is the first class car. There are almost no restrictions on baggage and they don't allow standing. The other cars will be quite crowded." Kurama set their bags down in the designated area behind the last row of seats. He led her to their seats indicating she should take the window seat.

When they were settled, the hostess brought them tea. Leaving the station, Beth was excited about seeing the Japanese countryside. Barely minutes from the station, Beth had turned away from the window. She looked a little pale. Kurama put an arm around her. "What is it?" "Everything's going by so fast, it's making me nauseous." He laid her head on his shoulder. 'Sleep then. I'll wake you when we get to Kyoto."

Slightly less than two hours later, Kurama was carrying their bags to the hotel he had booked for them across from the train station. A short time after that they were standing in their room. Beth was surprised. It looked much like any other hotel room she'd ever been in. Kurama apologized. "I know you would have liked a traditional Japanese Ryokan, but I thought you'd be a little uncomfortable on a futon. I chose the western style hotel so you'd have a bed. We can book a room at one in the Ryokan style next time." She kissed him. "Thank you. Getting up and down from the floor would be really awkward right now."

There was a knock on the door. "Our dinner is here." He opened the door and Beth was again touched at his thoughtfulness. He'd ordered dinner in, knowing she was tired from the stress of the day. While Kurama called his mother, the waiters set up the table in the room with a tablecloth, candles, and a champagne bucket with a bottle already chilled. She looked from it to Kurama. "Sparkling grape juice. You know I wouldn't give you alcohol right now." She smiled as salad, steaks, and vegetables were set out.

After dinner, Kurama slid open a door that revealed what resembled a large hot tub. It was located on a balcony of sorts, overlooking a luxurious garden. The water was steaming. She sighed. It looked very inviting. "It's called a rotenburo. It is comparable to the open air public baths, but accommodating those more modest individuals who are too shy to bathe with strangers." Kurama told her. She was already stripping off her clothes. He explained all of the things she needed to do to get in the bath. He helped her shower and shampoo her hair before getting in. "If you have to do your bathing before you get in the bath, at least I know the water is clean." He laughed at her and she splashed him.

He sat down and settled her into his arms. "No soaps, lotions, or oils are allowed. It is designed to keep the water clean. The bath is for relaxing more than actual bathing." "Whatever. I know it feels like heaven. If I relax anymore, I'll be asleep." He kissed the side of her neck. He was content. He moved his hands down to stroke her abdomen. He had his wife, his mate, in his arms and a kit on the way. Life was about as good as it could get.

When the air began to turn cool, he insisted they get out. "That is the only disadvantage to the rotenburo. It can get chilly in the evenings. I don't want you to catch a chill." He dried her off and carried her to the bed. He went back to close the door to the bath and joined her in the bed. Beth was incredibly tired, but after a few heated kissed and caresses from her mate, she forgot all about sleep until much, much later.

Kurama kissed Beth awake the next morning. "Wake up, sweetheart. I have something special I want to show you today. It will take most of the day. Dress comfortable and wear shoes you can walk in." She did as she was told and half an hour later they were having breakfast in the hotel dining room. "Where are we going?" Beth asked for the third time. "You'll see." He led her off the train that had taken less than ten minutes to get to their destination.

She looked up at the mountain before her. He pulled on her hand and led her to a path covered by a multitude of red gates. It was almost like a tunnel through the gates. At the end of the seemingly endless gates was a shrine. On either side of the entrance were stone fox statues. As she looked around she saw a great many fox statues. "What is this place?" "Welcome to Mt. Inari. This is the Fushimi Inari Shrine. The oldest shrine to Inari in Japan."

Beth began wandering around taking it all in. "Isn't Inari the Shinto god of rice?" He followed her. "That's right. Rice and fertility. Rice was the measure of a man's wealth in ancient times, and women prayed to Inari for children. The earliest writings on Inari depict him as a male, but later writings say Inari can be both male and female. The male artistic renditions show him riding a white fox. Foxes are his messengers. The female artistic versions say that she can shape shift into a fox herself. Modern lore also makes Inari the god/goddess of prosperity in business." "Hm. Since you are a fox and a businessman, perhaps we should leave an offering before we go." He laughed.

"I've made many offerings to Inari in my life." "Do you see Inari being male or female?" Mischief sparkled in his eyes. "I won't tell. Perhaps I'll introduce you someday." She couldn't tell if he was teasing or not. Knowing what she now knew about the three worlds, nothing would surprise her. After all, she was personally acquainted with the prince of the Reikai."

"There are other smaller shrines further up the mountain. It takes about three hours to go to the top of the mountain and back down. We'll go as far as you feel like going. Don't push yourself. I have already told you we can return, so we don't have to do everything now." They found the path up the mountain to be covered in gates too. "Why are all these here? Don't most places only have one gate?" "These have all been donated. Some by individuals and families, others by companies. You can read who donated them on each gate. Offerings to Inari are many. They are called torii gates by the way."

They walked for a time and Beth had to rest. They found a bench under a tree and sat down. It was peaceful. They had been sitting a few minutes when a small boy came into view. He looked to be five or six. Kurama knelt before the boy. "Are you lost?" He nodded, tears streaming down his face. "Do you know which direction your parents are in?" He shook his head. "I wanted to see one of Inari's messengers. My big sister said I was stupid. I told her I'd find one."

Kurama took his hand and led him to the bench. "If I go to find your parents, I will need someone strong that I can trust to protect my wife while I am gone. Do you think you can do that?" He bobbed his head. "Uh huh." He hopped up on the bench next to Beth. Kurama gave her a kiss. "I'll be back." He went off down the trail. The boy was swinging his legs as he scanned the woods. "I really wanted to see a fox."

Beth hoped Kurama would be able to find his parents quickly. They had to be worried about the boy. The boy yelped excitedly. "I see one. I see one." Beth had to grab hold of him to keep him from darting off. She followed his gaze to a brushy area. Peeking out from underneath the brush was a nose. It looked white from where they sat. Beth cautioned. "You shouldn't approach a wild animal. It might bite." He frowned at the warning.

The rest of the head came out and it sniffed the air. It slowly emerged from the bushes. "Look, it's coming over here." The boy was excited. When the fox did indeed appear to be approaching them, Beth took a closer look at the little animal. She had never heard of foxes making friendly with people before. She gasped in surprise when the animal curled around the boy's legs, circling and rubbing the boy with his four tails. Wait. Four tails? She smiled and let the boy go, knowing the animal would not hurt him.

There were sounds of people coming up the path. The fox sniffed the air and darted back to the bushes. The boy's tears were long forgotten. "I saw one. Did you see?" She nodded. "I did see. He was magnificent, wasn't he?" The sounds came closer and the boy ran to the woman of the group. "Mama! I saw a fox! I saw one of Inari's messengers!" The woman hugged him, scolding him for running off. His father ruffled his hair.

His sister looked to be about eight, and very bored. "You did not see a fox. I don't believe you." He glared at her. "I did so see one. Ask the lady over there. She saw it too." The girl looked over to where Beth was sitting. Beth nodded at the girl, who just huffed and turned her back on her brother. The mother came over to the bench. "Thank you for taking care of my son." Beth smiled at the woman. "He took care of me. He was my protector while my husband went to see if he could find you."

Kurama came up behind them. "Someone mention me?" Beth gave him a brilliant smile. He ruffled the boy's hair and knelt before him. "I'm glad you found your parents. Thank you for taking such good care of my wife for me." The boy nodded and went off with his parents, waving over his shoulder. Kurama sat down next to Beth. She grabbed him and pulled him into a long kiss. "What was that for?" he asked. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "That was because I think you will be a very good father."

To be continued….


	95. Chapter 95

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 95

Beth was exhausted by the time the week had passed. But it had been one of the most wonderful weeks of her life. True to his word, Kurama had shown her everything possible in the week they were in Kyoto. He had taken her to see Osaka Castle. They had visited the former palace of the emperor, Kyoto Imperial Palace. The Imperial families had resided there from 794 to 1868. She had seen so many temples she couldn't begin to remember all the names. The Toji Temple she remembered because it's five story pagoda is the tallest in Japan.

Kurama had taken her to his favorite restaurants. He took her to a few of the more important shops in the city. Most of them antique shops. In one, she found an antique gold brooch that had been converted to a pendant. It was a fox with emeralds set in the eyes. He declared she had to have it.

In another shop they found a painting of Inari. It was of the male version riding the white fox. Kurama said they got a very good price as he recognized the artist. He was a semi well known Japanese artist of two centuries ago. He had the dealer ship it back to Tokyo for them. She discovered that Kurama's knowledge of art was as extensive as his knowledge of classical music. She had never studied art. She only knew what she liked when she saw it.

Of course the nights were as wonderful as the days. He made love to her every night. Every morning she awoke wrapped in his protective arms. She had not seen his youko form since he had marked her. He told her it would not be a good idea as far along as she was.

As much fun as it had been, by Saturday Beth was more than ready to return home. The baby had been kicking almost nonstop since Friday afternoon. She had felt a bit queasy at breakfast before they boarded the train home, but didn't mention it to Kurama. Her lower back had begun to ache. She really shouldn't have done so much walking.

Kurama had called home before they left the hotel so that they could be picked up at the station when they arrived. Beth once again tried to see some of the countryside, but the nausea was worse. Kurama pulled her into his arms and settled her head against his shoulder. She slept all the way back. Shuichi was waiting for them when they reached Tokyo.

Shuichi put their bags in the trunk. "Welcome back. Mother is making dinner. She said you were not to argue. Beth will be too tired to cook. Once you have eaten, then you can go home. She watered your plants, and made sure you have groceries. She also called everyone and told them if they wanted to see you, they had to come to dinner. Afterward, no one is to bother you before Monday." Kurama chuckled. "So, how many for dinner?" Shuichi grinned. "Pretty much everybody."

Kurama and Beth spent the next two hours telling everyone about their trip. Beth thought she had done a reasonably good job of covering up how bad she felt. Kurama stood and pulled Beth to her feet and announced they were going home. Kuwabara stood too. "I'll take you guys home. Beth looks dead on her feet." Kurama nodded his thanks and made their goodbyes to the family.

Minutes later, they were at the apartment. Kuwabara insisted on carrying their bags to the door. "There you go guys. If you need anything, call me. You know I'm not far away." Kurama shook his hand. "Thanks Kuwabara." Beth gave the man a hug. "Come over Monday. You can tell me how things are progressing with Yukina over lunch." He blushed. Beth smiled. "That good, huh?" He nodded, still blushing. Waving one last time, he left them outside the door.

Kurama unlocked the door and pushed it open. He set their bags inside, and before Beth knew what he intended, she was swung up in his arms. "Welcome home, Mrs. Minamino." He carried he into the apartment and kicked the door closed behind them. She saw one of the plants move and heard the lock click into place. Without stopping, he carried her straight to the bedroom.

Depositing her on the bed, he kissed her lightly. "You may have fooled some of them, but I know how tired you are. You should have said something. You are to strip and get in the shower. I will make you some tea to help you sleep. You haven't gotten enough rest this week." When he stood up, he was wearing his 'don't argue with me' face. She gave a small salute, to which he just shook his head.

She showered quickly and put on an oversize t-shirt. Kurama was still in the kitchen, so she climbed into the bed and grabbed the two real estate magazines they had been looking through before the wedding. They had agreed to look at three that might suit their needs. All were out of the city and had acreage with the houses. They had discussed looking at all three and Kurama had lined up an agent for the showings once they got back.

Kurama brought her a steaming mug of tea. "Drink it all." He took the magazines from her. "If you are sufficiently rested, I will call the agent tomorrow. If he isn't busy, he might be able to show us at least one tomorrow." "I'd like that. If we like one of them, do you think we could be moved before the baby is born?" "It's possible. When I talked to our agent, he said at least one of the owners was very anxious to sell. His company transferred him to France and he would like to have everything settled before he leaves."

She handed him the cup. He peeked to make sure she had finished it. Smiling, he got up to take it to the kitchen. She lay back against the pillows and he pulled the blanket over her. "I'll take my shower and join you in a few minutes." She nodded sleepily.

The tea had either made her drowsy, or she'd been much more exhausted than she knew. The baby had also settled down. She closed her eyes. When Kurama got out of the shower, Beth was already asleep. After drying his hair, he slid into bed next to her. Reaching over to turn off the lamp, he then pulled her into his arms and softly stroked her abdomen until sleep claimed him.

Sunshine was streaming in the bedroom window when Kurama woke to an empty bed and the smell of breakfast cooking. He threw back the blanket and found his robe. He was belting it as he walked out of the bedroom and almost into Beth. He held out an arm to steady her. She grinned. "Good morning, Mr. Minamino. I was just coming to wake you for breakfast." He kissed her. "Good morning, Mrs. Minamino. I think the smell of breakfast cooking is what woke me."

He followed her back into the kitchen. She had him sit while she brought glasses and a pitcher of juice to the table. Everything was already waiting for him to fill his plate. He studied her as she poured juice for both of them before sitting down across from him. "You seem to be feeling better today." Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him. "I am. I don't know if it's because I slept really well last night, or if it's because we're home, but I feel like I have more energy than I've had in weeks."

After breakfast, Kurama stood up to carry his dishes to the sink. She took them from him. "I've got these. Why don't you call our agent and see if we can look at houses?" "Are you sure you feel up to it?" She kissed him. "I feel fine. I promise to tell you if it changes. Ok?" She walked to the sink. He went to his desk and got out his organizer. Pulling out the agent's card, he reached for the phone.

Half an hour later they met the agent at the first house. They were in luck. The agent had no other appointments, and would be able to show them all three houses. The first house had possibilities, but it was not exactly what they were looking for. It also needed work done before they could move in.

The second house was in better condition, but the rooms were small. The master bathroom only had a small shower and no tub. It would need to be updated and enlarged at a later date. Deciding the first one was better than the second, they crossed it off the list entirely.

The third one took Beth's breath away the moment they pulled up to the drive. There were large trees that lined the drive. The house itself sat back a good distance from the road and could not be seen until after they'd turned into the drive. Looking again at the information the agent had given them, Beth said, "It has fifteen acres, and the house is on the back five. There is a creek that runs behind it along the property line. The nearest house is the one we passed up the road. The property the other side of the creek belongs to a commercial tree farm. No one lives on it at all."

Kurama nodded. They had discussed a mutual desire for seclusion and privacy. Depending on what their kit looked like, it could be a necessity. They parked and the agent had already unlocked the front door. He stood back to let them in. "This is the one I told you the owner is anxious to sell. It was the family home and his parents have been dead a while. He moved to the city and the place has been empty ever since." Having said this, the agent went back outside to allow them to explore.

The rooms were all big and airy with lots of windows. The living room had a brick fireplace. It had a gourmet kitchen that looked to have been updated within the last five years. The master bedroom was huge with a sliding glass door leading out to a deck. The bathroom had a spa tub big enough for two and a separate shower. His and hers walk in closets had Beth falling in love.

The other three bedrooms were all good sized and one had it's own bath attached. It also had a library with built in shelves from floor to ceiling. It was large enough for a desk and Kurama's drawing table. Walking out the back door, they were treated to more large trees and a small rose garden. The garden was overgrown as if it hadn't been tended in a while.

The grass was lush and green. You could see the creek from the porch. There were trees next to the creek that almost hid the house from view from the other side. Beth had not said anything about her feelings. She didn't want to influence his decision. He wrapped his arms around her from behind. "What do you think?" he asked her. "What do you think?" "I asked you first."

She leaned into him. "It has lots of room." He nuzzled her neck. "It has privacy. We wanted that." Beth told him. He sighed. "I was hoping for a better reaction. Does this mean we need to keep looking?" She turned in his arms. "Oh, alright. I'm in love. Is that what you wanted to hear? I wanted you to like the house we choose, not just agree because I liked it." He chuckled. "I do like it. I just wanted to make sure you did too."

Agreeing that the house suited their needs and appealed to both of them, they took another walk through the house discussing furniture and what would look good where. The house was in very good condition for being empty. It needed only a good cleaning and airing out before the new owners could move in.

They walked back out to find the agent leaning on his car. He straightened when they came out the door. They knew the man was anxious to make a sale. Kurama had carried his organizer with him to make notes on the houses. He opened it to a blank page and wrote down a figure. He tore the page out and handed it to the agent. "This is our offer. Let me know if the owner finds it acceptable. I will expect to hear from you soon."

The agent bowed and promised to act quickly. Kurama led Beth back to the car. He opened her door and helped her in. She grimaced as she felt a sharp pain. She managed to hide it before Kurama got into the car. They spent the drive back to town talking about the house. She looked over at Kurama. "How long do you think it'll take us to get moved once we get possession?" "If I know our family and friends, we'll have an army to help. We'll have to rent a truck for the big things. Probably a few hours, no more. The unpacking and putting away might take a couple of days though."

She leaned back and closed her eyes, her hand slowly rubbing circles on her abdomen. She had really been hoping that they could be in the new house before the baby was born. It would depend on how quickly the agent could close the sale. Her due date was a little less than three weeks. Genkai had revised it twice already based on the growth of the child. Based on the activity of the child, he was more than ready to greet the world.

Kurama's cell phone rang and he handed it to Beth. She opened it. "It's the temple." She answered it. "Hello. We've been looking at houses. No, we aren't far. I'll ask." She looked at Kurama. "Genkai wants us to stop by the temple. She wants to check on the baby, and how I am doing after the trip. Do you mind?" "Not at all. It's a good idea." She told Genkai they would be there soon as he turned the car around.

It didn't take long. They had only passed the turnoff to the temple a few miles back. The steps were getting harder and harder for Beth, the bigger she got. The going was slow, but Kurama held onto her and never said a word. Yukina met them at the top of the steps.

Genkai was waiting for them. She sent them to the room they had been using and instructed Beth to undress. She checked her both physically and spiritually. "You and the baby are doing well. The child's energy is strong. The child has also dropped. I may have to revise your due date again." Beth nodded.

Genkai got up from the bed. "You can get dressed now." She stopped at the door. "I am advising you not to have relations anymore until after the birth. As close as you are, I believe the stress involved could have an adverse effect on the child." Kurama helped Beth up and she began to dress. He frowned and Beth giggled at him. He was indignant. "I think I can survive a couple of weeks." She laughed at the look on his face. "Maybe you can get one of the guys to spar with you. That should work off some excess energy."

To be continued….


	96. Chapter 96

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 96

Monday morning Kurama awoke to an empty bed once again. Smelling breakfast cooking, he threw back the blanket and sat up, smiling to himself. He was getting spoiled. He could get used to this. He dressed for work wishing he didn't have to go. Beth poked her head in the door. "Good. You're up. Breakfast is ready." He followed her out. Everything was on the table waiting for him.

He smelled a strong lemon odor when he sat down. "Why do I smell lemon?" She shrugged. "I woke up in work mode this morning. I oiled the cabinets. Then I decided to wax the floors. Which reminds me, don't go in the kitchen. It's still wet. Leave your dishes on the table. I'll take care of them when it dries."

He looked at her incredulously. "You shouldn't be doing that." Shrugging again, she gave him a rueful look. "I have to admit once I got down on the floor, I had a little trouble getting back up. I'm fine really. It needed to be done. Oh and I'm afraid you'll have to go out the back door and walk around. I did the entryway too. All your things are by the back door, including your lunch." He shook his head. Perhaps it was a good thing he was going to work. He was pretty sure he'd be in the way here.

By the time lunch rolled around, Beth had done the floors in the bathrooms, all the carpet, and the walls and baseboards. She remembered the time and that she had invited Kuwabara to lunch. The phone rang just as she finished. The caller id showed it was Shiori. "Hello, Mother." The conversation covered Beth's health and Genkai's exam from yesterday. They also made a shopping date for Wednesday to buy baby things. When Beth described her day, Shiori had gotten quiet, then told her she had to go.

Beth hung up. Shiori had sounded strange at the end. Before she could give it further thought, the doorbell rang. She opened the door to let Kuwabara in. "Hey, Beth. How ya feelin?" "Good. Come in." He was no stranger to cleaning smells. Living with only his sister all these years, he'd done his share of it. "Whoa. You been busy this mornin." "Yeah. I woke up in a cleaning mood."

She set the sandwich tray on the table. She had made potato salad to go with them. The lemon smell had given her a craving for lemonade, so she had made that for lunch as well. She sat down across from Kuwabara. "Ok. Tell me about your progress with Yukina." The man blushed. He was so cute when he did that. She couldn't imagine a man of his size blushing. Sometimes he reminded her of a big teddy bear.

"We've been going on alone dates. It's easier without everybody else around. I think she's finally beginning to understand how I feel about her." Beth smiled at him. "That's good. Has she given any indication of her feelings?" He shook his head. "She hasn't said anything, but she never turns me down when I ask her out, and she seems to enjoy my kisses." Beth was nodding. "All good. She's still incredibly naïve. It might take a while. She may not understand her feelings herself. She has Genkai to talk to. That will help."

Shiori had been pacing since talking to Beth. She had debated since hanging up the phone. Coming to a decision she reached for the phone again. Her son picked up on the second ring. "Hello, Mother. How are you today?" She took a deep breath. "Hello, Shuichi. Do you know what Beth has been doing this morning?" He frowned looking at the phone. "When I left she was in a cleaning frenzy. Has something changed?"

Shiori sighed knowing her son did not understand. "She's nesting, Shuichi. It means she's close to going into labor." "She isn't due for almost three weeks." "When you were born, I spent the entire day cleaning the house from top to bottom." She heard an indrawn breath. "The same day?" "Yes. Did she mention any pain or discomfort to you?" "No." "Maybe I'm wrong. I had small pains, backaches and such, for several days before I went into labor. Nothing this morning?" "Only that she had trouble getting up after waxing the floors." "That is because of her size. I guess I'm worrying for nothing because she's alone." He looked at his watch. "She invited Kuwabara for lunch. He should be with her now." Shiori relaxed a little. "I'll call her again later and check on her then. Sorry to worry you." "It's alright, Mother. I'm glad you called."

He hung up, his mind processing everything his mother had said. The books he had gotten said that a mother could begin her nesting as much as a week before going into labor. He was surprised that he hadn't recognized Beth's actions for what they were. Genkai had told them yesterday that she might revise the due date yet again. He began clearing his desk. He was going home.

Kuwabara helped carry the dishes to the sink. "Thanks for lunch, Beth. It really helps to be able to talk to someone. Especially a woman." "Don't you talk to Shizuru?" "Not about love an stuff. She just teases me. And Urameshi doesn't help. All his suggestions are perverted." "Well you can talk to me anytime you need to. I'm sure Kurama will help too." "Yeah. He's taught me a lot."

Beth grabbed the counter and hissed in pain. Kuwabara was behind her in an instant, his arms coming around her to steady her. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?" She nodded. Beads of sweat were forming on her brow. "I've been having some minor pains this morning." "Does Kurama know?" She shook her head. "I thought it was because I was working so hard. I didn't want him to worry. He would have insisted on staying home with me."

"You should have told him. Do you think you are in labor?" "I don't kn…..uh." She bit her lip as another wave of pain hit her. This one was more intense than the first. He scooped her up in his arms. "That's it. I'm getting you to the temple. Hold on." He carried her out the front door and closed it behind them. He put her into his suv and belted her in. Once he got out of the parking lot he flipped open his cell phone.

Yukina answered the phone. "Hi, Yukina. Listen, sorry to be short, but put Genkai on. Ok?" Genkai got on the line. "What is it?" "I'm bringing Beth to you. I think she's in labor. She's hurtin pretty bad." "Calm down. I need some answers. Is the pain constant, or coming and going?" "Comin and goin." "How far apart?" "Not sure, but not long. Ten minutes, maybe less." "Did her water break?" "Huh?" "If you don't know, then that's a no. How long until you get here?" "I was at Kurama's place. It's usually an hour if I keep to the speed limit." "Which means?" "I'll be there in half." "We'll be ready." He closed the phone and tossed it on the seat.

Kurama was surprised that the door was unlocked. He knew Beth usually kept it locked when she was alone. He hadn't seen Kuwabara's suv in the parking lot. He called out to her, but didn't receive an answer. She wasn't in the bedroom or bathroom. There were dishes in the sink. That was strange. With all the cleaning she had been doing this morning, he didn't think she'd just leave the dishes and not put them in the dishwasher. He stuck his head out the door to see if he'd missed seeing her carrying the trash out.

He was beginning to worry. He took his phone out of his pocket. He dialed Kuwabara's number. It hardly had time to ring before he answered. "Kuwabara, have you seen…." "Hey man. I was gonna call you when we got there." Kurama heard a pained scream. "What's going on? Was that Beth?" "Yeah. We're almost at the temple. I think she's in labor. Genkai thinks so too." Kurama closed his phone and ran back to his car.

Kuwabara carefully lifted Beth in his arms. He took the steps slowly so he wouldn't shake her too much. He had to stop twice to let her ride out another pain. Yukina met him at the door and led him to the room Genkai had set up. He laid her down gently. "Did you call Kurama?" Genkai asked. "Nah. He called me. He should be here soon." "How close are her pains?" "I started timin em after you asked. About four minutes now." Genkai nodded. "Call everyone. Call Yusuke first. Tell him to get Koenma to send a portal for him. This is a powerful demon being born. Demons will be attracted to the energy like bees to honey."

Kuwabara had his phone out as he left the room. Genkai and Yukina helped Beth undress. Genkai looked up. She could feel the demonic auras beginning to gather. Yusuke better get her fast. She couldn't deliver a baby and fight demons too.

Kuwabara was on the porch having just finished a call when Yusuke stepped out of the portal followed by Koenma and Botan. Yusuke stopped abruptly. "Man, do you feel that energy? This kid's gonna be powerful." Hiei appeared before them. "Yes. I feel it. And so did the entire demon population for miles around. We are going to be very busy for the next few hours." Kuwabara grinned. "Hey, shrimp. Now the whole team's here. Except for daddy of course." Koenma looked around. "You mean he isn't here? Where is he?"

Kurama was still a few miles from the temple. Why hadn't he thought to ask Koenma for a portal? He could have been there already. He was glad there was little traffic on the road. He knew he should feel guilty about the flat tires, but he didn't. Of all the days for that officer to set up a speed trap, it had to be today. He hadn't noticed him until the lights and siren had come on and the car was pulling out of it's hiding place. The officer would probably wonder how all four of his tires had been punctured by thorns. Perhaps four had been a bit much.

Kurama parked the car and got out. He sensed the incredible energy at once. Is that my kit? he thought. He heard battle sounds and raced up the stairs. Of course an energy that powerful would draw out the demons. What kind of defenses had been set up? He cleared the stairs as he heard Yusuke's spirit gun. Thank the gods he was here.

Yusuke turned on the newest demon arrival only to pull up when recognition set in. "Hey Kurama. Thought you were going to miss it." Kurama could see Kuwabara and even Hiei were in defensive positions around the temple. Yusuke grinned at him. "We got this covered fox boy. Go play daddy." Knowing his friends weren't going to let anything get by them, Kurama bounded up the porch steps and followed the energy to the room Beth was in.

He heard a pained scream just as he knocked on the door. He went pale. Yukina opened the door and stepped back to let him enter. "You made it. Beth has been asking for you." He went to the bed. Beth was pale and covered with sweat. He sat down beside her and took her hand. He smoothed back her hair with the other. "I'm here sweetheart. You should have told me this morning and I would have been with you." She smiled weakly at him. "I didn't want you to worry. I didn't think it would be today." She squeezed his hand and cried out as another pain hit.

Genkai looked up at Beth. "It won't be long now. I know it's hard, but don't push yet. Wait until I tell you to." Beth nodded as the pain passed. Kurama asked Genkai, "How is this going so fast? I thought it took hours." Genkai snorted. "One. Your child is a powerful demon and is anxious to be born. Two. Your mate has been having pains for a while and told no one. So it has already been hours."

Twenty minutes passed and Kurama was wishing he could take the pain for her. Genkai had not allowed her any medication. It would slow down the birth process and Genkai had never attended a hybrid birth before. She feared how medication would affect the mother and child. The intervals between pains were almost nonexistent now. Genkai checked Beth again and nodded to herself. "When you feel the next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can."

The sentence was barely completed before the next contraction came. Kurama held her shoulders as she came off the bed with the effort. Yukina was smiling excitedly. "I see the head." Beth collapsed on the bed. Kurama pushed her hair out of her face. "We're not through yet. Once more." Another contraction came and Beth pushed. Two more times, Kurama giving soft words of encouragement each time. Beth was barely conscious by the time she heard her baby cry.

Genkai handed the child off to Yukina to bathe it and take measurements. Genkai took care of the afterbirth and began healing Beth. "Kurama, I have a basin sitting on the table over there. Bring it and the washcloth. While I finish healing her, get her cleaned up so she can hold her child." He did as he was told stealing a glance at Yukina. He still knew nothing about his child.

Beth woke up to Kurama bathing her face with a cool cloth. She didn't know how long she had been out. Seeing her question in her eyes, Kurama told her, "It's only been a few minutes. Yukina is almost done and then we can hold our child." Beth gave a small smile. Her pain was gone. She was sure she owed that to Genkai.

Yukina brought a blanket wrapped bundle and laid it in Beth's arms. "Beth, Kurama. Meet your daughter." Beth anxiously unwrapped the blanket. She checked toes and fingers. Everything was as it should be. Kurama reached out to stroke the baby's pink cheek. "She appears human, although as she grows she should have a demon form she can take." The child had a thick head of platinum hair. Beth smoothed it with her hand. "Youko." Beth whispered. Kurama nodded. "So it would seem."

The baby began to squirm and fidget. She let out a wail and opened her eyes. They were a clear emerald green. Just like her father's. Beth smiled. "She has your eyes." The baby continued to make her displeasure known. "I think she's hungry." Beth struggled to sit up. With Kurama's help she got into a comfortable position and guided the baby's mouth to her breast. It took a few frustrated moments, but the baby finally latched on and began to suckle.

Kurama watched in awe as his daughter had her first meal. Her tiny fists were pushing against her mother while her mouth worked. Beth reached out to take hold of his hand. "The name we discussed. Is it still the one we want?" He looked up from his daughter to Beth. "Yes. Her name is Tara." Beth smiled at him. Tara had gotten her fill and had drifted off to sleep, her tiny mouth letting go of her mother. Beth put her on her shoulder and rubbed the small back until she heard a tiny burp.

After wrapping her once again in her blanket, Beth handed her to her father. He took her carefully and cradled her in the crook of his arm. He leaned down to kiss Beth. "She's beautiful. We'll be forever chasing the boys away." Beth settled back on the pillows. "She seems to have gotten a mix of your human and youko forms. Everyone's been telling me how strong her demon energy is. How long before she begins to tap into it?" Never taking his eyes from his daughter, he answered. "It's hard to say. Youkos are generally abandoned by their mothers quite young, so they develop faster than other demons. She could begin to tap into it fairly quickly."

They heard sounds outside the door. "It seems that the demon attacks have stopped. I think we have some eager visitors." Beth took Tara back. "Get me a t-shirt. I left some in the drawer. Then we can introduce Tara to the rest of her family." Kurama got her a t-shirt and helped her slip it on. He sat down next to her and called out. "Yes. You can come in." The door opened and everyone spilled into the room.

Beth crooked her finger at Kuwabara. "You. Come here." He walked slowly to the bed. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for getting us here. Would you like to be the first to hold your niece? Her name is Tara." He took the small bundle carefully and stood up. He had a goofy grin on his face. "Hey Urameshi. She's got Kurama's eyes and Youko's hair." Yusuke came over and opened the blanket to tickle her little belly. Tara grabbed at his finger. "She's got some grip for a girl." Kuwabara covered her back up. "Don't pay any attention to him, Tara. Uncle Kazuma will beat him down for you."

Hiei came over to peer at the baby. Kuwabara held her out to him. He backed up. "I don't do babies. I just wanted to see what all this aggravation was for." Koenma reached around him. "I don't have any problem holding babies. And as powerful as this little girl is going to be, I think I should start getting on her good side now." He took her in his arms. Botan was at his side immediately. He held her as if he had a great deal of experience with babies. "Hello Tara. I'm your Uncle Koenma and this is your Aunt Botan."

Koenma cuddled her a few moments before reluctantly handing her off to Botan. He addressed Kurama and Beth. "I must say that I'm impressed. You two make beautiful babies." Kurama had his arm around Beth. He leaned his head against hers. "Thank you. I think I'm going to have my hands full when she gets older." Yusuke had managed to get Tara away from Botan and stood looking down at the bundle in his arms. "That's ok. She'll have her uncles to protect her and chase all the perverts away."

They all looked up as Keiko ran into the room out of breath. She spotted Yusuke and stalked over to take the baby from him. He handed Tara over. "What's the rush, Keiko?" She took a few deep breaths before answering. "I rode with the grandmothers. Once they get in here, it's going to be a while before anybody else gets their hands on the baby." Shiori and Aoki entered the room and wondered what everyone was laughing about.

As predicted, the grandmothers took immediate possession of their 'little angel'. Shiori's eyes misted. "Oh Shuichi, she's got your beautiful eyes." Aoki smirked. "And she's got that sexy Youko's hair. That's going to be a lethal combination in a few years. You did good children." At Genkai's urging, Koenma led the procession out of the room. "I think it's safe to say that little girl will have everyone here wrapped around her finger in no time at all."

Genkai walked over to the bed. She took Tara from Aoki and pointed at the door. "Grandmothers too. Beth needs to rest and Tara will need to nurse again soon." Shiori and Aoki silently followed the others out. Genkai held Tara for a few moments before handing her to Beth. "I have healed everything that normally takes six weeks after a human birth. You will not experience the bleeding and pain that you normally would, but your body still needs to rest and recover."

She looked directly at Kurama. "That means no hanky panky for at least a couple of days." She lowered her voice. "Don't take a chance on another pregnancy before you get her changed. In two days, she'll be recovered enough to make the change. Koenma doesn't suspect, or if he does, he's deliberately keeping quiet. With Tara's birth, King Enma is going to find out soon. Best have the change done before he does." She folded her hands behind her and walked out closing the door as she went.

To be continued….


	97. Chapter 97

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 97

Beth and Kurama were awakened several times during the night to feed Tara. She only slept in two to three hour intervals. Kurama lay awake after the last feeding watching his girls. His family. Beth had wanted a boy, and he would have been fine with that, but he had secretly wanted a girl. A daddy's little girl that he could spoil the way he enjoyed spoiling her mother.

There would be time for sons later. Once he gave Beth the kareshia tea they had all the time in the world. They could have as many kits as they liked. Light was beginning to fill the room, so it was sometime after dawn. Kurama slipped out of bed and dressed. Leaving his girls sleeping, he made his way to the kitchen. Genkai and Yukina were already up and talking quietly over tea. Kurama poured a cup for himself and joined them.

Yukina smiled. "Good morning, Kurama. I was about to start breakfast. Is Beth awake yet?" "No. Tara kept her awake most of the night. She wanted to be fed every couple of hours. I had thought to take her breakfast, so she didn't have to get up right away." Yukina giggled. "You spoil her so much. Do you think Kazuma would spoil me like that?" Kurama smiled at the little koorime. "Without a doubt." She was thoughtful as she went to the sink. "I think I might like that."

Genkai watched Yukina as she went about preparing breakfast. "She's getting there. I think she's loved him for a long time now, she just hasn't realized it yet. The change in the way he treats her has begun to make her realize that he loves her, but she's still trying to figure out exactly what love is." Kurama took a sip of his tea. "The koorime are not exactly known for showing love. Even to their own." Genkai and Kurama were both thinking of Hiei.

Kurama set his empty tea cup on the table. "I'm guessing everyone stayed last night." "Everyone but Koenma and Botan. It was late and they all wanted more time with the baby." Kurama was grinning. Genkai raised a brow. He shook his head still grinning. "Just thinking about my family." Genkai nodded. "You're happy, aren't you?" "More than I ever thought I could be." She set her cup down. "All I've ever wanted was for you boys to be happy. It looks like you got there first."

Kurama was thoughtful. "Beth wanted to be here for this, but since it's quiet…. Well, we talked about godparents for Tara and we thought that you…." Genkai held up a hand. "Stop that thought right there. While I would be more than honored, you should pick someone much younger. Someone who will be around long enough to do her some good. I'm old enough to be her grandmothers' grandmother. I'm just hoping to be around long enough to do some of her training." "I have sufficient quantity of the kareshia seeds that I could make enough tea for you too." She shook her head. "I passed that up over fifty years ago. If I didn't want it then, what makes you think I would want it now? It took Toguro fifty years to realize that once he got what he wanted, he didn't really want it after all." Kurama couldn't argue with her logic and let the subject drop.

When Kurama carried the breakfast tray in, Beth was already awake and nursing Tara. He set the tray down and sat next to Beth. Tara had been nursing long enough she was beginning to fall asleep again. He took her from Beth so that she could eat. "Beth, we need to talk." She continued eating. "Ok." "You need to know what to expect once I give you the kareshia tea." She looked up at him. "I drink the tea and I become a demon. What else is there?"

"I'm not entirely sure how this will affect your body since you just had a baby. What little is written does not deal with pregnancy or nursing. It could dry up your milk. Would you be ok with not nursing Tara?" She thought about it. "You and Genkai both seem to think there is an urgency to getting me changed. If I have to weigh our lifetimes against Tara having to make due with a bottle of infant formula… Well let's just say that there are a lot of babies that do quite well on formula." "You're sure?" She took his hand. "Tara's life does not depend on my breast milk. Both of our lives depend on my becoming a demon. I told you before I would not tie you to a human lifetime. Since we are already mated, that is what it would be." "Ok."

The rest of the day consisted of their family and friends coming in to take Tara and then bringing her back when she needed to be fed. He told Beth that Genkai had turned down their request to be Tara's godmother and why. Beth was disappointed, but understood. After further discussion, they decided to ask Kuwabara and Yukina. Keiko was related by blood, and once they married, Yusuke would be related too.

Beth was feeling better and began noticing things, including things missing. "Where's Kenryu and Andra? I haven't seen them since we got back." Yusuke laughed and answered her. "They're in Gendar." "What? Does her father know?" "Ch. Yeah. The courtship lasted about three days before Kenryu asked and got his permission. They were mated last week and Kenryu took her home. Oh and I almost forgot. Yomi sent a message. He expected Kenryu's training to be battle related, not how to woo a mate. Although he does admit that Kenryu's change in attitude was most welcome. He is much calmer, more settled, since his visit to the Ningenkai." Beth giggled. "Never saw that coming."

The day spent with the baby seemed to satisfy everyone for the time being. They had all gone home by dinnertime. Dinner was a quiet affair with only Kurama, Beth, Yukina, and Genkai. After dinner, Genkai pronounced Beth and Tara healthy and recovered from the birth. That meant that after a good night's sleep Kurama would give Beth the kareshia tea. Then they could look forward to a very long life together.

The next morning Kurama was up early. He had retrieved the seeds he had hidden. Five should do it. The plants were small and it took a great many leaves to make the tea mixture, and it required more sap than one plant produced. The smell was not pleasant. Beth came into the kitchen while he worked. "What is that god awful smell?" "What you are smelling is your breakfast. I'm afraid it won't taste much better. I'm sorry. I can't put anything in it to help with the taste. It has to be pure to work." She put her arms around him. "Be glad I love you. The smell alone is enough to make me change my mind." He chuckled and continued his work.

She sat down at the table. "I was able to pump some more milk for Tara. I think there's enough now to cover her feedings until we're done. I'm glad your mother brought the pump with the things for Tara." She watched him work. "Can I have anything to eat?" He shook his head, not turning around. "No. This will probably make you quite nauseous. We don't need it coming back up." "How long will it take?" "I'm not completely sure. The writings I was able to find suggest it could take a number of hours."

It took another hour before he was satisfied that the mixture was right. He strained the tea into a mug. "I'm afraid there will be some pain as your body readjusts. I think it would be better to lie down. I won't leave you." She got up and headed back to their room. He followed carrying the tea. They met Genkai in the hall. Noticing the mug in Kurama's hand, Genkai nodded to him. "Yukina and I will be close if you need us." "Thank you." He closed the door behind him.

Beth sat down on the bed. "You know I'm excited about this. But I have to admit, now that it's time, I'm a little nervous." He smoothed her hair out of her face and took her glasses off. "I'll be right here with you. I won't let anything happen to you." She smiled at him before kissing him. "I trust you with my life. I know you'll keep me safe." He handed her the mug. She grimaced again at the smell. She took a sip. "Ugh. It tastes worse than it smells." "You have to drink it all."

She looked at him and looked at the mug in her hands. Taking a deep breath, she brought the mug to her lips and turned it up, downing the foul liquid. She pushed the mug into his hands and laid back on the bed. "Thank God I don't have to do that again. I don't suppose I can have anything to get the taste out of my mouth?" "No. Sorry." He held her hand. "Try to sleep if you can. I'm not sure when we will begin to notice any effects." She closed her eyes and tightened her hand around his.

Koenma had been in his office when he was summoned. The SDF officer who had delivered the summons was now following him down the hall. Botan ran into them on her way to Koenma's office. She fell into step beside her boss. Her cheerful expression fell as Koenma whispered quietly to her. "Father has commanded my presence. I have a very bad feeling about this. I want you to get to the Ningenkai now. Go straight to Yusuke. Get the team together and have them prepare for anything. Do not return to the Reikai for any reason unless the order comes directly from me. Try to get Beth and the child to the Makai. You have my direct authorization to create any portal necessary to the team. I am placing you temporarily under Yusuke's command. Don't argue and don't stop for anything or anyone. Do you understand?" She nodded, her expression serious. Turning a corner in the opposite direction, she opened a portal and summoned her oar.

Koenma opened the door to his father's throne room. His father was on his throne, his expression unreadable. He looked up. "Come in Jr. We need to talk." Koenma made his way into the room. The officer who had accompanied him followed him in. Not a good sign. He was almost to his father's throne when he noticed the other two SDF officers in the room. They were in spirit cuffs. Koenma was shocked. "Masara! Garen! What in the seven hells is going on?" Masara looked up. "We refused to go on the raid."

Koenma's mouth dropped open. "Raid? What raid? Father, what have you done?" His father roared. "What have I done? YOU have allowed that demon thief of yours to not only mate a human and spawn a who knows what. Now he is turning her into a demon." He roared again. "He is turning a human into a demon! I forbid it! I will stop it one way or another."

Koenma was thinking. He'd hoped to have more time. Time had run out. It seemed his father was determined to start the war they'd avoided with the creation of the royal tournament. There was only one option left. He'd sent Botan ahead, but there was no time. He had to warn them. He ran for the door, but his father's energy blast hit him in the back. He was out before he hit the floor.

Enma walked over to his son's unconscious form. He put a foot under him and turned him over. "Not this time Jr. You will not interfere." He looked at his son, his sadness in his eyes. "What is it about these particular demons that makes you defy me at every turn?" He waved his loyal man forward. "Take them to the dungeon." The man looked stunned. "Prince Koenma too?" Enma rounded on him. "Don't make me tell you again, or you'll be joining them." The man saluted and called in another man to help.

Botan had finally found Yusuke. He was spending the day at Kuwabara's house. The two men were currently having a war of their own with the aid of a video game. Botan hoped off her oar and knocked loudly on the door. Kuwabara opened it. "Hey Botan. Come on in. Ya want a soda or something?" She pushed past him and went straight for Yusuke.

"No time guys. It's an emergency. Koenma sent me." Yusuke snorted. "It's always an emergency when binky breath wants something." Botan grabbed Yusuke by the collar and jerked him to his feet. "Whoa. This isn't like you. What's got your panties in a twist?" "Shut up and listen, moron." Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes got wide. The situation must be serious.

Now that she had their attention, she continued. "Koenma was summoned by his father. He didn't wait to find out why. He sent me to you. I am officially placed under your command until he directly tells me otherwise. He wants the team together and he wants Beth and the baby taken to the Makai." "Shit!" Yusuke yelled. "What is that bastard up to now?" "I don't know, but I think it's bad. I'm authorized to create any portal you need." "Let's go. We'll swing by the park and pick up Hiei on the way. Kuwabara, call the temple and warn them."

Beth had begun to feel a little lightheaded and her stomach was in knots. When she opened her eyes, her vision was blurred more than normal. She described her symptoms to Kurama. He stroked her face. "I would say those are normal signs that your body is changing. Is the pain bad?" She shook her head in the negative. It made the room swim. She was drowsy. It felt almost like she was floating. In truth, she felt a little drunk.

Kurama's head snapped up. He felt the energy as multiple portals opened on the grounds. Genkai sent a psychic blast at one of the intruders, but was felled when two others blasted her. She hit the wall and slid down to the floor. She did not get up. Yukina had been surprised in the garden. A punch to the face and another to the stomach and she was unconscious.

Kurama drew his rose whip. There was no way he could fight and protect Beth and Tara. He knew that Genkai and Yukina were down. He also knew his opponents were SDF. His time had run out. He couldn't get Beth and Tara to the portal. Not with Beth incapacitated. The door was blown off it's hinges and he was confronted with four SDF officers. The windows were broken and more men came into the room. He knew if he resisted, there was a great risk to his family. He dropped his rose whip and surrendered. There would be time and a chance for escape or rescue once his family was safe.

Spirit cuffs were placed on his wrists and wards were placed in his hair. Beth called out to him when she was roughly picked up. He was not allowed to go to her. Tara began to cry when someone she didn't recognize picked her up. He growled at his captors. He was rewarded with a blow to the head. The last thing he saw was the portal opening before his world went black.

Hiei was having a quiet nap in one of his favorite trees. He recognized the energy signatures long before they got close. The intensity of those signatures had him wide awake and waiting for them. He dropped down in front of Yusuke. Seeing the ferry woman with the detective, he frowned. Yusuke didn't get this worked up over one of Koenma's little missions.

Yusuke didn't wait for questions. "Hiei, we have to get to the temple. Then we're heading for the Makai. I'll explain on the way." The urgency in Yusuke's voice told Hiei he didn't want to argue. Kuwabara closed his phone. "Guys, I'm not gettin an answer. Not on Kurama's cell or the temple's phone." Four panicked people ran through the portal, not caring if there were humans in the park to witness it.

To be continued….


	98. Chapter 98

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 98

The portal opened in the front of the temple and four people ran out, coming to a halt once they could see the condition of the temple. The door was gone and the windows broken. It was eerily quiet, even for the temple. Kuwabara's voice was low. "I don't sense Kurama. Genkai and Yukina are here, but their energy is weak." Yusuke ran for the door screaming. "Grandma! Where are you?" The others followed.

Yusuke was bending over Genkai when the rest cleared what was left of the door. She was limp in Yusuke's arms. The room got very cold as Yukina staggered in from the back door. Seeing friends instead of foes, she drew back her power. Hiei took in his sister's appearance and turned in her direction only to stop when Kuwabara rushed to her side. He picked her up gently when she swayed on her feet. "What happened baby? Are you alright?" He cuddled her close to him. Seeing her face, which now had a purple bruise covering one side, he yelled his frustration. "Damn it! What is that bastard's problem? Why can't he leave us the fuck alone? No matter what we do for him, we'll never be good enough to just be left alone to live our lives."

Hiei flitted off to Kurama's room. He clenched his fists at his side and the room got very warm. Yusuke joined him after leaving Botan to start work on Genkai's injuries. Hiei picked up the crushed rose from the floor. "There's not enough damage for there to have been much of a fight." Yusuke agreed as he surveyed the room. "They either took him by surprise, which I doubt, or he surrendered to protect his family." They walked back out to the main room.

Botan looked up. Seeing the look on their faces, she knew that Kurama and his family were gone. Genkai was still unconscious. Botan shook her head at them. "She has more injuries than I can heal. She's old. She has several broken bones including four ribs. I think she may be bleeding internally. If we don't get her some help, she'll die." Yusuke's energy spiked. His hair grew and his skin began to manifest the markings of the Mazoku. "I'm not losin her again. Get us to a healer Botan. Now."

Hiei had an agenda that included getting the fox and his family back in one piece. It just so happened that the best place to start was also the best place to take Genkai. "Open a portal to Alaric. Bring Genkai and Yukina." Yusuke nodded not arguing. Hiei usually knew what he was doing, and he was fond of the old woman as well.

Botan opened the portal and Hiei went first to tell the guards to stand down. Yusuke followed gently carrying Genkai. Kuwabara still held Yukina in his arms. Botan brought up the rear and closed the portal after them. Hiei led them past the guards and into the castle. He was greeted by Mukuro's personal assistant. "Welcome back, Lord Hiei. Lady Mukuro has been made aware of your presence. She awaits you in her office."

Hiei led the way. Mukuro stood when she saw the condition of two of her visitors. She also recognized the anger flaring from her heir. "What has happened? I recognize Master Genkai. She is in bad shape?" Yusuke stepped forward. "She needs a healer. A powerful one." Mukuro nodded. "Follow me, Lord Yusuke."

They followed her down to a lower level. Mukuro's mind was racing. What had happened to the human psychic? It had to be serious for Hiei to bring them here. She had seen the bruise on the koorime's face. She knew this girl was Hiei's sister. Her heir was hiding it well for now, but she knew someone was going to pay dearly for their transgressions. She glanced over at Yusuke. He looked a great deal like Raizen in this form. She was sure that this form was a manifestation of his anger as well. The spiritually powerful human she did not know, but since he was carrying the koorime, she was certain that this was the 'oaf' her heir was always ranting about.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and she led them to a wooden door. The interior was dark until she found a switch on the wall. It looked more like a mad scientist's laboratory than a healer's workroom. She motioned Yusuke to take the old psychic to a glass tank. Hiei went with him. Mukuro went past them to a control panel. Yusuke looked at the tank. "What is this thing, Hiei? And where's the healer?"

"She's beyond the help of a healer now, Yusuke. This is the only chance she has, and I'm not sure how well it will work on a human." Yusuke began to panic. "What do you mean? What are you doing?" "Calm down detective. This thing, as you call it, brought me back from the dead." Yusuke's eyes widened. Hiei continued. "When I fought Shigure to prove myself to Mukuro, my arm was severed and I was almost sliced in two. As you can see the arm was successfully reattached and I am in one piece."

He helped Yusuke lay the old woman on a table. "We will need to remove her clothes." Yusuke closed his eyes. This was not a sight he ever expected to see. "Eww." Hiei sighed. "Grow up, detective." Mukuro brought over a mask and attached it to Genkai's face. It covered her nose and mouth. The glass was raised and Genkai was placed in the chamber. Rubbery vines were looped under her arms to hold her upright. Mukuro returned to the control panel, turned some dials and flipped a switch. The glass dropped back into place and the tank filled with liquid.

Genkai's body began to float in the liquid. A short time later, Mukuro joined them at the tank. "Her injuries are bad. This will take at least two days. There is nothing more we can do here. The alarms are set. If there is a problem we will know it immediately. Follow me. You must be hungry. While we eat, you can tell me what happened and what you wish to do about it. I will call my healer. Hiei, bring your si…." "Stop your rambling, woman. Just send someone to get them rooms ready." Mukuro bit back a smirk. So her heir still had not told the girl.

Kurama woke up with a headache. He opened his eyes. When he did, he realized three things. One: He was in the Reikai prison. Been there, done that. Two: His arms were shackled to the wall. That was new. Three: His family was not with him. That could be good or bad. While he certainly didn't wish them in this filthy cell with him, it would make escape difficult if he didn't know where they were. He was still warded, effectively sealing his demon powers, but not all of his skills involved the use of his powers. There were advantages to being a thief, more so if you were a good one. He considered himself the best. First he needed information.

He began to plan. Was Koenma a part of this? Was Yusuke aware that they had been captured? He did not want to depend solely on a rescue attempt. Once he got out of his cell, how would he find Beth and Tara? He needed to get to them, and then he needed a way out of the Reikai. Getting in and out had been easy when he and Hiei had stolen those three artifacts years ago. Now, he knew that Koenma had tightened security. Unfortunately, he had helped him do it. It would also be difficult if he had to carry both Beth and Tara. He would need some help on the inside. It was time to get his information.

He called out to the guard. He was surprised to see an SDF officer answer his call. The last time he had been here the guards had been ogres. "What do you want?" "I would like to request an audience with Prince Koenma." The guard laughed. "Well that's easy enough to grant." He kicked the door of the cell next to Kurama's "Hey, prisoner! The prisoner next door wants to talk to you." He walked off still laughing.

Kurama was shocked to say the least. "Is that really you, Koenma?" Koenma's voice was pained. "Yeah. I'm sorry about this. It seems that Daddy dearest has finally lost his fucking mind. Are you ok?" "I'm shackled and warded, and I don't have a clue where my mate and daughter are. Any hope I had of inside help ended when I found out you're a guest here too. I'm fucking wonderful."

Koenma was quiet for a time before Kurama heard his voice again. "I kept quiet because I thought I could deny it and stall if it came up. I should have told you to take her to the Makai to change her." "You knew?" "Of course I did. No one with half a brain would believe that Youko Kurama would mate a human and tie himself to at best a sixty or seventy year lifespan. There were too many other alternatives. And if you weren't smart enough to find them, I would've helped you." Kurama chuckled. "Well that's good to know. Now how do we go about getting out of here?"

Koenma wasn't as helpful as Kurama had hoped. "We'll have to wait on the cavalry, I'm afraid." Kurama snorted. "And if they don't come? If they haven't even figured it out yet?" It was Koenma's turn to snort. "You know Yusuke as well as I do. I sent Botan to him before I was thrown in here. Now what do you think he's going to do?" Kurama had to smile. Then he wondered if he was chained to an outside wall. Yusuke could be a little reckless at times.

Mukuro sat back in disbelief. That idiot Enma had actually attacked Master Genkai's temple in the Ningenkai to take Youko Kurama and his family captive? He had to be insane. She knew that Kurama's probation had ended the same time her heir's had. He had spent the last years performing numerous services for the Reikai. What had possessed the old fool to think he could do this and avoid serious repercussions?

She addressed Hiei. "He can't be allowed to get away with this. If he does, everyone in the three worlds will have to fear his insanity. But this is your call. I will back any decision you make. What do you want to do?" Hiei didn't hesitate. "I want our forces prepared to attack by dawn tomorrow. If it's a war he wants, it's a war he will get." Mukuro nodded. Yusuke and Kuwabara were silent. They both knew it would come to this. Botan bit her lip. All the work Koenma had done to prevent this. For nothing. With one insane action, King Enma had forced it.

Yusuke stood. "I have to get a message to Tourin. Hokushin will need time to gather my forces. We'll attack together." Mukuro dispatched one of her servants with the message. They were interrupted by news that a visitor had requested an audience with Lady Mukuro or Lord Hiei. Mukuro beckoned the man over. He whispered in her ear and her eyes went wide. "Send him in. I will see him." She looked over to Hiei. "It's Yomi."

The servant returned with Yomi. Yomi entered the room as if he owned it. He bowed to Mukuro. "Lady Mukuro. Thank you for seeing me. Lord Hiei. Lord Yusuke. It is good that you are all here. From this gathering, I'll assume you are aware that my general is enjoying the hospitality of the Reikai prison." Hiei answered him. "We were reasonably sure that's where they had taken him." Yomi sat down with them. "I had come in hopes of requesting representation from your territory when I petition for my general's release. It seems that you are already planning something."

Yusuke's voice was cold. "There won't be any petition. That bastard Enma attacked my teacher's temple and almost killed her. He took Kurama and his mate and daughter. He wants a fucking war. We'll give him one. Our forces are attacking at dawn. If you would like to join in… The more the merrier." Yomi frowned. "Kenryu told me Beth was with child. My informant did not tell me that she and the child were taken as well. This goes beyond humoring that old bastard. My forces will join yours. We should alert Enki as well. Even if he doesn't send his soldiers, the political implications of his support would not be ignored."

The night had been long, but no one had slept. Botan had been working all night with the dimensional demons from each territory to open enough portals for the forces to gather outside the Reikai gates. She was very tired when she returned to Alaric. Yusuke met her in the main hall. "Get some sleep. You look tired." "I'm going with you." He put his hand on her shoulder. "No. You're not. We can't risk losing anybody who can open portals. Besides Koenma would kill me and make sure I stayed dead this time if I let anything happen to you." She gave him a small smile and nodded. She knew it was useless to argue. Besides Koenma had put her under his command, so she had to obey. "Just make sure that Koenma's ok. Will you?" "You got it. It's too much fun getting on the toddler's nerves to let anything happen to him."

Yusuke looked up to see Hiei, Mukuro, and Kuwabara coming down the stairs to join him. Yusuke nodded to Kuwabara. "How's Yukina?" "The bruise is gone and she says she's fine. She insisted on helping, so she and the other healers are set up behind the portals to tend to the casualties." "Ok. Let's do this." The four of them went through the portal that had been left for them.

Yomi and Hokushin were waiting for them. Hokushin went to his knee in front of Yusuke. "All is in readiness, my lord." Yomi indicated his soldiers were ready. Kenryu approached with a man they had never seen before. He was slender in build and bald. His age was anyone's guess. He was not young. "My lord, this man is from King Enki." The man bowed to them. "I am Oren, King Enki's legal advisor. He has sent me as his representative to attempt a peaceful resolution." Mouths opened to argue. He held up a hand. "I said attempt. If I determine a peaceful resolution is impossible, then I have his full authority to support your actions." Yusuke smacked his fist into his open palm. "Well ok, then. Let's get in there. The sooner Enma turns down the peaceful solution, the sooner I get to kick his ass."

Oren glared at Yusuke. "We will do this my way. The armies will stay here. Only I and a representative from each territory will enter the palace." Kuwabara put a hand on Yusuke's shoulder. "Good luck man. If we're needed, I'll be with Tourin's forces." Mukuro nodded to Hiei. "You go. If we have to attack, Kurama will trust you." Yusuke gave his orders to Hokushin. "Mukuro will lead the forces. Take your orders from her in my absence." Yomi concurred. "Kenryu. Mukuro has temporary command." Mukuro nodded her acceptance. "Oren, you've got half an hour. If I don't hear something by then, I will give the order to attack."

To be continued….


	99. Chapter 99

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 99

"Your Majesty! King Enma!" The ogre was out of breath as he rushed into the throne room. The lone figure in the room glared at the ogre interrupting him. "How dare you barge in here? I gave the order not to be disturbed." He'd been pondering the information his doctors had given him only minutes earlier. "But sire, there is a massive army at the gates!" Enma looked up, a momentary look of panic on his face before he managed to hide it.

"What do you mean a massive army?" The ogre was sweating. He didn't really understand all the strange things that had happened, but he knew it was bad. "It looks like every demon in the Makai is at our gates. The lords of the three territories and a man from King Enki are asking to be let in to talk to you." Enma began to sweat. Why was one damn thief and his family so damn important? "Send them in, ogre. But only them."

His doctors had told him they were still working on a way to stop the woman from becoming a demon. Her change was proceeding. The hybrid child, they had isolated and warded. All it did was cry, so they had left it alone. The woman was in a great deal of pain and had been calling for her mate and child. He had threatened them one and all if a solution could not be found. He had to protect the human from the demon she had mated. If necessary the woman would have to die. It was better than being a demon.

He called the prison level. "I want my son in my office immediately." He began to pace. Maybe Jr. could talk to the lords. Get them to go away. He seemed to relate to the demons. Had his son been in the dungeon long enough to start to see things his way? He continued to pace.

Two ogres, flanked by four armed SDF officers opened the gates to the Reikai palace. "Our lord, King Enma has granted your request. Only you four are permitted to enter. Follow us." Yusuke muttered. "Like he could really stop us if he wanted to." At the glare he received from Oren, he folded his hands behind his head and followed them grumbling. The SDF officers closed ranks behind the group. They had begun to sweat when they saw the army gathered at the gates. Perhaps Masara and Garen had the right idea.

The ogres turned down a hall the opposite direction from Koenma's office. Yusuke had rarely been in this part of the palace. He wondered if Beth and Tara were in the prison with Kurama. If they were, no peace accord would stop Kurama from taking his revenge. Yusuke really didn't envy anyone on the receiving end of the fox's wrath.

Kurama was awakened by the sounds of Koenma's cell door being thrown open. The officer from before was dragging Koenma out of the cell. "Come on. Move it. Your Daddy wants you in his office. He has guests." "What does he need me for?" Koenma asked. "He feels it beneath him to have to talk to the demon lords." They passed by Kurama's cell. He could see that Koenma was in spirit cuffs too. Koenma prodded for information. "Demon lords? As in plural?" "Yeah, they're all here." Koenma exchanged a glance with Kurama and muttered, "Charge!"

Kurama chuckled to himself. It seemed the cavalry had arrived, and in force. He was surprised that it was this organized. Not Yusuke's style. What did he have planned? It was time to make his move. The shackles on his wrists were attached to a short chain, but he was afforded a little movement. He reached into his hair. The wards crackled and burned, but he managed to get his lock pick. He transferred it to his other hand. The one he'd used was now numb. It would take a minute or two for him to regain feeling in it. In seconds the shackles were open and he was rubbing circulation back into his wrists.

Koenma was pushed into the throne room and the door closed behind him. His father had a worried look before he quickly hid it when he noticed his son's presence. "Well Jr. Have you had a change of heart yet?" Koenma walked over to lean against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, looking bored. "No. I still have one." Enma glared at his son. "Show some respect, boy." "Sorry. Not in a very respectful mood right now."

There was a knock on the door. It opened to admit the demon delegation. Enma glared at Yusuke, clearly unhappy with his presence. Yusuke smirked. Enma muttered, "I should have killed you when I had the chance." Yusuke snorted. "You were welcome to try then. You are welcome to try now. In fact, I'd like nothing better." Oren stared him down.

When Yusuke got quiet, Oren addressed Enma. "Your Majesty, King Enma. I bring you greetings from His Majesty King Enki. It is his hope that we can reach a peaceful accord and a successful negotiation for the release of Youko Kurama and his family." Enma sat down on his throne. It was an intimidation tactic that fell well short of it's intentions. "I placed him and his family under arrest and I have no intention of releasing them until they have been sentenced and punished."

Seeing Koenma in spirit cuffs was enough to tell Yusuke how this was going to go. Oren was determined to play political mind games, but so far, Yusuke held no hope of a peaceful solution. He was spoiling for a fight and his patience was wearing thin. From the heat Yusuke could feel coming from the fire demon beside him, Hiei was of the same opinion.

Oren, however, had only begun the verbal battle. "On what legal authority do you base the arrests on?" Enma sat up. "I beg your pardon. Are you questioning my legal authority?" "As it applies in this instance, yes." Enma was plainly at a loss for words. "You will explain yourself."

"Of course. As soon as you explain the charges against the accused and his family." Enma sputtered his indignation. "That demon thief mated a human." Oren interrupted. "Not a crime. Under the laws of any of the three worlds." "He spawned a hybrid child." "Again, not a crime. They are mated according to Makai law. They are legally married according to Ningenkai law. Both unions are legally recognized in the Reikai."

Enma was beginning to sweat and Yusuke was beginning to have a new respect for Oren and his mind games. "He has given her a drug to turn her into a demon! That is illegal." Enma looked like a child who had stuck out his tongue and said a defiant 'There!' Oren shook his head. "Only illegal in the Reikai. The accused are not under the jurisdiction of the Reikai." "Yes they are." Oren again shook his head. "Youko Kurama is the military general in charge of the army of Gendar, under the rule of Lord Yomi. He is a citizen of the Makai. As his mate, Beth is also a citizen of the Makai as of her mating. The child is a minor and subject to the domicile of her parents."

"They don't live in the Makai. That gives me the right…" Oren again shook his head. "Actually, it doesn't. Regardless of where they travel, or reside, as long as he holds a military rank, his citizenship cannot be questioned. His travels may or may not have a military purpose to Gendar and Lord Yomi. That is a matter of territorial security and confidential. Even if that were not the case, your personal police force trespassed without jurisdiction onto private Ningenkai property owned by a human. Said human even now fights for her life after sustaining injuries inflicted by your people while attempting to defend her property and guests."

Koenma had begun to smile midway through Oren's refuting of the charges his father had leveled against Kurama. This man was good. Very good. It also didn't hurt that Oren appeared to be enjoying himself immensely. Oren continued. "I am told in fact that her property suffered extensive damage. I'm sure when she is able, there will be a claim made against the Reikai for those damages." Enma stood up, his face red. "You think that I will pay to repair anything for that demon loving…." Oren smirked. "I would watch what you say. There are a number of witnesses and I'm sure it would not even be necessary to subpoena them for their testimony."

Enma's rage was growing by the second. "It doesn't matter what you say. That demon is a thief. That's good enough for me." Oren had an open smile now. "Yes he WAS a thief. He was arrested, imprisoned, sentenced, and placed on probation by the authority of the Reikai. His probation was completed some years ago. Are you saying you have arrested him and charged him with a crime for which he has already served his sentence?" Oren's smile was now positively wicked. "If that is the case, then I would have to place you under arrest for a violation of the treaty between the Makai and the Reikai, signed by you, which contains provisions for the unjust arrest and detention of Makai citizens."

There were snickers heard from the demons present. Koenma was having a hard time containing outright laughter. Enma roared. "I don't recognize your authority! I will not release him. He will not succeed. My doctors are even now reversing the effects of whatever he used on her. She will not become a demon!"

Koenma sucked in a breath and pushed away from the wall. "Are you insane? You can't do that! If you tamper with the process now, it will kill her. If she dies, her mate dies. None of the crimes you have listed, if you could manage to make any of them stand, are punishable by death. Yet that is what you have done. Without even a mockery of a trial. You're a murderer."

Yusuke came unglued. "Your fun's over Oren. Where are they? I'm sure Kurama is in a prison cell. Where are Beth and Tara?" His spirit energy was rising. Hiei's as well. The dragon was pulsing on his arm. His katana was drawn. "If they die, then you die." Enma backed up. He pointed to his SDF officers at the back of the room. "Arrest them! Arrest them all! They have threatened your King."

Yusuke held out his arms. "Go for it." He looked at his watch. "In about ten minutes, the prison is going to be the safest place to be." Koenma looked from his cowering father to Yusuke. "What do you mean?" Hiei smirked. "Did you not wonder why I am here representing Alaric instead of Mukuro? She is outside the gates. She gave us thirty minutes to negotiate the release before ordering the attack. She commands the armies of all three territories. They await only her signal. Oren was sent as a mediator with Enki's full authority to support our actions if he failed to arrive at a peaceful solution."

Yomi had been quiet throughout Oren's negotiations. He addressed Koenma now. "Your father declared war on Gendar when he attacked and imprisoned my general and his family without provocation. By his own admission, he is torturing Beth with the full knowledge that it will most likely result in both their deaths. I have answered with a declaration of war on the Reikai. I have the full support of my allies."

Koenma rounded on his father. "Do you see what madness this is? You cannot hope to win a war against the combined armies of the Makai. Our own people are divided in their loyalties because they know this is wrong. Call it off, Father. Let Kurama go. Let me help save Beth. Save them. I.. We owe it to him for all he has done for us." Enma screamed. "Never!"

Enma's spirit energy pulsed in his hand. Yusuke was faster. "Spirit gun!" Enma had a look of shock on his face as he crumpled to the floor. Oren turned to the SDF officers. "I am placing King Enma under arrest for war crimes. Pending a formal hearing by a war crimes tribunal, under the authority of King Enki, I am placing Prince Koenma in temporary command of the Reikai." Koenma held out his arms. "Get these things off me."

After a moment of confusion, one of the officers did as he was told. Koenma was out the door at a run. "Somebody get to Mukuro. Call off the attack. I have to get to Beth." He almost ran into Kurama at the door. "Seems I'm just in time. Where are Beth and Tara?" Koenma didn't slow down. "Medical wing. We have to hurry. Father has the doctors trying to reverse her transformation." "Gods no!" Kurama was on Koenma's heels.

Koenma didn't attempt to reason with the officer guarding the door to the medical wing. He slammed him up against the wall. "I am in charge now. Go to the prison. Release Masara and Garen. Have them both report to me here." He didn't wait to see if he was obeyed. He and Kurama took opposite sides of the corridor, pushing open doors until at last they found Beth. She was strapped to a table and the doctor was attempting to force a liquid down her throat. She was tossing her head trying to resist.

Kurama's relief at seeing Beth was short lived as he recognized what the liquid being forced on her was. It was a very strong purgative designed to flush any chemical or organic agent out of the system. It would react violently with the kareshia plant and surely kill her. Slowly and painfully. Koenma shouted at the doctor. "Stop!" The doctor slapped her to make her hold still.

There was an enraged growl as a seven foot silver fox sent the offending doctor and his foul concoction flying into the wall. The thick leather straps holding Beth ripped like paper under Youko's claws. Koenma was on the other side of the table. Kurama pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Beth? I'm here. Did they make you drink anything? You need to answer me. It's important." Her eyes were glazed. Koenma felt her forehead. "She's too far into the transformation. She probably isn't even aware of what's going on."

Kurama pried her mouth open and leaned over to sniff. "I don't smell anything foreign. I need to know for sure. Can you wake that idiot up long enough to get an answer?" Koenma took a container of water with him. He dumped it on the doctor's head. He came up coughing and sputtering. Koenma grabbed the doctor's collar and pulled him up. "What have you done to her?" The doctor glared at him. "I only answer to King Enma." There was a growl heard behind them.

Koenma got in his face. "You should know that my father no longer rules. He is quite insane, as I'm sure you have known for some time. I am in charge, and unless I get some answers, you will share my father's fate. Or better yet, I will leave you to the not so tender mercies of this woman's mate." The growling had gotten louder and the doctor's fear was a palpable thing. "N n n othing. She wouldn't take it. I couldn't get anything down her." Kurama"s voice was cold. "Be glad. Otherwise your life would be forfeit."

Satisfied that Beth was only undergoing the normal transformation he himself had set in motion the previous morning, he gently lifted her into his arms. She was cold to the touch. They'd strapped her to that damn metal table and not even given her a blanket. "I need to get her someplace warm." "Follow me." Koenma opened the door just as Masara and Garen arrived. They both went to their knee. Masara smiled. "It is good to see you, my Prince." Garen looked to Kurama. "We are glad to see you and your mate are unharmed Kurama san."

Koenma gave them their orders. "Masara, spread the word that my father has been arrested for war crimes. I have been placed in temporary command until King Enki makes his final ruling. I want all those who oppose me imprisoned. Start with that fool guarding the prison level." Masara smiled. "I will enjoy seeing to his comfort personally, my Prince." Koenma nodded, dismissing him. "Garen. Find Tara. Kurama's infant daughter is here somewhere. When you find her, bring her to the guest wing. We will be in the room normally reserved for heads of state."

He led Kurama down a long hall that opened into a circular lounge area. There were three doors. Koenma turned the doorknob on the middle room. It opened to a lavish sitting room. Kurama carried Beth into the adjoining bedroom and laid her in the center of the large bed. He pulled the blankets over her. He was still worried about Tara, but he couldn't be in two places at once and Beth needed him.

Garen searched the medical wing, but found no sign of the child. Most of the rooms were deserted. It seemed that at the first sign of Enma's insane commands, most of the medical staff had refused to carry out the inhumane orders and removed themselves from the vicinity. He stumbled upon a young nurse creeping down a hall trying to avoid detection. He startled her and she yelped. He reached out a hand to steady her. "Have you seen a baby?" She glared at him. "I won't let you hurt her." The girl stomped his foot and ran.

Hopping in pain, Garen called after her. "Wait! Please. I don't want to hurt her. I want to take her to her father." The girl stopped and peeked back at him. "Are you lying?" He shook his head trying to put some weight on his foot. "No. Her father is a friend of Prince Koenma. They are both worried. Please. Where is she?" She looked around. "What will King Enma do to me?" "Nothing. I swear. He's been arrested. Prince Koenma is in charge now." She was still less than trusting. Garen held out his hands. "Please. Take me to her. You can carry her. I will show you where her father and Prince Koenma are."

The girl came slowly back to him. "I haven't seen her since they brought her in. I know where they put her though. I was going to check on her." She led him down a hall he had already checked. She pushed open the door to a room he knew was empty. "I checked this room. She's not here." The girl shook her head. "She's in the isolation ward." There was another door at the back of the room he had missed. It was heavily warded. Once they removed the wards, they could hear the loud wails of the child inside. Her voice had the raw sound of having cried for hours.

Kurama was stroking Beth's face and hair, murmuring soothing words. Koenma was pacing the room. Kurama was still worried that he hadn't been able to sense Tara. Her demon energy was strong. He should have felt her from the moment he woke up. He had concluded that she had been warded too. He refused to think of any other reason. Suddenly, Tara's energy hit him in a wave. Koenma felt it too. "Garen must have found her." Kurama was on his feet. "Her energy is erratic. Stay with Beth."

Kurama ran down the halls zeroing in on his daughter's energy. He slammed open the door startling the occupants. A woman held Tara to her and backed up against the wall. "Stay away." Garen looked from one to the other before his confusion cleared. The girl was clearly afraid of the seven foot youko. "Look. It's ok. This is Tara's father. He won't hurt her." The girl was terrified. She shook her head. "I don't believe you." Kurama wanted nothing more than to hold his daughter, to make sure she was not hurt. Her cries were twisting his heart.

Garen inched closer to the girl. She clutched Tara closer to her. He looked back at Kurama. "Perhaps if you shift forms. She might be a little less terrified of you." Kurama had to calm himself. After a couple of deep breaths, his human form stood with his hands out in a calming gesture. He opened his eyes to look at her and the girl sucked in a breath. "Her hair. It matched the demon. But her eyes…. She is your daughter, isn't she?" Kurama slowly nodded trying not to scare the girl. "Yes. Will you please give her to me?" She allowed him to come to her. She placed the screaming child gently into his arms.

Kurama looked up at her his expression tense. "Has no one fed her? Cleaned her up? Taken any care of her at all?" His voice rose on the last words and his eyes and hair were mixed shades. The girl trembled at his anger. "I'm sorry. They wouldn't let us near her. With all the commotion, I had thought to sneak in and check on her, but he found me before I could." He turned his back on her and walked out.

Tara would not stop crying. Her father carried her into the room where her mother was. Koenma was appalled that his people had neglected the child. He called servants to bring clothes and formula for her. Kurama took her into the bathroom thanking the gods that Beth did not know how their daughter had been treated. He ran some warm water in the tub and stripped his daughter. Cradling her in the water, he carefully bathed her. The warm water had settled her some, but she was still crying. It had been hours since her last feeding and the bottles Beth had prepared for her were at the temple.

When he was satisfied that she was clean, he wrapped her in a towel and carried her back out into the bedroom. Koenma's servants had brought diapers and clothes. Kurama dried Tara off and dressed her. A knock sounded on the door and a servant from the kitchen had brought two bottles for Tara. Kurama took one and sat down in the chair by the bed. Tara had a little trouble with the nipple, but soon managed to get the hang of it. She ate until she got sleepy. If she had been crying all this time, then she would sleep a while. He put her over his shoulder and rubbed her back. She gave a small burp and Kurama brought her back down into his arms holding her small body close as she slept.

There was another knock on the door. Koenma opened it. Yusuke and Hiei pushed their way in followed closely by Yomi. Yusuke was out of breath as if he'd run. "We felt Tara's erratic energy. What happened?" Kurama looked up at them. "They locked my daughter up in a warded room all alone. No one has fed her or cared for her since they put her there. They left her to cry."

Hiei flitted over to Kurama's side, peering closely at Tara. He reached out as if to touch her, then pulled his hand back quickly. "Is she alright, fox?" "She will be. She's been bathed and fed. She'll sleep for a while and I have a plant to help her sore throat." Crimson eyes stared at the child before he nodded and turned away.

Kurama smiled to himself. "I thought you 'didn't do babies', Hiei." "Hn. No child deserves to be left to cry alone. Especially one who has people to love her." He walked out the door and closed it behind him.

To be continued….


	100. Chapter 100

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 100

When Tara settled down to sleep peacefully in her father's arms, Kurama quietly murmured his thanks to his friends. Yusuke waved it off. "I know you'd a done the same for me." Yomi had moved forward to stand before Kurama. "I am only sorry it was necessary. I would have welcomed you and given you aid and protection if you had come to me. Despite everything we've been through, or perhaps because of it, you and your family will always have a safe haven in Gendar." "Thank you, Yomi. I will remember that."

Yomi made his way to the door. "I will return to visit when Beth is feeling better." After he was gone, Koenma made his excuses too. "I need to be available for my people. Do damage control. I will probably be very busy, but you know all you have to do is call and I'll be here. I am leaving two servants outside the door. They will see to anything you need." He stopped at the door and laid a hand on Yusuke's shoulder. "Let me know the minute you have news on Genkai. Tell her not to worry about the temple. I'll take care of everything."

When they were alone, Kurama asked, "How bad is she, Yusuke?" Yusuke shoved his hands into his pockets. "They broke four of her ribs and I don't know how many other bones. Botan said she was bleeding internally. She's in some kind of fish tank at Mukuro's." Kurama nodded. "The regeneration tank. I will be fine here if you wish to go." "Nah. All I can do is stand there and watch her float. Mukuro said it'd be at least tomorrow. Seein her naked once was more than enough." Kurama chuckled.

Beth had begun to toss and turn, making small noises. Yusuke took Tara as Kurama got up. Tara settled into her Uncle Yusuke's arms as he sat down in the chair her father had just vacated. Kurama knelt on the bed, reaching out to calm his mate. "Do you feel that, Yusuke? I'm feeling demon energy. It's faint, but it is growing stronger." "Yeah. I can feel it." "I wish I knew how much longer. It's already been much longer than I had anticipated." He pulled her into his lap and smoothed her hair out of her face.

Koenma spent the next six hours trying to sort through the chaos and restore some semblance of order. As soon as the news of Enma's arrest had gotten out, Botan had returned to the Reikai. Koenma looked up from his desk, where he was preparing to address the whole of the Reikai, to see her step out of the portal. "I thought you were to stay with Yusuke unless you heard directly from me." She threw her arms around him momentarily startling him. "I had to be sure you were ok. And technically Yusuke is here." He chuckled at her logic and folded his arms around her. "I'll let it slide this time. But only because I could really use your help."

Less than an hour later, Koenma's image could be seen throughout the Reikai. He addressed the citizens. He gave them the news that his father had been arrested and that he was now in charge. He promised a quick return to the everyday routine they were used to. He requested the cooperation of all the citizens of the Reikai in facilitating a return to order. The only negative had been his promise to deal with any acts of sedition swiftly and decisively.

Koenma knew the next days would be difficult. He had to preside over the trials of twelve SDF officers now residing in prison cells. When he had returned to his office, Hiei had been waiting for him. He had used the jagan to determine who had been responsible for Tara's neglect. Hiei had told him only that he was now short one doctor.

When Koenma had asked what had become of the doctor, Hiei had shrugged. "It appears that he escaped. There has been no sign of him since I confronted him and attempted to arrest him for war crimes." It was some time later when Koenma heard of a fire that had occurred in the medical wing. Strangely enough it had been contained to one area and nothing in the room was burned. The only indication that there had even been a fire was a pile of ashes.

The armies were slowly returning to their respective territories. Some were relieved there would be no war. Others were disappointed they would not get to test their battle skills against the forces of the Reikai. Oren was returning to King Enki's palace with his prisoner. Mukuro had ordered an armed escort comprised of soldiers from each of the territorial armies. Once the majority of their forces had left the staging area, Mukuro sent a messenger to Hiei that she would be returning to Alaric.

Kuwabara and Yukina had run into Hiei while wandering the corridors looking for the rest of the team. "Hey, shrimp. Do ya know where everybody's at?" "Hn. Of course I do." He continued on his way. Kuwabara shouted after him. "Ya wanna tell me?" "Not particularly." "Dammit, shrimp. How hard is it ta answer a simple question?" "Hn. I believe I answered all of your questions." "Ya never said where everybody was." Hiei smirked. "You never asked. You asked if I knew." "I'm gonna pound ya shrimp."

Yukina giggled and put a hand on Kuwabara's arm. "Hiei san. Could you please tell me where we can find Kurama and his family?" Hiei gave a last glare at Kuwabara. "I was on my way to see them now. You can follow me." "Thank you, Hiei san." Kuwabara clenched his fists and muttered under his breath. He hurried to catch up to the departing pair as they turned a corner.

Yusuke let them in. Kurama had fallen asleep holding Beth. Yusuke still held Tara. Yukina took her from him. Kuwabara cocked his head to the side. "I'm feelin a strange demon energy. I think it's comin from Beth." Yusuke nodded. "Yeah, the transformation is almost over according to Kurama. When she wakes up, she should be full demon." "So, I guess we wait, huh?"

Kurama awoke to his mate stirring beside him. He tightened his hold and stroked her hair. He looked up as the rest of the room's occupants approached the bed. "How long have you all been here?" Yusuke popped the kinks out of his back. "They got here about an hour after you went to sleep. It's been almost four hours now."

Beth began to toss and turn in earnest, showing no signs of consciousness. Sweat beaded on her forehead and ran in rivulets down her face. Kurama attempted to quiet her, to no avail. She let out a scream, arching her back off the bed. A wave of energy knocked Kurama off the bed and battered the room's occupants. Hiei got his body between the bed and Yukina, who still held Tara, just before the wave hit them. It knocked him into Yukina, pushing them into the wall. Hiei braced his arms at the last minute to avoid crushing Yukina and Tara.

Kuwabara was shaking his head from the impact, trying to clear it. "What the hell was that?" Kurama had gained his feet, but was rubbing his hip where he had collided painfully with the floor. "I believe that was an indication that the transformation is complete." He went back to the bed. Beth had stilled. He stroked her face. "Her energy level has stabilized, and it is definitely demon." He sat down beside her. "Beth? Sweetheart, can you hear me?" She stirred as if waking from a deep sleep. Her eyes fluttered, then opened slowly, taking in her surroundings.

She sat up with Kurama's help. "I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore, Toto." Kurama and Yusuke laughed. The reference was lost on Hiei and Yukina. She looked at her mate, the questions in her eyes. He kissed her brow. "How much do you remember?" She frowned. "I remember an explosion, and breaking glass. Then someone grabbed me. Then they…. Tara!!" Yukina came forward as Kurama held her murmuring soothing words. She calmed as soon as Yukina laid Tara in her arms.

She opened the blanket and checked her daughter over, despite the reassurances that she was fine. By the time explanations were given, Tara was hungry, and being quite vocal about it. Beth shooed Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara out. Ten minutes later, Beth and Kurama were comforting a still crying Tara, as Yukina retrieved a bottle from the refrigerator and went out the door.

Kurama laid his head on Beth's. "I'm sorry." She gave him a small smile. "Don't be. You warned me this might happen. From what you told me, we barely got the transformation started in time. It's a small price to pay." Yukina came back in. "I had Hiei warm it." She passed the bottle to Beth and she gave it to Tara. After she was satisfied that Tara was not having any difficulty adjusting, she laid back against her mate's chest. "The advantage to this is that now I don't have to wake up for every feeding." Kurama chuckled. They were all going to be ok.

Yukina let the others back in. In the next half hour, Beth learned the rest of the story. She knew that she and her mate had loyal friends, but it amazed her that two worlds had almost gone to war for them. If she had any doubts that Kurama was an important person in the Makai, they were gone.

Tara had gone to sleep almost as soon as she had finished her bottle. Kurama had asked the servants to bring a cradle for Tara. "If we allow her to sleep with us now, she will expect it once we return home. We will be close if she needs us." His tone had told Beth that this was an argument she wouldn't win. She reluctantly allowed him to lay their daughter in the cradle.

"I think that you need some rest now." She opened her mouth in disbelief. "I've slept for two days." He shook his head at her. "That was not sleep. You spent two days undergoing a traumatic transformation. Your body needs to rest now." The others got up to leave. Yusuke turned back around. "You never did tell us what kind of demon she is." Kurama looked up at him. "I don't know yet. Her energy has stabilized, but her scent hasn't yet. Her energy is not strong enough to identify. I will have to wait for her scent to tell me."

Kuwabara's eyes got wide. "But… If her energy is not strong enough to identify, then that means…." Beth supplied his answer. "It means that I am a baby. Just like Tara. I am counting on all of you to help train me and make me stronger." They all assured her that they would be more than happy to train her, before bidding the small family goodnight.

It was late when Koenma finally managed to get away from his responsibilities for the night. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep for a week. He decided to check in on Kurama before he went to his own quarters. He knocked softly incase they were asleep. Kurama opened the door. Seeing Koenma, he stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind him.

"How are they?" Koenma asked. "Sleeping. Tara is fine. After being fed and the plant I gave her for her sore throat, she settled down easily. Beth woke up, her transformation complete. The only undesirable side effect that we have noticed is that her milk dried up." Koenma shook his head. "That is unfortunate, but expected." Kurama cocked his head at the prince. "You sound as if you are familiar with the process."

Koenma smirked. "You really should resign yourself to the fact that very little goes on that I am not aware of." Kurama nodded pensively. "Alright. Let's test that theory. Beth's energy has stabilized, but is too low to sense what kind of demon she is. Her scent has not stabilized yet." Koenma held up a hand halting anything else Kurama would have said. "She is a vixen." Kurama was stunned. If true, it was more than he could have wished for.

"Are you sure? How do you know?" Koenma shook his head. "I know you managed to get your hands on some of the ancient writings concerning the effects of the kareshia plant. You should know that my personal library is much more extensive. When the transformation is set in motion, the plant draws on demon energy, to set a blueprint of sorts, for the resulting demon. It draws that demon energy from the closest available source. Since you were the demon who stayed with her, it was your energy that was drawn on, and therefore, the blueprint for her transformation."

"While she was away from you, she was in the company of Reikai beings who have no demon energy. It was this period of non-activity that prolonged the transformation. It was dormant until she was back in the proximity of demon energy, which once again was you. She actually could have chosen her demon form. All you had to do was leave her in the company of one of the chosen species. Her transformation would have conformed to whichever species was close to her while she underwent the process."

Kurama was still in a state of shock. "I really need to spend some time in your personal library." Koenma smiled. "Perhaps some day, I'll let you." He turned away. "Get some sleep, Kurama. I intend to. We'll talk again tomorrow." He put his hands in his pockets and walked away.

Kurama was startled by a familiar presence. "Hiei, I thought you went to your room." "Hn. I've never been comfortable here. I don't trust leaving you unprotected after what happened." "I'm sure we will be fine. Koenma has everything under control. Now that he rules, things will be different. It never occurred to me that his father might be going mad. But it explains a great deal."

"It does at that. What do you suppose Enki will do with him?" "Unknown. There are a number of possibilities but I wouldn't hazard a guess at this time." Hiei smirked. "So, Beth is a fox demon? " "You heard?" "Hn." "I hope she will be as pleased as I am." Kurama grinned. "This means that all of our kits will be… kits." Hiei rolled his eyes. "You've barely birthed one and you're already thinking of more? Gods help us. You're going to spawn a fox army."

Before Kurama could reenter his room, a messenger from Alaric skidded to a halt in front of Hiei. He went to his knee. "Lord Hiei. Lady Mukuro bids you return to Alaric at once. The human psychic is ready to come out of the tank." Hiei nodded. "Tell Mukuro, we are on our way." He knocked on the door beside Kurama's. "Yusuke. Wake up." Kurama opened his door. "I'll let Beth know we're leaving." Scarcely minutes after receiving the message, four men were on their way to Alaric.

In the dark hallways of the lower levels of the castle, Mukuro walked down the corridor leading to her workroom. The alarm had alerted her to the completion of the process. She had not expected it for another several hours, but then Genkai was a healer herself and had probably aided the process once her more serious injuries had begun to heal.

She flipped the light switch and made her way to the control panel. She stopped briefly at the tank to get a glimpse of the old psychic. Her wounds were closed and the bruising gone. Mukuro stroked her chin as she continued to study the figure in the tank. "Now that's an unexpected side effect."

To be continued….


	101. Chapter 101

Roses and Regrets

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 101

Hiei led the way down to the lower level. The room was dark. Turning the lights on, they discovered that the tank was empty. It had been drained and the glass left open. Fearing the worst, Hiei quickly made his way to Mukuro's office, the other three members of the team on his heels.

He pushed open the door without knocking. It was Yusuke who pushed past him and demanded, "Where's Grandma?" Kuwabra stood open mouthed. He poked Yusuke with a finger. "Uh, guys… I think that IS Genkai." Four men were now staring at the woman sitting next to Mukuro's desk drinking tea.

She looked up at them. Yusuke's mouth opened and closed several times like a fish. "Grandma?" "Close your mouth dimwit and sit down." Hiei looked to Mukuro. "How can this be?" Mukuro shrugged. "You got me. I've never had a human in the tank before. There is no precedent."

Kurama was still staring, but an explanation was beginning to form in his mind. "If I may, I have a theory." Mukuro waved them all to seats. "By all means. I can't explain it." Yusuke was still staring. Genkai muttered something that sounded like… "Take a picture, dimwit." She continued sipping her tea as if it was an everyday occurrence.

Kurama took a breath. "I am not completely sure how the tank operates, but it is a demon invention, designed for demons. This is just a theory, but it is based on logic and the undeniable outcome that is sitting before us. Never having been used on a human, and not having been designed for human use, I can only surmise that the tank did it's job. It is a regeneration tank. It regenerated the injuries that were present. The broken bones, the muscle damage, the tissue damage, and the bruising."

"The tank also somehow reversed the degeneration associated with normal human aging. It determined that the aging was not natural, and therefore 'healed' it." Genkai nodded. Her now vibrant pink hair falling into her smooth, unwrinkled face. Her voice was that of the masked fighter they remembered from the dark tournament. "That makes a great deal of sense. I feel as if I'm twenty again. I will have to wait to test it, but my spirit energy also feels as strong as it was before I passed my powers to Yusuke."

Yusuke began to laugh. He had been so afraid he would lose her again. Now it looked as if he'd have her around for a very long time. "Don't expect me to stop callin you Grandma." Kuwabara and Kurama joined his laughter. Hiei smirked. Genkai just rolled her eyes as she sipped her tea.

Genkai smiled to herself. She was more than prepared to die. She'd lived a good life. But something about these boys made her want to see them in the years to come, see their children, help to train those children. She'd never had any children of her own, but she felt as if these boys belonged to her. She'd told Kurama that she had no interest in becoming a demon, even if it meant a longer life. She had no reservations about living a longer human life.

Mukuro had already told her what had happened. She was glad to see Kurama was not hurt. Since he was here, she had to assume Beth and Tara were also unharmed. "Regardless of the how, it is done. While it is hardly something I would have asked for, I can't say that I am not pleased at the outcome. It has long been a disappointment that I was unable to train my successor as I would like." Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Oh shit. I am so dead."

Beth was pacing, waiting for word on Genkai's condition, when Kurama opened the door. She was in his arms before he could close it behind him. "Is she ok?" "There were some side effects….." "What? Is she going to be ok?" "I think it's better if you see for yourself. We are meeting in Koenma's office." She lifted Tara from her cradle and followed her mate.

He stopped at the door, frowning. "I'm sorry you don't have your glasses. Is it difficult without them?" She looked dumbstruck for a moment. "I hadn't thought about them. I can see perfectly fine without them." She looked into his eyes. His expression eased into a smile. "I guess this is a day for unexpected side effects."

They met Kuwabara and Yukina in the corridor outside Koenma's office. Yukina let go of Kuwabara's hand and reached for Beth's. "Did Kurama tell you anything? Kazuma won't say a word." Beth shook her head. "I don't know anything more than you do." Both were worried.

When the door was pushed open, both women entered. Koenma was not yet present, but Yusuke was. Standing next to him was a pink haired woman little more than half his height. Beth thought the woman was even shorter than Hiei. Almost as short as…. "Master Genkai!!" Yukina squealed and grabbed the woman in a smothering hug.

Beth turned to Kurama. "What happened?" He smiled at her. "You never saw her when she fought with us in the dark tournament. The only explanation we can come up with that makes any sense is that the tank did it. Apparently human aging is something the tank deemed an injury, and it healed her." "Mukuro couldn't explain?" He shook his head. "She is just as baffled as we are. She has never used the tank on a human before."

The door opened to admit Koenma. He stood stock still staring at Genkai. He knew she wasn't dead. He'd flagged her file to be given to him the moment she died. He turned to Kurama. Kurama held up his hands and shook his head. "She wouldn't let me." Koenma walked over to her. "You're still human. How is this possible?" After he'd heard the story and the theory, he stroked his chin in thought. "I wonder if Mukuro would allow me to study her regeneration tank? We could use one of those here."

Beth was packing up the last of her things. She'd been here for a week. Kurama had gone back twice. The first time had been to reassure his family that everything was ok. He knew if they could not reach him, they would contact the temple. Knowing they would panic when they took in it's condition, he had to let them know that everyone was alright. He had brought back some clothes for their remaining stay.

Koenma had asked them to be present at his father's trial. They had agreed. Kurama and the rest of the team had gone back the day before the trial, but no one said why. She assumed it was a mission of some kind and hadn't asked questions.

The trial had been an ordeal for Koenma. It had lasted several hours. Beth was sorry that he had to endure this. His father had been a good king before he went mad. Somewhere down in the depths of his broken mind, he was still Koenma's father. King Enki was an easygoing demon with a fun loving personality. He had a businesslike side that showed during the trial.

The charges against him were all related to Kurama, Beth, and Tara. They ranged from kidnapping to attempted murder. King Enki listened to the evidence and found him guilty of all charges. He then listened to the recommendations for sentence. There were some who advocated a death sentence, which most of the charges provided for. Koenma had made an eloquent plea for his father's life. There was one last person to testify before King Enki and that person stood to address him now.

Yomi held a commanding presence, and the room quieted instantly. "As you know, several of the charges against the former king of the spirit world were brought by me. It has become clear that these reprehensible actions were conceived by an unsound mind. It is possible that somewhere there remains at least in part, the rational mind of this man. As an example of the civilized world we are moving toward, I would like to see an effort made to reach that rational part of his mind. Killing is easy, and requires no thought or emotion. I like to believe that we have begun to rise above that, that we are capable of compassion and mercy. I was asked for my opinion and I have given it. It is now up to you to decide his sentence."

The room was quiet for some time after Yomi was once again seated. Kurama was smiling at his former partner. He had come a long way from the Yomi of old. King Enki looked out over the crowd, pausing to look at each of those he had heard from. "This decision has weighed heavily on my mind for days. Death has always been the answer for everything. From the first tournament, we have begun to move to a new era. It has brought a more peaceful and prosperous life for our citizens. To continue our move forward to a more civilized society, I am declaring the accused to be of unsound mind." There were whispers among the room's occupants.

King Enki glared at those disrupting the proceedings until he had silence once again. "Enma will be confined here in the capitol of the Makai, where he will undergo treatment by our healers in an effort to restore him to full mental health. He is stripped of his title, with no chance of it's restoration. At such time that he is declared mentally healthy by a review board, appointed by myself and the rulers of the three provinces, he may be returned to his family. The military occupation of the Reikai is at an end. All remaining Makai forces are to withdraw immediately. The government of the Makai officially recognizes Koenma as the new king of the Reikai according to the line of succession. This hearing is adjourned."

Koenma let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Botan squeezed his hand. She'd stood beside him throughout the entire trial. The crowd flooded the exits, wanting to be the first to share the news. Koenma waded through the crowd to reach Yomi. Kurama was standing beside him. Koenma heard the last of Kurama's sentence. "…right thing." Kurama nodded to Koenma and took his leave. Koenma cleared his throat. "Thank you, Yomi. I know that your words were influential." Yomi's blind eyes followed Kurama as he guided Beth to the room's exit. "Perhaps your words will be influential in my favor one day."

Beth's thoughts were brought back to the present by the door opening and Kurama carrying in his crying daughter. "Sorry to leave the packing to you. I wanted Tara to spend some time with her Uncle Koenma before we left. He's going to be very busy for quite a while. We won't see much of him." "I don't mind. You should have taken a bottle with you if you were going to be gone so long." He reached into the refrigerator for said bottle. "I haven't gotten used to her schedule yet." Beth smirked. "I don't think she has one. We'll have to see if we can fix that when we get home."

Beth finished packing while Kurama fed Tara. Once she was asleep, Beth took her and Kurama carried their bags. They were leaving from Koenma's office. Yusuke was arguing with Kuwabara. Genkai and Yukina were trying unsuccessfully to break it up. Koenma opened a portal. "It's nice to know that some things never change." The argument stopped abruptly as they stepped out of the portal in front of the temple. "Whoa. Binky breath works fast." Yusuke whistled. "You wouldn't know there was ever a fight here." True to his word, Koenma had seen to the repairs to the temple.

Beth leaned her head on Kurama's shoulder. "I really just want to go home. Can we get our things later?" "Of course. Let me say our goodbyes and we'll be on our way." He was back in minutes. He put their bags in the trunk while Beth put Tara into the car seat. "I'm glad we got this before the birth." He closed the trunk and helped Beth into the car.

Beth closed her eyes, relaxing for the hour long trip back to town. He looked over and smiled. She wouldn't notice the detour they took. She had dozed off, but she didn't think it had been long enough to be home when he parked the car and turned off the engine. She opened her eyes expecting to be at the apartment. Instead they were at the house they had made an offer on.

"Why are we here?" He opened her door. "You said you wanted to go home. So I brought you home." Her arms went around him. "It's ours? When? How?" He kissed her to shut her up. "When I came back to let Mother know we were fine, she told me she had received several calls from our agent. The owner accepted our offer and the papers were ready to sign. The second time I came back, you thought it was a mission because the whole team came. I let you think that to surprise you. We were actually moving everything from the apartment to here. Mother, Aoki, and Keiko packed while we moved it all."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Mother made sure that the cleaning and a good portion of the unpacking were done as well." He lifted Tara's carrier out of the car and took Beth's hand to lead her to the door. Sure enough the furniture was arranged and the rooms they could see, spotless. He set Tara's carrier inside the door and scooped Beth up in his arms to carry her in. He set Beth on her feet, but not before giving her a heated kiss.

His hands were rubbing circles on her lower back. Her eyes closed and she moaned. "Oh God. That's never been a sensitive area before." He nibbled her ear. "With everything that's gone on this week, I forgot to tell you what kind of demon you are." "You know?" He nodded. "It seems Koenma had a lot of information that I didn't. The kareshia plant draws on demon energy to make the transformation. Whatever demon you are close to during the process is what it uses." Her eyes grew wide as understanding dawned. "I'm a fox demon! Then that spot you were rubbing is where my tail will be?" He nodded and rubbed it again.

She slapped his hand. "Stop that, you horny fox. I have questions." He sighed. "Ok. Let's get Tara bathed and fed, so we won't have interruptions." He carried his daughter to her room. Beth asked, "Won't she be sleeping with us until we can go shopping?" "No." He opened the door and flipped the light switch. "Mother and Aoki took care of everything. If you don't like it, we can change it later." Beth stepped into the room. There was a crib and changing table on one wall, a chest of drawers on another. Next to the window was an oversized rocking chair. The room was done in pink, white, and yellow. On a table near the crib was a baby monitor. Tears filled Beth's eyes. "I love it. We aren't changing anything."

An hour later, Tara was sleeping soundly in her new room. Beth looked over to the monitor on the nightstand. She knew that Tara would be safe. Kurama had planted his vicious perimeter plants around the house. Anything wanting in was not going to find it an easy task. She waited for him to get out of the shower. Beth was sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed in her shorts and tank. Her hair was still a little damp.

She heard the water turn off. He came out of the bathroom toweling his hair with another towel wrapped low on his hips. He shook out his mane of red hair and sat down on the bed across from her. "This reminds me of our question and answer sessions in Gendar." She giggled. "It does, doesn't it?" Kurama agreed. "Ok. What do you want to know first?"

She thought about it a moment. "When will I be able to take my demon form?" "Not right away. You will need training. It will require you to strengthen your demon energy before you can freely switch between forms." "What color will my fur be?" "We won't know until your first change." "Will I have four tails like you?" "Eventually. It is a matter of age. You will have one to begin with. Your second probably won't grow in for another two hundred years or so."

"Wow. It's still hard to wrap my mind around being two hundred years old." He chuckled and ran a finger down her cheek. "I hope you aren't one of those women who are sensitive about your age. You'll be in trouble." She glared at him. "What will my demon powers be?" "Since the kareshia plant used my energy, you will probably be a plant manipulator." "When can I start training?" "As soon as you like."

Kurama watched her as she thought about all he'd told her. "Do you have any more questions?" She looked up at him. "Just one." She launched herself at him. He lost his balance and fell backward, landing painfully on the floor with her on top of him. "Why aren't we naked?"

Some time later, he lifted her sleeping form and laid her on the bed. Smiling down at her, he wondered once again why they had made love on the floor with a perfectly good bed next to them. As he climbed in next to her and pulled the blanket up to cover them, he realized that was a question that would probably never be answered.

To be continued….


	102. Chapter 102

Roses and Regrets

A/N: As my regular readers know, I don't usually do author's notes. Only lemon warnings. As I post my last chapter of this story, I find I have to post a note to my readers.

First, I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers.

To my reviewers: I have treasured each and every review you have given me. That said, what I think I have treasured most, is that I have shamelessly plundered your profile pages. I have found the most wonderful stories by reading your fics, perusing your favorite fics, and your favorite author's fics. I never would have stumbled over some of the older fics without your help. There are just way too many. If I have received a review, an alert notice, or a favorite notice from you, then I have been to your profile page. There are some amazing people on this site.

To my readers: I now have to present the main reason for my author's note. I have not been on this site very long. When I got up the nerve to post my first story, I went for it, before I chickened out. Unfortunately, I didn't spend enough time checking out the features of the site itself. I have now begun to do that. I profusely apologize to my readers who for whatever reason do not have an account. I just realized that the feature allowing anonymous reviews had to be enabled. I have now done this so that everyone may voice their opinion. Once again, I am very sorry I did not do this sooner. I would love to hear from everyone who chooses to review, not just those who are signed in.

On with the final chapter.

* * *

Roses and Regrets

Chapter 102 Epilogue

Beth sat on the back porch swing enjoying a little peace and quiet. The breeze was cool and it ruffled her fur. Her legs were curled underneath her and her red tail curled over them. She had been hoping for silver fur like her mate, but they reasoned that since he had been in his human form when his energy had been used for her change that the red was logical.

She was still working on taking her animal form. Tara was already ahead of her on that. Kurama would take his daughter on frequent runs once it got dark. She longed to join them, but her training was going to have to be interrupted. She smiled and changed back to her human form when she felt the familiar energy approaching.

Without opening her eyes she patted the space beside her. "Hello Hiei. When did you get back?" He gave a half smile. "Hn. You're getting better at that. Genkai's training seems to be improving your senses." He sat down next to her. "To answer your question, this morning. I stopped by the temple. Yukina's pregnant again." Beth smiled at the disgust in his tone. "You know you love your niece and nephew. You'll love this one just as much." "Hn. I think the oaf is trying to keep up with you and the fox."

Beth smiled and unconsciously rubbed her abdomen. Hiei laid his head back. "Does the fox know yet?" Beth smirked. "No. I planned on telling him tonight." Beth heard a commotion in the kitchen and mumbling. Then Tara called out, "Mom! Kaishou still refuses to do his homework!" Beth called back calmly. "Your father will be home in a few minutes. He will deal with it." Kaishou was their little rebel. Kurama was much better at dealing with him.

"Deal with what?" Beth looked up to see her mate standing there looking down with a smile on his face. Beth frowned. "No fair. You were masking your energy." He chuckled. "Part of your training." He leaned down to kiss her just as Tara came out onto the porch. "Ewww. Get a room. Now my dinner is ruined."

She walked around them to throw her arms around Hiei's neck. "Uncle Hiei! How long can you stay this time? Father says I've mastered enough of my plant skills to start learning a new weapon. I want you to teach me how to fight with a sword." Hiei looked to Kurama. Tara squealed. "Please! Please. Please." Kurama nodded. Hiei unwrapped her arms. "Hn. Only if you cease that caterwauling in my ear." "Yay! When can we start?" "I'll expect your ass out here at 5AM. Don't be late." "I won't. I promise."

Kurama looked down fondly at his mate. "I don't want you training with Hiei this trip." Beth looked up. "How long have you known?" He stroked her hair. "A couple of days. I was waiting for you to get around to telling me." She smiled and shook her head. "I really can't keep anything from you anymore can I."

Tara looked from her mother to her father in disgust. "Again? You two remind me of rabbits instead of foxes." She walked to the back door. She opened the door and threw over her shoulder. "Can we have a girl this time. I feel like I'm the minority here. Six little brothers are a pain in the butt. I really don't need another one." She slammed the door behind her.

Kurama and Beth laughed. Tara was ten now, but more like sixteen. Foxes developed and matured quickly. Her looks had only matched her father's more as she grew. There was almost nothing of Beth in her looks. Her silver hair reached her hips now, and her green eyes shone with fire and intelligence. She was almost as tall as Beth.

Hiei smirked. "Mutiny in the ranks already? You haven't let your little soldiers in on the plan?" Beth looked from one man to the other. "Soldiers? Plan?" Kurama threw his head back and laughed, recalling Hiei's words of years ago. Ten years ago to be precise. Beth was pregnant with their eighth kit. It really did seem as if they planned a fox army. He kissed his mate's temple. "I'll tell you later."

Beth got up to go start dinner. Kurama took the seat she had vacated. "How is Mukuro?" Hiei was staring off into the distance. "She is contemplating stepping down." "Really? What are your feelings?" "I don't know. I've trained for this, but I don't know if I'm ready."

Kurama put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You'll make a good ruler." "Hn. That's not the problem." "Then what is?" Hiei looked over at Kurama and took a breath. "I now find myself in need of an heir. That requires a mate since I want my heir to be of my blood." Kurama smiled. "I don't see the problem. There are any number of candidates who would be pleased to be your mate, if only for the power it would afford them."

Crimson eyes returned to staring out at the landscape. "That is the problem. I want what you and the others have. I want a mate who loves me. Someone who will stand beside me as Beth has you. I've always shunned humans as an inferior species. But I see the happiness and support that Beth has given you. It is the same with Yusuke and Keiko. Even, I have to admit, with the oaf. He loves Yukina and would do anything for her."

Kurama couldn't believe his ears. "Are you saying you want a human mate?" "I don't know. I'm not sure I can find what I want with a demon mate." He gave a self-deprecating laugh. "I've gone soft over the years. All the exposure to humans and children." Kurama laughed. "Soft? You? That's the best joke I've heard in a while. Perhaps it just took a few years of observation to learn that all the things you believed made one weak, actually makes one stronger." "Hn."

Kurama was thoughtful. "How long will you be here this time?" "Mukuro has given me indefinite leave. I discussed this with her when she informed me of her decision. It was her insistence that I name an heir that started this." "Your room is as you left it, and you are welcome as long as you wish to stay. You might want to think long and hard before mentioning this to Beth. She will tell Keiko, Mother, and Aoki. I'm sure you remember my mother in matchmaking mode. It isn't pretty." Hiei groaned, remembering all too well. "Multiply that by four with you as their target."

Hiei pinched the bridge of his nose. "I had hoped this would be easy." Kurama laughed. "Love is never easy, my friend. You've had more than enough examples to tell you it's sometimes a long and difficult road. But the destination is more than worth the journey." "Hn." Kurama had an idea. "There is that young ferry woman that Botan is training to take her place as Koenma's assistant. Since she and Koenma married, she hasn't had a great deal of time for her old job. Especially now that she is pregnant." Hiei shook his head. "I'm not interested in anyone I'd have to share. My mate will need to take an active part in the running of Alaric. I doubt Koenma would be willing to release any of his people."

They were interrupted when Beth called them for dinner. Kurama silently wished his friend luck, and secretly looked forward to being entertained. Hiei had received more than his share of amusement from Kurama's relationship with Beth. It was true that Hiei knew what he wanted and had examples of the results, but he was clueless about how to initiate a relationship. Kurama smirked. This was going to be better than any paid entertainment.

Beth waited until Kurama and Hiei were seated to call the children. The boys came running in. "Slow down." Beth admonished. "I made plenty. No one will starve. Now go properly greet your Uncle Hiei before you sit down. And if any of you forgot to wash your hands, go do that first." There was grumbling as two of the boys turned around and left the dining room. It was no surprise that one of them was Kaishou.

Kurama smiled to himself. "I'll talk to him after dinner. I think he knows. He got like this when you got pregnant with Kiran." There were excited yelps around the table. "Mom's pregnant again?" Kurama gave them a stern look. "Yes. So you will have to be on your best behavior and help her out as much as you can. Can I trust you to do that?" He got four nods. "Yes, Father." Tara only rolled her eyes, more than familiar with the routine.

Kaishou and Kiran came back in from washing their hands. Kiran, the youngest of the kits climbed into Hiei's lap and gave him a hug. Kaishou, their second eldest shook Hiei's hand. "Can I train with you while you're here this time Uncle Hiei?" Hiei ruffled the boy's hair. "If you promise to stop being a dick to your parents." "Hiei! Your language." Beth exclaimed. Hiei smirked as Kaishou looked down and shuffled his feet. "Yes sir." Kiran turned innocent eyes to his uncle. "What's a dick?" Kurama choked on his laughter while Beth glared at Hiei and her mate.

Later that evening, Beth was snuggled into Kurama's arms on the porch swing. All the children had gone to bed. Even Tara and Kaishou, since they would be up early to train with Hiei. Beth looked up at the stars. "You know we will have to expand the house again. Especially if it's a girl. Tara's a little old to start sharing her room after all this time." Kurama nuzzled her hair. "It's a good thing we got land with the house. I already called our architect. He suggested going up this time instead of out."

He reached into his hair and drew out a red rose, handing it to his mate. "What would you like this time?" "Tara wants a girl, but it doesn't matter to me. Do you have a preference?" He shook his head. "I will love every kit you give me. Do you regret having so many?" "No. I don't. I love them all. I will never regret any of our kits." She laughed. He smoothed her hair back. "What's funny?" "Tara. Comparing us to rabbits."

He had to admit, it had been funny. "She spends entirely too much time with Hiei." Beth turned around to face him. "That reminds me. What plan was he talking about? Why did he call our children soldiers?" Kurama kissed her before pulling her back into his arms. He was really hoping she had forgotten about that.

End


End file.
